Familiarity
by thatdamnedfool
Summary: "The past is just a story we tell ourselves. That's all it is." After an unexpected visit, both Zelda and Link find themselves thrown into Link's childhood but, the past is difficult to remember. Though the Calamity is defeated, soon both Zelda and Link find themselves in a battle with the old Link and the new. Post/Pre BOTW
1. The Smiling Man

**My hope with this story is that I can explore both Link and Zelda's personalities. In botw Link and Zelda have both got really conflicting but equally complex personalities but I kinda wasn't satisfied with how far the game went with exploring that and so that's where this story comes in. I want to get to the heart of what makes their personalities what they are and what could have caused the clear restraint they have in the game.**

 **I used to write and read a lot of fiction a few years ago but with Uni it seems I'm almost constantly writing solely about nonfiction/history, so it's a habit I'm trying to get into again. I'm pretty new to this website so let me know what you think :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Smiling Man

Memory is everything, at least that's what I remember. Memories define us, define who we are and how we got there. Often it's almost too difficult to see anything more to us than those memories we accumulate over the years.

Link had lost his. It was only the morning in Hyrule and the bright sun that lay about the land did very little to uncover the chaos at its centre. There was a storm happening in Hyrule field and at its centre was Link.

Not even Link knew why he was there or what he was doing. All he really knew was he had to save her. It was ingrained in his mind like a gem in a stone.

Often Link felt lost and more than often he felt confused.

Still, with only a handful of recovered memories at his side Link found himself facing the literal manifestation of evil.

Link hit the back of his faithful steed as it reared up and was sent galloping off into the treeline in the distance. But Ganon…Ganon was not going anywhere. The serpent of malice reared up into the sky with a sickening roar before crashing down into the brilliant green of the field.

Ganon's impact sent coils of malice across the grass ceasing to spread before reaching links boots. As it retracted again the Calamities last desperate form was revealed. The insectoid like creature that he had faced before was replaced by something even more twisted and horrific.

Its skin writhed and rippled with malice which flowed over the beast's hefty muscles. Its two hoofed feet pressed heavily on the ground with such force that the earth itself seemed poised to crack open. The red hair that had flowed from its face was now replaced by blazing purple energy.

They said the beast had once been just a man, in an age long gone. Any semblance of humanity Link had previously seen in its eyes was now gone. The glowing coals that shined at him were filled with pure rage and insanity. There was something deeply unnatural and yet primal in its gaze.

"Link-"

The voice rang out to him like a bell across the fields of Hyrule. There was something unexplainable about it, the way it seemed to resonate throughout his head, the way it seemed able to comfort him even in the direst of circumstances. It brought strange warmth and yet a strange pain too. The feelings were certainly there, the memories on the other hand…

"Link… You may not be at a point where you have recovered your power or all your memories but courage need not be remembered, for it is never forgotten".

With a final twirl of the sword and a deep breath Link charged into the final battle.

In hindsight that was probably not the best idea. Running straight into the path of a giant boar-like beast, which unsurprisingly did what any giant boar-like beast would do in its situation. It swung its huge tusks to kill the comparatively ant like creature in front of it.

 _Well no running away now, courage or not,_ Link thought.

The tusk slid across the ground churning up the dirt and the lush green grass beneath it. As it approached closer to Link it exploded off the ground coming at him at a faster speed than should be possible for an overgrown pig.

Link dropped to his knees leaning backwards as he glided across the grass, the wind whistled across his face as he felt the force of the tusk ripple through the air above him. Jumping to his feet, Link continued the charge towards the beast, his momentum didn't drop, legs carrying him forwards at a ferocious pace.

The beast lowered his head and Link prepared to dart away quickly in case it tried to charge towards him.

A beam of pure energy exploded from somewhere on its face and shot across the floor towards the Knight as the beast moved it head to face him once again. Link yelped and dived to the side just in time hitting the floor hard as the hot energy burned across his back, glowing in red hot pain.

 _It has lasers now? Great like I haven't take enough of those today._

Clearly annoyed at how the ant had still not been squashed Ganon brought up its colossal foot and brought it down on the collapsed child before it. Link was ready.

Rolling to the side he touched his hand to cool ground and felt the updraft burst beneath him firing him into the air as he plunged the sword into the things leg. The beast howled as the master sword sliced up his leg leaving golden light in its wake.

Gliding over its head Link watched as the beast's right leg gave way, forcing it to stubble forwards.

 _Awh did I hurt you there buddy?_

Bringing his sword down onto the calamity's left shoulder Link allowed himself to slide down the calamity's left side steadying himself by placing both feet firmly on its writhing hide.

The malice burned through his shoes and began to suck the very life from his body prompting Link to dive onto the ground bellow hitting it with a quick roll.

The beast would not be defeated so easily and a counter attack was surely coming. Sure enough as the champion faced his adversary once again its eyes locked onto him in fury and with its left leg it reached towards him mutating into a claw like hand.

Link dived backwards flailing his sword at the newly formed limb. To his horror the hand continued to extend towards him clasping two fingers around his legs in a crushing grip. Link cried out in agony as he was dragged across the grass towards another reaching appendage and the beast's gleeful face.

Malice burned through to his legs and life began to be drawn once again.

 _Courage_

Link took one deep breath and plunged his blade down into the ever closing clasp of the newly formed claws. It shrieked out once again releasing him from the crushing grip. Link scrambled back, his Hylian trousers were in tatters, barely holding together.

The hand came down on him once again as Ganon furiously lunged forwards. This time Link was ready. Holding the blade with two hands he plunged it forwards into the palm of the misshapen claw forcing yet another roar out of the creature.

The claws mutated back into the hooves once again and then the creature reared back.

 _Oh Goddess_

The beast slammed down.

Link got up just in time to be sent flying across the field grinding to a stop at the foot of a small hillock. Ganon was charging after him, his hulking mass creating such a force that the ground itself shook in disbelief.

He got up to face the Calamity the blade in his hand glowing more fiercely than ever, as though it almost sensed that the last stand was coming. The metallic taste of blood soon filled his mouth and the ensuing cough that brought up a spatter of red confirmed that he was not in good shape.

A noise behind him prompted Link to turn his head behind him. The sight before him prompted a quick grin. He rushed up and climbed once again onto his mount.

"Couldn't leave me behind girl?"

Epona scoffed at him looking up at him with a bored expression, the sass on that horse.

Link nodded, "Let's finish this."

Once again Link charged towards the beast with renewed strength. This fight was going to end now. He loosened his grip on the saddle and readied his feet. Flexing his fingers on the handle of the blade he stared deep into the maddening eyes of his foe.

"Link-"

The voice echoed through his mind once again. That voice could wreck him more than any of the monsters he faced and he had little clue why.

"I will hold him as long as I can, be ready."

Grip tightening on the handle he ushered his horse on. Ganon's head crashed downwards as though its skull was ready to burst open. Moving his legs up steadily Link stood up on the back of his horse, legs bent ready. He leapt forwards.

Time slowed. The sword gripped between two hands rushed downwards. Ganon looked up in a sickening roar as the blade took root in the centre of its forehead. Light sprayed everywhere as Link felt himself be pushed from the withering form.

The light was quickly subdued by darkness.

Link opened his eyes to see the serpent like creature shrivel and shrink around the light as it pushed in crushing it until finally dissipating into the wind. Link got up his eyes studying the glimmering figure in front of him.

The weight of the world seemed to push him down but he didn't care. His ears were ringing, legs aching, chest heaving, but it didn't matter. She turned to him a warm smile forming on her lips.

"Do you really remember me?"

Darkness took over his vision once again as she rushed forwards to catch him in her arms.

* * *

With the warm glow of the fire spreading across his face, Link woke once again.

 _Damn I need stop passing out._

He looked up to see Epona there looking at him judgementally.

"What..? I just had to fight an oversized pig cut me a break,"

Epona scoffed once again.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know,"

Pushing himself up against the rock behind him, Link surveyed the camp. A hastily made campfire lay at its centre, the embers glowing softly bathing the surrounding camp in orange light. The saddle bags laid at the side of a log, half the contents strewn about on the floor, as though someone had picked through them in a rush.

Looking at himself Link realised he was probably in worse shape than the camp itself. His trousers remained torn and the skin beneath was charred slightly. He was covered in deep cuts and darkened bruises and as he felt his back, the place he had been hit by the laser, he was surprised to see it was already bandaged beneath his blue tunic.

 _It's almost like-_

"LINK!"

The familiar voice echoed across the camp, the familiarity warming him better than any fire ever could. She rushed across the camp tears of joy brimming at her eyes hitting into him like a torpedo.

Link let out a quick grunt, pain shooting through his body as she held him in a tight embrace.

She quickly let go in horror. "Oh god I'm sorry I forgot about the..." she stopped herself as her cheeks flushed with red.

"It's fine just be careful princess" he joked letting out a small chuckle only to see that her face had shrunk in sadness.

"Hey I didn't-"

His apology was cut short as her grip tightened on his tattered tunic and a smile formed once again on her face. Link had seen that smile, in the few memories he recovered and in his dreams but seeing it in person was a whole other beast. It knocked into him a hell of a lot harder than Ganon ever had.

His legs screamed up at him in pain. _Well almost as hard._

"I'm sorry about the mess, you were bleeding from your back and I just panicked a little," the Princess said sucking in air as though she was breathing for the first time. She glanced at all of Link's equipment strewn over the floor.

"I'll clean it up tomorrow I swear." She looked up at him with remorseful green eyes. It was a look that was achingly familiar.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. There was much to say but, Link didn't know where to begin. Apparently words had never been his strong point and he was feeling it now more than ever but there was no shrinking away from the obvious complication at hand. Link opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry Princess I-".

He stopped; the pained expression forming once again on the princess's face. _What is it this time, am I saying something wrong?_

"-I don't remember much," he finished.

She tilted her head to the side in concern. Eyes moving across his face studying him intensely. "What do you remember?" she asked, the words escaped her mouth barely.

"Erm-" Link scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. He had only just noticed how close Zelda was. Her hands were planted gently on his knees and she was leaning forwards looking deeply into his eyes.

She withdrew suddenly, clearly noting his discomfort, the pained look returning once again to her face.

This time it was Zelda's turn to break the silence. "I got you some food".

Link's face lit up as his belly growled loudly in impatience.

Zelda chuckled, "I see somethings never change, even after one hundred years." She moved over to where she had rushed into the camp, looking over the ground.

"Where the hell did I put it?" Link heard her muttering under her breath.

Link sighed. _I guess food will have to wait._ His stomach growled up at him with great disproval. He didn't know it could grumble that loudly, practically the whole of Hyrule could probably hear that.

She emerged from the darkness with a piece of cloth wound up brimming with apples. A triumphant look was plastered across her face. "I hope that wasn't doubt I heard Hero of Hyrule".

* * *

"No you're doing it wrong…" Yet another apple fell into the flames prompting another groan from Link's stomach.

"Well they say third times the charm," the princess remarked, grimacing slightly before biting her lip and continuing to try to roast the other apples.

"There look perfect," Link said, as he drew his sticks from the fire passing one to her. His mouth watered as the smell flowed up into his face. Zelda bumped him awaking him from the trance like state he had fallen into, the sight of which had pushed a fond smile onto Zelda's face.

"This is why you always did the cooking." She remarked nudging him with her head slightly before tucking in to the modest meal.

"From what I remembered you weren't one to give me a choice." Link replied, his body rushing with excitement as he wolfed down all six apples in quick succession. It wasn't a lot to have after the greatest battle of this age but it was enough to take the edge off his hunger once again.

They were absorbed again in comfortable silence but, there was no avoiding the subject at hand. "What do you remember Link?" Zelda asked. She had begun to study his face intently once more eyes moving over the features on his face trying to grasp something, anything.

Link turned to face her fully a sigh escaping his lips as he realised he would have to say more than just a statement. "Bits and pieces from the ceremony of the champions up until you know…"

She looked at him wide eyed "Until what?"

The words seemed hard to push out. "…my death"

"Oh…" she whispered, gaze filled with regret.

Link looked into the fire, its flames danced around twisting around each other, faces seemed to form and disappear in the flames. Their features were too difficult to make out and yet so palpably familiar. He would often sit in front of the fire and just watch for hours allowing time to move around him.

It wasn't enough and he knew it. "The other memories-" His expression contracted in frustration a pained look layering onto his face, "-it's like I can't place them, the words are on the tip of my tongue ready to leap off at any moment only to dissolve back into nothing."

He could feel her eyes burrowing into the side of his face. "I see the images and hear sounds only for them to twist into something unrecognisable."

"Link…" She whispered. The sound of her saying his name always had a way of sending a shiver through him, even in the beginning when he had no clue who the voice actually belonged to.

He looked up into her wide concerned eyes seeing the mind racing behind them working to find the right comforting words…words that would never come.

She began to reach out to take his hand in hers but his posture suddenly tightened and she retreated quickly.

"We'll figure that out, we'll figure it all out we just have to decide our next move," Zelda said.

Goddess, next move? Link had no clue what to do next, though the journey had been difficult it had provided some form of grand purpose to his life. With that gone the nightmares would surely worsen.

Suddenly all the hairs on Link's body stood on end and he tensed even further.

"Link?"

Then she heard it too, the sound of gentle clinking and feet moving across the ground towards them.

The figure came into view. He was clearly slender almost to the point where he looked deprived of nourishment but, despite his stick like body on his back rested a rucksack almost twice as big as him.

The bag itself was covered in a large sheet, presumably to keep it dry and yet several small shapes could be seen beneath it poking out against the fabric.

As the figure approached the camp Links grip tightened on the sword, Zelda had now tightened her posture as well. It was clearly not Beedle but perhaps some other merchant. Link tried to look over his face but the hood brought over his cast a shadow. Most of his face was hidden save for a strange wide smile.

His movements were calm, yet sporadic at the same time

"Sorry for the intrusion" The man giggled. He spoke softly and with grace but his words did little to put Link at ease, there was something unsettling about his carefree tone despite its clear genuineness.

The man continued to approach "I couldn't help but hear of you predicament".

The merchant's last statement sent waves of uncertainty through Link's body as Link found himself drawing the blade slightly glancing at it as casually as possible.

 _It's not glowing_ …

Sure there was something about the merchant that was almost unnaturally creepy but, Link didn't sense evil or malice in his words.

As though he sensed Link's gradual calming, the merchant's smile somehow widened even further and he clasped his two hands together allowing them to hover in front of his chest.

He continued to walk slowly towards the fire, the shadow of his hood still not compromising any more of his features, save for that horrible grin.

Zelda quickly asked the obvious, "Who are you?" The question came out almost as though it had been an accusation, more than anything else.

His smile wavered but still remained coated onto his face. "A collector…" He waved his hands dismissively. "I am here to make an offer, something your companion would be wise to accept."

Despite the shadow over his face Link felt the man's glaze on him. Unsettling was not a word that could even describe the sensation it caused.

Taking the silence as his cue to continue speaking he opened his mouth. "I can return your memories to you if it is what you truly desire," he spoke the words softly not showing the true magnitude of the statement.

Link's gut lurched. Up until tonight he had done little to question the blanks that filled his mind. Was it something he wanted? To remember all he had lost one hundred years ago? The faces, the voices that haunted his dreams, that forced him awake with eyes wide and filled with tears knowing not why or what he was crying over. The feeling he felt every time he woke was one of pure fear, a thing he rarely felt. And who was this man who just came walking in just magically sensing the current mess he was in?

He looked to his side to see Zelda had become transfixed. Her eyes had widened and her lips had parted slightly. When she turned to look at him he saw that hope was in her eyes. It was a look that stirred inside him.

 _She wants this more than anything_.

There was something about her. The few memories he had all linked back to her. Most were of little emotional weight, merely a means for him to explain all that happened 100 years ago and others were more difficult to go over. But the ones in which she was truly happy and at ease, they were golden and although Link knew not why, those were the memories that he cherished the most.

"How?" The word barely escaped his mouth in a whisper.

The man let out a shriek of glee. "It's relatively painless…at least in terms of physical sensations." He dropped his bag rummaging through it at a frantic pace. "This is very much a story I want to see the full picture of." He withdrew a perfectly clear crystal and held it up to the sky as though to examine it authenticity. It was no bigger than an acorn and attached to a gleaming silver chain.

He noticed Zelda was beginning to study the man with an increased scrutiny. Clearly the odds of such a man, with such an item, merely happening across them in the previously most dangerous place in Hyrule were beyond astronomical.

"May I ask what is it you want in return?" She asked.

He extended an arm towards Link allowing the chain to dangle in his hand. "Oh! Did I not say…?"

In spite of the darkness covering his face Link could still feel his gaze fixed on him.

"This is a story I'm invested in it would be a shame to not see the full picture, the little details and of course the ending in its full glory," he gleamed.

Link took the crystal from his extended hand and examined it in his hands. It looked…a little cheap.

"It will take some time, but the memories will return if you wear the gem, you just need something to anchor your mind to the memory. When you have fully recovered I will return to take it back," the man said nonchalantly. His head turned slightly to the side in curiosity as Link held the crystal in consideration.

"How will you know?" Link asked.

His gleeful laughter echoed around the camp as though Link had just told a hilarious joke.

 _Who knew I could be so funny_.

"I will have you know…I am not your run off the mill merchant, boy," he said in a matter of fact manner.

Before Link and Zelda could ask any more of the looming questions on their minds, the man with extreme effort lifted his bag and disappeared into the darkness, leaving the two Hylians in a state of pure shock.

Zelda turned to him; the hopeful look that she had worn earlier was now replaced by one of pure desperation. Breaking the silence she spoke what was on her mind. "Worth a shot right?" she suggested shooting him a grimaced smile likely more for her benefit then his own.

"I don't know that guy gave me the creeps shouldn't we wait until we get to Impa?" he asked.

"Sure that guy was unsettling, but something about him just seemed genuine and with the calamity gone I doubt we have much to be that worried about," Zelda spoke out exactly what was running through his head.

Link shrugged and put the chain over his head, the crystal lying gently over his heart. As expected nothing happened it was likely that the poor man had been conned out of a few rupees. His body began to shake violently.

"Link!" Zelda rushed to him, and he stopped immediately letting out a hearty laugh.

"Too easy Princess," he giggled.

She rolled her eyes, "you moron I thought you were in trouble." She scowled at him for a few seconds before joining him their laughs filling the desolate Hyrule fields.

That was when it happened. Zelda placed her hand on his arm and immediately the crystal exploded with green light. It clouded Link's vision until the only thing he was aware of was her firm grip on his arm.

Eyes rolling back, the dam finally broke bringing forward a torrent of emotions.


	2. By Water's Side

**With the memories I'm focusing more on the story of Link. With less stuff in the canon about him there's more to explore but the chapters aren't only going to be in Link's POV. I could but I want to explore Link's father and Zelda as well and keep some thoughts and feelings of the hero a mystery.**

 **Obviously the younger Link and Zelda are far different to the one we see in the first memory but that's kinda the story I aim to tell.**

* * *

Chapter 2- By Water's Side

All was calm in Hyrule. Light skimmed across Lake Siela causing it to shimmer with a brilliant golden light. The only sound in the air was the quiet humming of crickets and the gentle lapping of the lakes water onto the stone supports of the bridge beneath them. Bryne leant back on the wall of the bridge tapping his foot impatiently. Epona stared at him from the other side of the bridge with that annoying bemused look the horse somehow managed to put on. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"You know I hate these things". He turned his head towards her expectantly.

Nyssa sighed coming towards him and hugging his arm tightly. Resting her chin on his shoulder she looked up at him with big kind sapphire eyes. It as though she had no idea what the effect of simply looking at him had.

She squeezed his arm. "Who would think the great Knight Bryne, protector of the King and greatest swordsman in all of Hyrule…scared of social events?" Her voice was filled with humour instantly putting him at ease once again.

"If I knew it was in the job description I would have thought twice about joining the order in the first place," he said with the brutal honesty he was famous for. She turned her head to look out over the lake resting her head on his broad shoulders and dirty blonde hair cascading across his back.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure the King will do most of the talking all you have to do is stand there and look tough," she murmured.

The knight glanced over his shoulder hearing the sound of rocks falling behind him a bemused look falling on his face.

Nyssa continued, "Besides you're so busy these days we hardly get to see you anymore, first it was the Yiga clan and now the Queen…"

"She'll get better, she has to." His face looked on resolute as ever.

She allowed a grin to form on her face. "And there's Link too, he was so excited to get out of Hateno and go on an adventure with his father, to see Zora's Domain for the first time," she said fondly.

A chuckle escaped his lips, "We'll be lucky if he doesn't scare all of them out of their homes."

Nyssa looked across at the bank on the southern end of the lake and squinted. "Speaking of which where is Lin-"

"HYAH"

She let out a loud shriek as the small child jumped up from the side of the bridge behind them and at his father, lunging at him with a wooden sword. Bryne easily grabbed it out of the air looking at his wife with an amused smirk. Link now dangled from the sword which Bryne held outstretched to his side.

"Did I get you Pa?" Link dropped to the ground in front of them grinning up proudly at him. The four year old was more causing more trouble each week, climbing almost everything he came across and almost giving his Grandpa a heart attack several times. Not to mention the bruises Bryne now had from the boy's insistence on practicing sword play. He tried to pretend the hits didn't hurt, most didn't, but the child was unusually strong and skilled for his age.

With great effort Bryne managed to get his smile under control, "Maybe…if I hadn't of heard you five minutes ago slipping on the stones".

The boy groaned, sticking his bottom lip out and dropping his head in disappointment.

"Where did you get this anyway?" Bryne asked the boy looking at the wooden blade curiously.

"Grandpa gave it me before we left…" Link muttered.

Typical enabler, that old man had given the Knight more than enough trouble over the years, even now Bryne, the greatest Swordsman in Hyrule, was still a little scared of the farmer.

"Linkoln Hateno, what did I say about scaring people, goddess you almost made me heart explode," Nyssa fussed over the boy brushing the twigs and dirt from his hair. He had taken after his mother more than him in appearance, his eyes and hair matching hers. Only now Link's hair was dirty in the literal sense.

"Look at your new shirt too…we've got to be at a formal dinner tomorrow with the King himself".

The Boy's previously clean white shirt was ripped in several places and covered in grass stains. It seemed as though he was cultivating his own eco-system in his hair which was a tangled mess of leaves, twigs and likely bugs too.

"Will the fish be there?" He asked expectantly looking up at her with his wide sapphire eyes just as bright and brilliant as Nyssa's.

"Yes they will be, just remember to call them by their names and not by 'fish people'," she replied. Link nodded firmly. "And don't get any more things on your shirt or there'll be no food for you at the meal".

Link gasped at the sheer prospect of missing food. Bryne laughed at his despair. "I couldn't even begin to think of a punishment cruller," he mocked her causing Nyssa to sick her tongue out at him in retaliation.

 _Somethings don't change…_ Not that he ever wanted them to.

He ruffled Link's messy hair "C'mon champ, I do plan on getting there at some point in the next five years. And with that Link sped off, racing down the road towards Kakariko Village. Walking over to his horse Epona, Bryne felt a sudden urge course through him, as he turned to face his wife.

"I know I'm all over the place these days, but I want you to know that wherever I am or wherever you go, my true place is here with both of you." Taking the reins of the steed he kept eye contact. "In a few years I hope that things will settle down and we can be together like all those years ago".

She smiled at him, with that unfairly beautiful smile and took his hand leading him down the road after their son.

"Love you too"

* * *

Link was still in shock. He had spent a good hour at the beginning of the trail of the Zora River, looking over the strange glowing lights at the bridge, much to the amusement of the Zora guards who he had attacked earlier mistaking them for monsters. But now in the main domain night had fallen and the city had lit up shining into the cloudy sky. Link had never seen a place of such beauty. The towers of blue light rose into the sky far above him more colossal then anything he thought possible.

They had arrived before the King of Hyrule much to Link's disappointment but, the Zora Princess Mipha had agreed to show him around the Domain showing him each building laughing at the constant amazement he showed.

They had been in the training grounds for some time and Link had begun to test out the new skills his Father had taught him. After just half an hour of training the Zora Knights were struggling for air and murmuring under their breaths at him. It was rare for people to keep up with his boundless energy save for his Ma and Pa.

"You like the Domain?" She asked him peering down at him curiously. His father had explained that it was rare for outsiders to be allowed into the Domain and as such few Zora's had actually ever even seen a Hylian such as himself, let alone a child.

He grinned up at her showing his newly missing tooth. "It's so cool; it'd take me days to explore it properly."

She smiled back at him. "I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for that you are here for a full two weeks".

He frowned a sudden thought had popped into his mind. "How do you breathe up here if you're a fish?" Link asked. Her face widened in surprise at the randomness of the question but, she began to laugh softly.

 _What's so funny?_

"Link for the third time, Zora aren't the fish you find in your pond, we are of both the water and the air. As such we can inhabit both. In many ways we are closer to the Hylians then our finned friends."

Link looked at her again with wonderment, "I wish I could breathe underwater, Ma doesn't even let me go diving anymore, not after I got stuck in the well…"

He rushed to the side of the walkway to watch the Zora warriors glide along the river beneath them, shooting up the waterfall on the side of the cliff. "You are a curious child," Mipha spoke with an already growing fondness in her voice. "But it is time to return to your father. Do you want to see the throne room?"

Link nodded firmly slightly disappointed that his exploring would have to be put on hold until the next day. Mipha led him up the stairs towards the throne room. Link made sure to take two stairs at once, having to practically leap between them.

 _Can't have her think I'm slacking_

His father was there in front of the thrones discussing something with two of the Hylian guards and King Dorephan.

Mipha cleared her throat. "Father I've finished the tour with Lin-"

Link rushed forwards, he was going to get him this time. With the best battle cry he could muster he jumped onto his father's thigh, making the other guards almost leap out of their boots. The knight simply scooped him up in his arms once again completely unfazed. "Better luck next time champ".

Dorephan's laughter echoed around the chamber. "My…never in my long life have I seen something with so much energy," he bellowed.

Bryne looked down Link who stared up at him with a stupid grin on his face. Rolling his eyes he dropped the boy down.

"You don't know the half of it." He grabbed Link's shoulder. "C'mon champ it's time to see the great King of Hyrule".

* * *

 _Here goes nothing._

Bryne walked down the walkway to meet the King. Nyssa had joined him once more and he was glad for her company. It definitely made the social events far more bearable. He was simply glad it was the Zoras this time; he had always gotten on well with Dorephan and counted the King as being among one of his few friends. It would be far easier than any visits he had done to the Rito. Seggin had also managed to put his mind at ease, by going into great detail on how well guarded the damn place was.

 _They don't call him the Demon Sergeant for nothing._

He probably didn't even have to be there for security but he knew that wasn't why he was there anyway. To Rhoam he was a friend not a Knight. Hell if it wasn't for the King he would've been herding goats somewhere rather than being accepted among the Hylian elites.

"You know a smile could go a long way. For once people might think you're not on the verge of killing them," Nyssa had clearly noticed his intense expression, the one he made when he was thinking a little too hard.

"Wouldn't want them to think that," he retorted. Link still had that stupid grin on his face and there was no mistaking the cheeky glint in the corner of his eye. This would be the first time he would see the King and his family.

 _Please Hylia let him be a normal polite boy for once._ He knew it was an impossible request, Link was beyond normal.

"Bryne!" the King's voice boomed across the walkway.

The Knight immediately fell to one knee, giving Link a good slap on the head when he failed to do so himself.

"Rise you damn fool, I told you didn't need to do that anymore" The King's voice did not decrease in volume despite the fact he was now only a meter in front of him.

"I'm afraid I'd quite like my head to remain on my shoulders." Bryne replied dryly. He looked over the King's company. Of course there were the seven members of the elite royal guard hovering behind him like a bad smell. Oh and don't forget his useless advisors also attached to him like a leach to an arm. The King himself was a larger than life character in the literal sense of the word and towered above them all.

He held a kind smile but Bryne could see the bags under his eyes and the wisps of grey in his hair, most would not notice but he did. The King was stressed.

Right next to him though stood Princess Zelda. She was just as small and was only four years of age like Link but already stood as straight as an arrow, head held in a way that already commanded authority. The Knight frowned. No queen, she must've been in worse health then a few weeks prior.

"Where are my manners" The King came forwards to them, "Nyssa as beautiful as ever." He took her hand planting a firm kiss.

"And who is this strong young man" Rhoam bent down to address the wide eyed boy, who with closed eyes and a grin replied, "Link!"

The King chuckled. "Very good, very good." He turned gently to look at his daughter still crouched down. "This is Princess Zelda…"

The princess approached the boy slowly. "Hello Link…" Her voice was soft in tone and no soon after her words had been uttered the Knights son had turned a shade of red never seen before on the child. Zelda giggled as he shrunk behind his mother peering out from the side of her blue-green dress.

 _Thank the Goddess, we've found something that scares him._

"Anyway enough of this it's time to meet that old croon." Rhoam spoke with clear fondness in his voice. The best way to describe the two King's relationship would be complex at best.

Bryne cleared his throat. "Sire, I thought perhaps it may be best for me and my family to retire for the night we've had a long day of travelling and a rest is needed for the feast tomorrow." A voice inside him groaned, he was rambling, speaking for extended periods of time was not his forte.

The King laughed placing to hands firmly on his shoulders. "Of course my friend." He brought the Knight in close whispering in a tone firm yet desperately urgent. "Put your family to bed and then come find me in the throne room there is something important we need to discuss."

A sudden rush of fear flooded through his body. It was a rarity for the King to sound so serious. He nodded firmly to the King and led Nyssa and Link to their quarters, looking back quickly to see the King's troubled face studying him intently.

* * *

The Zora's had been quite generous in hospitality. The room was beyond spacious and hardly what the family was used to. Two beds sat at opposite ends of the room a silk sheet curtain separating each from the centre of the room. At the centre of the table lay a bowl of assorted shells.

 _I'm going to get sick of seafood by the end of this week aren't I?_

Bryne looked back at his son. By some miracle all the exploring, the climbing, the attacking had left the boy exhausted. Nyssa sat by him bringing the green silk covers over the child's small body. Link let out a big yawn. "Can you show me how to swim like the Zora tomorrow Ma?"

She smiled kindly down at the boy. "Ma doesn't know how to swim but your father will teach you when he has some free time".

Link frowned. "He never has free time."

The statement caused a stab of guilt to hit Bryne's gut, though he wasn't wrong. Since the rise of the Yiga he had spent far too much time from them. It tore him apart to not be there to play with his son, to comfort his wife. With a child like Link she sure as hell needed it.

"We'll be here for a whole two weeks together, I'm sure he'll have time tomorrow. And just remember in the evening we'll get to dine with the King and the Princess," Nyssa said softly.

Link shrunk back into the bed nervously at the mention of the girl.

"It's time to sleep little hero, more adventures await you tomorrow". Nyssa kissed the child's forehead as his eyes slowly locked shut.

Nyssa sighed gently stroking his forehead and turning to Bryne her eyes sparkled at him from across the room. Drawing the curtains on Link she walked carefully across the room resting on Bryne's chest gently.

"Well that was certainly interesting." She spoke into his shirt, arms tightening around him.

"Just think instead of threatening to take away his food you can threaten to leave him in a room with a four year old girl," he replied chuckling to himself.

"Bryne!" putting on as much fake outrage as possible she nudged him with her head. "He's never seen a princess before. I think our little hero might be in shock."

He grinned, "I'm sure the feast will be more than interesting now."

There was a long pause between them, sure silent pauses weren't unusual for Bryne but he could tell when Nyssa was deeply troubled. "The King looks stressed…" Her voice was muffled by his tunic but he took his hands and glided them over her hair gently.

"The only time he's ever been like this was…" Bryne said. He knew what the King was going to ask of him in the throne room and shuddered at the thought.

"You're not going to be coming home again are you?" She looked up at him now eyes filled with sadness. His wife had read his mind expertly, she was far too good at doing that.

"Nothing is decided." His voice was firm but deep down Bryne knew what she said was true. That dream of leaving the Order and staying at Hateno would turn into a fantasy as soon as he entered that throne room.

"Can't we just go now leave it all behind, be a family you don't need to fight his battles Bryne there are others who can take your place." Her tone was one of desperation.

"You know that's not true, I can't just run away." He hated that, his damn sense of duty. It always seemed to screw him over, always stopped him from getting what he truly wanted. He withdrew from their embrace holding her at an arm's length firmly. "I need to go, we'll talk about it though I promise. Just try not to worry about it."

"I know, I know." She smiled weakly at him.

Bryne let her go walking to the door. He hesitated slightly, considering turning around quickly. But instead he just sighed, walking out into the cool night air.

* * *

Rhoam was where he said he would be, stood at the foot of the throne deep in discussion with Dorephan. Though the two were equal in size now, Dorephan would eventually grow to be almost five times the size of the Hylian King. Bryne remembered meeting the Zora King's father when he was in his twilight years, they couldn't even fit him on the already enormous throne.

"My Friend! You are here just in time," Rhoam roared, holding his arms up high ushering the Knight forward.

Bryne moved forwards standing in front of the Kings expectantly. Dorephan would not meet his gaze and stared away from him looking over the Domain. Both Kings were known for being relatively carefree when compared to their fierce spouses but now looking at them Bryne felt the air was stale with tension and gravity.

"You requested we speak sire?" Bryne asked. He couldn't help but let impatience slip into his voice, he wanted desperately to be anywhere but here, perhaps back at his quarters with Nyssa.

"They found it Bryne…" The Knight had never known the Kings voice to be so quiet, so sorrowful. "Three more too, though they have not been recovered fully yet."

Bryne looked at him desperately and when he spoke his words rasped out, "That does not mean that the fortune-"

"Bryne…" The King cut him off breaking eye contact and turning to the glowing lamp he now leaned heavily on. "We were fools to ignore the fortune teller, to stand idle so long. These mechanical beasts they are proof that the worst is coming." His intense expression broke suddenly, "My wife, she fights hard but she is losing to this disease. I have faith in my heart but deep down I know it is only a matter of weeks before she succumbs to it." His eyes closed tightly. "I should be there with her, Zelda too but…" His eyes turned back to Bryne looking over him intensely. "I must act as a King above all else, especially with so much at stake."

Dorephan remained eerily quiet, refusing to appear present in the conversation. It seemed the King was fine with his absence his attention remaining unequivocally on Bryne. "I have no right to ask this of you, after all you have done for me, for my Kingdom. But, I need you to come back to the castle; I need you by my side. Please be my Captain of the guard once more," Rhoam asked, but it was clear that he did not want to order the Knight against his will.

Bryne had known it was coming, ever since greeting the King at the entrance. But, preparation did little to help. The request seemed to suck all life from his bones, to pierce his dreams and bring his already cynical mind back down to the harsh reality.

He knew it was a futile battle but Bryne opened his mouth to protest. "My family… They need me. I have not been there for them since Link was born. I don't want Link to grow up without his father."

Rhoam remained resolute, face unfaltering. "Bring your family to Castletown, they will be well looked after, from what I've heard your boy will-"

"I'll speak with my wife." Rhoam gave continued to look at him expectantly and the Knight sighed. "I gave you my word all those years ago I will not betray that now."

Rhoam breathed out heavily as though he had been holding his breath from the start. "Thank you friend, you are one of the few people I can reply on these days. This will not be an easy undertaking."

Dorephan finally joined the conversation. "You have my support too Rhoam. These are dark times indeed, I fear we fell complacent for too long not, oblivious to the signs". He looked to the King. "If we fail it will be our children who suffer."

The thought of Link crept into Bryne's mind. His energy, his curiosity, his sheer recklessness, to imagine a world without them was truly terrible. If all that was predicated was to come true then all that he loved and had worked so hard to preserve would be destroyed in but a few weeks. Deep down however, he knew he was not the hero prophesised to defeat Ganon; Bryne was now past his prime. But if not him then who?

The three men stood in silence for a while longer.


	3. Learning to Fly

Chapter 3- Learning to Fly

The sun continued to shine over the Domain, a supposed rarity for the place. Bryne remembered the times before when he was a young man, when it never seemed to stop raining in the damned place. Sure you'd expect water in a place made by literal fish people but it suited the nice weather.

He stood on the Pier sunlight shining off the sword on his back, it felt good to be on his back again, though it pained him to admit it. The King had been sure to put it back in his person immediately after the meeting. His attention turned back to the East Reservoir Lake gasping once again.

"Link!"

It was too late his son had already leaped of the pier into the deep waters squealing with joy. He had already spent the past hour learning to swim in the more shallow areas of the lake. Of course Link had previously gained experience from chasing a frog into a pond, and almost drowning, as well as getting trapped in a well for a day after looking for hidden caves. Thanks to the almost supernatural patience of Mipha he had picked up swimming quickly (for a Hylian). But now ignoring all good sense the boy had dived head first into the deep end…literally.

Bryne rushed forwards Mipha by his side in an instant. Bubbles thrashed at the surface where Link had dived but the boy remained to be seen. He looked to Mipha in a panic.

"What?" She shrugged at him, grasping little about how easy it was for a Hylian to drown.

Bryne began to unclip his sword and started to take his boots off but before he could the child burst from the surface half giggling, half coughing. "I did it Pa!" Link choked up at him.

He folded his arms. "You little fool, I can't believe you just-" He couldn't help it a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. You just couldn't get mad at the boy when he was putting on that goofy smile. Finally he gave in and began to laugh with the boy. Mipha looked from one Hylian to the other, clearly confused by the whole ordeal which only made Bryne laugh harder.

"C'mon Mipha, Pa you jump in too." Mipha didn't hesitate leaping in the air and entering the water in a tiny splash. How could he resist that smile, those wide eyes and desperate voice? Bryne began to take off his last boot prompting a squeal from Link who was now thrashing about in the water trying to swim as elegantly as Mipha.

The boot gave way but his smile froze. Nyssa had come onto the pier hands clasped at her waist as she looked at the scene smiling happily. The Knight sighed. He had not spoken with her properly since his conversation with the King and he knew she already sensed that something was up. She was good at that.

"Mipha keep an eye on Link, if you can, I'll join you both in a bit." Link groaned as the Knight turned his back to the lake walking back towards his wife.

"You can go swimming with Link I don't mind, I was just speaking with the princess she's quite something you know." Her voice was as gentle as ever and yet so full of life.

"We have to talk," he replied in a deadpan tone.

Her voice wavered now. "I know, I was hoping we could do this later but you never were one for standing by were you?"

Bryne got straight to the point. "The calamity is coming I have to go back."

Her eyes shot up at him as fierce as the day they had first met. "No "Sir" Bryne you don't **have** to go back, you **choose** to," she replied in an almost biting matter.

"It's my duty," he said gritting his teeth together.

"Oh! It's your duty, how about your duty to your family, how about your duty to your son." Her fists clenched in anger. "Do you know how hard those three years were for us? Every day in the evening Link would wait out on the wall waiting for you to come home. Every night I would dream of you dying, only to wake up terrified, crying." Tears now lined her eyes, he wanted desperately to reach out to wipe them away but he knew she would not let him. "The Shieka uprising was not your responsibility. Do you know how lucky you were to survive that? You and Alfonzo were almost in pieces by the end of it."

The memory of that battle was rough. He was one of two Knights to survive.

He stood firm. "Those years were hard for me too, but they needed me then, they need me now. If I do nothing the calamity will destroy everything we hold dear."

"So you're leaving us again?" Her voice was quiet, head dipped in defeat.

"Come with me." He took her hands in his looking at her desperately. "The King has promised to allow you to reside in the Castle and Link-"

" **No.** " Her eyes filled with rage again. "I will not let them take him, he is just a child he doesn't understand yet. It would be signing away his life you know this."

"Nyssa…it's all the boy talks about. You know he wants it," he said trying to keep his rough voice as calm as possible.

She would not look at him now. "I don't care I'm not going to lose him too. I cannot lose him."

"You won't lose him and you haven't lost me. The boy is destined to be a knight, you can see it in the way he moves, the way he thinks. I won't let them do what they did to me you know that," he answered the question he knew was already in her mind.

It was too much for her and he knew it. This argument always ended in the same place and he hated it. "You can't shelter him forever," he said the storm cutting through him like it always did.

"I have made my decision." She turned away from throwing his hands away in disgust. Bryne watched her leave with a sigh. Watching his son swim in distance he wondered. Was he right about the child…?

Of course he was.

* * *

Link trashed about in the water, a small dot in the huge lake. He swam alongside Mipha laughing, and from time to time coughing up the water that he splashed into his mouth. They had almost reached the other side of the lake. Whenever Link tired he would simply hold onto Mipha's arm and they would speed along the water's surface with glee.

"Oi Red." The shriek came from the pier where three small Zora children had gathered. Link swam forward as the children eyed him with pure curiosity.

"I didn't know they could swim," the pale violet Zora girl spoke in amazement.

"Clearly not very well," the bigger Zora snickered.

"Shut it," the smallest Zora spat clearly holding authority over the other two despite his meagre size.

By now Mipha and Link had arrived at the edge of the pier. Mipha climbed up with the same grace present in her every movement. Link struggled to get up, his arms had never been so tired, even from climbing up that Old Man's tower up on the hill back in Hateno. This new swimming thing was more difficult then he could've ever imagined.

"Hi Bazz," Mipha said, looking at the small black finned Zora, some distain in her voice before nodding at the other two. "Rivan, Gaddison."

"What'd you dig up there Mipha?" Rivan the largest Zora kept his eyes fixed on Link.

"This is the Hylian child who came to visit." Link recognised the defensive tone of Mipha's voice, it was the same his mother used against the Argus the farmer after Link was caught playing in his radish patch.

"He doesn't look like a princess to me." The girl Zora Gaddison giggled.

"I'm not a princess." Link spoke fists clenched. He hated the way his cheeks had flushed and heart had sped into that panicked state when he had met the girl for the first time. The only time his heart raced like that was when he had fought off the ChuChu with a stick in the field just outside of Hateno. She was clearly not a monster and yet still his heart seemed to speed up and adrenalin seemed to flow. He was scared of it.

"You speak when spoken to **Finless** ," Rivan jeered, clearly proud of his new insult.

"Rivan!" Mipha hissed at him. From all the time they had spent together already Link had never seen her lose the calm demeanour once, yet now the whole façade seemed to be crashing down

"Don't worry Red the Big Bad Bazz Brigade is curious that's all," the smaller Zora, Bazz spoke with conviction and walked forward directly in front of Link."I tell you what kid let's see just how well a Hylian can get around… Let's see you clearly ain't swimmin' faster." He walked around Link before his eyes lit up with an idea. "I bet you can't get to the other Pier faster by land then I can by water. I bet…this!" Bazz snapped the green gem around Link's neck holding it to the others proudly.

"Hey give that back my Ma gave me that!" Link ran forward only to be pushed back hard onto the ground by Rivan. Link turned to Mipha who would not meet his eyes, defeated.

"Sure kid all you have to do is get to the pier before me." Bazz puffed his chest out proudly. "And don't even think about snitching my Dad's the Demon Sergeant."  
With that the child dived into the water, his two cronies following him. "Tell you what I'll give you a head start thirty seconds," Bazz said confidence leaking through his speech.

Link took a second to think and then rushed to Mipha whispering in her ear. She nodded a perplexed look on her face. "You game or what" Bazz called, confused at the secret conversation.

"You're on." Link nodded taking a piece of cloth from Mipha and tying it carefully to one wrist.

"Go!" Gaddison squealed.

With that Link raced to the cliff face to the side of the Pier and began to climb slowly. The Zora children cackled beneath him. "Good luck Kid," Bazz giggled calling out to him. "I better give you a minute or we'll be waiting at the end all day."

Link did not reply his but crunched his face in determination. He put two hands on the outcropping he was aiming for and pulled himself up with great effort. The children bellow were now tiny. He could make out Mipha too who had begun to swim bellow him undoubtedly concerned that he might fall.

 _"Courage is not forgotten little hero… Take this to remember_."

His mother's voice echoed through his head as he tightly tied the other end of the cloth to the other wrist. He remembered looking at the green charm for the first time, watching it's gentle green glow, fascinated by its beauty. " _Wherever you may be in the future this will connect us,"_ she smiled down at him. Link had watched the sailing boats down on the beach back in Hateno and wondered how they moved so quickly on the water, sometimes even against the direction of the waves. It wasn't until he had messed around with their washing that he'd realised.

 _The cloth traps the very air itself and then the boat moves with it_.

Link breathed in deeply as he walked to the edge. The screams of Mipha dissipated into the background as he closed his eyes, that charm was his and he was getting it back. He leapt of the outcrop.

Wind whistled in his ears, tugged at his clothes and ripped at his hair. Link opened his eyes ready to see the water rush up to him, doubt had set into his mind the minute he jumped. They were going to laugh at how stupid he was, at how pathetic he was. He wasn't going to get the charm back ever. But, the water beneath him did not rush up at him it stood still below him, the children swimming in it looking at him with gaping mouths. He looked up to see the cloth stretched out above him rippling in the wind. Link whooped as the air whooshed around him. Link had fallen before, he had felt that terror but this…this was something he'd never felt ever.

He felt alive.

He looked down to see Bazz had broken out of his trance of amazement and now sped towards the pier. To the side Mipha cheered Link on. Link had barely been given time to recover from the swimming let alone the climbing and now his arms were burning and screaming for rest. He grit his teeth and directed the makeshift sailcloth towards the pier. The ground slowly came to Link's feet as he landed heavily, falling flat face onto the stones.

 _Ouch._

It was just a few seconds after recovering and getting up that Mipha hit into him with a crushing hug, tears of relief in her eyes.

"Don't do that again, I thought you were going to die, and then you just…it was amazing, you were like flying, I'm so sorry that I didn't do anything I was just so, but how did you even." Her words gushed in a stream of emotion ranging from sadness, to amazement, to happiness.

Next Bazz's Brigade climbed onto the pier giggling with glee.

"You were just like one of those Rito messengers." Rivan patted Link on the back, pure admiration flowing through his voice.

"A flying Hylian…" Gaddison breathed, looking at Link like some rare gem.

Bazz pushed the green charm into Link's hands. "Sorry we doubted you kid, no hard feelings right?" Link nodded still overwhelmed by the strange sensation he had just experienced, he stared at the charm in his hands which now seemed to shine up at him green.

Bazz spoke again. "Well, what's your name?"

"Link…" he replied.

"Well Link, I personally invite you to Big Bad Bazz Brigade, the best gang in the whole of the Domain, we don't usually recruit land dwellers but I think we can make an exception for you" The other two Zora nodded excitedly.

Link didn't have many friends back at home, there were but two kids back in Hateno and both were scared of him and he didn't know why, maybe it was something to do with the explosive barrel incident... "Yeah you can count me in," he said happily.

The Brigade cheered.

"Alright!" Bazz spoke, his voice had now become deadly serious. "The password is…" He looked to Mipha suspiciously and then shrugged. "Fluffy white clouds! Clear blue… and then you answer Zora."

Link nodded enthusiastically, drilling the answer into his mind. He was not going to forget that. He had actually made friends with the Zora children, he liked that feeling.

"C'mon lets go explore the lake we hardly ever get let near-"

" **Bazz**!" The name was practically thrown at them and caused all the children to freeze in fear. The Demon Sergeant Seggin had climbed up the stairs and was smiling at the effect he had on the children. "It's almost time for the feast," he said. Link's stomach groaned up at him, he'd hadn't realised how taxing the whole experience had been on him.

"But Father we were just about to play with Link." Bazz groaned.

"Silence! I will not let my son as well as the lady Mipha be late to a feast with the King of Hyrule himself." The hiss escaping the Sergeant made Bazz shrink away and Mipha look down in embarrassment.

"Now... **MOVE!** " The shriek sent the Brigade and Mipha running down the stairs but as Link tried to leave the Sergeant blocked his path.

"I saw you fly up there." Seggin looked down at him, expression unreadable.

Link's heart sank. "Please don't tell my Pa," he replied. His parents would kill him if they knew he had done something so stupid.

Seggin chuckled. "I've seen a lot of Hylians in my life but none quite like you…and only a child too. I've heard talk that the academy will be taking you in soon."

"What? What's that?" Link asked , he had never heard of the word.

Seggin sighed. "It's a shame really, you have such wild spirit but the academy works well enough, just look at your father, he's one hell of a man." He grinned down at him. "I won't tell him as long as you… **BEAT IT!** "

Link knew the man was not one to refuse and sprinted down the stairs as fast as his tired legs could carry him.

 _What was he talking about? The academy?_

But there was little time to think. Link had a meal to attend.

* * *

"Link where have you been?" His mother rushed forwards pulling him into a close hug. "You're soaking let's get you in your nice shirt, hey?" she said, rolling her eyes clearly expecting as much from him she pulled out a jumper. It was blue with what looked to be a white outline of a nipper on the front which she quickly helped him put on.

"There…" she said smiling proudly. "I thought we might as well try to fit in. Now c'mon tell me what you and Mipha have been up to all day. I heard you made some new friends."

With that she took his hand and they began to walk up to the throne room which now had huge bright blue lights shooting out from it into the darkening sky. Already the sun was hiding behind the steep cliffs that surrounded the domain but its mark was still left on the now orange clouds. Link excitedly told her of the swimming, the bet and the gang.

"Oh you flew to the end like a boat?!" She smiled down at him "I'm sure that was exciting."

Stood at the bottom of the steps to the room was his father, who like normal was tapping his foot uncomfortably.

"Nyssa…" he breathed looking uncomfortably to Link.

She looked down at Link smiling sadly at him. "Go ahead you're sat next to Mipha, I'll be right behind you."

Link nodded. They were going to argue again. What they argued about Link had no clue, but whenever they did his mother would come and hold him straight after more for her comfort than for his. His Ma was always kind and he hated to see that sadness in her eyes.

"Link! Over here," Mipha called out to him, waving him over. Link looked over the room. It was even more amazing than from the outside. The gigantic throne had been removed and now a large ornately decorated table lay horizontally in the room. Zora and Hylian Knights stood around the edges, their armour shining in the blue light, their expressions blank.

Link sat down, his nose barely going over the top of the table. Mipha twittered with a laugh, quietly passing a thick pillow to him to sit on. Across from them were two larger more ornate chairs one golden the other silver in colour.

Mipha noticed him staring. "For the two Kings, their queens are traditionally meant to sit next to them but as the Queen of Hyrule is absent her daughter will take her place and my mother is no longer around with us," she explained.

Link gulped. The chair next to the gold throne was…sat across from him. A shot of panic ran through him. The princess would be opposite from him for the whole meal, he would have to talk to her. He looked desperately for his parents but they were still nowhere to be seen.

"Link…?" Mipha spoke softly.

 _Oh no she knows…she knows I'm scared of the princess, of a girl._

"I tried to tell you before I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you before." Mipha was looking down at her hands which were clasped together nervously on her lap. "You see I'm starting to get trained by Seggin, Bazz's father and I don't think he likes me." She breathed out heavily. "I thought that if I stuck up for you he would tell Seggin and then…"

Link smiled at her. "It's okay, you're the kindest person I've ever met, other than my Ma. She says kind acts always turn people around."

She looked at him flustered. "You think."

"Yeah he probably does already. I sometimes think my Father hates me but Ma says that's just how some people are," he replied as she began to smile fondly at him.

"Thank you Link." The statement was quiet but unmistakably sincere.

Link's stomach groaned again. There was no food on the table despite the fact most of the guests had now arrived. The Royal advisors sat near to the golden throne murmuring quietly among themselves. Dorephan's advisor Muzu looked stranger then any Zora Link had ever seen and was for some reason glaring at Link with his flat head.

 _What's his problem._

"Nice to see you made it." Bazz patted him on the back before sitting several seats down sending him a quick wink. Clearly he had forgotten any hostility that he had previously harboured and Link already felt himself like the confident approach the boy took to everything.

Link sighed. _Where's the damn food._

" **I present King Dorephan of the Zoras and his grace King Rhoam of Hyrule,** " a regal voice spoke into the chamber. The two large men entered the chamber as all those present at the table stood. Link remained frozen, dumbfounded in what to do.

"Link!" Mipha whispered to him. "Stand!"

He stood quickly. It was coming more and more obvious how little he knew about royal etiquette, there were too many damn rules. That's when Link saw her, the princess. His chest clenched in fear once again. Why? Why was it happening again? His breathing got heavier and every impulse in his body screamed at him to run away.

Looked around for his parents but they were still yet to enter. He was desperate for his Ma, to find comfort in her smile, her gentle eyes. Mipha took his hand and squeezed it gently clearly noticing his discomfort. She smiled at him and Link immediately calmed down a warm sensation flowing through his body.

 _That was weird._

Mipha let go of his hand as the two Kings and the princess arrived at their seats.

"You may be seated." The King bellowed. It seemed to Link that the man was not capable of talking at normal volume. He realised quickly that he was now the only one stood and sat quickly trying not to notice the rising heat in his pointed ears.

"Almost," Mipha whispered encouragingly.

"Ah Link it's good to see you again," he said looking across kindly, he was already warming up to him. "I hope you haven't been getting into too much trouble?"  
The table had already lit up into lively conversation and laughter. Food had finally arrived which he stared at eagerly.

"Erm, no I've been learning to swim with Mipha-" She nudged him. "Sire!"

Rhoam let loose a laugh. "I'm sure you represented Hylians well."

"He did sire." Mipha spoke up.

The King's face turned serious. "Now I will have none of this "sire" nonsense you are all guests."

With that the King turned to talk to Dorephan, voice continuing to echo across the chamber. Mipha had also turned to speak with another Zora around the same size as her.

Link looked to the two seats net to him. Empty.

 _Where are they?_

There was nowhere to run. Link took a deep breath, preparing to look across the table.

* * *

Zelda looked across at the boy opposite him. He fidgeted about on his seat clearly wanting to be anywhere else. She tilted her head curiously. All the children she met at court were boring. The girls played with stupid dolls and did little but sit around sewing and learning how to be a lady. The boys were wimps and were scared of playing with her especially after she forced one to dress up to be the princess in the hero of time game.

 _Well I don't want to be the princess all the time; I want to be the hero._

Her father hated it told her she was embarrassing him and should act " _more like a princess,"_ but her mother didn't care she always smiled when she saw her, always looked proud.

This boy on the other hand was fascinating. He was Bryne's son the nice knight, who sneaked her cakes when the other guards weren't looking and always seemed to smile at her when the other Knights would simply pretend she wasn't there. From what she heard from his mother Nyssa, Link did everything. She had spoken fondly of him.

 _"When he turned four I caught him beating ChuChus with a stick in the field. He comes home every day with something new that he's discovered. Look at this."  
_

She had showed her a fairy trapped in a bottle that Link had caught a few days earlier. " _He climbs everything he can: trees, rock faces…the neighbour's balcony. Now he seems intent on learning how to fight with a sword."_

Zelda wanted desperately to see Hateno this had been the first time she had been outside the Castle and she was loving every second of it.

Then later this afternoon when she had sat on the roof evading the maid desperately trying to brush her hair she had seen it. Up on the pier above the domain a boy glided down from high up in the air and onto the stones bellow. She zoomed in with the strange device the royal physician Purah had given her for her birthday. As the child was being surrounded by his Zora friends and saw who it was. It was Link.

He looked up at her finally clearly giving into the urge to grab food.

"Hi Link." She said across the table as his hand hovered over the bread. "We met before I'm Zelda."

"Hullo," he mumbled.

She giggled at the sound of his voice, at his clear discomfort in talking to her. "I saw you up on the pier," she said.

He froze mid bite, slowly gulping down the food.

She could hold back the questions no more her mind demanded answers. "I saw you flying. How'd you do it? Did you make wings? How did you manage to get high enough? Did you climb up the cliff? Why did you do it? Did you want to impress the other children? Do you just like the thrill?"

She threw question after question at him as his face twisted in greater and greater confusion. When she stopped he looked across at her with those round blue eyes and then did something she didn't expect. He smiled. A genuine smile, not the fake one the nobles in court plastered onto their face every day or the polite smile the other children or servants wore.

"You know how the boats move in the water, or how the flags move in the wind?" He said. She didn't realise he could speak so much or so well. It was nice.

She nodded.

"Well I trapped the air with the cloth so I could sail through the air."

Her eyes widened. "Of course that makes so much sense, can you show me how it works?" She paused to look at him as he began to retract from her once again. Zelda widened her eyes hopefully.

 _Come on learn how to make friends.  
_

"Please?" She extended the branch to him and he immediately loosened.

"Sure." He beamed across at her clearly proud to have made such a discovery on his own. "Come out with us tomorrow we're going to the lake."

"You **want** me to come with you?" She practically gasped it out. No one had ever asked her to come out and play with them and their friends. All the other children in the castle hated her and she wasn't allowed to talk to the ones outside of the Castle gates.

"Hah, yeah," he said, as though the answer was completely obvious.

She looked across half in shock. "Link I-"

* * *

"Sorry I'm late sire," the Knight Bryne rushed to his seat next to Link placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please forgive me."

"All is forgiven," the King bellowed. "May I ask where your beautiful wife is?"

"Not feeling well," Bryne muttered. "She sends her sincerest apologies."

"Nonsense, I feel we have all been feeling rather overwhelmed recently."

The King clearly knew the real reason why she hadn't come to the meal. She couldn't stand to sit next to him. The damned argument was getting more and more out of hand and he hated arguing with her more than anything else in the world.

 _There are more important things at stake_

"How are you champ?" He looked down at Link who was now infatuated by the seared meat that sat on his plate.

Link looked up and put on a stupid grin showing his missing tooth again, which he was ridiculously proud of. The boy had hardly made a mess which was what usually happened when this much food was involved. He looked across to see the princess sitting opposite him staring at the boy fascinated.

 _That explains it._

Hopefully the kid had been okay, he had hated talking to nobles at first. There were so many traps to fall into with the proper etiquette and even now he was a Knight it felt like they talked down, like he was an interesting spot in their carpet rather than an actual person. Still Link seemed fine, the fact he hadn't fled altogether was a miracle based on what had happened with the princess yesterday.

"You never told me" the King stared across the table at him. "How's that horse you found, wild one?"

"Oh Epona?" Bryne replied. "She's been doing fine so far fewer problems then before that's for sure."

That was a lie he had barely managed to get her to the Domain for her debut adventure, he hadn't even ridden her for all that time. That horse had more attitude then most people let alone her own species. She was probably untameable but the speed and strength of the horse was unmatched, she had already become a legend in Hyrule fields by the time he had finally managed to catch it. Now the steed seemed to make a silent comment on his every action with that strange snarky look it would give him.

"Yeah just fine," he realised he had dragged out a long pause. He was in no mood to eat but stuffed the food in anyway just to be polite. The fish seemed to taste of sand to him.

"How have excavations been going?" He eyed the King from across the table carefully.

"Well enough we will have it in the lake any time now," Dorephan spoke for Rhoam. "It has proved quite troublesome but the Shieka do their work well."

"Shieka…" Bryne muttered the word under his breath.

Since the uprising the word sent dread through him. The rebellion had been crushed ruthlessly but at what cost? The best knights of the Kingdom lost and the Yiga clan had only seemed to grown in size and power due to the events. Now it was not just the Shieka he had to watch out for. Yiga had begun to disguise themselves as Hylians also. Bryne had few he could trust back at the castle: the King, Impa, those strange Shieka scholars, of course Alfonzo and a few of the other senior Knights. He wished he could go back to the time, when it was just monsters to fight; now everything seemed so grey.

"In times like these we must stick together." Rhoam looked at Bryne, reading him perfectly.

 _He knows me too damned well.  
_

"Yeah," Bryne said. He didn't know whether he was convincing the King or himself.

"Come now friend eat up, tell us about that story, the one with the Hinox and the Stone Talus." The King loved that story almost as much as Bryne loved telling it.

He smiled. The Kings, Mipha, Link and the Princess all looking to him with fascination. But when he looked to his right his smile froze. Nyssa was stood there grave faced as a Rito envoy entered the chamber cautiously. The whole table had fallen into a dead silence as the messenger approached the King. As the boy whispered in Rhoam's ear the King stared expressionless at Bryne but the shallow gulp gave the situation away.

 _Not her no, not yet_

"I'm sorry for the interruption...I have received some news," Rhoam's voice was breaking despite his best efforts to conceal. "I must…talk alone." He glanced up at Bryne who nodded firmly at him.

The table erupted into chaos as the Rhoam took Zelda's hand and with Bryne exited the chamber. Most had already guessed the bad news looking at each other thoughtfully, others were more confused. Before exiting the chamber Bryne looked back to Link who was now chatting with one of the Zora friends he had met earlier. He would have to explain why they would be leaving tomorrow later, there were more pressing matters at hand. Placing a hand on the pillar to his right he met Nyssa's gaze which had remained unchanged.

The Queen was dead.


	4. Battle of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade

Chapter 4- Battle of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade

"C'mon Link now's our chance!" Bazz pulled Link along to one side of the chamber as people moved across to talk about what had just transpired. Link looked around for Zelda but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Quick before anyone sees us." Bazz gestured to the exit.

"Where are we going?" Link hissed back at him.

"I'll tell you in a bit, I'll need your help. First we need to get the brigade together."

The Zora was clearly up to something, the devious grin on his face was similar to the one he wore before he had taken Link's charm.  
They rushed down the stairs.

"Crap it's my father." Bazz whispered.

Both of them jumped over the banisters splashing into the water bellow and hid underneath the stairs leading to the throne room. Seggin along with three guards rushed overhead, likely being sent to quell the outrage in the hall.

"They should be by the fountain waiting for us," Bazz said.

Walking cautiously back out from under the stairs, Bazz walked to the platform that overlooked the fountain area.

"Fluffy white clouds! Clear blue…" Bazz called out over the wall.

"Zora!" Gaddison called out from below. Bazz vaulted over into the area below with Link flowing shortly after.

"Did you find it?" Bazz whispered as they walked over to the hiding spot of Gaddison and Rivan.

"Yeah right here." Rivan proudly held up the map of the East Reservoir Lake, there was a clear X on the peak named 'Shatterback Point'.

"What are we doing?" Link repeated his question trying to sound annoyed and not let the rush of excitement he was feeling slip into his voice.

"You hear about the mechanical beast?" Bazz asked. Link nodded remembering his parents talking about the search for the ancient divine beast that had been used to defeat an evil monster 10,000 years ago.

Bazz continued. "Well that's where it should be, the Shieka came into the domain several days ago after it was found and since then we haven't been let near the reservoir. Not until you came along."

"I heard it was bigger than a mountain," Rivan breathed.

"Yeah like one of those beasts old Nana said they had in the east, only even bigger," Gaddison nodded along.

"Shatterback Point, isn't that where…" Rivan began, but puttered off fear consuming his words.

"The Lynel of Ploymus Mountain lives, yeah," Bazz finished the sentence. "We won't go near it don't worry. Besides it's hardly a match for the brigade, right Link?"

Link nodded. He heard that Lynels were the most fearsome of all monsters and that his father had gained prominence in the Kings guard for killing a Lynel on his own. But it didn't scare him he had defeated a ChuChu before, all monsters were soft.

"Just imagine we'll probably be the first of the Domain to even set eyes on it. Link will lead the way, he clearly knows how to climb. You know where we going?" Bazz asked.

Link studied the map before tucking it into his back pocket. "Let's go."

He had been on adventures before around Hateno but, now for the first time Link was not alone and with the Brigade at his back. Link felt more excited than he had ever felt in his life.

* * *

Night had fallen heavily on the Domain. The blue lights that shined calmly and gracefully did little to show the chaos that was unfolding below. Oblivious to the harsh news that had just befallen the kingdom, the four children reached the foot of the stairs leading to the East Reservoir Lake. Rain began to patter down gently from above and soaked into Link's shirt turning it a deeper shade of blue.

"I can't climb when it's raining." Link announced.

"Ha! We weren't taking that route anyway." Bazz claimed puffing his chest out proudly.

"Bazz you don't mean-" Rivan began to protest.

"Too right we're going up that waterfall."

Link stared at him confused. If he couldn't climb of the rocks whist they were wet with rain how did Bazz expect him to climb up a rock face with torrents of water crashing down on him every second.

Bazz waded into the pond that lay at the foot of the waterfall. It towered above them all cutting itself into the mountain itself.

"You first Gaddison you're the best at this." Bazz commanded.

Gaddison nodded and then walked through the water eyes fixed on the waterfall. She turned back sending a wink towards Link before jumping up into the water. She flipped and twirled through it gliding through it with somewhat impossible ease. Link was transfixed at the elegance of it. She reached the top bursting out of the water with a flip and disappearing into the overhang. He looked to Bazz with amazement who smiled at his expression, clearly content that he had returned the favour for Link shocking the hell out of him earlier.

"Link you'll go with Rivan, he's strong enough to take you up." Bazz announced clearly he had been planning this.

"C'mon Finless," Rivan said dragging him out into the water below the waterfall, where Link could feel the spray of water in his face darkening his blue shirt. "Grab hold of my back."

Link grabbed onto the tail on his head and prepared himself.

Rivan took a deep breath. "Here we go."

He leapt up meeting the water with an intense crash the water hitting Link hard, reminding him to stay down. It was hard to know if they were moving or where they were at all. Water drummed into him hard, his grip on Rivan's back screaming to be released, his joints ached with that familiar pain. As though to sense him slipping Rivan called out. "Don't worry Link almost there." Sure enough the water was running out beneath them and the open air rushing forward. Reaching the end Rivan leapt into the air crashing into yet another sheet of falling water.

"There's more?!" Link called out apprehensively looking up at the next two sheets of water.

Rivan laughed at him. "Don't worry I think you're getting the hang of this Finless."

He was right Link felt his body move with the water; he felt its power its rage bearing down on him. It wanted him to fall, it wanted to rip him off but somehow Link felt how that power seemed to also force them up, they could bend it's wild power to them. The two burst up from the water Rivan landing with a nimble roll and Link slamming head first into the grass.

He groaned and spat the dirt and grass out of his mouth as Gaddison and Rivan chuckled in unison.

"The first time is always the hardest; you know what it is to be a true Zora now," Gaddison claimed.

With a wild shriek Bazz flew from the waterfall landing next to link laughing proudly. "Too right now let's be off."

"What about old Ploymus" Rivan hissed, clearly referring to the Lynel they mentioned earlier.

"What about him," Bazz replied nonchalantly.

"I heard he killed the last party who came up here," Rivan claimed.

"Yeah he shoots lightning at anyone who comes near him and chases after them as fast as a horse," Gaddison added.

Bazz waved them away. "We're not going to wake Old Ploymus we'll just sneak around him and make for the Shatterback point."

"Oh yeah, that simple?" Rivan remained unconvinced.

"Just that simple," Bazz walked up to him so that their faces were just inches away and began to stare him down. It was clear to Link why this was the Bazz Brigade and not the Rivan gang, the boy practically leaked authority much like the princess or King did.

Within a few seconds Rivan broke. "Fine, let's just be careful, he spots us and we're dead."

"C'mon where's your sense of adventure?" Bazz made his way up the slope grinning back at them before jumping into the final waterfall laughing at shock of his fellow gang members.

* * *

Link lay on the grass panting desperately.

 _Damn that's harder than they make it look._

He looked around the plain they had landed on. It seemed the mountain was beginning to flatten out the rocks slowly bending down into what looked like a small plateau above. Deeply rooted in the tree in front of him was a jagged arrow.

"An arrow…" Bazz murmured bending down to look at it. He reached towards it tentatively before retracting his hadn't with a yelp as electricity arced out towards his hand.

"I guess we know what the lightning is now," he groaned rubbing his hand.

Link forced himself to his feet and grabbed the arrow easily from the trunk. He had heard from his father that the Zora were vulnerable to lightning, which was why storms terrified them so much.

"Let's keep going," Link spoke firmly; the danger was just beginning to set in to the group. It was clear the atmosphere had changed to one of tension.

The four walked up the slope to the plateau. Trees and rocks lined the outside and in the clearing Link saw it. The monster was huge rippling with muscles, its body much like Epona's but, where the graceful head and neck of Epona would normally have been sat a hulking head. Red hair spurted out of its back and beard lined the bottom of its face. In its hand it held a bow larger than Link had ever seen.

 **"** Get down," Bazz whispered as they all rushed to the rock for cover.

"In Ruta's name, why did we do this that thing is huge," Rivan was visibly shaking.

"Shut up we just have to get around it. Move when it looks away to the next but of cover. You two go me and Link will signal when it's safe," Bazz spoke with a quivering voice. Clearly his courage was beginning to leave him also.

With Bazz Link looked out from the side of the rock. The beast was looking away shooting an arrow into a tree on the other side of the plateau. They waved at the other two to go and they rushed forwards. Gaddison dived into cover behind a rock and Rivan slid behind a tree and was now trembling with fear. The monster continued to remain occupied with the tree and the two Zora were able to find cover in the bushes where the mountain began to extend towards Shatterback Point.

The two of them smiled back giving the thumbs up, clearly relieved to have reached the other side. It was their turn now.

Link made his way across the grass Bazz close behind him and ducked beneath the rock. It was too damned easy. The Lynel was retrieving its arrows from the tree, all they had to do was wait for it to return to the centre and start shooting. Then they would be in the home stretch of the point. He looked to Bazz who had placed a hand on his back; already he had a pleased grin on his face. Looking over the rock he turned to Link and nodded.

Link rushed quietly across the ground. It was just like all sneaking out all those times to steal the farmer's radishes. He didn't even like radish that much just the rush that he was feeling in this very moment. As he reached the last bush he decided to slide forwards on his knees. He skated across the wet grass his trousers soon turning a dirty green on the knees. It seemed they were in a constant war of impressing one another. He extended out his arms at the end of his inspiring performance and opened his eyes to see their reaction.

But the smiles or laughs weren't there in fact they weren't even looking at him. They looked past him horrified.

Link turned to see it. Bazz had brushed an arrow lodged in the ground which had shocked him. He was lying on the floor frozen. He looked at them with pleading eyes.

Link mouthed: **Don't move.**

The Lynel was now looking straight at Bazz studying him with wild eyes. Bazz was trying his best not to shake but it was too much. Link's stomach lurched, the seared meat he had earlier threatening to make reappearance. Why wasn't the Lynel doing anything? It was just looking at him. Bazz looked to them. He was beginning to break down. Legs shook like branches in a storm. His breath was visible in the air. Rain crashing down harder and harder as though the sky was about to burst. Bazz looked to the Lynel again. Link knew what was going to happen next. Bazz moved. He sprinted forwards arms outstretched.

" **RUN!** " Bazz yelled.

The Beast roared rearing up. It began its pursuit. Seggin and Rivan had already left making their way towards Shatterback Point. Bazz was nearing them now too. He was going to make it. Link got ready to sprint after the others waving Bazz forward. A huge booming noise exploded from beyond the peak. The blast sent Bazz flying onto the ground next to the tree. Link was pushed to his knees. Bazz was not moving.

 _Crap. Crap. Crap._

Link looked the two members had reached the peak and looking at him with panicked eyes. He looked to Bazz again who was struggling to stand clearly hurt. The Lynel had recovered from the explosion and was now approaching the Zora slowly.

 _It knows it's won._

Link had no choice. He ran out into the open challenging the beast his wooden sword in hand. Old Ploymus roared with glee as though it was enjoying the whole show. Link had caught its attention that was the main thing. The monster sat back idle and aimed its bow towards Link.

The boy ran for the tree leaping up it. An arrow embedded itself into the floor where he had just been arcing electricity towards him. He felt it buzz around him. He climbed up securing himself on one of the branches. Reality had hit hard. Link wasn't going to kill this thing there was no chance. He just had to get Bazz out alive...but how? Link thought hard looking frantically around him. Old Ploymus approached slowly with sword in hand, it was preparing to get Link and take the tree too by the looks of it.

Links hand gripped around the shaft of a shock arrow that had embedded itself in a branch a plan forming in his head. He moved further into the tree where the Lynel could not see him and waited for it. The Lynel approached, it brandished the sword with elation, the isolation and boredom of being alone on the mountain made moments like these special to it, if it could even feel in that way. It brought the sword to the side preparing to chop the tree clean from the ground.

Link burst from the leaves. He leapt over the beasts head arrow in hand landing heavily on its back. The beast turned almost as confused as Link was. Before it could react Link plunged the arrow down into its hide. It shook violently sending Link flying across the ground. Thankfully he was now but a few feet from Bazz.

 _Thanks weird horse thing_

The Lynel lay stunned on the ground. Link rushed forwards to Bazz. He put an arm around his friend and pulled him up. They moved towards the point where Rivan and Gaddison were.

" **JUMP!** " Link screamed across at them.

They did so without hesitation diving straight of the point of the mountain. Link and Bazz stumbled forwards. The beast roared behind him.

 _Just keep going don't look back_.

They were so tantalisingly close to the point now. Link heard hooves behind him.

 _Don't look. Keep going._

The hooves were getting closer.

 _Don't look._

They were at the edge now he looked over it. " **GO** " Link screamed as he threw Bazz into the lake below. He took a deep breath and dived off after him. The fall into water would kill him he knew it, he didn't know how to dive safely into water like the other children did, the water would crush him like a small leaf. Link unfurled the sailcloth once again gliding down. They had all made it just. The ground was coming up to meet him slowly.

He looked across to the side to see that what had caused the explosion in the first place. The creature was huge, just barely submerged by the lake's vast waters. Whatever creature it resembled Link had never seen anything like it. The divine beast was truly amazing.

He looked back to the point he had just dived off. The Lynel was still there roaring. Then a blinding pain ripped into Link's shoulder sending shockwaves throughout his body. The shock arrow had implanted itself firmly in his shoulder. His hand let go of the cloth and it rippled into the wind.

Link fell with blinding speed as darkness clouded his vision.

* * *

"Open your eyes Link."

Link obeyed looking up into Mipha's golden eyes.

She smiled at him. "Nice to see you made it… Please sit still."

Link winced as she put her hand on the arrow lodged in his shoulder. She withdrew it carefully and to his surprise pain did not erupt from the joint.

"Wha…?" She waved a hand over his shoulder green light moving over the deep wound and it soothed immediately, the redness around the cut reduced immediately.

Link looked up at her in wonder. He had never seen magic in his life and had certainly never expected to experience it first-hand.

"Don't work Link, it is my pleasure." She continued to smile down at him blushing slightly. "I already knew you were a reckless child, but going up there was downright stupid." He didn't know she had it in her to sound so damned harsh but her words rang true, he had been stupid.

He was lying on the docks with her, Seggin had Bazz under his arm the other two children cowering away. Surprisingly he looked calm, all things considered.

"Then I heard about what you did and well…" She pursed her lips. "You are also the bravest person I have ever met in my life."

The statement did not lessen the shame Link felt for going up there but warmth was spreading through his body. Whether it was the healing or those words Link had no clue. The colossal shadow of the divine beast towered close to them but its shadow cut short before them. The sun was beginning to rise.

"I would ask you to never do something like that again but it would be pointless. It seems there is something in your blood that drives you forward. But, as your friend if you are ever hurt I will be here to heal you like I am doing now." She looked to Link her stare deadly serious.

"Sure…friend," he said the words made her lips curl up again into a kind smile.

His shoulder was now completely healed save for a small indent which would likely remain forever.

Bazz walked over. "Link if you hadn't been there I would be dead right now. I am forever in your debt."

"Me too," Seggin murmured from behind. The statements lack of effort did not hide its earnestness.

That's when Link noticed at the far end his parents stood, relief painted on their faces in a proud smile. How long had they even been there for?

* * *

Bryne looked at son. He had been a complete idiot and sent the domain into even further chaos he should've been fuming at the mess the boy had managed to get into. Yet the stories the other children told and the modest face of the boy…he couldn't help but let pride well through him.

"You're right," Nyssa whispered.

"What?" Bryne replied confused.

"I wanted to shelter him all this time, protect him from the dangers most people don't know are out there." She sighed. "But I cannot protect him from his own nature. This is how Link is, **who** he is and I can do little to protect him."

"Nyssa it's okay." Bryne began before being promptly cut off.

"Promise me Bryne. Promise me that he will not become one of those stone faced knights so consumed by anguish that they block out the world to remain strong. I want him to grow into something better."

"And what would that look like?" he replied slyly.

"Oh I don't know... Probably something similar to the Knight stood beside me," she smirked at him. It felt good to be back here.

"Damn it all, let's head there to Castletown. We're going to be the strangest family there, hardly the image of a well-behaved merchant family or the unpretentious farmer clan…" She was using that smile again, the one that made all the troubles go away, the smile that would send the calamity running.

"But we'll be a family," she said, eyes truly hopeful.

She looked at him her bright blue meeting the stormy blue of his own.

"So…shall we be off?"

He grinned at her. "I think we might be missing a child."


	5. Give or Take (Post Calamity)

Chapter 5- Give or take

She woke with a gasp. What was that? Those memories those feelings were so real it was like she had experienced Link's life his own emotions, his thoughts. He was so happy in those moments and his parents…

 _Oh goddess_

Looking over she saw he was already up. Link sat upright on top of the rock. He was just looking out into the darkness deeply in thought. It felt almost like he wasn't all there, the blank expression clouding what emotions were really lying under the surface. The gem that rested around his neck had begun to glow a gentle green light as though it was slowly coming to life. It seemed to call out to her in the gloom.

It would seem that it was her touch that had triggered the memories. She was his anchor to the past…

"Link I-"

She stopped short as he stared her in the eyes. His face was still flat but those eyes were now filled with so much feeling.

Link cleared his throat to speak.

* * *

Link and Zelda made their way down the track, they were yet to get her a steed and so they had settled to just walking down the road, Link leading Epona along. Sunlight bore down heavily on them but the casual stroll was suiting Zelda quite well. She was more than glad to be far away from that prayer dress now. Impa had provided her with the travel attire she had worn 100 years ago and it felt beyond good to be wearing anything other than that damned dress.

Link hummed a cheerful tune content with the peace and quiet. Like her he wore simple clothes, a simple white cloth shirt that barely fit him and exposed a little of his midriff. Of course Link pulled it off well enough to make even a Gerudo envious. It infuriated her sometimes how effortlessly he managed to wreak havoc on her but how he was seemingly clueless in doing so. Still they had to remain incognito for now, as no doubt the whole of Hyrule had heard the news of their victory and she was desperate to not feel the incoming attention just yet.

That was not attention she wanted or needed. They would need to dress more formally tomorrow however.

"You still so sure it's going to rain hero?" She teased him lightly. Link had remained convinced that a storm was coming soon, despite the fact there was not a cloud in sight.

"You won't be laughing when I'm warm and dry in the tent I made and you're outside in the storm," Link retorted, narrowing his eyes trying hard to keep a serious face.

"Oh really? Wouldn't that go against a little oath of yours **sir** Link?" She grinned up at him, looking at the edges of his mouth which were struggling to not twitch up.

"I'm afraid I've got no idea what you're talking about…I remember no such thing." Link looked away realising prolonged eye contact was not going to help him keep a straight serious face.

"That's strange because I remember you pretty clearly being on your knees in front of me swearing fealty," she retorted cocking her head to the side. "If your imaginary rain was to turn up wouldn't it be you outside the tent not me?"

"You'll have to forgive me Princess," Link had broken now and was smiling back at her. She almost regretted triggering it as her strong demeanour began to falter. His smile in its rarity had always done something ungodly to her. "My memory is not what it used to be," Link continued.

Epona snorted at him.

"Hmm, that's even stranger I recall you telling me that was in fact the first memory that you recovered," Zelda said raising her eyebrows, her victory was at hand.

"Alright you win princess," he replied holding his hands up in surrender.

Memories… They hadn't talked about that night yet and the subject loomed over Zelda's mind like a dark shadow. For now though she refused to talk about it. After reaching Kakariko and finally reuniting with Impa, Link had swiftly departed the village. He had taken the responsibility of spreading the message of the demise of the Calamity to all of the leaders and, under the instruction of Impa, had begun negotiations for setting up a meeting.

Despite the seemingly good intentions, Zelda couldn't help shake the feeling that he had been trying to get away from her. Especially since Link hated politics more than anything in the world. She had been terrified that he wasn't going to come back and had spent most of the time in Impa's granddaughter, Paya's room trying desperately not to cry. Then one evening he had just burst into the room making both of the girls scream and had just collapsed onto Zelda's bed grumbling to himself.

" _Link are you okay?"  
_

 _More groans.  
_

 _"Link?"  
_

 _"I've sorted the meeting spot I'll take you tomorrow…"_

And with that the Knight that sealed darkness itself had passed out cold on her bed and had begun to snore softly. The look of horror and confusion that Paya gave her pretty much summed up the whole experience. There was only one thing for sure: he was a complete enigma to her. Almost nothing he did made any sense.

"You know you could tell me where we're going or even what the whole plan is?" Zelda said looking at him expectantly.

Link sighed; he was still clearly uncomfortable with talking for long periods, despite his amnesia that much had remained. "The Gerudo refused to allow the meeting to take place in Kakariko, as they associate it too closely with the Yiga. The Zora refuse to step anywhere near the desert, as there isn't enough water nearby. The Gorons don't care as long as rocks are provided, which I spent hours digging up and the Hylians agreed they would not venture anywhere cold. In the end it was only the Rito, Hylia bless them, who didn't care at all. Of course they also all demand you perform a full tour of all the settlements to show your commitment to them."

Link gasped for air. He was as shocked as she was at the essay he had just recited.

"You know if you combined everything you ever said in your life, it wouldn't come close to how much you just said then," Zelda remarked.

"Yeah don't get used to it Princess, I think I'm done for the day," Link replied. "I picked a field up here near Hateno, it should work fine."

"But, you have to tell me about the envoys first," she said. Link shook his head clearly already exhausted. She grabbed his left arm with two hands and looked up at his shocked expression. "Link please…"

Link groaned. "Don't do that it's cheating," he mumbled. The knight looked to her for another second. "Fine! But later were already here."

She smiled quietly to herself and followed link up off the path and onto the gentle slopes of Ovil Plain. Already in a level part of the fields a tent was being put up by two strangely dressed Hylians. As Link approached the tall lanky Hylian who wore pink earrings and extravagant clothing perked up at the sight of Link.

"I see you've made friends Link," she whispered to him, which earned her a sharp glare from the hero.

"Heeeey!" The man whistled to Link, practically skipping over. His accomplice dropped his hammer in shock onto his foot and scrambled after his friend. As the flashy guy stopped in front of Link the other worker crashed into his back causing him to fly backwards onto the ground.

The man looked at Zelda quizzically for a moment before forming a wide friendly smile. "Princess I am pleased to meet your acquaintance I am Bolson and this is my associate Karson." He bowed down before her taking her hand to kiss.

Zelda looked across to Link. "I told you not only to tell the leaders."

"I did!" Link complained, shrugging violently.

"Oh please princess," Bolson remarked waving his hand dismissively. "I know royalty when I see it and I most definitely see it. Don't worry your secret is in my safe hands." Zelda felt herself blushing.

"Link asked us to help with setting up a meeting place and we obliged most gratefully," He continued.

"Yeah…" Link said. "For the small sum of-"

Bolson quickly cut in. "Of course such a task is beneath our talents, we are capable of so much more, for example that shabby looking Castle and Castletown," he tsked. "Now that's a mess if I ever saw one. For a generous price I could definitely spruce it up."

Zelda hesitated. "Well I guess I never really thought about-"

"May I ask have you ever considered changing your name to Zeldason?" Bolson enquired.

"Enough!" Link cut in, ever the knight in shining armour. "Don't you have work to do?"

Bolson sighed. "What a party pooper." With that the builder turned back to the tent Karson following him closely and began to work again on the tent.

"Of all the monsters, Yiga and mile long demon dragons, that guy scares me the most," he said visibly shuddering.

"I can see why," Zelda replied, smiling more in shock than anything else. Bolson did have all the qualities Link was terrified of. She started to laugh hard.

"What?" Link looked at her with that confused furrow in his brow which just made her laugh even harder. "What?!" he repeated.

* * *

Zelda would've preferred to sleep out under the stars but Link had set up a tent, insisting that rain was coming soon. Bolson and Karson had finished their work and returned to the village after she had politely declined to agree to name her future children in accordance with their company guidelines. The sun was beginning to make its decline and she sat watching the beauty of the country. She still couldn't get over how good it was to be back in reality. It turned out being cooped up in a desperate battle with the manifestation of evil for one hundred years really made you appreciate the small things, like the fresh air, smell of grass and gentle breeze on your face.

"You know." Link panted. "Even though-I am your protector-I could use-a little help."

"Last I checked this whole tent thing was your idea," Zelda chuckled watching him struggle with the covering of the tent.

"I did it in your honour," he moaned, the words barely escaped his mouth.

"Oh well great work hero, I see now why you should be the chosen one," she mocked him as he finished the tent.

He threw a peg at her but she dodged away just in time. And he wandered towards her collapsing next to where she sat breathing heavily. She wanted desperately to reach out and brush his wild hair away from his closed eyes but something in her held her back.

 _You don't know how he'd react._

 _"Now then._ _Words intended for him would sound much better in the tones of your voice, don't you think?"_

She sighed. Link was the same and yet so different to how he was back then. Before it was like there had been some wall that prevented his personality from coming forward with all its dry splendour. Now that wall wasn't there, he spoke freely. It joyed her to see him in this way and yet somehow it managed to cut her off more from him. Sure that wall had made conversations harder than taming a great wild horse but, that wall had made those interactions in the last few months before the calamity so special. She had been let into a forbidden area of his mind that no one else had for many years and in turn she had let him in. There was something special in that connection.

That was why the man who lay down in front of her felt so somehow so different to the one she had 100 years ago. Nevertheless his eyes still shocked her to the core, his smile in its rarity warmed her very bones and his voice managed to send shivers through her every time.

She wondered what he thought of her now. Did he think of her as simply his duty, a continuation of the oath he swore all those years ago? Was it just pity, she had heard of his exploits in the land over the past year, was she just another quest or task to mark off the journal? Or did he genuinely think of her as a friend already.

 _Please Goddesses make it the last  
_

"Link…" She asked voice unusually soft. His ears perked up at his name but his eyes remained shut. "You've done so much for me even after the threat of calamity, can I ask…why?"

He opened his eyes now and looked at her curiously, eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" he said.

"You know, why have you done it all?" she replied.

He scratched his forehead uncomfortably. "I don't know, it just feels right, like it's something I've got to do…"

"You duty?" she inquired.

"Yeah I guess," he agreed.

"I see." The statement hit her harder than she thought. What the hell was she expecting, of course that would be his answer he hardly knew her anymore, save for a few scrabbled memories. Yet why was there that damned sense of familiarity with every interaction they had. Was it the gods playing some cruel trick on her?

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked concerned by her pained look.

"No it's fine sir Link," she said shrugging the feeling off. All that mattered was that they had defeated Ganon and they were together still, no matter if it wasn't going to last forever.

"We should tell Impa," he was holding the lightly glowing green charm. "We have no idea what this thing is and that guy just gave me the creeps I have no idea how he found this."

She hummed in agreement. It was strange that the man happened to have the exact charm his mother had given him when he was a child and creepy didn't even begin to describe the 'collector'.

"You know my other memories, the ones before going to the domain, they've slowly come back." Link said he had gotten up now and was walking over to Epona.

"That's great Link," she replied genuine gladness filling her voice.

Link had begun to rummage through the saddle bags as Epona eyed him impatiently, clearly bored with the lack of action the day had yielded. She chuffed at Link and he patted her gently. "Woah girl" he soothed. Zelda was still amazed at how similar the horse was to the one Link had 100 years ago, it was almost identical and he had somehow picked the exact same name for her.

"I still see them you know, it's like I can't escape their faces. They're in the flames, the clouds, the trees…my dreams," Link whispered. "I feel so much pain when I see them but I can't remember why."

She suspected he already knew that this story they were exploring was not one that was without its tragedies. However, she could not bring herself to tell him, it would just cause him more pain and he hardly needed that now. She walked forwards towards him her body had taken over completely, all worries had been brushed aside. He turned to her meeting her eyes as she placed her hand on the small of his back. It seemed to send shockwaves up her arm but she ignored it. "These memories may be hard on you, they're hard on me…" She said.

The sun was now ducking beneath the hill bathing the plains in a golden orange light. She persisted. "But after all we lost, those memories are all we have left of that world."

Link's expression had changed. His eyes had become more intense and an almost desperate look had captured his face. For a moment she felt him lean into her arm, moving his body slowly to face her, eyes still remaining fixed on hers. Her hand began to tingle slightly. Then his eyes closed and he turned back to the horse.

"I have to get some wood for the fire," he whispered, looking at Epona. The horse looked back at him expectantly for a moment and then turned away with a huff.

"Mind if I come with?" She asked moving her arm back to her side, the moment passing as quickly as it had begun.

"Sure," he replied, quietly.

* * *

"Tell me about them,"

"Hm?" Link looked at her.

"You said to ask later. You know the envoys who are coming tomorrow, what are they like?" Zelda asked.

Link ruffled his hair clearly collecting his thoughts. Darkness was swiftly falling and they had made their way to the wood that fell before Hateno and were now carrying two bundles of sticks back towards the camp. She had watched Link work dead silent but now it was too much, it brought back memories of what it was first like to travel with him. Back then the silence infuriated her. She didn't realise what was going on beneath that calm but cold demeanour.

 _That was back then you couldn't have known._ It didn't make it any easier though.

"Well there's Sidon of the Zora," he said. "You remember him right? He's Mipha's brother."

"Yeah I remember him," she replied smiling. "I met him when I went to ask Mipha to become a champion. He was so adorable."

Link coughed. "He's a little different now."

"How so?" She asked.

"He's an adult now and **very** friendly." He spoke the last word as though the prince had caught some terminal illness. She chuckled softly, quietly glad that Link's shyness had not been lost in the shrine of resurrection. In the end, it just made him even more likeable, if that was even possible.

"Oh I see how terrible," she replied.

"Don't do that to him I don't think he understands sarcasm yet," he said.

"I would've thought he'd learn it from you pretty damn quickly," she remarked. Link nodded proud of his world famous sarcasm which seemed ingrained into his subconscious.

"Alright what about the Gerudo?" she asked.

"Lady Riju is personally coming to the meeting. She's still a child but is fiery and probably a whole lot stronger than she looks," he said. "I'd avoid confrontation with her, it wouldn't end well."

"I see." Zelda nodded she pushed the thoughts of Urbosa into the back of her mind, they were too painful to bear and she needed to be strong, especially since the fate of the Kingdom lay on tomorrow.

"I'm not sure about the Gorons they have a few coming they didn't really know what an envoy was but I know Yunobo. He's a good kid helped me with Rudania when no one else could, in some ways he reminds me of…" Link trailed off his expression had become twisted in confusion as he slowly became lost in his own mind.

"Link?" Zelda said nudging him gently causing him to sway slightly.

"Sorry," his expression returned to normality. "Teba is the rito envoy he's pretty fierce like Rjiu and he's not one to let his guard down in any way but…I like him quite a bit. He isn't the warrior he is for fame or glory or because he was told to but because he has to protect those he holds dear. He chose to become what he is for the benefit of people around him."

It was rare to see Link so captivated in his own speech and it surprised Zelda just how much he could make it suit him. From the description of the Rito warrior she could gage that were similar and yet so different in many ways.

"I can see why you'd like him," she said trying not to let the sadness creep into her voice. Although Link was less burdened by him memories his ignorance did mean he would say things, words that felt as though they stabbed at her. Zelda realised Link had come to a stop and turned to him, the Knight had a small grin etched onto his face and had extended both hands out in front. They were at the bottom of a small hillock on which lay their modest camp.

"What is it," Zelda muttered, noticing his smile had turned over the top and gleeful. It definitely did not suit him.

Rain began to trickle down at first in patters but then harder and harder until they both were soaked to the bone in an instant. Link looked at her with the "I told you so" look and all she could do was roll her eyes, although she was quietly glad they were back to this again. A shiver ran down her spine as she quickly realised just how cold she was.

"We should get back to the tent when you're done gloating…" she said raising an eyebrow reproachfully. The statement did little to falter Link's perceived victory as he walked over to her proudly puffing out his chest.

"Race you to the top?" Link asked, a playfulness in his voice that Zelda had never heard from the Knight before. It definitely did suit him.

Zelda turned to him staring at him for a moment and walked forwards placing a hand on his chest, she noticed how he pulled towards her touch and how his breath suddenly quickened. Then with a quick motion that even Shika would be proud of she took the Hero's hood and pulled it firmly over his face. She took off up the hill laughing as she struggled to keep a footing on the wet muddy grass.

Turning back she saw Link was glaring up at her all she could do was keep laughing at his apparent rage and continue up the hillock. She reached the top in record breaking time and Epona huffed in approval at her arrival, the horse had taken shelter under a tree near their camp.

"What can I say," she shrugged at the steed. Zelda had beaten Link in a race easily…

He was surely not going to be happy about this, Link with all his strength had been beaten by a Princess. She turned back expecting to see his glare or his smile, either look would continue to trigger that itching sense of familiarity. But when she looked down the hill her heart leaped into her throat constricting her breath suddenly.

Link had collapsed some way down the hill and was on all fours shaking uncontrollably. The rain was falling heavily on him and now his wet hair had fallen over his face obscuring what would presumably be a face of shock and pain, much like the one a few nights ago. Zelda knew what was about to happen but she still let out his name in a quick gasp as she rushed forwards.

She had expected it to happen straight away, the memories to come exploding through as she took him into her arms. Instead he just clung to her, his eyes were vacant but there was so much hurt and pain in them.

For a while the two just knelt down in the soaking grass in a tight embrace neither daring to say a word. But, as the rain fell harder from the sky Link's green charm lit up growing in intensity as they both collapsed into each other and felt their minds be sent back over 100 years once again.


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 5- An Unexpected Visitor

Slipping slightly on the stones Link gripped the meat skewer between his clenched teeth.

"Don't you dare come back here you little rut," the chef called up at him, though Link knew deep down she was fond of him. He probably had stolen far too much from the kitchen and yet the round woman still allowed him to come in and watch her cook. He had learned quite a bit from her and could cook a pretty mean omelette now.

Now he was in his element, climbing. It was the one thing that drowned all the noise of his life out and he would often evade the guards and climb the plentiful towers of the Castle. He had gained quite a reputation doing so and thanks to his new Hylian hood and a shieka face scarf the bet among the guards to find out who he was one that would never be collected, they just didn't know who the child was.

Link scrambled up the last window looking in at a very surprised nobleman who let out a shrill squeak much to the hooded boy's amusement. He clambered up the spire and leant out one hand clasped around it tightly. It was one of his favourite views. Hyrule field stretched out before him beyond the walls of Castletown in all its green splendour.

It was a boundary he was yet to cross but he sure as hell planned to. Being stuck in the cramped town was awful. Sure there were so many people to talk to and a diverse range of characters and races. Only the other day Link had met one of the rock people who had shown Link the best rocks to eat, though he hadn't tried any yet. Despite this, he still longed for the smell of grass and the clean crisp air it called out to him from beyond the walls, more than anything though he missed home, and Grandpa.

He winced a little the blows to his body still throbbed madly, today's training session had not gone well.

" _Pay attention you stupid boy, what are you thinking of this time."_

His trainer Orca's sternness could only be matched in how hard he hit. Link had joined the academy many years before the rest but now he was thirteen the same age as the other newbies and would get no preferential treatment. The numerous bruises and nosebleeds were a showcase of that. Still the academy was not all bad he had some friends and the Senior Knight Alfonzo was nice to Link. His father had always spoken admirably about him

He looked back. _Where to climb today?_

Link picked out the tower to the west of the castle which extended out from the main building via a tall bridge. It stood out from almost everything save for the main inner sanctum which would take far too long to climb and would likely push the guards a little too much. Before the other tower had seemed too difficult to actually get too unnoticed, the secluded tower was oddly well guarded but perhaps today would be the day.

Link launched himself onto a nearby roof landing with a heavy roll and likely shocking everyone beneath it. As he ran he felt the gentle clink of the tiles beneath him. He would make it to the tower easily this time, there were almost no guards about the castle. They were likely responding to the Yiga attack in the Faron region.

Link jumped of the final roof. The tower was far too tall and smoothed to reach the top from the very bottom, he would have to cross the bridge and then make his way up with half the distance already covered. He stuck the landing and fell heavily with a loud crash onto the bridge bellow.

 _Damn everyone in Castletown probably heard that._

Several footsteps were coming from behind the doors into the main castle, in a few mere moments Link knew the guards would be on him. There was nowhere to go other then back the way he came.

 _Think Link think._

There was only one very stupid idea that popped into his head. He vaulted over the side of the bridge and dangled off slightly, trying desperately to control the heavy breaths of exertion.

 _Not good enough they'll see my hands._

Latching his toes on a gap between the bricks he held desperately onto the side of the bridge with just his fingertips. The pain of hanging there was intense, despite Link's calluses, there was barely anything to hold onto but it was far better than being caught.

Three guards burst onto the rooftop and rushed across the bridge into the room on the other side. The sound of sheer shouting could be heard from inside. Link felt himself shimmy slightly down the side of the bridge, one foot having nothing to rest on and simply dangled out into the air. A few chips of rock fell, clattering to the ground below quietly. He heard the guards exiting the room.

"Geeze what's gotten her so riled?" one asked.

"Were you not here yesterday she argued with him again it was rough stuff I could hardly believe my ears," another replied with a more gruff voice.

"Can't wait till you get a child we'll see how you fare…" the previous guard said.

"He's probably already got several, he just doesn't realise it yet," the final man chuckled.

"Shut it, I definitely wouldn't lock my child away to pray every day, the girl only talks to those three Shieka and that Gerudo when she visits," the gruff guard spat back.

"Urbosa? Damn I wouldn't mind being locked away with her…"

"I bet you would she'd tear you into pieces besides your far too ugly for anyone."

"What was the noise anyway?"

"Probably you smacking your fat head on something," one said to a chorus of chuckles.

There was more arguing but the sounds of their voices muddled behind the now closed door leading back into the castle. Link stayed perfectly still until he knew they were gone. After waiting a few seconds his arms could take it no longer and he pulled himself up onto the bridge. His clothes were covered with dust.

 _Ma is going to kill me._

What the guards were talking about Link had no clue, he had stopped listening to the various rumours long ago. It seemed there was always something worth a gossip about, whether it was the chancellor's affair or the various nights of debauchery enjoyed by some of the Knights. He sighed and climbed up onto the side of the bridge and balanced his way across to the tower at the end.

Link clambered onto the first window ledge, he could hear movement from inside but it would be fine it was not like anyone could catch him now and he had his sailcloth if things got a little too dire.

All that was left was a quick run up the blocked window and he would begin the final climb to the top, it was a maneuver he practiced regularly. He stretched his legs and pushed his legs and hands onto the window. The rafters were not shut properly. They swung open. Link fell to the floor heavily headfirst and slammed into the room bellow.

 _Ouch._

Link rubbed his head slightly it sang out to him in throbbing pain almost as bad as Orca's staff blows. There was going to be a lump and he knew, thankfully his Ma had stopped asking questions about the bumps and bruises, even the bloody noses. She just looked at him with the silent sad eyes, the ones he hated.

 _Oh Goddess…_

Link remembered what he had fallen into. He opened one eye already grimacing. He was really done for now his father was going to absolutely murder him. He let out a little gasp.

"Are you okay?"

Large green eyes were right there in front of his face, a sweet smell of blossoms had clouded over Link making him feel a little woozy. In front of him knelt a girl with golden blonde hair her hand was placed gently on his knee and head was tilted slightly in consideration. Link had seen many things already in his life, the blue lights of the Zora domain, the green trees of Hateno and the sunset over Lurelin. Still the girl before him was just...

"Huh?" he muffled out. His heart seemed to be racing quickly but he had forgotten how to get up and run and so just sat there looking blankly at her.

The girl's lips move up slightly in an amused smile. "Your head is it okay?" she asked. "I don't think calling the physician would be clever but I might just have what I need here."

She moved over to her desk and began to mash at something in a pot. The girl was around his age and height and wore a long elegant dress which was blue but lined with golden thread. Clearly she was of some significance in the castle which explained all the guards. Link felt dumbfounded why she hadn't called for them already, he was a complete stranger in her room with a hood and…

 _No, please no._

But there it was, the Shieka mask had fallen from his face to the floor and hood had retreated from the top of his head. The girl could see clearly who he was. Yep he was totally going to be murdered, she was just mocking him really he had nowhere to go.

"I think deep down I knew who the hooded boy who the guards talk about had to be you but I didn't expect to ever see you again," she spoke with some grain of amusement. "I'm guessing you're also probably the one person in this castle who doesn't know who I am, unless that vacant look is because you hit your head a little too hard."

"Argh," Link rubbed his head again the mention of it seemed to make it cry out even harder. He did seem to recognise the girl though although he could not place who she was or her name. The only noble his age who he'd met was-

She looked back and chuckled at his sudden shocked expression. "Yeah we met in the Domain," she said. "I'm afraid I remember it all too well, back then I didn't speak to many my age. Now I'm simply not allowed to."

"Princess Zelda?" Link whispered.

"Too right!" she allowed her smile to widen and came forward with the concoction she had made. "Drink this."

Link necked the mixture, it tasted foul and almost made a reappearance into the princess's lap but he forced it down. What the hell was in it? Lizards? Insects? But his worries were subsided when the pain dissipated and Link felt the swelling on his forehead go down significantly. It was almost like Mipha's magic, if instead of a warm healing was an arduous journey into foul tastes.

"How do you feel? Has your vision turned purple?" she asked.

"Erm no I feel fine," Link said wondering what she could possibly mean by purple vision.

"Oh really?" she said jotting something down in her journal. "If something out of the ordinary happens like you begin to grow another toe let me know."

"Was that safe to drink?" he inquired. Link didn't really fancy an eleventh toe.

"Probably, the last guards didn't seem to take to it kindly though," she replied not a thought of worry slipping onto her face. "Though I'm sure you'll be fine and it's not like you can complain you did break into my room."

Yeah…he'd forgotten about that bit, though it wasn't like he had been trying to break into her room just trespass slightly and loosen a brick or too here or there. Not anything to be annoyed about, that was for sure. It wasn't like he felt shame in being found out, instead he was feeling oddly…shy.

A knock came at the door. "Princess?" the guard from earlier was calling from the other side.

She sighed deeply before calling out fiercely "Yes!"

"S-sorry for the disturbance w-we just heard another crash," he called in. Link was sure as hell thankful that they hadn't entered into the room like earlier but something told him the guards wanted that even less than he did.

"For the final time I'm fine. Go. Away," the final words seemed to rise in intensity and three quick footsteps could be heard scurrying away. They would likely be staying away indefinitely regardless of the noise.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me but on one condition…" she looked to him still showing that stern expression.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. He definitely wasn't going to be drinking anymore of those damn elixirs he was fine with having the normal amount of limbs and didn't fancy growing extra horns either.

"Just get me the hell out of here. You managed to get in and were surely aiming to get out, you'd just have to do it with a princess," she looked to him with wide optimistic eyes.

"Yeah that sounds simple just smuggling the Princess of Hyrule and heir to the Kingdom out of a literal fortress right?" Link said, he had managed to regain some of his confidence and of course his charming charisma.

She huffed. "Look I get it'll be difficult but I really need this, I feel I'll go crazy if a pray a second longer and I'll not be leaving for the springs for a few weeks," she explained. The Princess looked at Link with a stare that made him feel a little uncomfortable, as though the cotton clothes he was wearing had suddenly become rough to the skin.

He thought for a second sit sat there on his arse. "Okay, I can do it, but just an hour and you'll have to get back into the castle on your own."

She yelped with glee and through herself into Link in a fierce hug. Zelda withdrew smiling slightly. "Well then," she said. "shall we be off?"

Trying to ignore the flush of his cheeks Link nodded.

* * *

"That thing really is amazing I wouldn't mind taking a look at it there are some people I know who would love to see it."

Link folded away the paraglider he had made many improvements to the sailcloth over the years some of the previous prototypes had been pretty unsuccessful one even causing a pretty badly broken arm. Now through trial and a lot of error he had a design that seemed to work perfectly but still didn't get in his more active choice of hobbies.

Just over the indentation of the moat was Hyrule field and he was eager to get to it. He clambered up only to be swiftly passed by the Princess who giggled with delight at being in the open air. She really should've been a little bit quieter with there being a small guard's post but a way down the moat but Link was strangely content with watching her run about across the grass with not a worry in the world.

"Thank you," she breathed in the deepest sincerity. "I've only been out but once in my life, past being a baby, but I missed it while I've been gone."

"You really need to get out more then," Link grinned. "Not that I can talk that trip back from the domain was my last time here too."

She walked over to him gently. "How many places have you been?" her voice was dipped with curiosity.

Link scratched the back of his head thinking to himself. "Well I'm not the most travelled person but I've been to Kakariko once on the way to the Domain, Lurelin village too once to see one of Ma's friends, when I was much younger."

"How is she, your Mother?" Zelda enquired. "I liked her when I met her all those years ago."

Link felt his heart tug slightly. His mother was not in a good state the complaints about the academy's treatment of him had fallen on deaf ears and she no longer fussed over him but, the hurt was still there in her voice every time she asked how his day was. His father was also barely around, always either off on some errand for the King or, in one the late night meetings with him and the Knight Alfonzo. When he did return it was in exhaustion but in those rare moments when he did they were a family once more and his mother's smile returned earnestly.

"She's fine," he replied. Link hoped his face didn't give away his blatant lie. The trainers said his inability to control his emotions was his greatest weakness, unless that emotion was anger. With anger he often surprised the instructor often completely overwhelming his fighting partner.

"I see," she said reacting to Link's defensive answer.

They walked for a while, evading a few patrols here and there before finally arriving at a small woodland where Zelda took a seat on a small stump gesturing Link to sit beside her. Link conformed and took a seat next to the Princess and with recollection he brought out the meat skewer from earlier, not quite realising why he hadn't eaten it in the first place. It was cold but food was food.

Zelda studied him as intently as when he had swallowed the elixir. "What made your family leave Hateno?" she asked.

It was clear she was just trying desperately to make conversation, it was already widespread knowledge that the Calamity was predicted to come once again and that his father had returned to help prepare. "My father had to return to take his mantle as Captain of the Guard and right hand to the King," Link gestured to himself. "My Ma and I are here because of my training."

"Your training?"

"Yeah I'm part of the new scheme training a whole new generation of Knights for the castle I was just lucky to be let in earlier." It felt strange to say it aloud it always did. He was different to the other children because of it, the extra training sessions didn't help either but those hadn't even been force by the King but the Academy themselves.

"Do you enjoy it?" she asked. The princess looked happy he was talking more freely now. "There are a lot of rumours about the academy."

Link had heard the rumours too around the castle, that the guard practically beat the kids to death there and instigated a survival of the fittest environment, and that the Knights that came out were more stone faced than the Gorons by the end of it.

"It's not like that, sure it's hard work and all, and you do take a few beatings but all the squires I've spoken to aren't exactly brainwashed," he wasn't lying this time he really didn't believe the rumours to be true. "I'm friends with some of them, they've just got a more bleak look on everything that's all. Most of your friends are probably just over-exaggerating."

"I wouldn't know…" her kind expression had soured. "I've never really had a friend at least not one who wasn't an adult and I feel as though they just feel bad for me."

"Oh…" Normally silence made Link content. He would often come out of conversations exhausted and needing a break somewhere to sit in silence and clear his mind but now the silence was uncomfortable. She had been so friendly to him already and he could hardly say he's returned the favour up to this point. "Why's that?" he asked unable to think of where else to take the conversation.

Zelda smiled dejectedly as though the words that were to come next had become second nature to her and yet they were not her own. "My father and his advisors have decided there is not enough time for me to truly have a childhood and that the Kingdom must come first, I am to remove all social obligations in my life and am to concentrate on praying."

She looked down at her hands which had come to rest on her lap, one thumb fiddled awkwardly with the other but the discomfort was still not showing in her speech. "The only thing I real have to do other than praying is research, though I at least try to stay out of the Shieka scholars way I feel much more gifted in that aspect," she would not meet his gaze which had now softened in sympathy. "It helps me to not feel completely useless you know?"

Link nodded resolutely as she looked to him. He knew exactly how she felt, the achievements of his father weighed heavily on him and he was expected to match his father eventually which seemed almost impossible feat. No one moved like him, with equal measures of grace and ferocity.

There was much he still wanted to say but the sun had begun to bathe the field in an orange glare, a sign that his mother was soon going to worry about where he was. "We better get going," he said. "I won't be able to get back into town during the night."

He got up but the Princess remained motionless. "Link…?"

Link hummed quizzically ushering her forwards.

"Would you mind doing this again… If you have the time of course, I wouldn't force you to-"

"I'm always free around the same time so unless I'm in a bad shape I can meet you at your tower," Link said in that deadpan tone that was so much like his father's.

To Zelda it didn't matter and she could do very little to hide the curl of her lips, the dilation of her pupils and the slight crinkle around the eyes.

"I would like that,"

They turned back to the city and Link began to talk fondly about his childhood in Hateno and their fond memories of the domain. Their shoulders brushed ever so slightly as they walked towards the slowly growing shadow over the Castle.


	7. Secret Friends

**When I was younger in Primary school my class started to form weird gangs which got quickly banned after we had a pretty violent pitch battle on the field. I decided to try to take down a guy about twice my size, who later went onto do professional rugby. Needless to say I ended up with a few bad bruises and a bloody nose. It's a bit strange that I remember the memory pretty fondly.**

 **Anyway I just couldn't help but shoehorn in a personal reference to one of the rival gangs even if it's a pretty lame name but hey, you do have to remember these are kids.**

 **I still find it weird how in the game Link is said to beat adults in sword fighting at four whereas I could still hardly walk properly at that point.**

 **Sorry ramble over :)**

* * *

Chapter 6- Secret Friends

"We've located the blade sire,"

"Very good have we managed to extract it from the forest?"

The Knights shuffled uncomfortably, "No it killed two of our best, the thing sucked the life out of them,"

The King let out an audible hefty sigh. "Get out…"

They rushed out the room.

"You know it is only the chosen one who can wield it," Alfonzo spoke up

Bryne rolled his eyes. "You and I both know it's none of this damned spiritual garbage, you just need to have the strength that's all."

The King's hair was now fully white and had overgrown the boundaries of his head. "This prophesy, damn it to twilight. When we find out one thing it just presents another fifty questions. If it's just by strength surely you can lift it Bryne."

Bryne looked down uncomfortably. "If it comes to that perhaps, but we all know I'm far past my prime now."

"There's the boy…" Alfonzo suggested.

Shaking his head dismissively Bryne added yet another sigh to the room. "He still has much to learn and he's beyond ready, it can't be him."

"He is the most gifted child we have in the academy he moves even better then you when you were younger…if you would allow me to-"

"No…I will not," Bryne said fiercely. "Even I did not go through the Great Trials at his age and it took me years to recover any semblance of my past self."

Alfonzo's voice raised, "While you doubt him the day of the calamity grows closer and closer, you may not believe in the chosen one at all but I believe it is Link who will take up the sword."

The King cut through their spat. "Despite what you say Bryne I am still intrigued by this boy, double your efforts with him Alfonzo, as for you Bryne I have another task."

Bryne looked down slightly removing all thoughts and feelings like he had practiced so many times before. The thought of Link, his son, remained.

"Yes Sire?"

* * *

"What do we have here Golden Boy's daydreaming again,"

Of course they were right. Link was trying meditation, like Alfonzo had suggested, but he couldn't keep out the thoughts and images that clouded his mind, his mother had gotten worse. She was almost too quiet now and Link had to do almost all the talking, the cooking, everything. It was a lot of work but he'd do anything to see that appreciative loving smile. Link also found new images popping into his mind, the image of the calamity from his dreams, the binding golden light that captured it, Zelda…

He opened his eyes to look at the approaching gang of boys.

"I think we should help clear his mind, give him something to really think about," one of the taller squires as he cracked his knuckles.

Sure Link had some friends in the academy most were his age but, the boys who were older than him despised the fact he had joined earlier and that he was often the focus of the higher ups. To be fair Link knew little of why he had been chosen himself. Most just talked behind his back "Golden Boy," but this group had elected themselves to make sure Link was always taken down a peg. They believed themselves to be worthy of regulating his ego.

There were only five of them. Link only really knew the name of the leader Hauke, who was the son of the chancellor and was really the one who needed ego regulation. He was far bigger then Link and wore a strange bright red headband. They had chosen to call themselves the Red Rupees, it was better to not antagonise them about it though, they each wore a ring encrusted with the red jewel and it hurt like hell when it slammed into you.

"Run out of little girls to scare?" Link asked.

Hauke came forwards in an instant filled with rage and hit Link had making him sprawl across the ground to a quick succession of snickering from the other boys.

"You'll learn to fear me too you little prick."

Link looked up at him determined not to waver and let out his own chuckle. "I'm sorry I just can't make myself do that it's too difficult with that headband on you."

The boy snarled as two of his friends giggled quietly at Links rebuttal. He started to wail on Link who immediately covered up his head in response. He wasn't going to fight them again that only seemed to make it worse and he hardly wanted to go into isolation again. The others joined in though their kicks were pulled slightly as though they didn't quite agree with their master.

"You're pathetic, you're a peasant boy who is only here because his Daddy said he could come," Hauke continued to kick each opening Link showed despite the fact his cronies had backed away gingerly.

"I could say the same to you," Link jeered back muffled by the protection of his arms.

"That's it you're really going to get it now, I'll make sure your weak mother complains yet again when you go crying to her," Hauke's jab had gotten to him finally.

As the boy leaped onto Link he felt the rage rise through him, burning into his ears fiercely. And his mind snapped in anger. The boy was a lot heavier than him but it was also his biggest weakness, he relied on it too much. Link grappled with him hand grasping his back and twisting round fell with him, slamming Hauke into the floor so hard he let out a quick gasp only to be cut off by a quick jab to the gut.

He didn't see the Rupees stare at him in amazement, unable to move, he was possessed by rage and the boy curled up beneath him was going to feel it.

"Get away from him now!" Orca shrieked out rushing over, Alfonzo was with him and they struggled to get Link's enraged form off the boy, who was now lying on the ground bloody.

"He just leaped on me like some wild animal," Hauke claimed his voice much higher than it had been earlier. His friends said nothing, either too shocked or even scared to speak.

"I'll get Link you just… Clean him up, the Chancellor is already up my arse as it is," Alfonzo called out to his colleague who nodded and rushed off to get the medical supplies.

"In Din's name Link not again," he muttered. As he pulled him out of the courtyard and into the city streets.

The Knight washed Link's hands in the bucket the red seeping into the pure water.

"Link what you did there…" Alfonzo began. Link braced himself for the inevitable slating he was going to get, he would be in isolation for several days now. The thought unnerved him to end isolation was torture, no outside and complete darkness and worst of all only a little food.

"It was brave, you are at your best when angry."

Link looked at him shocked. Sure the Knight treated him with only kindness, something he had rarely gotten from his father but, even for him it was a stretch to congratulate him for pummelling a child. "Wha?" he murmured.

"I know what those kids do to you and some of the others, it is unpreventable in the academy but to stand up to them with no complaint is a virtue in itself." He was rather eloquent for a knight and unlike Bryne boasted a more noble upbringing. He was far larger than his father and on his broad back laid a claymore that most Hylians would be incapable of lifting, let alone wielding with such skill.

"I almost sent him to the physician," Link said. "How is that brave? Ma would not be proud of me." It was true his mother always taught him to avoid violence at all costs, giving into that urge only made the world uglier than it was.

"Hey look at me…" Link looked up. "It's okay to be scared of that side of yourself but, Knights can't hesitate, we cannot allow ourselves to understand or empathise with the enemy. We cannot allow ourselves to be consumed by sadness or thoughts of the ones we care about. We must channel it into anger and only then can we truly focus and become what we train to be, a weapon."

Link felt himself nod in agreement. Whenever he obliged to the Senior Knight's advice he felt himself become stronger, he felt the noise in his head go away. He would do anything to silence those emotions.

"Now run along I'm sure you have more interesting things to do then talk to me," he smiled at Link as the previous words washed over him.

He whispered a quick "thank you," and then ran off towards the spires of Hyrule Castle. He was late.

* * *

Zelda sat on the bridge leading to her castle looking out over the bustling Castletown. The sun was high in the sky and the city was lit up brightly at her. In many ways it was a perfect day. So why was he late?

Sure their arrangement wasn't every day. Some days she would be too busy with praying or was able to research with Purah and Robbie, on others Link would just not turn up, after most of the absences he would return from isolation with another black eye and red knuckles. But every day at around this time they would try to meet here on the bridge to her study. _Secret Friends_

Of course if anyone found out Link would surely be punished severely perhaps even removed from the academy but the boy was a natural at breaking into the Castle. So much so the Yiga would probably look to him for advice if they could. So far she was enjoying it, there was much to learn from Link he was fascinating.

So many things just came so naturally to him, he could cook well (eat better), he could climb better than anyone she had ever seen, he had a way with the wild horses in Hyrule field and could even tame them and of course, if he was being modest like Zelda thought he was, he was fierce with a sword.

A noise made her turn to the door in her room.

 _Is that shouting?_

Screaming would be more precise. Soon after the doors burst open and a flock of very annoyed Cuccos flew out of the room and down into the courtyard bellow. The audible noise of guards running away in the distance was clear.

Zelda smiled to herself, "You're late you know…"

Link scrambled up from the side of the bridge. "Sorry, it's getting more difficult you know, they've stopped getting distracted by the floating meat and mushroom skewers."

"Cuccos? That's a little harsh don't you think, they'll be pulling feathers out of their clothes for days," she giggled.

He scratched the back of his head the way he did when he felt embarrassed. "Hey, it's not easy getting past fifty guards you know," he mumbled. "So…where are we off to today? The ranch again?"

The Princess clasped her hands together and smiled tilting her head slightly to the side. "I was thinking I'd like to see the walls of the Great Plateau, I heard it was where the Kingdom first began. But first I have something to show you…"

Link shrugged. "Sure, what is it?"

Zelda pulled out the strange slate of stone, "Your father found it a few days ago."

"I didn't even know he was back."

The princess ignored him and continued already too absorbed in excitement, she loved explaining their findings to him, regardless of whether he was there or daydreaming. It felt good to finally be able to share things with a friend. "It's called a Shieka Slate, designed for the one chosen by the sword but even without him around we're on track to restore some of the slate's functionality. I wonder what exactly it'll be able to do but I'm sure it'll be of great use in the fight against Ganon."

He was smiling at her and she felt her cheeks grow hot suddenly. "What?" she said growing rather uncomfortable from the sensation in her ears and cheeks.

Link chuckled, "nothing please carry on."

"Well as I was saying…" Her head was racing and for once words refused to come to her head. Zelda glanced up at him. "Erm, shall we just go?"

* * *

The two walked across Hyrule field, which almost felt like habit now. Ducking behind trees or rocks whenever a group of soldiers passed. Zelda would talk excitedly about the research her and the Shieka were doing on the guardians. Link would occasionally talk about training, his senseless friends at the academy and the actions of the Red Rupees.

"That's a terrible name you know…" she had practically been skipping across the field everything felt right for once all the terrible guilt and pressure seemed to drown out. Link had warmed to her too, he was shy but deep down he was actually capable of holding her interest, something that was pretty rare.

"Well I did try to tell them but don't think they want to listen to me, they just use me as a training dummy really," Link stated.

"Why don't you just stand up to them or tell one of the instructors?" she asked.

Link studied his reddened knuckles. "I do stand-up sometimes, when they get to me but, I don't like myself when I do, I feel…disappointment." She continued to look at him ushering him on. "As for the instructors most of them don't like me and the ones who do don't care, that's the way they make the best Knights."

"What by letting them beat each other half to death?" Zelda asked hotly.

"No, by making us compete to be the best, Knights are warriors not soldiers the need to work together is less important to them. We are just…weapons," he shifted uncomfortably at the last word.

"Who do you think is the one chosen by the sword? I heard my father say they were investigating a child in the academy," they kept walking towards the towering walls of the great plateau.

Link scratched his head, "that's the first time I've heard about it. I have no idea, they just told us the sword would choose someone at some point and that we didn't have to worry about it, as we're just "weaklings"."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "They're not the most encouraging are they?"

"I could say the same about your mentors," Link grinned back at her.

She giggled, "Hey! They're not all that bad it's not like they beat me and send me into a cell every few days to force some sort of masculinity."

"Well you're really missing out, that's the best bit. The harsh insults and verbal abuse are just the icing on the cake," Link said in that serious tone that you just couldn't take seriously.

"Your enthusiasm is so honourable," her lips continued to curl upwards endearingly. "Please never change Link…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, flashing a curious look her way.

"It feels like everyone is so sombre these days and yet you always seem to find the hilarity in things and just how obscene it is that we're being thrown into all this," she replied.

"Oh I was being serious…" he said.

"Oh shut up,"

"Princess?"

"Shut up," she could control her laughter no more, perhaps a patrol nearby would hear it and find out where and who she had been with when she went missing, but she didn't care. Not one bit.

They came to a wall and both plopped down on it, their legs dangled a little above the ground and the huge walls of the great plateau moved high above them. The trees were alive around them buzzing with insects and other creatures. Two wood pigeons perched happily in the branches above them gently cooing to one and other. Zelda like many other children often wondered what they said to one another, did they have thoughts and emotions just like everyone else or were they just clueless birds? If it was the later she could certainly relate sometimes.

She looked to Link who like the birds above was perched happily on the stones, like usual content with not a worry in the world. It'd be normal to be jealous of him, racked in some form of deep envy, after all he had been born free of all the pressures and difficulties of her own damned fate. So why couldn't she help but smile when she saw him and feel herself fill with joy and apprehension whenever he opened his mouth to speak or looked at her with those deep understanding eyes whenever she was explaining something?

"Link?" the name escaped her lips involuntarily, most words were thought out in her life, they had to be. Link always seemed to go above all known boundaries.

"Hmm?" he hummed, lost deep into the depths of the wild.

"When my mother died I first knew what it was like to truly be alone," she said, not knowing why the words were coming forwards especially now in this moment. It just felt right.

"My father changed and I was moved to another area of the castle. There were servants to tend my every needs and I could have almost anything I wanted. But there was like this noise in my head that I just couldn't stop. It was like a flood of thoughts and emotions just crammed in there trying to push their way free."

Link was looking at her now, Zelda wasn't sure if she loved or hated the way it felt. "My father would scream at me to do what I needed to do and the other nobles, the guards everyone seemed to whisper behind my back. Each time that noise would grow until it was almost deafening. When I met Purah and Robbie I felt like I could hide away from it in my work, in my study, it helped me manage the praying."

Now she allowed her eyes to meet his as difficult as it was. "It was still there though just in the background. But then you come along."

He smiled sheepishly at her but it was clear he had zero intention of speaking, not that she needed or even wanted him to.

"You made the noise go away how did you do that?"

He wasn't going to answer she knew that as strange as it was she was okay with that. Their hands brushed gently and small fingers gently enclosed around each other with neither acknowledging that it had even happened at all. They just sat there for a while watching the world around them.

* * *

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd like that"

* * *

Zelda walked up to the guard positively beaming. Every time he would shoot her that perplexed shocked look at the fact she had seemingly teleported outside the Castle walls. He obviously didn't tell anyone about each occurrence due to the fact he would be the one who would be disciplined not her.

"Princess," he coughed.

She walked past him and up towards her room. In a few days she would be leaving for the spring with Urbosa. Her heart pulled at the thought of seeing her again, in many ways the Gerudo reminded the Princess of her mother. That fateful day in the Zora domain when the news had arrived had been one of the worst in her life. She felt ashamed to say it, but she could hardly picture the Queen in her mind anymore, all she could remember was that warm feeling of being around her.

There was going to be a long day of prayer tomorrow so she needed her strength if work was to continue on the Slate, and if she was going to see Link again.

The guards by her room door looked at her with the same shock as the doormen. In fact when they looked at her they looked almost…terrified. It didn't really matter though all she wanted was to collapse back into her bed and dream of faraway places and travelling with friends. The guards allowed her past wordlessly and she entered the room. Looking through the last few changes to her new diary entry she moved into her room to get ready for bed.

"Zelda…"

She let out a shriek and turned to see her father sat in a chair in the darkest corner of the room. His voice was quieter than normal but beyond solemn.

"Father don't scare me like that," the Princess moved over to the candle to the side of the bed and prepared to light it. The darkness was making her uncomfortable.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

She froze. "What?"

"All this time I thought you were in your study praying," Rhoam practically spat the words out. "I'd even be okay if you were in there doing some scholarly work as much as I despise it."

Her heart began to seize up. "Father I-"

"But no almost every day you've been going outside the safety of the Castle walls to gallivant with this peasant boy doing goddess knows what. Is this whole thing just some damned joke to you?"

The looked at each other fiercely, "He's not some peasant boy he's-"

"I don't give a damn who he is you are never to see him again do I make myself clear?" It was not a question, the King had stood up straight towering over her. He could really be terrifying sometimes and could easily dominate any room he walked into.

Zelda looked down at the carpet beneath her feet, the patterns that once calmed her seemingly useless in the moment she needed them the most. "I have put all my strength, _everything_ into praying ask anyone. For years I have prayed day and day again but the goddess doesn't answer my pleas."

"It isn't good enough, you have to try harder," he said sternly.

Tears were forming around her eyes but she was desperate to not let them fall, she would not look so weak. "It doesn't help that you're never around, and when you are you only make things worse… Mother's death was hard on me too."

"Do you think me a fool?"

"I think of you as my father."

" **I am your King**!"

His voice reverberated through the chamber the very walls seemed to quake with fear from it. Most of the castle could probably hear him but it was nothing new to them.

Her father's expression softened. "I am the King of Hyrule, that is my burden. My love for you will always come second to that." He walked towards the exit and turned around just before leaving. "If I hear of you leaving these walls again I will have that boy killed, do I make myself clear Zelda?"

The Princess nodded and as the King left the chambers she collapsed into a heap on the end of the bed sobs retching through her body.

* * *

Over in Castletown Sir Bryne waited outside their townhouse. He lit his pipe and began to puff plumes of smoke into the darkness of the night. The cool night air brought an ease to him he rarely felt, it was nice to elevate the stress ,even if it may clog his lungs a little. It mattered not, he felt that ache in his bones already, that overwhelming need to rest, and he was getting old. In a few years he would be overtaken by the next generation of Knights.

He saw the boy run down the street towards the house and sighed. _This is going to be difficult._

Link approached him cautiously sensing something was amiss.

"Take a seat Kid," Link obeyed and sat down on the floor beneath him.

"I was in a meeting with the King today and he was just fuming. He said that his own daughter the Princess of Hyrule was sneaking out with a hooded boy who could apparently fly out of the castle." In the corner of his eye he saw Link shrink away uncomfortably.

Bryne continued, "In fact this hooded boy has been harassing the guards for weeks. He's about your height, an ungodly gift for climbing, which is only matched by the ungodly appetite he has for stealing from the kitchens."

"Pa-"

"Quiet!" Bryne snapped. "I'm not going to tell you how stupid that was because you probably already know yourself but this along with the misbehaviours at the academy…" He looked directly at the child who refused to meet his eyes. "I'm disappointed, so you do one more thing like any of this and I'm personally dragging you out of Castletown no matter how much "promise" you show."

Link nodded quietly.

"I thought about it for a while but I've agreed, you're too undisciplined for a squire, I'm allowing Alfonzo to put you on intensive training." He removed the pipe from his mouth and banged the ash out from it against the wooden pillar. "Now get inside, say night to your mother and go to bed." Link rushed inside.

He stayed outside for a while enjoying the moment to himself as rare as they were these days. The child had spirit but that was not a good quality in a soldier. After the moon had begun to rise to the top of the sky he felt his wife move gently up next to him.

"I look at him every day and everyday it feels like I lose just a little bit of him," she whispered.

"That is the way of the order you know that, we cannot have knights fool around all the time. Besides, he is almost of age, he will need to grow up sooner rather than later if he is to survive."

"I know, I know but it doesn't make it any easier. I have to watch him hobble home with black eyes and cuts everywhere. Some nights I wonder if he will ever return." She was fumbling with her fingers, not sure quite what to do with them.

"He will always return, it is in out nature," Bryne allowed himself to take hold of her hands and Nyssa clung to them in desperation. "He will not be the same by the end no one is, the order always breaks down those who join. But he is my son and he is stronger than he lets on, I believe he will overcome it."

She smiled at him genuinely. "You know you've grown wise in your old age."

Bryne scoffed, "Hey! I'm not old yet, I could still wipe the floor with most of these pushovers."

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. Everything was how it should be, once again. Often Bryne would lay awake beneath the stars and wonder what he was even fighting for and why he'd agreed to take on the King's tasks. This was why, to protect this.

"You think we'll ever go back there, go home?" she asked cutting into his thoughts.

"When the sword choses the hero we'll be able to return, whoever it is will take up my mantle. Perhaps I'll have to teach them the ropes a little but the end will be in sight then," he gripped her tighter. He still hadn't spoken of Alfonzo's suspicions about Link, the Knight just had to be wrong. He had to.

"I can't wait," she breathed.


	8. Innocence

**I'm trying my hardest to keep up with the whole writing thing. I may need to slow down slightly I do have like 10,000 words in essays and reports to hand in and a pretty big presentation. I'm handling it okay at the moment but I'm a little worried I may burn out.**

 **I realized the premise of the story isn't exactly a new one on this site but I think I'm okay with that, I'm writing more for my own peace of mind then anything else. We all probably have our own version of the story of BOTW that we play out in our heads and I feel like I'll go crazy if I don't see mine out.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Innocence

Zelda shuffled through her notes uncomfortably. The open window above her seemed to call out from across the room. Fingers of light pulled her towards the door towards the bridge. The writing before her seemed more muddled more indiscernible than ever before, the words would mix and mingle before her forming strange words. The Shieka Slate made even less sense then it normally did and after fumbling with it for a while it had yet again yielded nothing.

She let out a frustrated huff of air and turned around on her chair to stare at the door. He was probably out there right now, having used some complex method to distract the guards, he was probably waiting under the bridge, on the tower or even in the courtyard below. A cool breeze entered the room and she allowed her eyes to close as it flew over her face. It reminded her of the outside and how even after a day she still yearned for it.

" _I will kill him"_

Not that he probably ever could, the guards had hardly been absent in attempting to catch the hooded boy, the bounty had risen to well over a few hundred rupees. Yet Link seemed to get past them effortlessly. A little more pressure wouldn't make much more of a difference right? And yet it felt so wrong to put that pressure on him, for her selfish actions to making his life that much harder.

 _I just wanted a friend._

There was nothing wrong with seeing him here though, perhaps he could just simply watch her study, help her even. The idea brought a rush a glee through her veins. Sure it wouldn't be what it was, but at least they would still talk regularly and the room she was chained to wouldn't feel so damn small all the time. The huge castle she was trapped in wouldn't feel so much like a cramped prison.

She allowed herself to smile and walked out into the sun lit bridge.

But Link was not there. She waited most of the day, almost jumping at every sound from the castle, turning expecting to see her friend there. Day after day Zelda would walk out onto the bridge and wait. She would wait for a friend who wasn't coming.

* * *

Bryne rushed into the King's secret study and slammed the door behind him. His legs ached from the long climb up to the castle and his eyes were hopelessly tired but, when a message came like this he knew it was important. He bent over pushing his hands into his knees and letting out harsh quick breaths.

The King, Alfonzo and the young Shieka advisor Impa were all there and stared at him quietly while he regained his breath.

"Thank you for coming in such short time friend, we have a grave matter to act on and we must act quickly," Rhoam said with a certain urgency often foreign to his voice. "Tell him what you told me Impa."

"Whether through rumour or through agents on the inside the Yiga network has suddenly sparked up. They think they know who the one chosen by the sword is and are moving to eliminate him. It will be but a matter of hours before they have managed to infiltrate the Castle guards and from there they'll have no trouble looking for and assassinating him." The Shieka spoke in that usual grave tone. It made he voice seem years older than her and was foreign to her more youthful face.

Most Hylians would be distrustful of any Shieka after the uprising but Impa was one of the few Bryne thought he could trust. At least he hoped he could trust.

"Who are they targeting? Even we don't know who he is." He asked Impa.

"Bryne… They think it's Link," Rhoam was the one to break the harsh truth and by the grim faces on the other two in the room Bryne knew it to be so.

"But we don't know that it's Link, how'd they-"

"It doesn't matter" Alfonzo cut in his hands were placed firmly on the table between them and he leant over to him. "The fact is that in a less than a day Yiga will find and kill Link. But we have something against them." He turned and looked piercingly at Impa.

"They don't know what the boy looks like or where he lives they know only his name," Impa said looking down, it was clear they had been discussing the matter for a while before Bryne had arrived. Perhaps they had considered even keeping him out of the plan.

The Senior Knight spoke up again. "That's right the Yiga know we know and are expecting us to transport the boy to our most secure stronghold."

"The Akkala Citadel," Bryne whispered.

Alfonzo nodded, "And so we will do just as they expect… We and a few of our best guards will leave with what they think to be the boy."

It was Bryne's turn to nod, "The real Link will be riding somewhere completely different but who will be escorting him."

"We cannot risk an escort, Yiga will infiltrate it in a matter of hours so we must send the boy with his mother sometime after the first escort leaves. They will head for their home in Hateno where they will hide until everything has calmed down," Impa said.

Bryne thought back to the conversation he had with his Nyssa a few hours earlier. It looks like they were going home earlier than expected, even if it was without him.

The King finally spoke, he had been staring at the Knight the whole time silent. "They don't know the boy is your son Link, when they arrive in Hateno you will be able to visit them whenever you please."

Bryne was done with talking.

"Okay, let's do this."

* * *

There had been no time for a goodbye or even a proper explanation.

The hooves of Epona hammered across Thims Bridge. It felt strange to ride so quickly headfirst into what you knew to be an ambush. He had to look as normal as possible despite the knowledge that there were eyes constantly watching him from all sides.

With one arm he gripped onto the small hooded figure between himself and Alfonzo he continued to push the horses harder and harder, the five knights behind him struggling to keep up. The further they got from the real Link the better, they were drawing the Yiga away from him. The thought of his wife and Link riding out into the open alone made the Knights heart seize up in fear but onwards they pushed.

Hills began to rise on either side signalling they were almost halfway to their destination. Bryne could feel it coming, the air felt unusually tense here and the trees either side were perfect for Yiga. Still no ambush exploded from the bushes.

Horses panted heavily from underneath them. Bryne looked up into the hills on the sides, they were perfect for concealing any number of archers. Yet no arrows rained down from above.

What was going on? His sword suddenly felt very foreign on his side for the first time. He hated the feeling of waiting and feeling completely useless, giving the enemy the advantage. Still it was necessary to keep his family safe.

The horse at the front reared up suddenly pushing all the riders into a stray of chaos.

In the middle of the road a hooded figure was lying on the ground holding an arm up to the approaching riders in desperation. The face was obscured but judging on the large body size the figure was male.

Bryne looked grimly to his friend who with a short nod confirmed his unease was not unwarranted. They both dismounted and approached the figure lying in the ground. He seemed to stare at them from beneath the hood.

"Are you okay? Are you lost? We need you to move aside." Alfonzo announced, the man unwavered his hand firmly outstretched towards Bryne.

With the other hand he glided it over the top of the hood to reveal that mask, the one that always seemed to make the Knights stomach churn, the unsettling elaborate single eye that seemed to follow you everywhere. Though his face was still obscured Bryne, could feel the sickening smile beneath it.

He stood now towering slightly above the two Knights. His voice came out like a rasp of air, pushed out almost too forcefully, "You are the one who has lost."

The five Knights behind them dismounted quickly a came forward unclipping their spears, Bryne also pulled his broadsword from his side as his friend drew his claymore from his back. They charged at the Yiga as he withdrew a long blade from within his cloak.

The man was fast, faster than any adversary Bryne had met. He threw an elixir at the men behind Bryne and within an instant they were all trapped in a sheet of thick ice.

Bryne held his sword in a high stance eyeing the challenger carefully.

"I apologise I just couldn't resist facing you one on one," his voice came out in a sickening rasp. "I will enjoy facing you, so many of my brothers have fallen to your blade.

The Knight allowed his grip to loosen slightly on his sword and controlled his breathing. "What's one more right?" he said.

The Yiga rushed forwards giggling as though he was enjoying every moment of this. He moved in an unorthodox manner but Bryne had faced many Yiga and this man was no different.

Bryne twisted his body to the side as the Yiga slashed upwards with his blade. Bryne brought his own blade down across his enemy's back, causing a sharp yelp. He disappeared in a puff of cards but Bryne was already prepared. As the man began to reform across the road Bryne launched his sword at him which buried itself into his shoulder and thetree behind him.

Howling with pain he had little time to recover before Bryne was already on him hand on the pommel of the embed sword. He pushed into it keeping him embedded firmly in the tree as one hand moved instinctively for the Yiga's throat.

It was too small for a proper ambush there had to be more coming. " **Where are the other's?** " he screamed in the face of the would be assassin.

The Yiga began to cackle and Bryne slammed him into the tree noticing the specks of red dripping from the mask.

" **Where's the rest of the ambush tell me,"** he slammed him into the tree once again, the fear was beginning to grow within him. He felt it now seeping into every piece of him, every cell, it was the anger, the sheer lack of empathy. He feared it more than anything, it had been a long time since he had felt it.

He slammed him onto the floor and began to raise his fists abandoning his sword to the dirt to satisfy the more animal primal instinct.

The Yiga coughed madly. "We already knew you fool. They'll be dead before you find them, not even the bodies shall remain," he rasped up at him in glee.

The rage exploded in him and taking the Yiga's head in two hands he snapped it like a twig.

The ice on the other guards had thawed to the point where they were now able to break their way free.

"Bryne what's wrong?" Alfonzo gasped.

Bryne's heart was seizing up. He ran and leapt onto his horse.

"Bryne!" Alfonzo called out.

"Dammit, they knew it was a fake, they knew from the beginning." The thought of them lying dead on the ground of their home sent stabs of terror through him. "Link…Nyssa…oh goddess." He whipped the reigns hard and Epona reared up and raced off back in the direction they came. He leant forwards in the saddle ushering the horse forwards.

 _This is a nightmare it has to be_

* * *

He was but a mile down the road from Hateno when the first plumes of smoke were noticeable coming from the village. When he entered its damaged gates it was clear the place was a war zone. Yiga, guards and village folk all lay dead in the streets, others rushed about the streets desperately trying to put out the fires. Some lay weeping over the bodies of loved ones.

Bryne recognised most of them. Usually when he visited the Village the people would come out in waves to see him and speak to him. He had hated it before but after seeing this he would do anything to take those times back. Now the calls to him had been replaced by miserable cries echoing through the otherwise silent town.

He put aside those memories, put aside that suffering and forced his likely exhausted horse further up the hill towards their house. The attack had already happened; he was just looking at the aftermath.

His heart sunk when he saw the house smoking, it was clear there had been a fire there. A mess of bodies led up to the house, the Yiga had known exactly where to go and had fought ferociously to get there. The guards in the village had put up an admirable effort but with a concentrated assault they could not have lasted any longer than ten minutes. He jumped of the horse and rushed forwards across the bridge.

There by the tree and the cooking pot lay Nyssa's father. He had a crossbow in one hand and several arrows protruded from his body. In the yard the bodies of several Yiga laid strewn about, the old man had taken out maybe five all on his own. Bryne knelt before him and placed two fingers to his rugged neck.

"You stubborn old fool, always had to be the strong one didn't you?" he smiled sadly at him and pushed the eyelids down. There would be time for his burial but there were more important things to think of. He looked apprehensively to the door of the house. It lay open to him calling out eerily, his throat throbbed in panic. He pushed himself up and out one foot in front of the other walking carefully as though these were his first steps.

As soon as he entered the house he saw the blood. There was no avoiding the crimson which painted the room in splatters. There was so much and to whom it belonged to was a mystery in itself. And yet there she lay. Her hair was matted with blood and dress was ripped slightly. There were cuts all over her and next to her lay a pitchfork. She had clearly struggled and attempted to defend against the attackers.

Bryne stifled the sobs coming from his chest, they would not make the situation any better. He turned her body over in his arms and was surprised to see she was still breathing.

"Bryne…" the words retched their way out her mouth but it was in her eyes that she was overjoyed in seeing him. She was clearly in a lot of pain. Bryne had seen wounds like this, there was part of him that wanted to throw her onto his horse and make his way back to the castle to the physician to save her, but these were not wounds you could recover from. In the order you had to come to terms with that sometimes, but leaving behind a comrade was beyond that of you wife.

"Hush," he began to untangle her hair softly, determined to bring some sort of comfort to her.

Her gaze softened on him, Bryne had seen it happen before, she was accepting death. "They took him, didn't kill him, dragged him away…you have to save him," she coughed up blood which he quickly wiped away. "You have to protect him, from himself too."

He knew exactly what she meant and nodded.

"Promise me Bryne, please promise me"

"I promise"

She had begun to close her eyes, exhausted with the strain of speaking. "So happy, we were…a family…again."

He held her close as her breath slowed to an eventual stop he wanted to stay here in this moment forever. It felt like moving away would tear his very heart from the chest and leave it there beating on the floor.

"Bryne?" Alfonzo called out from the door to the house.

Bryne didn't dare to look at him, he didn't want to show that desperate vulnerability to the Knight. He kissed Nyssa gently on the head and placed her down on the floor, promising quietly to himself that he would be back to bury them both. He hoped to the three goddesses that he would not have to dig three graves today.

"Bryne…"

"Let's just go,"

* * *

It was but a few meters away down near the river where they found him. Bryne's nearly broke composure and began to sob desperately when he saw the amount of blood surrounding the boy, it was almost enough to fill Lake Hylia. But as he got closer he saw that it wasn't the boy's. Six Yiga assassins lay dead around him, some of the bodies were almost slashed to pieces. As for the boy he laid in the foetal position retching what appeared to be sobs.

The child had taken on six of almost twice his size and had seemingly torn them apart. Bryne shuddered at the thought of what might have happened.

Bryne looked to his companion who immediately nodded and turned on his heel placing his back to the scene and planted his sword firmly in the ground in front of him.

The Knight Bryne moved slowly towards his son and places a hand on his shoulder. Link suddenly came at him like a tidal wave hitting him in the face over and over again. When he was a young child the Knight would take the blows even when they were from that damned wooden sword, but now the stung like never before. He took them though he knew with each one Link was releasing the emotions he had allowed to build up.

The child was enraged bringing blow after blow down on his face letting out a pure animalistic scream. His eyes were red and puffy and under them lay deep bags. With each hit Bryne saw the boy he knew slowly come back, the colour seeming to seep into his eyes again making them glisten with that same shinning blue. They were so much like Nyssa's, painfully so.

Link finally collapsed into Bryne's arms. "I couldn't save her Pa, I tried so hard why couldn't I save her?" his sobs throbbed through him, Bryne felt that pain. In this moment they would bare the pain together.

"I know how you feel child, you weren't ready. You mustn't blame yourself. I should not have left you both."

Link buried himself deeper into his father's arms heaving into him. It was as though it was those first months in Hateno when Link was first born. He was a rather loud baby but, when Bryne held him and allowed Link to grip onto him with those tiny hands the sobbing and the crying seemed to subside. That was a joyous time, there was so much love back then and little to worry about. The memories were almost too hard to think back to especially now.

"It's not fair." Link mumbled.

"It never is, do not push it on yourself." He whispered tightening his grip on Link cradling him like he had all those years ago.

"I'll kill them all Pa, I'll kill them," Link choked.

"Vengeance is not the path of a knight and you are not ready."

Link looked up at him, eyes still wet filled with shinning tears. "Show me."

 _Very well_

Bryne's expression immediately hardened and he released the child. "If this is the path you wish to take child then wipe away your tears."

Link nodded and obeyed, his eyes were determined and with that same ferocity that his had once shown many years ago.

Bryne paused for a second. The child was not ready but by the end he surely would be and yet this decision would not be one to be taken lightly but it was the only way the Knight knew of dealing with grief and he wanted so desperately to reduce that pain for him. If it meant going against Nyssa's wishes for a little while so be it.

"This pain you are feeling now, I know it. It will not go away, perhaps it will never go away. It will fester inside burning at you fuelling your darkest nature. If you thought it hard to control your thoughts before then you will find it more difficult than most. " He paused for a moment studying the boy. "I can teach you to control it to make yourself powerful. To do this you must come with me on a journey, a trial of sorts." Bryne said.

Link looked up his gaze had hardened to the point where you could've almost forgotten that tears fell from his cheeks but a few minutes earlier.

"This is not a decision you can take lightly. On this trial you will be tested in every way imaginable. We will face attacks from every kind of enemy you can conjoure and more. Not only your body will be tested, but also your mind and your very soul. You will be not be the same person by the end."

"I am ready."

"Good, however the great trial will require one thing. You must bury the child you are firmly away, he will not help you where we are going. Where we are going you must learn to become something else entirely."

Link nodded.

Bryne picked up a short sword to the side of one of the assassins and passed the blade to the boy. Link took it as the Knight turned.

They dug two graves up on a hill far above their house overlooking the far stretching seas to the east and lay to rest the two motionless bodies. There was little that needed to be said, they were men of few words regardless. It was a good spot she would've liked it, it overlooked the calm blue sea as well as the seemingly peaceful tranquillity of the grassy plains to the west.

The prayers were said and they were all almost too eager to move on their way. The path they were to take was not one of ease and it was best to begin it sooner rather than later. Donning thick cloaks the two Knights and the Boy mounted their horses and made their way down the road and out of the village.


	9. Home (Post Calamity)

Chapter 9: Home

The two figures withdrew with a gasp, gagging on the muddy grass.

Rain fell down in sheets and the clothes they wore clung to their skin. Both shivered desperately but mere physical sensations were at the bottom of a long list of problems.

Much like the last time Link would not meet Zelda's worrisome gaze. Instead he fixed his eyes on an object in the distance though it did not seem as if there was any purpose in his stare. There was nothing behind the eyes. Any emotion he bared was hidden deep beneath the surface.

His mother… She had been such a fool those hundred years prior. Why had he not told her? Even when she believed the space between their minds to be an open field of sharing he had kept this from her. Why?

"I didn't know Link I'm-"

"Stop… Please don't"

* * *

Then sun was back once again peeking through the clouds like a restless cricket from the grass. The grass was wet beneath Zelda's feet and it shinned gently in the light, the glimmering armour of the earth. Soon she would have to wear her boots once again but for now she was content with feeling the cool blades on her feet and between her toes.

Link had remained where he had been the whole of the previous night, hunched over the fire under the tree like an estranged creature. Next to him lay the patiently waiting horse Epona. Often the horse seemed restless or even bored but she seemed content with lying by her troubled master's side.

At least the horse could do something to comfort the hero, Zelda once again felt quite useless. The strew of memories they had experienced had been tougher than she could've ever imagined. They brought a great sadness to her, the sort that was a pit, so simple to fall into and yet troublesome to claw back out of and into the light. She so desperately wanted to talk to him, to bathe in the troubles of his mind as a group of mischievous children would to some forbidden lake. He would not let her in though and she knew it.

It was becoming harder to speak with him each time they went back. He was tuning back into the recesses of his mind, trapping himself in that place once again. She could see the emotion dripping from his face like wet paint on a wall.

Still there were other issues at hand, there would be no doubt that both would put on their bravest faces and go about the day as though the stormy seas beneath were calm and peaceful.

"I'm sorry I cut you off," the voice penetrated her thoughts and shocked her into reality with a jump.

She looked at him with awe. His face was a story, years of emotion and experience were etched into it, subtly beneath the surface. It was a story she had gotten good at reading in the past but now she no longer recognised most of the words.

She was unable to reply. "I just need time…" he murmured gently, though his face remained firmly unconvinced by his own statement.

Zelda nodded, "Of course."

Link leant slightly to the side with a sly grin. He always managed to come bounding back from his complex mind.

"Looks like we have some visitors."

* * *

Zelda sat on an elaborately decorated Shieka carpet, with Impa and watched the approaching envoys. It seemed they had all arrived in Kakariko a few days ago and had decided to travel to the location themselves. She was surprised at how many there were and yet even up on the hill she could hear the jolly chatting of the group.

"Just to think one hundred years cooped up in a prison of malice and you get to celebrate by sitting down in a cramped tent to talk politics." It was strange to see Impa so old and yet her personality had not dimmed with old age, quite the contrary, it had fined like some wine, almost exploding with flavours now. "You should leave the sitting to me my dear, I've gotten rather good at it."

The Princess allowed herself to laugh. "I never really minded politics, one of the benefits of being a royal. We must get on the matter of rebuilding the kingdom." She swept a look sideways. "Plus I rather like to think of it as the malice was in my prison not the other way round."

"Too right my dear." Impa's voice was equal measures of elegance and terrifying strength. "I won't beat around the bush how has he been?"

It seemed like he was always there, not only in her mind but her conversations too, dominating every moment.

"He's…well him. It's like he's as bright as ever maybe even more then he used to be, like he was when he was a child just brimming with curiosity and good humour." She glided her bottom lip across her teeth, turning it white for a moment before its pink colour returned. "Then it's just gone, and he's as cold as he's ever been."

"It makes sense for him to be at war with himself," Impa said. "Not only must he grapple with his past and who he was in it, but now he must also grapple with his changing role."

Zelda shot a quizzical look at the monk who rolled her eyes.

"He's a warrior that's all he knows, it's all he's been doing since he woke up and most of what he was doing before he fell asleep. Link has just forgotten how to allow himself to relax and be happy. And perhaps share that with another."

The monks eyes bore into her but Zelda's gaze strayed to the horizon. Instead it was those eyes were in her thoughts, those striking blue eyes that threatened to swallow her up and never let her go.

Impa huffed impatiently. "If you want the advice of an old woman, I'd say time fixes most things but you do have to keep pushing him in that direction. But you are both binded to each other, in more ways than you think."

Zelda rose and straightened her skirt. It was all too scary to think about now and there were other things to attend to. Impa got up also and hobbled her way over to the tent. The shocked Shieka that had been supposed to be carrying her during the event scrambled after her, calling out.

Before her the envoys from each race were walking up the hill towards her. There was the Zora with that warm smile which looked like it might as well have been glued to his face. Then the two Gorons thumped forwards, the younger fell slightly behind his elder and seemed to have formed a fascination with his feet. And Riju…Goddess be damned she looked so much like Urbosa it almost hurt, the girl tried to stand tall despite the fact the other envoys towered above her. The Rito walked with elegance and was glaring at her with piercing eyes. He looked either permanently angry about something or permanently bored.

He was there by her side in an instant. Link positioned himself slightly forwards and had unstrapped the sword from his back and placed two hands on the hilt as the tip bore slightly into the ground. Reassuring didn't do his presence justice.

All the envoys eyes lit up, to varying degrees when they saw Link there. The tall Zora, who was presumably Sidon, rushed forwards and grabbed Link's hand before he could react and with one swift motion turned Link into what could only be described as a very shocked ragdoll. Link retracted rubbing his shoulder.

"It is just amazing to see you in good health. Ganon didn't stand a chance against out might," the Prince moved his arms so quickly and frequently, that Zelda would not have been shocked if had taken off into the sky. "You must tell me in great length the story of your most wondrous battle I yearn to hear it with all my heart."

"Yeah…I can't wait," Link grumbled.

"Me neither!" he exclaimed. Link had been right about the not getting sarcasm thing. "I personally cannot wait a minute, no wait a second. Yes that is a good one." He slapped Link's back.

He turned to Zelda and walked towards her taking her hand and kissing it gently with rather overstated actions. "It pleases me greatly to see you well and in such good condition, I just can't wait to get this meeting started," for most the extravagant tone of Sidon's voice would make the statement seem disingenuous but the prince managed to pull it off.

Zelda couldn't help but smile as the other Zora Knights followed him into the tent, one of them shooting Link a quick wink.

A sudden slam caused the Princess to turn suddenly back to group arriving. Link was bent over heaving, to laughs of several Gorons. I seemed that they had decided to pat "brother Link" on the back much like Daruk once did. From the look on Link's face he clearly still didn't enjoy it.

"Bludo, pleased to meet you princess," the old Goron extended out a rocky hand and Zelda took it gladly, shuddering at the idea of that same hand hitting her in the back. "This is Yunobo the guy who saved us all from oblivion."

The smaller Goron blushed, a feat Zelda didn't think was even possible for Gorons. "Please Boss, it was all Link."

"I am pleased to meet both of you and I am thankful for your help," she continued to smile at them. It wasn't going that bad, they all seemed to be quite friendly.

Riju was next to come forward her towering Guard clinging to her like a shadow in the last light of the sun.

It was Link she spoke to first, "You know it's always strange to see you with so many clothes on." She grinned up at him as his ears started to become the same colour as radishes.

 _What the hell was that about?_

"Pleased to meet you Princess," they shared a warm smile.

"And I you,"

She had noticed Link was now staring fondly at the last guest.

The Rito had eased his hard posture and softened his sharp gaze. They nodded to each other. It was a simple gesture but Zelda could feel the respect emanating between the two of them. But, before they could say a word to each other Link was swarmed by a flock of five colourful rito children. They squawked with happiness and clung to him like an adorable fluffy cobweb. Link moved towards the tent in a mess of beaks and feathers. It seemed unlikely that he was going to survive the day in one piece.

The Rito smiled at the unfolding scene. "I am Teba, warrior of the Rito… We should probably just get this started."

Zelda could only wholeheartedly agree.

* * *

"This has certainly been a most astonishing and ground breaking achievement today. I for one am proud to be a part of this historic occasion." The Zora prince had now stood up on the table and was proudly clenching his fists.

Riju's face hit her hand hard. "Will you just get down we've not done that much. But, he's right we've done enough for today. I for one am more ready to get some sleep."

A murmur of agreement echoed through the tent as the prince unashamedly got down from the table.

Of course sleep, Zelda had completely forgotten about it. She probably had some pretty tired looking eyes, the bags beneath them almost seemed to have a weight to them.

Zelda suddenly realised. Where was Link sleeping? He had only set up one quite small travel tent and he could hardly just camp out under a fire like the night before, she would not allow that. Thoughts of the alternative sent tremors through her.

Come to think of it where was Link? He was no longer positioned behind her in the back of the tent leaning rather too charmingly on a post of the canopy. He must've got bored of Sidon's stupidly long speech and decided to get some fresh air. She suddenly realised everyone was looking at her.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Yes we shall reconvene tomorrow at midday."

 _Not so difficult right?_

She exited the back of the tent panting heavily. Her father didn't tell her just how damned difficult it was to be in that leading role. They all looked to her for guidance already, to solve their numerous problems and it terrified her.

She leant heavily on a barrel, shoving the air gladly into her lungs. The room had been tenser than she could've ever expected.

She focused on the horizon, which was supposed to help, at least that was as much as she could remember.

There was a figure on the road to Hateno riding their horse gently but purposefully in the direction of the town. She could make out the night blue Hylian hood and the brownish horse carrying him. Of course…it was Link.

Where he was going probably no one knew. Zelda hesitated. Should she follow? Would that make it worse? Why were there so many damn questions drifting through her mind? It was like some sort of demon was trapped in her head banging to be let out from its cage.

"You know you should probably go after him…"

She turned with a gasp to see Teba there, reading her with knowing eyes.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me," she said gently her gaze focusing on the shrinking figure on the horizon.

Teba chuckled. "I heard about his little memory problem, must have been rough on you, for someone to just forget you like that."

She felt content with just listening to him.

"And yet with no memory he comes into my town like he's been possessed by the demon king himself. He just demands that I take him, some crazy wingless guy, up into the freezing air to a floating bird fortress that has actual laser cannons," Teba said, his tone could even be mistaken for being slightly mocking, like he was describing a situation that he found quite amusing.

She shrugged. "That's just Link."

"Yeah…" Teba had moved to her side now pressing the advance he had. Zelda's heart had seemed to speed up its rhythm quickly. "And yet when I asked him why he's risking his life and everything all he can say is that he **has** to save you. Not like it's just something he casually wants to do with breakfast but something that if he doesn't complete he may as well just curl up on the floor and sleep for another one hundred years."

He put a feathered wing on her shoulder and forced her to look up at him. His face was not at all soft but deadly serious. "Memories are just stories and that's all they are. If you think that's all there is to how we connect to another person then you're more of a fool then he is."

"Teba I…"

"Just get going already, at this rate I'll be the first male Rito to lay an egg."

* * *

Dust swirled gently across the dimly lit room. It twisted and writhed like the spiritual dragons that often lit up the night sky. The fires and candles Link had put on before had now died and the only light to enter the room was the white glow from the moon.

Link stood there at the edge of his home not daring to take another step in. It seemed like some barrier covered the door and would not allow him to. Still he was content with just looking in. Memories lined every surface and every area of the building and just by standing there he could take in all the emotion that resonated through the house.

Outside under the tree, where the cooking pot lay, was where you could find Grandpa. He would just sit there smoking his pipe, probably grumbling about the weather, or how the food that was grown today was terrible compared to when he was younger. How many times had Link sat under that tree and just listened, captivated by his stories.

There was the tale of the hero who lived on the clouds themselves and fell to the surface to find his love. Or the child who defeated an evil king by travelling through time itself. They were stories you couldn't tire of, no matter how similar they were to one another.

Then where Link stood by the wooden post of the door was where his father would lean and look out over the field. Ma would always complain about the leaf smoking which was pungent around the outside of the house. Link didn't mind though, it was a comforting smell and he felt safe when it was around.

And there in the yard where he and his father would play fight. Laughs and cheers would reverberate through the village, right up until Link got a little too into it and gave himself a bloody nose. Once he had accidentally smashed his father's eye, giving him a pretty bad black eye.

On the inside however, there lay other memories.

Link allowed himself to take a tentative step forwards. One foot after the other until soon he found himself in the middle of the room. Never before had it felt so oddly cold and yet he did not have the energy to light a fire. It felt almost wrong to.

Before there had been a rocking chair, over there in the corner. There his Ma would sit. Often she would be reading quietly, other times she would sing. Oh how wonderful the sound was. It could fill a space up and make any terrible feeling just melt away like the last snows of winter. When he was younger he would often get lonely, perhaps the other children had ignored him again, or called him "strange" or "a baby". Link would come here and they would rock gently together, making nothing matter anymore.

All that…everything it was still here, even if the memorabilia had been lost, those moments lived on they could not be destroyed. So why did he feel so cold? It felt as though a man had taken a shovel and started digging away at his stomach, not daring to fill the empty space he had left.

He crouched down on the floorboards and placed a spread had gently to the floor.

"I want to remember, but every time I do I feel more lost than before."

The dust continued to stir through the air.

"I should be grieving you, mourning as much as possible." The words seemed to catch in his throat.

"But each time I go back I…" he swallowed thickly. "Why can't I feel anything for you?"

"Link?" He turned to see her there. Of course she was, she was in everything, every thought, every memory. Every positive feeling he had seemed to link back to her. He pushed them to the side.

He felt the words come forwards involuntarily like he sometimes did but he was glad to be sharing something for once. "I bought this place, on my journey. They were going to take it down, Bolson and his other cronies." He moved his gaze of the room. "I didn't know why I did, I just had to do it, now I understand why. This is my home."

"Memories aren't everything," Zelda whispered.

"Then why are they the only thing I can think about," Link had also adopted a quiet voice, the dust only moving slightly under the expulsion of air. "I keep playing it back in my head over and over. It's like I can hear the screams over and over again."

"Link you were just a child, there was nothing you could've done," Zelda had moved from the doorway and into the house. She was approaching him gently, much like a person to an injured animal on the side of the path.

"I felt so useless and so angry." As he looked down at the floor he could almost see the blood there, feel its strange warmth under his fingertips. "They took her from me, why did they do that?"

"We were both part of a larger game, it didn't matter to them," She was almost by him now.

"We didn't seem to matter to any of them, not even the people on our side. But Ma…"

Her hand glided down the side of his neck and onto his shoulder. Link allowed himself to lean into its comforting embrace. The princesses reassuring heat was all around him as her head rested itself on his other shoulder her other arm wrapping around his chest.

"Link…" her voice wisped down the back of his neck as it hit his ear lightly. "These next memories aren't going to be kind on you but I want you to know…"

She had stopped and Link felt the slight quiver in her jaw where it rested on his shoulder. "I am here. Please don't forget that."

Link allowed himself to rise gently with her still wrapped around him. He turned himself towards her as her grip fell off. There was a gentle glow of green that shined onto her face.

Link looked for the words he wanted to say but found his throat dry, barren of all expression. So instead for the first time since they had been reunited he pulled her into a tight hug, this time in full earnestness. She let out a hot breath of air against his chin and in return squeezed against him.

Unlike the past two times the dam did not break, nor did the memories arrive in a crushing flood. But as Link closed his eyes he allowed the thoughts and feelings to return in gentle drips, washing over him like the light of the morning sun.


	10. The Great Trial

**I have to admit I'm quite glad to be getting into the real meat of the story. As fun as the chapters were to write I couldn't help but feel myself already get excited to write the later parts of the story. It does feel like I've got a while to go before its complete and I'm already planning other stories too. Focus was never my biggest strength.**

 **This chapter got a little too big so I've split it into two.**

 **Anyways I better just get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10- The Trial

Bryne sat near the campfire watching the flames glow of the shining length of his blade as he sharpened it. Alfonzo sat across the flames and sat absentmindedly staring into the dark.

The other Knight had kept his noble appearance up but Bryne on the other hand had welcomed the return of the wild gladly. A thick black beard had grown upon his face and he didn't hate it. Specks of gray had hemmed it when he had looked in his reflection earlier, they had not been a cause of the heavily falling snow around them but he was not concerned by his advancing age.

Bryne looked up to the towering figures of the Hybra Mountains. He could almost feel the unease emanating from Alfonzo.

"He will return," Bryne's voice was filled with certainty

"Lynels Bryne, not just one but Lynels, I feel we have gone too far, as far as he's already come," the Knight glared at him from across the flames.

"To think you're now the one doubting the boy. I am certain now, he has overcome me in skill and his mind is far sharper than mine ever was."

"I can't take all this waiting around, we should go out and help him, how many of us died when we were taken into the Tabantha Tundra and we were not alone," Alfonzo muttered.

"No we cannot, the boy is ready. You remember the beast we fought but four days ago?" Bryne asked.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

Link's feet slid across the snowy ground as he placed one hand in the white blanket to steady himself. The air around him seemed to freeze in his burning lungs but its purity brought energy into his racing heart.

"Link watch out!" His father's voice called to him from the other side of the clearing.

Link rolled to the side with ease as a tree trunk slammed into the rock face to his side. Splinters of wood and mud sprayed over him as he pulled an arm defensively over his face.

The Hinox was not happy and let out a deafening shriek. According to its father it was faster than most of the beasts and rather than their usual fat belly this one hulked with muscles all over. Yet despite its speed it certainly did not make up for it in size. As it thumped towards him the ground itself seemed to shrink away, rumbling with distain as each foot pressed into the ground.

Over on the other side Alfonzo and Bryne eyed the monster cautiously. Even before despite their slow speed it was important to stay out of the grasp of a Hinox, just one mistake and you were a dead man. Yet with this one's speed it would be twice the risk.

Link grit his teeth and rushed forwards, darting between the stumps and rocks of the clearing. As the Hinox grabbed at him with both arms he leapt over them, whist slashing beneath him with his sword. Landing beneath his belly he knew it would be but a few seconds before he would be crushed beneath its huge mass. Link slid between its legs and as its body came crashing down into a sitting position he swung his sword in a circular motion eliciting a howl from the beast.

Link rushed forwards to his father.

"It's still not going down," Alfonzo yelled. "We've been at it for what feels like an hour and it still doesn't tire."

The creature was indeed getting up once again leaning heavily on its arms.

"We'll have to keep going then," Bryne let out his roughed breath.

Link spat the vile taste that had formed in his mouth out in a disgusting slob. "I have an idea keep him occupied and move him towards the cliff face."

They had been tracking the creature for days now at the request of the chief of the Rito. It was to be their last quest on the Trial and the hardest by far.

The two knights stepped forwards weapons at the ready. The Hinox threw a hand forward and with a thrust from Alfonzo's claymore a fountain of black blood erupted from its hand. Bryne moved swiftly to its side throwing rocks and pebbles at it exposed eye.

The creature turned to him and shrieked out once more as it bounded towards him. He was pinned now between the Hinox and the rocky cliff face.

"Bryne!" Alfonzo called from behind the beast.

 _God's Link if you're going to do something please do it now_

With a loud crash a boulder thumped into the giants head spraying shards of rocks everywhere. Bryne ducked away shielding his exposed areas and dived behind a tree.

The monster came down heavy with a sickening crack. Bryne looked up in time.

Link dived from the cliff face with little concern for his own life. It was as though time itself slowed around him as he flew through the air with the bow he had acquired from the village in hand. It was almost too graceful for the short time he had been practicing with the weapon. Then with shocking accuracy Link loosed four arrows in rapid succession, which found their home deep into the eye of the Hinox.

As he landed softly on the hide of its belly it began to shrink back turning into the dark matter all monsters seemed to retreat to.

He looked up to his father and as Bryne looked into his eyes he knew he was ready for the final stage.

* * *

"He will return,"

Alfonzo shuddered, but through his absence of speech it was clear that he agreed. The night was awfully quiet, as the tundra often was. It felt as though there was an absence of life in the air. The gentle glow of the fire only created a small perimeter around the camp, before being suddenly swallowed by the darkness.

The camp had been golden in the past few days. Him and Alfonzo had spent good time together and had shared their chronicle of tales reaching back to when they were just boys in the academy. Those were different times and now the trial was rare to perform most saw it as barbarian but Link had needed it.

Those first few weeks he had sat there in silence just listening to their conversations, likely attempting to deal with grief. Soon however he was also close to the flames chatting excitedly about the various tales of the Knights' younger days. He had not told them to the boy, the reality of the stories was far worse then the ones they told in stories Grandpa used to tell him. There were no secret blades or magical princesses, just steel and blood, and a lot of it.

Of course the trial had yielded its own small book of stories. They had freed the elder of Lurelin village from a curse, killed of the invasion of Octorocks in the Lanaru wetlands and of course taken on the Moldgua which had gotten too close to Kara Kara Bazaar. He smiled seal surfing around the beast had been almost too fun.

The Rito chieftain had certainly been generous in their defeat of the Hinox and Bryne had been almost too glad to slip into that Rito feathered bed, he had been almost too reluctant to get out of it. But they had one last trial to go through, the Trial of Snow and Blood. He had lost many good friends the day he had finished it to become a Knight.

The thumping of hooves immediately caused both their ears to prick up suddenly, like a couple of deers being discovered by the torch of a wandering hunter.

Link casually rolled casually into the camp on the back of his new horse which had named Ciela, a rather strange name for a horse.

Bryne grimaced preparing to see the worst the valley often contained several Lynels and he would've had to avoid hits from them all.

However, he was shocked to see that Link was completely unscathed and as he dismounted he dropped onto the floor several Lynel hooves and horns tied together with a length of string. He moved over to the cooking pot, took a helping of stew and sat down eating it rather nonchalantly.

Alfonzo looked to Bryne in shock, who himself likely had an equally pale face.

"Link are you…?" Bryne began.

Link looked up as though he had only just noticed the two. "Oh yeah, I did it. I'm probably going to get some sleep now it was a little tiring."

"Of course," Bryne breathed as the other Knight began to smirk across the flames. Trust Link to treat the most deadly trial of all time as some walk around a farm.

The flames seemed to burn a little brighter as conversation once again filled the camp.

* * *

Zelda sat on her bed her three maids hurrying about her. The Princesses desperate dedication to praying had not gone unnoticed by her father despite the results. He had allowed her maids of her age once again. Though the conversation with them was a little dry it was far better than being cooped up in a temple with no one all day. She did still long for Purah and Robbie's company despite the fact that now there was little to do with them.

"I can't believe I'm actually invited to it, me a ceremony and a feast," Astrid breathed. She was by far the most outgoing of the bunch and had immediately broken all royal etiquette within the first hour with Zelda. It was why the Princess had already grown quite fond of her. "There be the most magnificent food, wine…and Knights."

The other girls giggled slightly at the maid's excitement.

"Don't forget the squire's they'll be there too, have you seen them train in the yard. Ugh Goddess help me," Neri, the other maid, murmured.

"Hmph, I much prefer men with a bit more experience," Astrid said taking Zelda's dress from the cupboard and unfurling it before her.

"Well yeah we all know about your excursion to the barn with Sir Beckle,"

Zelda gasped, "I didn't know that... Astrid he has a wife."

"Well I didn't know at the time, he certainly seemed eager, plus we're all going to be sixteen soon. I heard Sir Brant is quite fond of you Sari" the girl replied.

The final maid, Sari, was easily the most quiet of the three, she reminded Zelda of Mipha quite a bit. However, she was the only one of the maids not from noble blood, she had apparently been taken in by a royal when her rancher family was killed in a bandit raid. Zelda's heart went out for the girl and liked her the most out of the three, it felt almost like she was talking to Link again.

 _No stupid, we don't think about him anymore_

Sari had now turned quite pink to the pleasure of the other two girls. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, he doesn't like me," the shy maid stated.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Sure you're really convincing us there, you even know what the event's about Sari?"

"I…no," the girl looked down in shame as she tugged nervously at her brown locks and Zelda's heart squeezed a little for her.

"Sari has been helping me prepare for the event, I must've completely forgotten to tell her what it was about," she said with some shock, the girl could be so quiet and obviously hadn't asked, it had just slipped her mind to explain it. "I'm so sorry Sari."

"No please princess don't," the girl looked even more embarrassed that Zelda would even dare apologize to her.

Zelda smiled genuinely at her and squeezed her hand and immediately she loosened up as much as clay to water. Sari smiled back happily at her.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Why don't you explain it Astrid?" Zelda asked as Sari began to brush the knots out of Zelda's hair again.

"Sir Bryne and Sir Alfonzo are returning from the trial with the mystery Knight…" she exclaimed puffing up her chest to imitate the stern men. The other girls laughed at her. "He's the first Knight in over ten years to take the Great Trial and as such he is to be knighted with the proper ceremony, which is just a fancy way of saying a huge party."

"I have a friend in Lurelin, says the Knights came into her village at some point to cure a curse," Neri said as the other girls quickly became captivated with her. "He strolled into their inn with a thick hood over his face and then when he withdrew it…"

The other girls stared at her as Neri savoured the moment of suspense. "He is apparently more handsome then anything she's seen in her life."

Astrid nodded along. "I heard that too from a girl who works at the stables in Hebra, he is apparently quite the heart throb. It's all most of the maids in the castle can talk about." She paused a villainous grin spreading her face. "It's kind of like what Zelda is to the squires."

Zelda could only smile as the other maids cried out in fake outrage.

"He's rather brave too," Sari said quietly before immediately turning red. "I mean…he's done all of that and he's only fifteen years of age."

"It's tradition for there to be a dance I can't wait, it'll be like I've stepped into one of the stories," Astrid murmured dreamily.

"Will you dance with one of the squires Princess?" Neri was tilting her head at the princess.

"Of course" Zelda said to a chorus of gleeful squeals. "Though I'd rather like to see just how good this new Knights footwork is."

The room erupted in chatter.

* * *

"You're a fool Bryne of course it's him we need to get him to the sword as soon as the ceremony is over," Alfonzo's hands slammed onto the table. "You saw how he moves, how he fights how he thinks. You said for yourself the boys a damned prodigy."

The King silenced the man with a hand but, leaned forwards in his chair. "I agree I see no point in waiting any longer if this boy is clearly the one chosen by the sword."

"I will not allow it, he is my son," Bryne spat back across the table. "He's my only son."

"While we wait by Ganon laughs at us, we are wasting time," Alfonzo had tried to lower his voice but soon it was back up reverberating through the room.

"There's more to being a Knight other than being able to wield a sword and far more to being a hero." Bryne muttered

"The kid doesn't even need a sword, he could kill Ganon with a blade of grass," Alfonzo exclaimed.

The King sighed, "Bryne is right there is more to being a Knight than just fighting, the boy is still young. However, I will sleep easier at night knowing that we are at least making progress in something."

"Your daughter has always-"

The King cut in delivering a sharp glance in Bryne's way. "Besides the blade will call for the boy that is how the legend goes."

"Waiting it is then!" Alfonzo stormed out of the chambers.

The King's eyes were on him immediately. "Bryne…when I heard about Nyssa," the King said almost the second the door closed.

"Don't worry, what's done is done," Bryne said trying to sound as convincing as possible. Her name still stung slightly, the idea that he would never feel her touch again was foreign to him.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel," that was all the King had to say but it was enough.

"Anyways it looks like we have a ceremony to attend to,"

* * *

"Father I can't do it, help me I'm freaking out right now," Link paced the room back and forward as a bemused smile crossed Bryne's face. "There are going to be so many of them and they're all there for me…I haven't even done that much."

Bryne eyes rolled back so hard he could probably see his brain. "No you haven't done much. Only kill the most fearsome beasts in all of Hyrule and in just two years become a legend all around, in the most renowned test of skill that has not been attempted for over ten years, on your own."

"Exactly…" Link's face was doubtful. "That's nothing right? You've heard how they talk about me, I can hear it outside my bloody door. They think of me as some hero."

Bryne fell back on the lush bed the kid had been given for the night. He remembered it well though it hadn't been his for the ceremony he had it was just as soft as he remembered. He also recalled what he did in the bed that night…

"You'll hate it you know," he chuckled. "I did, just try to enjoy it. You'll be given all the food you can eat and will likely have the choice of all the maids to woo too. Which with your charm I'm sure you'll do fine with."

"Father…"

"What!"

"This is serious… I've never even seen this many people in one place let alone have them all staring at me. You had like twenty other people with you it was fine." Bryne had never in his life seen so many words be hurled from his mouth in such quick succession. The child was fifteen and was probably in that same place most were in their teens, a mess of thoughts, most of them extremely unknightly.

"Please most of them are there for the free food and booze, the attention will be on you for a few seconds before they move onto the next most interesting thing. That's how the nobility is," Bryne knew all too well the difficulties of mixing with the highborn. "Just don't agree to being anyone's bodyguard or to train their galling children. All you need to do is smile."

"You never smiled,"

"That was when I stopped caring which you clearly do at the moment. It's very liberating believe me." Bryne scratched his beard, it had become habit now and he had grown rather too fond of the mess of hair to cut it off.

"You're not being very helpful you know…" Link moaned.

"It's not difficult Link and it's only an evening," Bryne said looking down at his nails checking to see if there was any dirt, perhaps blood.

"I know, I just, I…" Link paused looking outside the window cautiously. "I wish she was here you know."

Bryne looked up in an instant to meet his son's eyes.

"So do I"

Bryne would not get up to embrace his son like he would've all those years ago and Link understood why. He would have to learn on his own to deal with those feelings. But for Link a look from his father was more than enough to let him know that it was all going to be okay.


	11. A Knight's Beginning

**Hi friends sorry for the delay. I've been busy with the end of year exams and I took a break with another fanfic (you should check it out if you haven't already). As I've said on my profile later on in May I'll be able to update more frequently, when most of my work is done and I have big plans for the summer. This chapter was difficult to write for many reasons and was getting close to being 10,000 words. I had to sort of step back and go back to the core of the story. It can be all to easy to get lost in your own writing sometimes but I think it turned out okay.**

 **With my other fic I started to thank people here as the messenger thing doesn't seem to work sometimes. Just skip over this if you don't want to read, I just need to show my apprication for all the feedback.**

 **I wanna thank AndrewInevitable and Frostking104 for the continued reviews. I'm so happy you like the story.**

 **OvertDemise thanks for the review I did send a message a while back, not sure if you got it but I'd love to help out with your writing, and its cool I'm pretty weird too.**

 **Thanks to all the guest reviews too. All reviews are massively appreciated especially the ones with feedback. Guest talking about the punctuation thankyou! I looked back through the chapters and god it was bad. I've tried to fix it but I might go through the story as a whole and edit when I have time.**

 **Thank you to all those of you who followed also I'm happy to see there are people who actually want to see the story through.**

 **As for the favorites. Thank you so much, I really appreciate the love**

 **Anyways, I apologize for the essay. On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 11- A Knight's Beginning

 _Here goes bloody nothing_

Link fixed the ceremonial hood over his head and let out a quick nervous breath. He had managed to wash all the grime and dirt from his hair, after all he had been on the road for what? Two years? It felt good to be clean again and he would be more than happy to meet his squire friends again, he sure did miss them.

The air didn't seem to flow properly into his lungs, it stagnated and cut off as he let out the shaky gasps.

The King was friendly enough right? He had always seemed fond with Link the few times they had met, so receiving blessings from him was going to be easy, the hood was certainly going to help.

Then there was the anointment of spring water from each of the fountains of the three goddesses. For that he would have to remove his hood and would be done by some priestess.

Then there was Zelda, goddesses he wanted to see her again and talk that they once did but he couldn't. Those times were wrong and a Knight had responsibilities he must adhere to. Alfonzo had told him to let go of the past in order to become stronger and it had worked but it was difficult to maintain that barrier. With her around he wasn't sure if he could hold it.

Even if the ceremony was technically in his honour, as his Father had said, most would be senselessly drunk and uncaring. That would give him the chance to slip out before anyone could have the chance to talk, or even worse, dance with him.

"Master Link it's time."

Link pushed the air out again. His ears prickled, heart raced and legs ached to move. Link's body was preparing for a fight, it just happened to be preparing for the wrong one.

Link focused his mind and walked out of the room. The lush red carpet almost bounced under his feet, he wanted to curl up in it and just sleep through the whole thing. Would that really be so bad?

Guards lined the hallway and stood there expressionless. The King probably could've saved on just buying statues, they would've probably serve the same purpose. Still Link pulled the hood over his head a little tighter and felt himself shift uncomfortably under their gaze.

He walked into the inner sanctum as a fanfare almost shocked him out of his boots. The room extended into a larger circle and around the sides circled a large number of both nobles and guards.

Most were Hylian but in their mists he could spot a few Gerudo, Goron, Rito and Zora. To see any familiar faces would do him well but, they were all unrecognisable and hardly friendly. They looked at Link like a hungry wolf looks at the lone and cold traveller.

"Come forwards Son and bask in the light of the three," the King's voice bellowed down to him and filled the chamber in its stern grace. The King was not on the tall throne above but instead level and straight ahead, yet still he towered above Link.

Link walked slowly forwards keeping his head bowed in respect and as he reached marking of the triforce, which gleamed slightly from the descending sun. He knelt in the middle.

He pushed his head even further down like he had been taught and stared at the brown top of his foot. He was sure as twilight more comfortable looking at that then at the crowd around him.

"In your trial you have shown virtues that are unparalleled in the realms," Rhoam had begun to recite the ritual; it was here where Link's new life would begin.

"Through Power, Wisdom and Courage you have shown yourself to be than worthy of all the Goddesses. With this great strength I ask you to pledge yourself into the service of Hyrule and by extension the Goddess Hylia herself. Is this what you desire?"

"It is…" Link's voice came out a whole deal more gruff then he was expecting, as he shoved any thoughts and reservations into the floor below his feet.

"Do you swear to defend the Kingdom and its family, to be released from service only by death?"

"I do," he stated, unwavering.

"Do you swear to never turn to the dark…never cower in the face of evil?"

"With all my heart, I do." Link hesitated for a quick moment before looking up to face the King. "I pledge myself to you and the Kingdom of Hyrule."

The King brought his hand down from where it had been extended and smiled genuinely to Link. He was sincerely relieved. "I accept your pledge, bring forwards the ointments."

Link looked to watch the priestesses enter the room. Suddenly his heart thumped at his chest like a wild bird trapped in a cage, he was on fire.

At the head of the group was Princess Zelda of Hyrule. It had been almost two years since he had last seen her. Her Golden hair seemed to shimmer behind more brilliantly than ever and her skin was milky pale but gleaming gently in the natural light that filled the chamber. She had grown quite beautiful and Link felt his already shivering legs shake with more intensity. And in Hylia's good grace those green eyes then shone out towards him like the beacon on the lighthouse in Hateno.

She moved forwards the three girls walking gently behind her each carrying a basin with the water from each of Hyrule's sacred fountains. The princess's eyes rested on him though he knew she did not know it was him beneath the hood. How would she react? He wanted so desperately to know.

Zelda walked forwards each step seemed to pass beneath her silently as all the onlookers stared directly at her. She had grown used to the looks, though most were not warm. Many of them whispered constantly behind her back. Her inability to access the power had spread around the castle and they hated her for it.

The figure knelt there before her was not what she had expected.

She had expected someone…bigger perhaps. The person before her was only a boy only slightly bigger than herself. Still she yearned to withdraw the hood. She was just as curious as everyone else to see the Knight to be.

Her shadow cast over him as she softly took the sides of his hood. With the same moderation as one would use handling a delicate Rito child she began to bring the hood back. As light began to swarm over the boy's face revealing each feature one by one she felt her heart squeeze in her chest hard.

It was Link. There was no mistaking it.

He looked up at her innocently, though his face was devoid of any noticeable emotion. His eyes still burned up at her with that unmistakable brilliant blue. His cheekbones and jawline had narrowed and accentuated over the past few years. The loose mess his hair used to be was now tied back neatly behind his head, with the exception of two long sideburns which seemed to burst from his temple like water from a fountain.

It just all worked rather well and when Zelda realised she had been staring at him a little too intensely, her cheeks became flustered. She shrugged it to the side.

 _He left me, when I needed someone more than ever he just left._ It didn't matter though he was now everywhere in her mind. If she was to be completely honest, Zelda was just glad to see him again.

She ignored the slight quiver in her hands and one by one she placed her hands in the spring water and pressed her fingers into Links face with three vertical motions, one on each cheek and ending with one on his forehead. Zelda realised she was breathing rather heavily.

"Rise now as a Knight of Hyrule Link of Hateno," her father's voice shocked her back into reality as she felt herself be drawn back into the world around her.

Link's eyes had left her now and looked up to the King now filled with grit and determination as the crowd around began to clap enthusiastically. After all, the feast was only just about to begin and the night was certain to be full of many festivities.

The cool air of the night was welcomed by the guests as song and merriment filled the several tables outside in the courtyard. The Castle had opened its gates to all, as dictated by tradition. With so many in attendance that tables had been set up in several areas of the castle in order to fit in the vast number of guests.

In open spaces above the more regal halls, the common masses danced and sung into the night. The sound of flutes and lutes reverberated around everywhere. It reminded Link much of the harvest festivals in Hateno and how joyous they had been. He missed home greatly though the thought of it made him sick to his core.

Smells of roasted meats, of rice, fish and vegetables, filled the air with a pleasant warm aroma. Link could hardly wait to tuck into all the food, he had gotten pretty tired of the steamed mushrooms on the road. However, as he was the only one to be knighted tonight he would have to do the rounds and allow himself to be greeted by as many as possible.

Numerous wreaths of flowers lay around his neck giving off quite a pleasing but slightly sickly sent of wild flowers. It was Hylian tradition and was a token of affection, many of the girls had approached him rosy cheeked ushered over by their giggling friends to throw it over his neck. He had already gotten quite used to the attention, and the jealous looks from the other young men made him smile a little on the inside.

In fact he was enjoying himself quite a bit more than expected. All the people he had spoken to had respect in their voices, it was strange to not be talked down to. In their eyes he was no longer the idiot child he had once been.

Strong arms wrapped around him in a crushing embrace.

"Welcome to the order, looks like we're brothers now Link!" Alfonzo grinned at him. "How do you feel? Any more knightly?"

Link looked over himself, "You tell me I think I look the same."

Alfonzo glanced at him eyes moving all over until they rested on the wreaths. "Hmmm…well it seems your certainly popular Link, you look like you've practically rolled through a field of flowers."

Link shrugged but couldn't help a smile tug at the sides of his mouth.

"Well beautiful, you better come and meet the others, they're just dying to meet ya," Alfonzo said, as he directed him towards the side of the open courtyard.

Link was practically dragged over to a small table in the corner. Several knives had been slammed into the likely priceless table and none of the Knights sat in the chairs except his father. One leaned against a pillar throwing knives at another holding a board, another sat on a keg opening the tap as another rather merry knight lay down beneath it letting the crimson liquid flow into his mouth.

"Guess who's here," Alfonzo announced to the group. "New blood everyone."

Three of the Knights perked up immediately. The tallest one with large bags beneath his eyes and jet black hair jumped up in shock as a knife slammed into the post beside him. He was less well built than the other Knights and boasted a quite lanky, tall frame, much like a scarecrow.

"Watch it Boudi!" his eyes narrowed at the woman across the room. Her red hair was tied up in a high knot and she grinned fiercely back at him.

She looked as tall and strong as a Gerudo, despite not boasting their ridiculous hourglass frame. Her face was quite plain, though it looked as though it was a look by choice. He had heard from his father it was almost impossible to be taken seriously as a Hylian warrior if you were female.

"Pay attention you drunk fool and I won't have to," she retorted, sneering at him.

The two Knights around the barrel shot up like a hot footed frog and sped towards Link. It was clear they were both brothers, twins actually. Both looked young likely only ten years older than Link and were rather short for their age. Still both boasted rippling muscles and various scars throughout their body.

"Maude,"

"Claude,"

"Nice to meet you," they both said extending a hand, laughing hard at the fact Link's eyebrows had nearly lifted off his face in confusion.

"Cut that crap out we talked about the weird twin stuff," Alfonzo muttered as he went and sat down on the table next to Bryne picking up a cup of wine and necking it. Bryne had lit his pipe and was preoccupied with some letters on his table. His father had regularly informed him of the stresses of occupying such an esteemed position.

Alfonzo pointed over to the swaying knight barely holding the board. "The drunkard over there is Beckle," he then moved his stretched arm to the woman holding a knife up aiming it across at the board. "And that one is Boudi, she may look like she wants to crush your skull but deep down I'm sure she's lovely."

"If you want you can be the next one to hold the board," she spat at him as Alfonzo held up his hands apologetically.

"Hey Link! Nish too meat yoush," Beckle waved before he ducked away from another knife, the wine had clearly hit him harder than he had expected.

"Yeah, hi Link," Boudi said and gave Link a generous smile.

"I thought there were more Knights?" Link stated more as a question then anything else.

The twins were behind him each placing a hand on his shoulder either side.

"Ugh don't worry about them mate," Maude groaned.

"Yeah mate most of them are about as interesting as a wet log, us seniors are the best ones. All except Boudi of course," Claude agreed as the female Knight shot him an annoyed look.

Alfonzo turned to Link putting his feet up on the chair he was supposed to be sat in. "We're the last of the Knights to be inducted by the great trial, most died in the Shieka uprising. It's rare for the trial to be performed these days. It requires around twenty squires to not be a just a waste of life and even then only a few ever return, the twins were the last to pass the trial. It was a bad one."

The two brothers began to push him towards the table and forced him quite gently into one of the chairs and each took a seat either side respectively on the table.

"Don't worry though, you're in good hands, we'll take good care of ya," Maude showed Link his hands, like a child attempting to get away with stealing a toy.

"Too right mate, by the end of the night you'll be well inducted. When is he of proper age Al?" his brother turned back.

"He'll be sixteen in three weeks," Alfonzo eyed the twins cautiously. He had picked up an apple and was peeling it with a sharp knife.

"Ah mate I can't wait, though tonight we're going to have fun, proper like," Maude grinned.

"We're just dying to see your skills first-hand mate," Claude leaned in closer

All the Knights began to stare at Bryne expectantly and as he noticed their stares a slight grin tugged at his mouth.

"You want to take him on…sure be my guest. Just not tonight."

The twins groaned.

"Awh c'mon boss, and here I was thinking the boredom was finally over" Claude moaned.

"Yeah boss, you're not going to refuse the real trial when he turns sixteen though right?" Beckle asked from behind the wooden board, voice slightly muffled.

Bryne sighed, "Yeah, you can do your bloody stupid induction, just don't kill him too much he'll have training the next day."

The Knights grinned to each other. Link didn't really want to know what that was about, though the senior Knights were known across the land for their heavy drinking capabilities. His imagination didn't really have to wander too far to know what it was about.

"I can hardly wait mate" Claude got up and slapped Link on the shoulder. "Boudi you think you can stand against my mighty liver."

She slammed her knife into the table in response. "Please you midget, I could drink you under the table, right her right now."

"Shut it," Bryne ordered. "Link has the honour of sitting at the Royal table tonight in the great hall tonight and will have the pleasure of engaging in conversation with the aristocracy."

"Best of luck kid," Claude chuckled. "I heard the princess is lovely this time of year, _not_ a total pain in the arse at all."

"But she is a pain in the arse mate?" Maude turned to his brother quizzically who slapped him hard on the back of the head.

"Shut your mouths that's the future Queen of Hyrule," Boudi called across. "And you two are really not the ones to complain about someone being a pain in the arse."

"Good luck Link," Alfonzo grinned down at him.

Link looked around the group once more before saying his goodbyes. He then got up of the table and walked towards the exit of the rom. As Link looked back towards the table, one last time, he saw Boudi smash Claude's head hard into the table to a chorus of cackles from the other men.

* * *

Link made his way down the hallway. The decorations became more extravagant the further he moved down the hall, with lush tapestries and fiercely burning torches that illuminated the whole corridor.

Sure Link had spent years climbing the castle but running away from guards and climbing the towers really did distract him from how beautiful it was.

He emerged into the vibrant sound of the great hall. Instruments echoed along the hall in a lively tune that just seemed to make Link walk a little more rhythmically.

As dictated by tradition a Knights ceremony was a far more casual affair than most celebrations and as such some of the distinguished guests were dancing on the tables merrily. It was an ancient tradition done before for the warriors of old. In the centre of the hall couples danced back and forth to the music. Most of the guests stumbled about and screamed out profanities to one another.

Link swerved around the rather drunk dancers and made his way to the high table, where he could spot the King sat up high on his throne. His voice was seemingly able to pierce the loud clatter of the hall but then again Rhoam had never been a quiet man.

Link's heart fluttered a little with panic. He was going to have to speak to them now properly. The King was friendly enough he could handle him. The maids were often fine as well as they seemed more shy than even Link was. The lords and advisors were slimy to no end but, he could handle that. A dry sense of humour had helped his Dad survive the past few years and it could serve him in the same way.

But then there was her, Zelda. Link had little clue what he would say to her. Seeing her again had felt so strange and he was struggling to keep his mind clear as thoughts raced around his head, rampant like wild horses.

 _Don't be sat near her, please Hylia don't make me sit near her_

"Link my boy please be seated, here is a chair in your honour," the Kings booming voice shocked Link away from his thoughts as the huge figure pointed to a chair opposite himself. "Sit…sit."

Link moved gingerly towards the chair and surveyed the table. To his right were some distinguished nobles, lords, commanders and advisors. The chancellor himself sat next to the King whispering something into his ear and earning a slight smile from Rhoam.

Then to the left were a few more lords, some were from other areas of Hyrule. Link spotted a Rito and a Gerudo somewhere though he did not recognise either. And of course there was Zelda, sat on the other side of the King and eyeing him with the same curiosity as when they had first met. The maids he had seen with her sat next to Link on his side of the table.

Link didn't delay any longer and sat down in the chair. It creaked slightly as he leant into it and Link had to resist sprawling out.

"Get this man a cup of my finest wine," Rhoam roared.

 _Remember what Pa told you, manners._

He looked at the food lining the table and almost prepared to throw the rules out the window there and stuff as much into his face as possible.

"Link, I could not be more pleased with the progress you have been making. It is nice to know that there are some people can rely on these days," Rhoam said, his eyes had crinkled slightly in fondness. "It feels as though I'm surrounded by people who can't get anything done."

Zelda looked down at her plate, biting down on her lip hard and Link looked across at her hesitantly.

"For you my boy, my office door will always be open. You should come and tell me about your journey. You're father has been rather restrained of late and refuses to share." The kind look on the King's face had not faltered and Link found himself relaxing just a little bit.

"It's nothing," Link shrugged. "I've had the support of my father too, which was beyond helpful."

The jab slipped out of his mouth before he could prevent it, the small smirk from Zelda confirmed that it had come out how intended.

 _That was stupid_

Link looked tentatively at the King but, thank Hylia, the quip had gone over his head. Surely the King wasn't used to hearing them in the first place.

"It seems you have the same senseless modesty of your father too," the King scoffed. "Wouldn't you agree Cole?"

There was no doubt in Link's mind that much like his first seat the Chancellor had elected to sit on a rather plump cushion, so that he didn't look embarrassingly small.

"Of course your majesty," the Chancellor sneered across at Link with his strange grin. "I've heard so many good things about you Link. Unlike many others you have accepted your destiny with open arms."

Zelda gripped the table again and Link looked across at her. This feeling of powerlessness, he thought he would never have to experience it again. He hated caring, each jab felt like it hit him too.

"We all try are hardest to serve I'm sure," Link said, trying to not let protest slip into his tone.

"Some just serve in the wrong places," Cole said, glaring down the table in the Princess' direction.

"Enjoy you night Link, I'm sure we will have time to talk later," the King grumbled, he was clearly quite bored of the whole situation and got up from the table to thank those in attendance. The chancellor was not far behind, slithering across the ground after him.

Link let out a shaky breath as the sounds of the room returned to him. He grabbed some food from the centre and began to eat, as slowly as was possible for him. The princess had turned to her side to talk to a maid. It seemed the goddesses were finally on his side for once.

"Well you certainly handled that well…"

Link's eyebrows rose as he turned to the girl sat next to him. She was smiling at him, relishing in his attention. The maid was rather pretty and her red hair flicked across her face like a wave.

"Astrid, pleased to meet you," she extended a hand to Link.

He ignored the hand and simply nodded back. "Link…"

"So…Link, how are you finding the night so far?" she asked him, eyes gleaming with lascivious intent.

He looked down at all the food before him as his stomach rumbled like a storm. "I can't complain, I guess."

The best way to accept that such a huge feast was in his honour was to pretend it wasn't at all.

"If I may be so forward, all those years of fighting what were they for, was there someone you were trying to impress?" Astrid asked.

Link frowned. "Sorry I don't follow…"

Astrid sighed. "Do you have a girl or a maid here that you like?"

"I…uh," Link hesitated. Now he could feel the princess' eyes on him again and the attention made him feel a little uneasy. "I mean…no I don't. I had other reasons you know."

"I'm sorry I just assumed…" it felt as though she was closer than she had been before. "Though from the looks of you it looks like you have plenty of choice," she gestured to the wreaths of flowers.

"I kinda want to forget about those…" Link said. "Sorry I've never been a great talker, I was always better at fighting and the other physical stuff."

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "I can see that. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear the dance is starting soon."

"I mean erm…" Link chuckled. "I don't really know how to dance."

" **What**!"

Link turned in the direction of the voice across the table in shock. When Zelda realised she had spoken out so loudly she immediately went red and turned away.

"I mean, everyone knows how to dance right?" she whispered closing her eyes, likely wishing for the whole ordeal to be at an end. Link couldn't explain why but for the first time that evening he could not control the smile that formed on his lips.

"Well I did when I was young, at the festivals in Hateno but that was a long time ago." He thought back to the festivals and how he and Ma would dance across the grass to the merry folk music. His father had told him the grief would go with his training and it had eventually on the road but ever since he had returned to the chaos of the castle, he found the pain returning.

A heavy drum beat from the musician's area prompted a buzz of excitement across the table as couples got up to the floor to dance.

"Better learn quickly then Sir Link," Astrid jeered before grabbing Link's hand and drawing him into the dance.

* * *

"Hand up on my waist! Look down at me," she hissed whilst smiling at the other guests.

"Right got it…what do I do now?" Link questioned, he felt rather awkward in his own skin suddenly.

"Just move to the music it's not difficult Link," she said. Link felt jolts of laughter press into him from her close body.

The music began, slow but still no less vibrant than before and Link shook into movement as Astrid began to step backwards and forwards.

"Ow! Watch it," Astrid exclaimed. Link realised he had stepped on her foot. "I've talked to a few knights before about it, if it helps think of it as fighting."

There was a certain elegance to fighting that Link understood, his father had often described it as a dance. However, for the past two years he had only fought for survival or to kill. Doing that hardly seemed appropriate given the environment.

Still, Link felt himself slowly get into the rhythm. He felt he could read the maid and which movements she was about to make, until eventually they moved as one. Twisting and turning, making many around them stare in wonder.

"There you go Link not bad…" Astrid murmured trying her best not to break the concentration plastered onto Link's face.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Link said. He could feel the music following through him and you could almost say he was getting go-

Link's foot caught on a bit of carpet and he flew across the floor landing heavily against the side of the table. He groaned to himself, hot embarrassment flowing up to his ears and cheeks, making him refuse to open his eyes.

Luckily there was no laughter and it seemed that most had not even noticed or even cared. Likely a lot were too drunk to even see a few feet in front of themselves.

"Need a hand?"

The voice was gentle and friendly he prepared to look at the mocking grin of the maid. As Link opened his eyes breath stalled in his chest.

"You know you really ought to be more careful…" Zelda drawled to him, hand extended out towards him as the gentle light of a torch illuminated her from behind.

Link grabbed the hand and pulled himself up coming in close to the princess. She smiled at him earnestly.

"Here, I'll show you how," she grabbed his hand and brought it to her waist and enclosed the fingers of her other hand in his. "Just relax…"

Link remembered to breathe again and drew in the air carefully.

"Take it slowly don't expect to be doing any fancy moves you're clearly not ready," she said, smirking up at him.

They began to move once again to the music and Link suddenly felt himself relax considerably. All thoughts of the evening, its implications, the attention, they all faded away.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your achievement, your father must be very proud." The compliment seemed almost wistful in tone.

Link shrugged. "He was never really the type of father to praise their son."

"I can relate…" Zelda whispered. Link believed her. "I appreciate you sticking up for me back there at the table, at least in what way you could, these events can be hard."

Link nodded. He realised he had been looking into her eyes unblinking for quite a while and broke his gaze suddenly.

"To think I used to love these things as a child now I just feel all these eyes on me, glaring in disappointment," she was looking around now. Some of the nobles sat at the table were staring at them. Whether it was over the princess of Hyrule or the newly coroneted Knight was unclear.

"If I'm to be honest I was kind of hoping to sneak away at some point," Link admitted.

Zelda looked at him with mischievous glint crossing her face. "There's a shortcut further up it leads to a small courtyard at the top…"

Link took a moment to think. This was beyond proper but the thought of staying in the hall seemed to drain all energy from him. "Go ahead, lead on."

* * *

"C'mon how you lasted the past two years moving that slowly I have no idea," Zelda grabbed Link's hand and dragged him up the last set of stairs.

Soon they emerged into the fresh night air which rushed into Link's face like a wave. The courtyard was tiny barely the size of their modest house back at Hateno… He needed to stop thinking about that damned house and the demons that seemed to reside there. He just couldn't help it though. Everything seemed to link back to there and back to his mother.

The yard itself looked rather deprived. The arches looking over Castletown were crumbling and thick vines grew up their side. Despite the fact the whole area was quite a deal overgrown, there was a kind of elegance and harmony to the wild taking over where it had likely once lived.

Link cautiously approached the edge and looked out over it. The lights of the town were vibrant in the darkness of the night. Torches shone out in extra brilliance and the clatter of music and chatter could be heard down below. The loudness of the masses seemed a whole deal more peaceful up here.

Zelda had moved to the side and was studying Link with a carefree smile, as she watched him be captivated by the view.

"I should've known you of all people would appreciate a good view. I come out here a lot it's like being out there again you know." Her voice was gentle and hardly disturbed the night air. "Still I'll admit, tonight the town does seem to steal the show."

"It's not bad is it…" he murmured still captured by the expanse in front.

"Link…" Zelda whispered, he turned to meet her gaze perplexed. "Why did you go? Without telling me too, I thought we had an understanding…"

"I just…I had to." Link left it at that. It was simpler to not explain the whole thing. He had not even talked about it to his father. At least not in full, he mentioned it now and again only to be shut down by the stern Knight.

"You don't have to explain it to me I understand, after all it was your desire to become a Knight," she said, volume still barely registering to Link. "If I am honest I'm happy there is some reason now. I thought you had just gotten bored of me, or found some other friend you preferred better. I pretended to hate you for a while."

Link had always wanted to be a Knight, ever since he was young child, when he didn't even understand what a knight was. Of course his father always warned of the difficulties but they did little to stave off the passion.

The past two years had been motivated by something entirely different. He never wanted to feel that way again, how he had felt back in that damned house. He wanted to feel strong and day by day he did feel his strength grow. It felt right to be out there. The road felt more of home than anywhere else had for a long time. Hunting and battling, they had all become second nature.

Now he was a Knight. But excitement or pride were not among the feelings he felt. He had waited for this moment ever since he was a boy but now he didn't feel a thing.

"I am thankful for the time we had together, while it lasted," Link admitted. "Those years were good."

"You know we could do it again…be friends once more. With you as a Knight it may not be so improper, we wouldn't have to hide it." She had inched closer to him but Link had firmed up at her approach.

"We were children then Zelda, we did not understand, it wasn't right." Link fixed his gaze on the horizon.

"What do you mean? We're practically children now Link…" her kind look was now moving into a scowl.

"We have greater responsibilities now, I can't be sneaking in and out of the Castle anymore," Link spoke nonchalantly.

"You don't know a thing about responsibility," Zelda snapped. "You have no idea how long I've had that weight on me and how difficult it is to be unable to do anything under it."

Link turned and met her fiery gaze, it hurt to be like this but he had to throw away the boy he was, remove the distractions that plagued his mind. By being cruel now perhaps he would spare her of some pain. "Maybe its best we concentrate on that then, rather than messing around."

"You sound just like them you know that?" Zelda turned away and paced towards the vined wall. Taking one hand she brushed it through the leaves. "We don't have to 'mess around' or act like petulant children anymore. I'm not asking for much, we shared a bond all those years ago and I don't want to let that go. Does that really go so badly against your new moral code?"

"I can't," Link replied. "I just can't…not anymore. I'm not the child you knew two years ago. Much has changed since then. It's better that you accept that and that we leave one and another alone."

Zelda turned in a huff towards the door. "Do whatever you want Link. But don't you dare push your own self-doubt on me… Oh and also you're wrong."

"Huh?" Link questioned as she paused at the arched doorway.

"You haven't changed, not one bit."


	12. Like Blood from a Stone

Chapter 12- Like Blood from a Stone

 _Blood dripped from Link's mouth, the blows were low so as to avoid discovery. Deep down Link felt it. He deserved them. He needed it to become stronger._

 _"You are not a child, you are not a man. You are a weapon that is all you are. You want to believe, yet still a part of you clings on, you cannot let it die."_

 _"I'm trying…" Link choked. His lungs heaved in wheezes pain throbbing throughout his body._

 _"You have so much strength and yet you are weaker than a small child. Fully commit!"_

 _A kick sent him sprawling across the floor again and he landed against the wall with a thump._

 _"We will begin again tomorrow. Try not to cry too much…"_

* * *

Today was going to be a good day Daruk could feel it.

The air was hotter than ever and the cliff face further down had collapsed the night before. He had heard that terrible shudder as he spent the day fixing Stolock Bridge, it only meant one thing. All the best rocks would've come crashing down onto the road and if he didn't get there soon enough the miners would be on them like ants to sugar.

So here he was thumping up the road as fast as his heavy legs could take him, the ground groaning up at him with each step. He was used to the noise now and the road was probably pretty used to Gorons.

When he reached the foot of the mountain he saw there were no rocks at the bottom. It seemed as though they had gotten lodged on something uphill. It looked as though he was going to have to work a little more for his food.

Up the mountain he went, the expanse of Hyrule opening up the further he went up. The air was clear of the steam and plumes of smoke that often obscured the view from up here.

Daruk ignored the rocks he saw along the way. The true treasure would have to be uncovered further up the peak. His stomach rumbled anyway, rather impatiently.

"All in good time friend," he said patting his belly.

He climbed up the last rock and got caught up in the view. Here he could see the tall towers of the Castle and the great expanse of Hyrule, to the east the hills of Akkala and the Citadel which towered over them. He could see the huge dominating peak of mount Lanayru.

When he had been but a small child he had dreamed about travelling to all those places. He had been to many, but in his old age he had grown attached to the fiery mountain. Plus, his people looked up to him. It would hardly be okay to run away.

 _Damn it_

It had slipped from his stupid rock head. He was supposed to greet an ambassador from Hyrule about something important. He'd forgotten what though.

He wasn't sure what he thought about the squishy things to begin with. They seemed far too delicate and couldn't even handle a little bit of heat from a volcano. They were easily scared too, whenever he talked to the ones by the stable they always seemed to go back to the incoming Calamity.

 _Speaking of Hylians_

Daruk squinted at something further down the mountain. There was a small boy being attacked by some bokoblins. He grinned, excitement flowing through him. Daruk loved helping people, it made him feel great!

"I'm coming buddy!" he cheered as he began to roll down the hill as fast as an avalanche.

* * *

Today was going to be a difficult day Link could feel it.

Why did he agree to this again? Oh yeah he had decided to prove himself once again. Not like he needed to do much more, he'd probably killed every type of monster there was. Plus the threat of the Yiga attacking him was reduced now due to the fact him and his father killed every assassin they sent after him. He was making them pay, but each death, one after the other, it was never enough.

Still, as soon as he heard the report of a camp of Bokoblins near the Akkala Citadel he immediately volunteered. His father was too busy to accompany him. Link and Alfonzo had to practically beg the commander to send him alone. He didn't want to drag along some stupid Knight or even worse a squire. Besides Link needed the alone time.

The Castle had gotten to him. It'd only been a week and a few days since the feast. He had begged the goddesses never to see her again, but it would seem he had pissed them off in some way. He continuously saw her or ran into her. It did make sense, with them living and training in the same building as each other. For once Link wished the Castle was bigger, if that was even possible.

Each time it would ruin the day of training. He was getting better at it though, each time he trained, each hit, every hour he spent blocking the thoughts out. It was his hope that eventually he would look at her and feel nothing. At least that was what he needed to do. What he wanted was something beyond even his comprehension.

His horse, Ciela chuffed up at him from below. Link shook himself awake.

He was already growing rather fond of the horse. They had already been through so much in the short time they had been together. She was a pure brown breed with a jet black mane. Sure she wasn't the fastest horse or the strongest, but boy was she reliable. Sure he didn't share the same bond as he did with Epona but that steed was his father's, he had earned it.

"I know girl…" he soothed gently patting her mane.

He would have to be alert if he wanted to do well in this task. It was crucial for him to be taken more seriously by the order, more importantly Alfonzo and his Father. The camp had been reported somewhere in 'Shadow' pass.

Link laughed quietly to himself. _Shadow pass._ One would think the monsters had picked it for that reason but Link was pretty sure they couldn't read, let alone read a map.

" _Be careful Link… A camp so close to the Citadel, I don't like it"_

Link clicked his jaw when he spotted the platform protruding from the large tree poking out of the wood. He flew off Ciela reigns in hand and tied her to a tree.

"Wait here girl. Try not to miss me too much, hey?"

No arrows, no bombs, no shield, no items. Good old Al' had made things difficult for him. There would be no smart plans this time. Link would have to use brute force to clear out the camp. He withdrew the longsword from the saddle of the horse and measured its weight in his hands.

His father had suggested he name it but he just couldn't. The sword was beyond sharp and lighter than most of the other pummels the guards used. It was balanced relatively well too. Still like all other swords Link had used, it just didn't feel right, it didn't feel like it belonged in his hands.

It would have to do for now.

Link walked towards the camp and whistled up to the bridge that extended up. He cleared his mind. It was easy today and he could hear the snorting of the monsters above. One peaked its head over the side and blew a horn. Another was dancing from one foot to another.

 _They think they've found fresh meat. But I'm not the easy meal they're looking for._

The drawbridge flew down and two red Bokoblins rushed down to meet him, clubs swirling around their heads. Link parried one blow easily and slashed through the creature sending it rolling across the floor, melting as it went.

 _"Take the initiative. Do not play your enemy's game. It's your world they have entered not yours"_

He barged into the other before it could even react. It had barely crashed to the ground before Link had plunged his blade into it.

The remaining four monsters stared at Link in horror. It was not a look many saw on the things, it was likely that the creatures didn't expect to feel it either. They looked to each other and began to run for the side.

 _No you don't…_

An arrow shot in Link's direction as they fled from the camp. Link stumbled backwards as he struggled to deflect it. When he recovered they were entering the trees on the other side of the road.

He leapt off the platform and hit the ground hard with a wince.

By the time he got Ciela the creatures would be long gone, retreating into whatever dark hole they emerged from. He needed to pick up a trail now.

It was easy enough the monsters left quite obvious markings on the ground. They were quite stupid things and knew little about how to cover up tracks. They were running south, next to the base of Death Mountain.

Link ran along following the trail. The summer air was hot as usual but thankfully the sea to the west ushered in a breeze that cooled the sweat that had formed across his forehead.

It wasn't long before he reached the peak of a hill and spotted the red figures sprinting towards the rocky expanse of the road which led to Goron city. That was probably the worst direction any monster could head in. If it wasn't for the soldering heat death mountain was one of the safest places in all of Hyrule from attack. Who would really want to go head to head with people made from literal rock?

Still, Link had to make sure the camp was going to be totally clear and so he sprinted across the plain after them.

The rocks arched over into an alcove and yet Link still rushed forwards. The tracks had stopped here, perhaps it was due to the hardening of the soil as they got closer to the mountain, or maybe the little monsters had gotten smart.

Suddenly Link felt an impact on the back of his shoulder. He looked to his side to see an arrow protruding from his body.

 _Okay definitely the latter. That had been reckless, foolishly so._

The little demons had set a trap for him and as they bounced of the rock to the side of the plain Link readied himself for battle, snapping off the lodge arrow with gritted teeth.

The Bokoblins swarmed around him. Three gleaming blue eyes looked across at him with rage. Link drew his sword, he'd be practicing the technique for a while, now was the time to finally test it out in the wild.

He brought the sword to his side and felt his energy drain into the very blade. The monsters seemed unwilling to advance, for once they were cautious. That would serve him even better. With a shrill cry, Link brought the sword in an arch around him energy flying out.

The bokoblins were slashed to pieces in but a fraction of a second. Their body's reduced into withering matter as Link circled his shoulder. That had been simple enough.

"Don't worry tiny Hylian, Daruk is here to save you!" The voice came from the rocks above and despite its gruff tone there was a warm sense behind it.

The large Goron who it belonged to smashed into the ground, his giant cleaver like sword hoisted above him.

"Yaaaa…" The battle cry was cut short when the Goron realised there was nothing left of the monsters but a few horns and teeth.

"That's weird, I swear I saw some Bokoblins," he said, scratching his head.

Link wiped the slime on his blade on the rock to the side. "There were. If you want…next time I'll leave some for you."

The Gorons mouth dropped wide open. "I didn't know Hylians could do that…so many and so quickly too." He paused for a moment looking over Link, checking that he really was Hylian or even actually real. "Wow, what's your name little guy?"

"Link!" he replied brightly. Perhaps today wasn't going to be that bad after all. "What's yours?"

"I'm the great Daruk-"

Link threw his sword straight past the Goron's head, practically shocking the rocky skin off him. It hit the leaping Bokoblin that had attempted to get the drop on his new friend. He retrieved his sword.

"Erm…" Daruk murmured. Sure the Goron had been shocked when he had arrived, but Link had never seen the emotion so perfectly encapsulated as it was now on his round face. "Thanks?"

Link chuckled slightly to himself. 'The Great Daruk' he had heard of the Goron from some merchant in Castletown. He was supposedly the hero of the Goron people and was known for practically demolishing his enemies. But that look on his face was priceless.

A small hurricane seemed to go off in the Goron's belly. "All this rushing about…I'm starving," he said. "You know little guy you should come to the city with me, I'm also a renowned chef among my people."

Damn it was hardly like Link could refuse that offer. There was just one small problem.

"Erm Daruk…" he said. "I can't actually survive the heat up there."

The big guy just grinned and slammed his hand into Link's back. Unsurprisingly it hit him like a rock and Link bent over panting hard, pain exploding across his back. Nothing was broken, at least he hoped.

"Just get this down you buddy," he passed a black bottle to Link. "I always keep one on the belt. You'd be surprised how many get into trouble further up."

Link looked at it curiously and popped off the cork. It did not smell good at all. When Link first started cooking he would always end up burning the food until it was unrecognisable, at least compared what it had been before. This elixir smelled just like that 'food'.

 _Just like old times_

Link necked the mixture in one face contorting immediately. Its taste was rancid and Link struggled to keep it down.

"Uh? I don't think you were meant to have it all." Daruk mumbled.

 _Great thanks for telling me_

"Let's just get going…" Link said his stomach gurgling in disproval at what Link had just put in it.

"Too right little guy," Link dodged to the side of Daruk's incoming hand. His back would survive till another day.

They made their way up the mountain, chatting excitedly about their adventures and encounters in the wild. The very air seemed to burn with the same intensity of a campfire, though the heat did little to affect Link, he could feel the sensation of the skin on his body burning.

"Link, is it alright if you wait in my house for a bit I was meant to go get some Hylian envoy?" Daruk asked.

"Sure," Link replied.

"Great! I'll be but a few moments I'm pretty sure they were meant to be here by midday and look what time it is."

The sun had reached its highest point in the sky. It shimmered in the rising heat surrounding the city.

* * *

Today was going to be a great day, Zelda could feel it.

Even if where she was going wasn't the ideal relaxing spot, with the whole volcano being next door. Still she had always wanted to see Goron city and now she could with her own eyes. And Vah Rudania, she longed to see it too explore all the intricacies of the Divine Beast. It would be the very first time she'd be able to explore one of the things.

Then there was Daruk, she hardly remembered him but they had been close when she was younger. He knew Urbosa well and they had both grown a strong attachment to her, though it had been many years since Daruk had come to Hyrule Castle.

He was supposedly the Hero of the Goron people and yet apparently he had a kind laid back personality. She hoped to the goddess that was true. She couldn't take meeting another stern warrior that didn't let in the world around them. But then again the Goddess never really answered her prayers.

In all honestly the real reason she had taken responsibility as envoy was him. It had been just a week since he'd decided to crush her. To imagine the anger she had felt at him leaving, vaporised in but a few moments of seeing him. Only for him to throw her away like she was some old ragdoll. When she saw him around the castle she just wanted to curl up and cry. Why couldn't she get it out of her mind?

She looked back down the way she had come. The air was burning around her but the elixir she had made seemed to be doing the trick. She would have to make notes about the side effects later. It seemed like this one was perfect, just the right amount of smouldering butterfly.

Her father was not going to be happy at the fact she had ditched her personal guard again. Then again he was never happy and besides it was a little too easy to slip past them. Blue Nightshade and honey could make even the largest Hinox curl up and snore. She would just pick them up again when she got back to the Inn.

It wasn't like she was in any real trouble, Yiga were far away in the Gerudo desert and it was well known that Death Mountain was practically abandoned by monsters. Zelda could hardly judge them for doing so, having to fight a Goron would not be fun.

As she arrived at the gates to the city she got out her notebook and pulled out a map of the city. Daruk's home was circled and seemed to be on the other side.

She looked over the city with astonishment. It was a strange break from the grand buildings and stone bricks/blue tiles of Hylian architecture. It felt homely. On one side there rose a huge cliff face a bridge extending out of it far above the houses.

"I don't believe my eyes, princess?" the voice was gruff and yet rounded with warmth and it instantly made Zelda comfortable. It was rather familiar.

She turned to see the huge bulking figure of Daruk. He walked over to her and brought her into a tight hug. It was strange, Zelda could've expected hugging a giant lucid rock uncomfortable but Daruk's grasp delicate and comfortable.

He withdrew slightly still holding her in his arms. It had been so long since she had felt this. Urbosa was the last one to elicit it. Zelda was almost in tears, it made her realise just how lonely she could feel sometime in that castle and just how much she wished her mother was still alive.

Daruk looked her over. "My, my little one, how beautiful you've grown," he said, fondness emanating through voice.

Zelda couldn't help it a tear dropped. It was strange to be feeling this way despite not even remembering what he looked like. Even without memory she still felt that connection.

"Thank you," she breathed. "I'm glad to see you." There was no doubt in her words, not even a little.

Daruk continued to smile at her for a moment, content with just sharing their connection. Then he looked around frowning slightly, releasing her from his grasp.

"Hey, that's not like the King," he murmured, scratching his head. "Did he really send you without a guard?"

"Yeah…about that…" Zelda began shifting a little uncomfortably. There was no good way to explain this.

She looked up at him sheepishly and was surprised to see Daruk laughing gently, eyes bright and shimmering.

"I see you're just as much trouble as you were as a child," he offered a finger which she grasped in her hands as she shot him a guilty smile.

"Urbosa and I could hardly keep up with you back then, you really were the brightest thing in that damned Castle," he said

He began to lead her along the path to his house. He looked at her, "About this guard…"

"Where does that bridge lead to?" Zelda asked, pointing to the bridge she had seen earlier.

"That leads to Death Mountain. The fools around here want to carve my face into that bunch of rocks it's coming out of. What a stupid idea, how much of an ego do they think I have? I'm not a certain blue feathered friend of ours."

Zelda grinned and nodded. "You're right but, after all you've done, you don't think you deserve a little appreciation?"

Daruk harrumphed. "I already get it every day, from every stoney face I look at…"

"I didn't think you'd be the one to be scared of a little fame," she chuckled.

"Wait a minute," Daruk looked at her with a sideways glance. "You're doing that thing where you change the subject."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she raised her eyebrows at him trying to look sweet and innocent.

"Ah you can't fool Daruk…" He patted his chest proudly. "Without a guard I just can't let you leave the city alone and I won't be able to take you myself. Just this morning I saw some monster down at the base of the mountain, attacking some Hylian."

"Did you save them?" she asked. Zelda hadn't seen a single Hylian ever since leaving the Inn. It seemed the road to Death Mountain was empty of visitors. It was hardly surprising, considering the intense heat of the mountain.

"Urm…" Daruk stopped nervously. "Actually he kinda saved me. The little guy could really hold his own even if he was a tiny squishy Hylian."

"Really…?" Zelda hadn't really heard of the Citadel sending out any one man missions. In fact it was compulsory for soldiers or guards to travel out in groups. The man must have been some experienced adventurer, separate from the order.

"I know!" Daruk exclaimed. "Maybe he can take you back. You know when you're ready of course."

"Sure, I could probably accept that," she beamed up at him.

"That's great," Daruk brought his hand back and then paused for a second withdrawing it. Zelda was silently glad. She had heard, from some of the Knights, the terror of a Goron pat. "He's back in my house right now. He's a pretty friendly guy."

Daruk opened the door to his home, ushering to Zelda to follow him in.

* * *

Today was turning out better than Daruk could ever have imagined. At first he was just happy to get some premium quality rocks. But now he had become friends with a strong Hylian as well as been reunited with the princess. It could only go uphill from here, that was for sure. Now it was time to show Link his world renowned roasted rock.

Link was speechless when he saw the princess, Daruk understood it could be difficult to meet a royal for the first time; they spoke in a strange way. He knew he would have to give his new friend a helping hand.

"Princess, this is my new friend Link," Daruk said and patted Link on the back trying to make him move forwards to introduce himself.

Daruk hit him a little too hard though, he hated it when that happened, and Link went hurtling forwards. The princess caught him just in time and they gripped onto each other tightly.

 _Awh that's cute they're already getting close_

Daruk was fascinated by Hylians and their strange concept of love and courtship. Gorons definitely didn't have that concept, in fact Gorons didn't really have a gender they just sort of got called men by the Hylians due to their appearance.

They released each other quickly and stepped away looking each other over in shock. Daruk quickly refilled the chillshroom cooler. Both of their faces had gone red, their elixirs had clearly run out and they were overheating.

"Erm Daruk…we already know each other," Link stumbled, still red despite Daruk cooling the room.

 _How strange_

Daruk turned to Link in surprise. The little guy had connections. Few people ever got to meet a member of the royal family. Daruk had only been invited over the deeds of his youth, along with Urbosa. Speaking of the tall warrior, Daruk would really have to organise a meeting. This reunion was already proving to be fun.

"Oh! Thank the goddesses he's actually finally admitted it," Zelda snarled. She really was quite something. "I thought you were dead set on pretending we were strangers."

Link scowled across at her. "From what you've just said, you really don't get it at all."

The boy's voice was far calmer then Zelda's and his newly broken voice brought sternness to his words. He sounded far older than he looked now. Still Daruk stood there awkwardly. The room had suddenly gotten very tense.

"Oh you mean the nonsense you uttered a few weeks ago," her fists were now clenched and feet planted firmly on the ground. Though the ground was used to Gorons, Daruk was unsure it could handle the rage of the Princess.

"About how we have 'greater responsibilities'" Zelda mimicked the deeper tone of Link's voice. "Just admit it, you just can't stand to be around me, you hate me just like the rest of them."

Hylians really were a strange bunch. Daruk had no real clue what the two small teens were talking about.

"Uh guys…" Daruk began.

"No it's not like that at all," Daruk was surprised to hear Link's voice rise, something he didn't expect from the little guy.

"You think I want to cut off everything from my past, to stop being a kid? All I want is for things to be like they used to," Link calmed immediately. "But I have to. It's the only way…"

"Only way for what?" Zelda whispered, she had moved slightly towards him.

Okay these Hylians were the strangest bunch Daruk had ever met in his life. Nothing they said made sense.

Both of them stood looking at each other. Strangely enough Link looked like he was in pain, maybe he hadn't handled the last fight as easily as Daruk had expected. After what seemed like hours of staring, begging each other silently, Link broke off.

"I've had enough. Thanks for offering food Daruk but I better head off…" Link made his way towards the entrance swinging the door open.

Daruk rushed after him. "No wait, little guy! The princess doesn't have any guards with her."

Link stopped and looked back. "You came here alone?" he questioned.

"Yeah…I'm perfectly fine on my own," Zelda huffed, folding her arms and looking away from him.

"Sure you are… Not like I've been up here to deal with a monster problem," Link rolled his eyes.

 _Sarcasm..._ Daruk had learned that off some young Knight he had met many years ago. He was apparently well respected in the ranks of the Hylians and a friend to the King. Daruk had gotten on with him like a fire, similar to how quickly he was growing to like Link. They were both very Goron-like for Hylians.

"Guess I am staying then," Link said, prompting a cheer from Daruk.

"Great!" Zelda said, tone as dry as Link's. "Just great!"

Daruk stoked the fires as he began to prepare his classic recipe for his new buddy.

* * *

Today could not have turned out worse if Link had tried.

Here he sat in awkward silence opposite from the princess, not daring to meet her eyes. It would seem the goddesses really were messing around with him recently. It felt as though over the past week and a bit they were continuously running in to each other. This was a little far though. He had come all this way to get away, not to end up in another of these one on one situations.

He desperately wanted to throw it all away, meet her eyes, apologise and get back to talking how they used to. Now he understood all that he'd been told, he really was fighting with himself. Only Link didn't know which direction was worse.

 _Don't think like that, you've come so far don't throw it away now, clear your mind_

Link understood. He moved over to the ground and sat down legs crossed sword placed flat across his lap and closed his eyes retreating back into the depths of his mind. All the clouds that lay there he didn't try to waft them away but accepted them. Instantly he felt more at peace.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, her words melting before Link as he continued to control his breathing.

"That's meditation, it's traditionally practiced by the Shieka but it was picked up by some Hylian knights."

The voice that swirled around him likely belonged to Daruk but it was getting harder to tell as Link's background began to melt away.

 _"Gorons can't seem to use it but it can give a warrior great power. It creates intense focus, you can heal wounds faster and gain greater strength. It's said some who practice it can even cheat sleep itself."_

Link moved away from the noises and entered intense focus. He could hear the voices and noises in the background but they were accepted not understood.

* * *

 _He was in a forest shrouded in mist. The trees that surrounded him seemed to stare back at him faces gleaming out at him._

 _Link walked through the forest carefully he was following a sound. It was a strange ringing, accompanied by a voice speaking a strange language._

 _It spoke out to him urgently but he could not decipher what the language was. All he could do was follow in its direction moving through the gently whistling trees._

 _He could see things moving out in the darkness, but he was not scared, he had to get to the centre it was crucial._

 _Green light suddenly exploded around him as he entered into a clearing._

 _There before him was a sword held firmly upright in the ground by some pedestal._

 _Link's eyes fixed on it ignoring the pile of bodies that led up to it, each one strewn about the floor, collapsed. Link stepped over them and made his way up the stone steps of the pedestal where the final body lay, hand still grasped around the handle of the sword._

 _As he tried to move the body the dead eyes of his father looked back at him. They seemed to penetrate his very soul but Link just shoved him over, his body possessed._

 _He gripped the handle of the sword and the giant tree before him came to life._

 _Then suddenly Link was adrift in time._

 _Now in control in his body he looked around. He was alone, no one was beside him and he felt strangely cold._

 _He turned to look towards a roar that shook through the realm._

 _It was a giant serpent like dragon, rippling with purple and malice, its eyes burning with hatred_

 _Link could only scream as the demon reared up and came crashing down on him, mouth agape._

* * *

Suddenly Link felt something violently shake him. He opened his eyes to see green staring back at him.

"Link? Are you okay you were just sat still for ages and then you just suddenly started breathing really heavily, like you were being chased or something?"

Link blinked his eyes and realised his heart was thumping hard in his chest. Daruk was just behind Zelda staring at him with concern.

"I'm fine," he said, with a broken voice, bringing up a hand.

"You saw something didn't you?" Daruk whispered.

Link looked at his extended hand, it was shaking violently. Zelda's hand was still placed firmly on his shoulder and she was looking down at him with alarm.

"You can tell us…" she whispered, he hand rubbing his shoulder, trying to bring him some comfort.

Link began to calm down. His breath returned to its normal pace, heart slowed and hand began to steady. He needed to tell them, he could just feel it.

"I was in a forest, shrouded by darkness and mist. Then there was this sword surrounded by bodies, my father…" he stopped looking at them quietly.

"Go on…" Zelda pushed. Her brow had become furrowed, her perfectly smooth skin now creased above her eyebrows.

"I took hold of the handle and then I was nowhere. There was this snake, dragon thing that just came crashing down on me."

He looked down. Trying to tell himself it was just a dream.

"I thought you couldn't have dreams in meditation…" Link whispered.

"You can't…" Daruk mumbled.

"Link look at me," Zelda's hands brushed against his face and angled it up at her. "You're here, you're safe."

Link instantly felt better. The feeling warmth in his body once again.

"I've had similar dreams, they've all had the same beast," she turned to Daruk. "He needs to see Impa. We'll leave first thing tomorrow, after I visit Rudania."

Daruk nodded. The serious expression he wore looked foreign on his face.


	13. Regression from the Norm

**I'll preface this saying it's 4:45am where I am right now. When I get on a roll with work I really can't stop but this** **definitely** **can't be healthy. With that in mind realise my editing might be even worse than normal.**

 **My final exam is this Friday, so after that I'm free (at least for the Summer)! Which of course will mean more regular updates.**

* * *

Regression from the Norm

 _A dark figure sat firmly on their horse. The wind whistled softly through the night air and made the trees either side rustle softly._

 _"The boy has become too powerful there is no way we can capture him now. Your plan failed." The voice emerged from the darkness, approaching the figure like a creeping vine._

 _"As I remember it was your insolence and your assassins who failed to hold a small boy. And to blame me after all I have provided for the Yiga? Pitiful..." the figure remained firmly still not even turning towards the bushes behind him._

 _"With your position it may still be possible."_

 _"Plans change. Link not being captured played perfectly into our hands in the end. He is more prepared than ever for his purpose, soon he will be ready."_

 _"And the princess?"_

 _The figure scoffed. "Leave her, her support and standing within the royal court dwindles by each day. I am more certain than ever that she will not be capable of unlocking the power. With fewer allies all we have to do is wait."_

 _"And the Knight?"_

 _"Bryne is old. People still believe the hero in green to be him and I think he feels he can take up the sword himself. He and the boy are slowly drifting apart and his support for the princess is driving a wedge in his relationship with the King. We should strike as soon as possible, place the boy firmly on his path."_

 _"It will be done… You've done well, far better than most the fools we have around here."_

 _The figure finally turned towards the direction of the voice, face gleaming out underneath a ray of sunlight. "Did you prepare what I asked?"_

 _"It was no small feat but the shrine is ready, though I have no idea why you would need such a device."_

 _"Sit tight, Kohga the road to Gerudo is long and the Calamity is fast approaching." With a crack of the reigns the horse turned on its heel and rushed down the road, disappearing into the shadow of Hyrule Castle._

* * *

"Impressive stuff, but now for the real fine cuisine."

Link groaned. He had gladly eaten the steamed fish, meats and vegetables, stuffing as much in as he could possibly take. Now Link stared down at the lumps of blackened rock before him apprehensively.

"C'mon eat up little guy this course is the best bit!" Daruk urged swallowing down a larger clump with a big crunch.

Zelda had been hurriedly scribbling in her notebook all morning, quietly murmuring to herself as Link chowed down on Daruk's cooking. Now though she was watching from the corner of the room, trying to control a bemused smile that was tugging at her face.

Link grabbed the chunk, squinting at it with one eye. He could swear there was some flint gleaming out at him. Daruk's face though, Link could not let that blind optimism down.

As he threw it into his mouth Zelda gasped. She hadn't expected him to actually do it.

Link moved the rock in his mouth. It tasted even more of incinerated food than the elixir did and as such was twice as rancid. He finally gulped it down looking up at Daruk's face, which was wide and eager to hear what Link thought.

Link troubled to keep his body under control, the food seemed to churn up inside him, like the rapids of a river. His eyes must've been coming out of their sockets. Zelda's muffled chuckling could be heard coming from the corned, as she covered her mouth, trying to stop laughing.

"Wow…" Daruk said turning to Zelda in amazement. "He's speechless at how good it is."

Zelda now fully lost it and Daruk smiled at her strangely, perplexed by the laughter. "What is it princess? Do you want some too? I'm sure I can cook up some more."

"No, no, it's quite alright Daruk, I've erm…eaten," she blurted out quickly.

"Really? I didn't see-"

"I just don't eat as much as you two, so I'm guessing you didn't notice,"

Daruk scratched his head. "Yeah…I guess that makes sense. So when will you both be off?"

Zelda stood up as Link began to recover. She walked behind him and placed a gentle hand on Link's back sending a little tingle down his spine.

"Actually Daruk I think it best we be off now, I was just waiting for Link to finish his meal," she smiled at the Goron fondly.

"Really? So soon? We haven't even thrown rocks at the boss yet…" Daruk said, sounding slightly more like a disobeying child than a giant rock beast.

"I'm afraid so, we must get back to Impa as quickly as possible and my work here is done," Zelda moved over to Daruk and hugged him tightly. "It's been great seeing you Daruk, it really has."

"My door is open anytime little one…" Daruk withdrew smiling at her.

Link stood to say his goodbyes. "Daruk…" he held a hand out respectfully.

The Goron just grinned at him, took his arm and dragged him into a crushing hug.

Link let out a groan. "I'm not sure what I prefer more a back breaking pat, or a suffocating hug." He stumbled back as the Goron released him.

"You're a proper brother now Link!" Daruk grinned. "I'm letting all Goron-kind know."

Link smiled back.

"See you around Daruk."

* * *

It was within a few seconds of leaving the city that Zelda had already began to chat, rambling aimlessly about the wonders within the divine beast. Both he and Daruk had just stood talking on the top of Rudania at the time but, Zelda had been down in the beast for hours.

 _It's just like old times_

Link hadn't changed his mind about before but that vision, it had to mean something. It felt so palpably real. He just needed to figure it out before he could get back on track with his training.

Plus his mind hadn't been as wild as he was expecting. He thought that to go back to how things were, would mean a torrent of memories from the past clouding everything. It wasn't that way at all, he felt oddly calm, curiously so.

"It's just amazing how all the parts move fluidly together, like they were part of an actual animal. It's also, like there's a personality to the beast too, etched into its very surface, it's so much more than a machine…"

Link had to be honest a lot of it was going over his head, he was hardly a scholar. Still he couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"You know…you look nice when you smile," Zelda said. Link suddenly realised she was staring at him.

Link felt a little strange. It wasn't normal for him to get compliments about anything other than his fighting. Often people did he got a dizzying feeling, or he just felt a little awkward. But this was something else.

 _Just ignore it, move on you need to get this over and done with_

"Erm thanks?" Link awkwardly ruffled up the hair that billowed from his nape. "We should concentrate on getting to Impa though."

"Of course…" Zelda said, shooting a sly sideways grin.

She knew exactly what she was doing and despite Link's best intentions, it was beginning to work. Link could already feel himself warming up to her or maybe that was just the heat of the mountain.

They continued to walk in silence for what felt like but a few seconds before Zelda spoke again.

"Why don't you wear any armour like the other Knights?" she asked.

Link looked over his simple clothes. He wore a red Hylian tunic along with a dark blue cloak.

"I like to move around and I don't like people to be able to hear me doing so," still he refused to meet her curious eyes.

"Oh…"

They walked in silence for a while longer.

"Link…?" she pushed.

"What…" Link put every ounce of frustration into his voice, even if he knew it wouldn't deter her. He could feel her eyes on him, exploring him. Link was feeling really dizzy now, though that was probably just the heat again, after all the elixir had probably run out by now.

"Did you ever get scared? When you were on the road for those two years," she asked.

"A knight cannot allow themselves to show their enemies fear," Link quoted his father's words that had practically been drilled into his head.

Silence resumed as they continued to walk. They would soon be out of the unbearable heat and on the road to the inn at the base of Death Mountain, where Lake Intenoch lay. Link couldn't wait to relax in its cool waters. Just one night up in Goron City made that prospect irresistible.

He would also have more time there in silence, to mull over the visions he'd been having. Link was almost desperate to spend some time alone with his thoughts. There was much for him to sort out.

"You know, you didn't answer my question…"

Link turned to the side in surprise, almost forgetting how to actually talk. All he could manage was a quick, "Huh?"

"I asked you if you ever got scared and then you said a knight isn't allowed to be scared...but that doesn't answer my question," she was raising her eyebrows at him, like she was scoring points in some game.

Link thought for a second uncomfortably, ruffling one of his long sideburns. "Of course I do. Everyone feels fear, maybe at different levels but no one can escape it."

The princess looked a little shocked at the frankness of his words, likely just expecting to have been denied an answer altogether.

 _How's that for points?_

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but how well we deal with it," Link smiled to himself gently as his mother's words flowed over him, as softly as her singing in those long summer days in Hateno. "And courage need not be remembered…because it is never forgotten."

Link was lost there again, in that room of the house, lying on the carpet. The gentle rocking of wood against wood could be heart in the corner and the sound of the figure in the chair singing reverberated around the room.

Then suddenly the gleaming room was exploded with screaming and darkness, as the blood painted itself on the walls. And the anger, that burning hating anger, flowed into every cell of Link's being.

"Link?"

Link realised the smile on his face had turned into a scowl, as he finally opened his eyes to the real world. His fists had clenched, knuckles pure white.

He could tell her now. It would be all too easy. He desperately wanted someone to listen to the bombardment of thoughts he had been getting recently. But if he let open that gate, Link didn't know if he'd ever be able to close it.

Zelda was looking at him in wonder as they approached the door of the inn.

"Erm…any chance you could explain the whole thing to my escort?" Zelda asked him, giving him those big round green eyes.

"Oh no," Link replied folding his arms firmly. "There is no way you are pulling that one over me, this is your mess."

Zelda grinned evilly at him. "Careful that's your future queen you're talking to…"

* * *

Link sat up in the wooden chair waiting uncomfortably, he had dosed off again. If it was his father in this situation he'd be relaxing, knowing him probably smoking too. But Link's mind refused to focus. The images of that huge beast, those dead eyes and more than anything the sword, they seemed to dominate his thoughts.

The princess had already told Impa and he was now waiting for the monk to arrive. She was the head of the Shieka scholars, who the King had researching all calamity related matters. Link had never met her before but she had a fierce reputation, especially among the guards and knights. They were all completely and utterly terrified of her.

Zelda had gone off to share her field research with some of the other scholars. Well the correct way of putting it would be skipped off. Her excitement around the subject was endearing. Whilst Link knew the trip would be a onetime exception, and that he'd return to his training soon after, he still found himself missing her warm presence.

Link tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. He hadn't even unpacked his bags before he had been whisked off to Impa. He desperately needed a wash and a change of clothes.

"Come in."

Link turned to see a rather tall woman standing in the corner. Her voice was like steel, eyes even more so. They were stern and yet held much wisdom behind them. She was tall about a head or so taller than Link, though that wasn't too difficult.

It was clear she had the body of a warrior, with her arms and legs well-toned. Most distinguishable was her snow white hair which was gathered up in a high ponytail. She was only in her twenties according to the other guards but she looked far more mature than possible for that age.

"You know it's rude to stare…" she said, facial expression unmoving.

"Impa?" Link asked.

As she nodded Link got up off his chair and entered the door. The room felt separate to the feel of the whole castle, warm deep woods lined the walls and floors, as opposed to stone. Tapestries lay all around the walls depicting the ancient tales told again and again through time.

On the far wall was the hero Skyward bound atop his red Loftwing. To the side was the Hero of Time, depicted as both a man and a child fighting a terrible evil atop a great tower. Each tapestry depicted a different boy, holding a blue sword and a princess by his side. All were dressed in green save for one, the hero from 10,000 years ago.

"It took me many years to collect these works," Impa was continuing to stare at Link, it was all rather unnerving. "Many of these stories are lost in time. The exact order of Hyrule's history lays a mystery as all the stories seem to blend into one."

Link moved a hand over the hero depicted in the final tapestry. The hero was fighting a dragon-like serpentine creature, much like the one from his dreams. It looked wilder, more inhuman than the others.

"However, one thing is always consistent… A boy and a girl must fight an unspeakable evil, reincarnated, over and over again."

"Sounds exhausting…" Link said looking over them in consideration.

"Perhaps..." Impa said. "But such is the natural way of things, just like life itself, the kingdom must rise only to fall and be reborn again."

She pointed to two pillows in the centre of the room. "Please, sit."

Link sat down awkwardly. It was all too much to learn the royal customs, let alone the Shieka ones.

 _Just like meditating right?_

"Let's not sit here fickle like little old ladies, I've heard your story…" Impa said face straight as the edge of a blade. "If what you've seen is true, then there is no doubt in my mind, you are the one chose by the sword…"

Link's heart leapt into his throat. The one chosen by the sword? But that was his father not Link, it had to be. His father was far beyond Link's skills there was no way Link could even hope to match him in skill. Sure Link had beaten the trial by himself but he had the guidance of two of the most famed knights in the land.

The weight of such a burden seemed impossible. Often he was unsure how his father coped with such a position. The Knight just seemed to always be at ease with the world. Link wish he knew how.

He couldn't speak, his throat seemed to be closing up.

Impa looked him over in surprise. "Surely you must've known. We believed it to be you ever since you fully entered into the academy. Why else would we have given you the extra lessons, excluded you from the other children, why else would the Yiga target you?"

"I don't understand…my father?" Link stumbled, words deserting him.

"Your father is a great Knight but he is past his prime and the sword is exact in its decisions, it always has been. After all the goddess has always preferred the young to take up the battle, even though times have changed. Tradition is not what it used to be," Impa poured Link some tea and took her own cup into her hands.

"Drink, I believe this will be no easy revelation for you. People look up to the Heroes of Legend but they know little of how difficult it is to carry such a mantle," Impa took a sip of the tea, eyes unmoving.

Link stared down at the cup. Steam rose, billowing into his face and leaving a wet residue on his forehead. He felt…disorientated, like the room he was in seemed to morph and change before him.

"That attack on Hateno…that was for me?" The cup beneath him seemed to swirl and flicker like the flames those two years ago.

"What happened with your mother was regrettable. We had a plan but the Yiga were one step ahead. Much of the responsibility I put on myself, the Yiga are my curse, much like this role will be yours."

The words seemed to flow over him. First he couldn't defend his mother, that had been heart wrenching enough. But the attack had been for him not his father.

He looked up directly at Impa, her expression stirring at his sudden attention. "The Yiga want the Calamity to succeed, they want Hyrule to fall." The Shieka's eyebrow perked up at his words. "So why didn't they just kill me straight away in that house? They were trying to take me."

The Shieka stood and walked over to the final panel, depicting the events 10,000 years ago, with a gentle sigh. "That question has plagued me to this day. The only thing for certain is there is something else at play here, something far more sinister."

"What is there for me to do now?" Link asked peering up at the monk.

"For now we must continue to play the waiting game," Impa said. Her eyes were fixed on the depiction of Ganon, the hideous monster that reared up into the sky. "You are not ready for the sword, you are brash, overemotional and understand little of what it means to be a warrior."

Link narrowed his eyes. "You know where the sword is don't you?"

"That may be the case," Impa replied, as she turned back to resume her fierce stare. "But you are not ready regardless."

Link scowled. "I'm not a child anymore I know what to do."

"No... No you don't," Impa said, eyes narrowing so sharply that it was clear she was not inviting a response. "I have one last task for you, a favour actually. My lab partner Purah asked for the help of someone physically able and I think you are well up to the task."

At least Link would have something to do other than standing around talking or thinking for once. It seemed the goddess was finally on his side, though according to Impa she always was, and a whole deal closer than Link had expected.

"Where is it?" Link asked, gaining a rare grin from the monk.

"Down the hall and to the right," the Shieka sneered. "Oh and Link…"

"Yeah?

"Good luck."

* * *

When Link entered the room he was immediately illuminated by a blue flame in the centre. It was strange to see a flame with such a colour. It was so alike of the one he lay awake watching at night in those two years in the wild. Yet despite its strange sea blue colour, it burned in greater intensity than any fire he had seen in his life.

Charts and diagrams lay strewn about the walls. Various strange creatures lay plastered to the walls. There was a spider like creature with a single, Hinox like eye; a giant mechanical bird flying high above the Hybra mountains; a camel from Gerudo roaming the desert. Then there were two drawing he recognised, the giant machine like Lizard they had visited just a day or so ago and then there was the great beast he had seen when he was just four years of age.

Each diagram was covered with symbols and words, most he didn't recognise. There were various benches containing screws and cores for the ancient sites. Link had been to several. His father had said it was essential to gather some of the ancient tech on their journey.

From the celling various wires and valves tangled around each other, branching and curling, some dangling down from the celling in a chaotic fashion.

Soft snoring filled the room, and sure enough over in the far side was a Shieka fast asleep. His white hair laid strewn among a mess of papers and drawings. Link moved over to him and let loose a cough trying to gain some further form of life from the snoring monk.

" **Watch out**!"

Link ducked away just in time as a figure came hurtling down to the ground with a loud crash from above.

She was dangling down wires wrapped around her feet and she shot Link a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that…" she said. The woman was in her twenties but her voice was oddly high pitched for her age. If Link was blind he'd of guessed she was a child. Still she was quite pretty, white hair flowing down and going well with her large rounded red glasses, which hung off slightly.

"I'm Purah by the way, nice to meet ya!" she extended a hand to Link, still hanging upside-down from the ceiling, still smiling.

He took the hand and shook it firmly. "Erm…Link," he said, in a tone a little less confident then he was happy with. Confident people freaked him out a little.

"Link…" she said thoughtfully scrunching her face before returning to a wide smile. "Link, Linky Linkle Link. I like it, it's cute."

She showed no awareness that she was hanging down like a Keese and acted like the situation they were in was perfectly normal.

" **Robbie! Get up,** " she screamed at the sleeping figure. It seemed like the other researcher jumped almost as high as Link at the sheer volume of Purah's words.

"Wa, what? Did I miss something," Robbie stumbled, ruffling through the papers frantically. There was a pair of goggles perched high on his head. He seemed the same age as Purah and matched her with his white hair. Paradoxically, his voice was gravelly and rough, making him seem far older then he looked.

Purah glared backwards at him. "If you don't say hi to our guest right now, I will shove those goggles up your-"

"Okay, Okay!" Robbie rushed forwards, pushing the goggles down onto his eyes. They were a bronze colour and two teal coloured lenses looked Link over frantically.

"She's beautiful…" Robbie breathed causing Link to step back a little uncomfortably.

"'She' is a he you complete imbecile, Linky is that new Knight, the one everyone's been talking about," she spat at him.

Robbie wandered back to his desk with a shrug. "He does have rather feminine features. He'd make a fine woman I'm sure," he grumbled returning to his desk.

To be fair Link had gotten that a lot since he was back. It was probably the long hair more than anything. Most people would call him "pretty boy". He was hardly the image of a masculine, muscular hero everyone seemed to want. That was more in his father's favour.

"Impa sent you right?" Purah asked, enthusiasm flowing almost unbearably through her voice. "I asked for a knight but I didn't expect you…"

Link sighed. "I can go get another if you want…I'm sure there's someone you'll be more comfortable with."

Purah began to laugh as she circled around in the air, leg still tangled. Her skin was beginning to turn quite red and Link was fairly sure he could see a vein expanding on her forehead.

"First a cute name and then this cute insecurity, I see why the princess likes you," she said, and pointed towards a glowing blue cylinder, just barely the size of a scroll. "I need you to take that and fix it to the control box on the roof, it's basically like a contained version of the ancient flame, though I won't explain, I know I can get carried away with it sometimes."

Purah had known who Link was this whole time and Zelda had thought enough of him to tell her about him. More importantly though, despite him being cut off since his return, she liked him? Link's mind began to whir quickly like the various dials and machines that lay about the room.

"Linky?" Purah had a mischievous grin spread about her face, as she watched Link's face return from its contorted state.

He walked over and grabbed the battery.

"Right got it."

"Erm Linky?" Purah asked. Link could only smile as with a swift motion he cut the woman from her vine and turned towards the door.

"Hey, thanks!"

* * *

Purah had forgotten to mention the fact there was no ladder, as well as the fact there were live wires circling around the tower upwards. These Shieka technologies sure were weird. Link had heard a lot about them, it was said that by simply touching an uncovered wire you could die almost instantaneously. It was similar to lightning or, those electrical beasts and weapons.

Link didn't really fancy to die today, but it seemed his fate wasn't really in his hands anyway. He gripped the stones of the tower.

 _I sure have missed this_

Link had not gone climbing for a while. He had to take being a knight seriously, especially with the more recent revelation. All activities would be restricted simply to gaining strength. Still duty did call to him in this moment.

He began his ascent. The bricks on this tower seemed different, almost as if they'd been covered in rain. As such Link found himself slipping and sliding on his climb, arms and legs crying out for him to stop his movements.

As Link moved his hand out at the next brick a wire close by hissed out at it, a blue spark arching out towards it.

 _Alright not that close then_

Soon he was at the summit and sure enough a control panel was there attached to the peak of the spire. Link opened the hatch and saw several cylinders similar to the one he was holding. One of them was no longer blue, presumably empty. With a sharp tug Link took the empty out and replaced it with the new. Something inside seemed to enjoy it and whirred happily at Link.

He glanced down over the walls and spires of the Castle below. Whilst getting up was fun, it was getting down which was almost always the best. That is of course if you're not struck by a demon horse thing, which shoots arrows harnessing lightning at you… Actually never mind that was pretty damn fun too.

Link unfurled his modified sail cloth and glided down to the door at the bottom.

* * *

"It worked! It worked!" Purah cheered, Robbie nodding enthusiastically along. "We now have power again, thank you Linky."

Link couldn't hold in his curiocities anymore. "What was it powering? Ancient weapons? Some mechanical animal? Some cool gadget?"

There was a sharp ping from the corner as Purah looked at Link sheepishly. She stood straight with her hands behind her back, her eyes turning towards the machine in the corner.

"Thank you so much Linky..."

Robbie turned towards him, deadly serious. "It powers a machine that makes perfectly…steamed rice."

"Rice?" Link could hardly believe his ears, all that effort, the risk of death for some rice?

"Thank you so much Linky..." Impa repeated.

Link slapped a hand to his head. "I better get going. Enjoy your…urm…rice."

"We sure will young lady!" Robbie bellowed, despite Link being but two meters away from him.

Link made his way towards the door. It was time to find something that wasn't a complete waste of time. For once food didn't interest him, not today.

He opened it knocking all the books out of her hands, as she fell forwards into the room.

"I'm so sorry!" Link yelped picking up the charts and books in a manic fashion. As he looked up to pass them he was met by those accursed green eyes.

"A little bump and now you're scrambling for words" she leered. "Maybe I should run into you more often."

Link stood up with a jolt, opposite to the Princess's slow and graceful accent. Her eyes did not leave him.

"How did it go?" she asked, concern moving over her look.

A sneeze from the side forced Link out of the moment and he turned to see Purah and Robbie staring at them, like they were watching a drama play out. Purah shot Robbie a glare and slapped him on the back of the head, for alerting Link and Zelda of their presence. The two scholars sighed and moved to the other side, far out of earshot.

"Well? Don't keep me waiting…" Zelda pushed.

 _Just tell her! She'd understand exactly how you'd feel, it's easy, just do it._

Link hesitated. "It seems it's nothing out of the ordinary," he looked down hoping his face wasn't betraying the lie. "Just a bad dream."

"I see," she whispered, eyes looking down in sorrow. "I guess our journey is at an abrupt end, I'm sure you will be glad to be rid of me again."

Zelda moved away from him.

"Zelda!" Link called out prompting her to freeze and Link paused not sure what to say next. "That's not true, I'm sad to see it end…"

 _That was the best you could manage?!_

Zelda turned towards him smiling sincerely. "I like that…"

"Huh?" Link blinked.

"When you call me by my name, it's nice," she turned away and walked over to her desk plumping down the books with a loud crash.

As Link left the room he remembered how to breathe again, letting the breaths out in quick succession. For a moment it felt like he was back there when they had first met, feasting with a fish king. Talking about his mother-

Link's fists clenched again, as he felt the warm sensation of blood slip through his fingers once again and the unbearable guilt burning up inside him.


	14. A Late Night in Castletown

A Late Night in Castletown

"Tell me what happened."

Zelda looked vacantly up at Impa, her gaze seemed to move past her. Neri, her chamber maid, had her arms wrapped around her, desperately trying to bring some form of comfort.

Her face was wet with either tears or sweat, probably both. Still her breathing hadn't slowed and heart was still thumping in her throat, like someone was banging within to be let out.

She allowed herself to take a deep shaky breath in and out. "It was a dream. I was in my room trying to fall asleep and there was this man in the doorway, just staring at me from the darkness."

Impa passed her a cup of tea and the herbal aroma flowed up into her face, calming her a little. Impa held her own cup and glided her finger around the rim, looking into the swirling waters.

"Do you know who the figure was?" she asked.

"Yes…and no," Zelda whispered. "I could not remember his face but I got this feeling-" Zelda paused, looking from Sari to Impa with wide eyes. "-like I had known them my whole life."

"What happened next?" Impa asked, face not betraying a single thought or emotion.

"He smiled at me, this evil smile and then he clapped twice," Zelda breathed. "When he did it was like all the life, all the happiness in the world had been drained away and the room suddenly became shrouded in darkness. All I could feel was that I was alone, and it terrified me."

The room fell silent as they all shared grim looks. Impa didn't need to usher Zelda, the vision had already come forward in a terrible light.

"There was just this laughter that echoed around the castle, the same voice as my other dreams. I rushed around, trying to find another person but there was not a lifeform in sight. Only this writhing purple mess," she rubbed her thumb against the side of the cup as she held it between two hands, desperately trying to gain the warmth of the tea. "When I left the castle, there was nothing left of the town, save for a few burn marks in the ground."

Impa shifted uncomfortably.

"On the far side of the field was a boy dressed in blue, holding a gleaming blue sword. I started to run towards him, like I had to get to him," Zelda whimpered, tears were brimming her eyes. "But before I could he collapsed and began to be dragged down by these huge shadowy hands and then the dream ended in the same way they all do."

"How do they all end?" Impa asked.

"I was consumed by the calamity."

Link's sword glowed in the evening light.

The sunset was always beautiful in Hyrule field.

Sure people liked it. They would sit out and talk for hours, mentioning its beauty now and again, before resuming to their usual trivial conversation, about how the blacksmith had gotten into debt, or that the Father's Arms was closing, or how the price of rice and grain had increased.

No one in the whole town really appreciated the beauty as much as Link. Sure the colour was nice and it was picturesque in how it bathed the world around it in orange light. To Link it meant more than that.

For him it was like a good painting or a beautiful piece of music. Not just good but something you got lost in. When Link looked at the sky on fire, he didn't look at it and move on. He got completely infatuated in its beauty. In that moment he wasn't Link, he wasn't a Knight and he wasn't a chosen hero, he was a boy looking at a sunset.

And to Link, that meant the world.

His sword hit the dummy making it shatter and tumbled into the stone wall of the courtyard. If he kept this up he might bankrupt the Kingdom. It was his tenth today.

With the back of his hand he wiped the layer of sweat that had formed on his forehead. His arms ached and pleaded with him to drop the sword. He'd been at it for hours. The training ground seemed to have been a second home recently.

He walked over to the side to begin to prop up another dummy grasping it with both hands.

"Hey kid!" a voice called from the other side of the opening.

Link turned towards it almost surprised by the sound. It was as if he had almost forgotten what another Hylian sounded like, he hadn't even used his voice for the past three days. People had learned not to disturb his training.

Maude, Claude and Beckle emerged into the bourbon light of the courtyard. Each wore a stupid grin on their faces, almost comedic in value.

"Are you ready brother, we've been looking forward to this all week!" Claude said, both him and his brother circling him like he was prey.

"Ready for what?" Link asked. The knights were among the few people he had talked to over the past week. Link respected them all even the drunkard Beckle. They each showed some semblance of humanity unlike the other Knights.

"Don't tell me you forgot brother. It's your sixteenth birthday and you know what that means…" Maude leered in his ear. Link could almost feel his grin.

"My birthday…" Link repeated. The last time he had celebrated that was a long time ago. He had almost forgotten they existed. For him age had merely become a requirement.

Beckle stumbled forwards holding a vial of some strange mixture high. "And that means it's time for the real trial to begin." He brought the vial to his lips and threw his head back drinking it all.

"We'll visit the best tavern in Hyrule, we keep drinking merrymakers by the pint until someone drops down," he slurred.

Link looked at the men hesitantly. "I don't know guys, I was going to just stay here and train for a little…I've got a little more work to do."

Maude and Claude were immediately by his side, each grabbing an arm tightly.

"There's nothing to negotiate mate, Al and Boudi are already waiting. Though the old man is busy…again," Claude garbled in his ear, his breath already stinking of booze.

Link grinned, "I guess I can take one night off."

The three Knights cheered and hoisted him up high and carried him out of the courtyard and towards the gatehouse of the castle.

It didn't take them long to find a bar. It seemed like Beckle could almost smell the alcohol. He twisted his head side to side, like a blood hound and seemed to follow his instincts to the bar. Surely enough down one side ally the sign hung for "The Champions Fall". The image of a Stalfos' head above, grinning madly as it held a pint up to its non-existent lips.

As soon as they entered Beckle headed straight to the bar, prompting a grin from the twins. They patted Link on the back and headed after him. Over in the corner sat Alfonzo and Boudi talking quietly to each other as they sat leaning back on the wall behind them.

The tavern was rather cosy. The fire place on the two sides of the wide room filled it with a wonderful warm glowing light. Other than the bar the room was made up of several benches which were crammed with tall tankards. Castletown was one of the few places in Hyrule where there were taverns. Of the other races only the Gerudo really drank alcohol and in most of the smaller Hylian villages the stuff was pretty hard to come by.

Link felt hopelessly out of his depth. He had drank alcohol before but he had a feeling the Knights had something more extreme in mind.

"You look a little lost Knight…"

He felt himself turn towards the voice, which was somehow even warmer than the tavern itself. The flames of the fire danced gently in her blue eyes as she blinked at him. Her hair was caramel brown and the girl wore simple clothes, a white shirt, with yellow neckerchief and purple dress, with a brown apron tied loosely around her waist.

 _A barmaid_

She was beautiful in a sort of natural not trying way, the sort that made you feel comfortable. Link realised it was probably time to say something as he'd been staring for a little too long.

"You know I'm a Knight?" Link asked, hoping his lax expression didn't give away the sheer terror flowing through him.

Her eyes closed and a smile shone across to Link. "Of course I know who you are Link, the whole town was at that ceremony it was quite something." She pushed a strand of hair over her ear and looked up at him again. "I'm Malon… Not that you would know or anything, I swear it was my friends who made me give you that wreath of flowers!"

She had turned quite red and Link laughed nervously. He was quietly glad to know some people could be as awkward as him sometimes. He didn't remember her but he had talked to so many that night. So he didn't feel that bad about the lack of recollection

"Anyway, I'm sure a noble like you doesn't want to talk to some peasant girl…" she said as she began to turn away.

"Hey wait!" Link grabbed her arm before he realised what he was doing and felt a pang of panic shoot through him. "It's not like that, I'm actually kind of a commoner too, most of my family are farmers other than my Pa."

She tilted her head to the side and her shoulders slacked at the sound of the statement. Link knew that feeling talking to nobles felt like trying to walk through a Moblin camp blindfolded, with the knights he felt at ease though. Even if they weren't technically commoners anymore, all of them had only got their titles through merit alone. Such was the way of the Great Trial.

It felt good to have some friends, even if he didn't talk that much around them it was sure as hell much better than being around the squires anymore. Most of them believed Link had only made it to knighthood because of his father. For the first time it was Link who was at the centre of one of the Castle's rumours.

 _Great…dreams do come true_

"I think I could kind of tell. You certainly don't move like a noble," Malon chuckled. "You know your posture is all messed up and you don't walk with any grace and your speech isn't refined at all.

Link began to smile accusingly at her, raising an eyebrow at the same time. Her eyes widened when she saw his expression.

"I mean not that you walk badly, you walk with purpose you know…and it's not like it makes you any less attractive…"

Link raised eyebrows even further.

"I mean well people would consider you attractive! Conventionally you know, not that I think you're not… I mean it all seems to going well for you in that…department."

She paused on the last word and cringed up at him. "I'm rambling aren't I?"

Link's eyebrows finally relaxed. "Don't let me stop you there…"

"Oh shut up," Malon punched him the arm. "It's not my fault I can't control my words."

She began to look past him and the smile melted off her face as she moved a little closer to Link. The proximity made him feel a little uncomfortable, as the smell of wildberry and nuts flowed over him, making his eyelids close a little.

"Don't look just yet but it looks like you have a hooded admirer," Link felt his neck tingle as an uneasy feeling gripped his insides. "We used to refuse the shady types but times have been hard. You don't have any enemies right?"

 _Of course not only a whole secret society of highly trained assassin's and the manifestation of evil but those are nothing right?_

Before Link could answer a yell came from behind the bar: " **Malon get back here your uncle has fallen asleep again**."

"I've got to go," she said, lips pursed in disappointment.

"Erm…we can talk later?"

"Sure thing Link!" Malon immediately perked up as she rushed towards the bar.

Link moved to the table where Alfonzo and Boudi were looking at him with restrained knowing smirks. He sat down across from them.

"What?" Link asked.

"Nothing," they both said in perfect unison.

Link looked across the tavern to the far corner where sure enough a dark hooded figure stared at him. They seemed to fit into the bar well enough and sat back unmoving. Link was positive whoever it was knew he had already noticed them. After all they were not taking their eyes off him for a moment. None of the other knights seemed to care though.

 _It's not like there's anyone who can harm us, we're the finest Knights in Hyrule._

"Here we go boys!" Claude slammed down five pints of merrymaker, the foam spilling slightly over and on to the crooked wooden table. Claude glanced over to Boudi who was leaning back on the wall relaxed. "And girl…"

Boudi just laughed, "You know you don't have to remind me I'm a woman Claude, I get that enough. Have you ever actually talked to a girl before?"

The other Knights laughed as Claude's face turned sour.

Lively wasn't putting the atmosphere of the tavern to justice. It was packed, tables overflowing with locals holding their drinks high in the air and singing. Beckle was on dancing on the table at the centre dancing with someone, who by some miracle seemed even drunker than the Knight was.

The two drunks were finding it difficult to stay on the table but the crowd seemed to love the show and cheered them on. Link couldn't lie he was enjoying it too, though it could just been the drinks talking.

Claude smacked his brother on the back of the head for laughing. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the smoothest bastard in this whole group."

He placed a hand on Link's shoulder as he sat down and sent him a quick wink. "Though I'm sure Link might overtake me in that aspect, have you seen how many girls have been giving him the eye?"

Link felt himself go a little red. "I'm a little surprised, most people seem to think I'm a girl…"

The other Knights laughed.

"I mean you are the most beautiful knight in the land Link," Maude stood up and curtsied to him, earning more laughter.

"Just because you two are too ugly for even your mother to love you," Boudi leant forwards slyly.

The two brothers scowled back at her and Link and Alfonzo shared a knowing grin. Link felt at ease for the first time in a while. This was nice.

Al slammed his fist on the table. "Instead of chatting about how attractive we all are like chamber maids, why don't we share some tales. What have you all been up to?"

"Not so fast Al…" Boudi grinned. "We've been waiting for weeks to hear a story from Link's trial."

Alfonzo turned to Link with a raised eyebrow. "You mind Link?"

"Go ahead," he shrugged. Link had already repeated the tales enough times to feel like the words were becoming a simple legend in his own head. It was hard to remember they really happened, especially when people treated the actions like they were done by some God. It would be better to hear the words from another this time.

"We were tracking a Molduga, biggest one they'd ever seen in Gerudo…" Alfonzo said, as he leaned in so did the other Knights.

"I heard about that when I last visited Gerudotown. Sounded like it was bad news," Boudi agreed. "How did you do it? Shield surfing? Bomb arrows?"

Alfonzo shook his head. "Well that's what me and Bryne had planned, bought the shields and everything. But the kid had other ideas…"

"Go on…" Maude urged.

"Link had gathered up a load of screws and cogs from a nearby shrine and put them in this barrel. With it he put the heads of around 5 bomb arrows and carried it out into the desert."

To be fair Link had gotten a little help from this old guy in Kara Kara Bazaar, who told him the beast was sensitive to tremors on the surface. It didn't take long for the idea to come to him. It was hard to come by bombs in Hyrule. They were far too heavy and dangerous for transport, bomb arrows on the other hand… Still Alfonzo was on a roll and Link didn't want to interrupt.

"Me and Bryne thought he'd gone mad from the heat carrying a huge barrel out into the desert and got ready to step in with the sandseals but we didn't need them."

The table was silent all the knights had leant further forwards from their bench towards the Knight.

"The kid just rolls the barrel down into its territory and then…" he gestured with his hands. "Boom…the thing swallowed it and got shredded."

"Amazing…" Boudi whispered and then glared at the brothers. "Those two numbskulls would never think of something so smart."

Claude and Maude looked to each other with a grin.

"We've been in Faron, there were reports from Lurelin that there was a Hinox who had set up shop near a trading road," Claude declared. "Nasty thing, big and fat, really packed a punch. He killed a whole squad of guards just for some fish. It was also harassing a nearby ranch in Fural plain, they were the ones who discovered the bodies"

Link agreed Hinox's were pretty nasty creatures but they were pretty slow and heavily telegraphed their attacks. Also the large eye made them vulnerable. Still it was an impressive feat, one Link wasn't going to diminish.

Al leaned in from across the table with a grin. "Easy to track down I'm guessing, you can usually see their fat arses from miles away."

"That's thing-" Maude began before his brother hit him.

"Don't interrupt," Claude snapped before resuming his smug grin. "That's the thing, the monster was a slippery bugger. He was using some weird cave system to escape. We tried blowing up a few entrances but he kept coming back and causing havoc."

"Enough of the exposition, I'll turn grey before you finish, get on with it," Boudi rolled her eyes necking her drink in one swift motion.

Claude smirked even further. "We got the nearest drunk at the closest tavern and got him beyond smashed and used him as bait to lure the beast out. From there it was just a matter of…utilising our skills."

Link shifted uncomfortably at the tale and Boudi looked beyond outraged.

"I don't bloody believe it, you can't be serious." She spat at the two.

"What?" Claude said defensively. "He was fine, spare from the killer hangover."

Boudi stood as she slammed her hands onto the table, making the two brothers jump slightly. "We're meant to protect the people of this kingdom, not offer them up as bait! Are you hearing this Al?"

Alfonzo shrugged and took a fat gulp from his pint. "As knights we have to make tough decisions sometimes we have to risk one life to save hundreds."

"I don't believe it…" Boudi muttered.

Link didn't either and he'd been all too silent for this whole thing. "You're acting like there's no other way, but there always is you just have to find it…right?"

Boudi nodded respectfully and gave Link one of those rare genuine smiles. The other Knights frowned though, remaining to be convinced.

"It not that easy sometimes Link…" Claude said. The atmosphere had staled hideously and did little to show the exuberance that was taking place around them. "…and sometimes there's not another way."

 _There's always another way, no matter what, you just need to find it_

Link was just opening his mouth when Beckle slammed a drink down onto the table and leant on it heavily.

"Next drinks on meeeesh, you all luke tarrible…" he said to a chorus of cheers from the twins. Boudi also raised her tankard, her lips tugging slightly upwards. Link himself tilted his head to the side and shrugged. It was impossible to refuse the Knight, he really was the heart of the party.

"You'll have to leave me out of this one. I'm getting old I just can't drink as much…" Alfonzo leant back and took a sip of a vial he was carrying before shoving it back into his coat. "In fact it's best I go, I was supposed to see Bryne about something."

To a choir of groans the Knight got up and walked out the tavern looking around before he left.

Link didn't think he was turning out to be such a great drinker. He was feeling a strange tingling sensation in his fingers.

It didn't get long before they were all getting back on track. Boudi telling the tale of how she had found the twins passed out wearing a countess' dresses.

"To be fair they were rather lovely dresses."

Or the time Beckle nearly set the whole of the west district on fire by drinking a fire breathing elixir instead of a bottle of Rye.

"Neasy mishtake to mlake…" Beckle stammered, trying not to sway off the table."

With Beckle around it had taken but an hour to down five drinks, probably enough alcohol to put a sand seal to sleep. Tomorrows training session was not going to be fun.

"The world…" Link slurred. "Why is it all swirly?"

Claude clapped Link on the back. "Yoush a man nows Lank. Thish is the bast bit of bein' an adult."

Maude got up one the table and held his drink up high. "I'm bored ast a rock, letsh do somtin' crazey."

"Like what?" Link asked.

"Yous have to gets sometin' to show you're a Knight noow." Maude pointed a dagger at him.

Claude moved over to him. "C'mons we can'ts do tat again. The last knight got trauma."

Beckle looked up from beneath his collapsed black hair. "I've a plan!"

"Sit still Link" Beckle moaned. "I've got it. I think I'm fine now."

He collapsed to the ground and picked himself up. "Ignore that."

Link grit his teeth. As far as he thought his night was going getting a back ally piercing from a drunken Knight was not on the top of his list, a back ally piercing with nothing to help with the pain and using a thin nail instead of a needle.

Maude and Claude were laughing hard in the corner as Beckle struggled to even get to Link's side. Each step he made seemed to make him go tumbling backwards.

"Just give it here," Boudi snapped talking the nail from the Knight as Link braced himself, holding the sides of the bench with an iron grip.

As Link closed his eyes pain suddenly exploded from his ear. Based on how drunk he was it had to be bad.

"Perfect," Boudi murmured. "Now for the other one."

 _Another one?_ Again another pang of pain.

"All done," Boudi grinned. "And quite well done I might say."

"Thanks?" Link squinted up at her.

"Here these were from a friend of mine who died in a Lizalfos attack," Boudi passed two blue ringed earings. "Where I'm from they are the symbol of a warrior and show both power and honour. It would be a shame to let them go to waste."

They fit on Link's ears perfectly and the gentle throbbing in his earlobes seemed to reduce slightly.

"Wow…" Maude murmered. "I'm sure those will help with the whole people thinking he's a girl thing.

Boudi rolled her eyes. "Lets get out of here, I'm sure it's past your bedtime."

Link felt his senses immidately awaken when he immerged into the fresh night air. It was a nice break from the constant sun of the past few days. With any luck the clouds overhead meant rain was on its way.

The brothers and Beckle had gone over to some friends and began to smoke with them, chatting outside the now closing tavern.

"Shame Anjeen couldn't keep it open for a little longer," Boudi said looking out into the night sky with Link. "Don't think badly of the brothers and Beckle, all the Knights have difficult pasts, it binds us together stronger than any oath can."

Link looked across at her, the knights face was completely at ease. Her eyes were gently closed and she was feeling the breeze on her face.

"You mind me asking what yours is?" Link asked.

A weak smile formed on her face, an easy sadness painted across her lips. "I like you Link, you're a good kid and you'll make a great knight but, no… It's been almost ten years now and our group has never shared our pasts, there's a reason for that."

She opened her eyes and looked past Link. "Besides you have better things to do then hear my life's regrets."

Link turned to see Malon standing in front of the tavern door fumbling for the keys. Boudi had already turned and left walking down the road towards her home.

"Survived the night?" she asked. Malon had come up and was standing a little closer than she had been before.

Link looked himself over. "Yeah it looks that way, just barely."

Malon laughed and reached up to touch his new earrings, Link hesitantly gripped her arm before she could. He quickly gave in though and she studied the blue ring in her fingers.

"They suit you well, it's almost like you always had them," she withdrew and their eyes met again before Malon looked away with a half-grin.

The world was still spinning around despite the fact Link seemed to be sobering up quickly. But all those things that list of problems and worries, they were buried away for once. For now Link was just a boy stood outside in the night air talking to someone he just met. It was almost like he was getting lost in the light of a sunset.

Link looked up at the gleaming moon and smiled with ease. "Mind if I walk you home?"

"My own personal escort?" she pushed the strand of hair that had moved over her face behind her ear and edged a little closer to Link. "How could I refuse?"

There was a quiet murmur in the night of Castletown. Far in the distance the rushing tide of the river and the croaking of frogs could be heard. The reduced chatter of the townsfolk returning home also reverberated into the night along with the far off clatter of a quartet playing their last song of the night.

The relative peace of the night was carried with Link as he walked, revelling in the ordinary stories of Malon's life, ordinary in the most truly extraordinary way.

"…after that my Pa got scared of the constant Yiga attacks and sent me here to work with my Aunt Anjeen," she said quietly.

"Do you miss him? Your Pa?" Link asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

"Not really I get to see him every week when it's market and I just love the liveliness of the town," Malon chirped. "It's enough to keep me busy. I've met more people in the last three years than my whole life on that ranch."

Sure Link understood what she meant, the town was truly wonderful. Though for him, home would always be in Hateno, he had just realised it too late.

"So what about you? Where did you grow-"

Link pushed her to the side as all the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Malon was visibly terrified.

"Get home as fast as possible but don't draw too much attention," Link's hand was moving instinctively to his broadsword as he withdrew.

"Link what's-"

"Now," Link ordered.

Malon rushed off as Link prepared himself. Damn the drinking it had dulled his senses, it had taken himself thirty whole minutes to realise he had been followed from the tavern.

He placed his back against the corner of the alleyway and prepared himself. The sound of muffled footsteps could be heard moving cautiously closer. Link had unclipped the scabbard of his sword and was now holding it by his side.

The footsteps were almost here. Link's legs tensed. The stalker stopped on the other side of the corner and Link was ready.

In a swift motion Link took the broadsword into his two hands and swivelled round the corner. He slammed the figure with a grunt into the wall.

As he withdrew a section of the sword and placed it to the figures throat he was surprised to hear a squeal erupt from them.

 _What the?_

He pulled the sword down a little and ripped back the hood.

"Zelda…?"

She looked up at him with those familiar eyes in defiance. Her hair had been pulled back and tied neatly into a bun. Quickly Link realised it probably wasn't a good idea to have the heir to the throne pinned up against a wall in a dark alleyway.

He withdrew drawing his sword and placing it on his back again.

Link stared across at her in wonder. "What in the twilight are you doing following me?"

She looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry Link but I couldn't wait I needed the first chance to get a message to you. I'm sorry I ruined your night, she really was lovely"

Link sighed. Her face was twisted in pain, it would be impossible to be mad about it.

"Why didn't you just come up to me in the Tavern, or just send someone else," Link folded his arms and leant back on the wall opposite the princess.

"Only me Impa and your father know," she walked over to him urgently. "Impa said it was crucial you find out."

Link raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"One of the Knights can't be trusted."

Link's heart dropped like a stone to water.

"They have betrayed us to the Yiga and now your father is in grave danger. Impa's sources say that he is their next target."

Links fists clenched. "Who is the traitor?" he said firmly.

"Impa was hoping you would have some knowledge on the matter," Zelda whispered. "I just can't believe-"

"Can't believe what?" Link snapped and Zelda locked into his gaze with a ferocity like no other.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" her fists had also clenched now as they stood a foot apart. "You didn't think it important to tell me Impa thinks you are the one chosen by the sword."

"Isn't it enough that I have to deal with that myself?" Link retorted. "Now I have to go around announcing it to the world?"

Zelda took a step back and gripped her left elbow with her other hand. The night air was silent now. The quiet murmur of distant voices had gone along with the music and all the remained was the chirping of crickets.

"I don't know…" She took a deep breath. "You didn't have to announce it to the world Link but, you could've confided in me."

Link felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

"I just thought maybe…after all this time and all we've done together, you would've trusted me enough to tell." She turned back to him. "But all that doesn't matter now, we need to figure out when the attack is coming and who the perpetrator is."

Link closed his eyes and still felt the gentle rocking of the alcohol. "Goddesses I wish I didn't drink so much."

Zelda fumbled in her bags. "Here this should help."

Link took the vial and instantly felt dread flow through him, the opaque white mixture glaring at him. He gripped Zelda by the shoulders making her gasp.

"This vial what does it do!"

"Link what do you mean?" She asked but soon saw the urgency in his eyes. "It's just a simple potion, it reverses the effects of alcohol."

Link withdrew in horror. "The attack isn't coming soon, it's happening now. I need to go…now!"

He sprinted towards the castle as he downed the vial and threw it to the side with a smash. Instantly he left his gaze solidify. The calls from Zelda rushed past him as the looming shadow of the Castle flowed over his head.

Link rushed down the hall on the way to his father's quarters. Blood pounded through his ears in a sheer panicked rush. The cobbles shrieked up to him as he hammered down legs carrying him at a terrifying speed.

"Father!" he burst into the courtyard calling up to the windows. As he moved towards the arched doorway someone grabbed him and slammed him into the pillar.

Bryne stared back into Link's eyes and held a finger up to his lips. He strained his neck to the side listening out into the night air. Now not even the crickets could be heard there was just…silence.

His father grimaced "It's too late they know we're here."

Grabbing Link by the arm he dragged him down the hallway surrounding the grassy courtyard. From the pillars emerged two Yiga assassins their sickles withdrawn viciously, edging their way towards the Knights.

Bryne turned back but sure enough there were another two Yiga slithering down the corridor behind them.

"Get behind me!" Bryne yelled. Both the knights withdrew their swords as they walked slowly into the courtyard, back to back.

Yiga were all over the rooftops, dropping down like spiders and circling the two of them. Link and Bryne measured their weapons carefully. Link adopted a high stance as back to back they circled clockwise in the centre of the grass, staring at the Yiga, daring them to come closer.

"Damn the Twilight, how did they get so many in so quickly?" Bryne muttered.

Link gripped his sword tighter, the blade felt clumsy in his hands. The Yiga continued to circle, keeping their distance from the pair. Beneath the gleaming eye of their mask Link knew they were smiling. The clan finally had the upper hand.

"Father! I know who the traitor is," Link shouted to his father. "It's-

"So glad you could join us Link…" a hooded man called out from the roof to the side as they both turned their heads in horror.

Link knew that voice from anywhere, his suspicions had been correct.

"No…" Bryne breathed.

The man slammed to the ground in front of them. A claymore fixed to his back and when he withdrew his hood there was a hideous triumphant smile beneath it.

"Alfonzo…"


	15. The Sword

Chapter 15- The Sword

Yiga swarmed around them and Bryne and Link gripped their blades with both hands.

"Stay focused Link," Bryne said through his gritted teeth. "We're going to make it out of this."

Alfonzo shook his head down at them. "No…no you won't." He turned to the two blade masters either side. "Kill the old man but take the boy, we need him alive."

The Knight turned away as more Yiga flowed into the courtyard.

Link flexed his grip as he felt his father's back tense behind him, just like all those times on the road when they were surrounded by enemies. Just now the prospect of death was far more likely.

" **Now**!"

Link jumped forward swirling his blade into the five Yiga in front of him. It sliced through them sending them back in a shockwave, hitting their other brothers.

Two came charging towards him, swirling their sickles overhead. Link met the first one slamming his boot into the assassin's chest. Withdrawing a knife from his belt, he sent it flying with a sickening thump into the other's face.

He looked over to his father who was desperately defending against five attackers surrounding him. His sword blurred as he brought it round with deadly elegance. Every blow that came at him glanced off the whirlwind. Body after body flew back.

A massive Blademaster crashed into Link sending him sprawling across the ground. The taste of dirt filled Link's mouth as he spat out the earth. The Blademaster advanced laughing beneath the mask. Link grabbed a handful of the dirt and threw it up into the Yiga's face and he turned away spluttering desperately.

He sliced through the man with ease.

Two Yiga jumped off the roof and fired a volley of arrows towards him. Link stumbled back trying his best to deflect each missile but as he felt the wall against his back pain shot through his left shin.

As Link let out a howl Bryne turned towards him, losing focus and quickly got shoved to the ground.

Link ignored the pain of the arrow that was now protruding from his leg and pried a bow from the dead hand of a Yiga. He quickly loose the two arrows he had and they struck the Yiga in quick succession.

His father was on the ground back to the wall as six Yiga surrounded him and tried to find a way past his failing defence.

As Link made his way towards his father two more Blademasters materialised before him holding their longswords high. He hesitated slightly as he looked past and saw his father struggling to keep off his attackers.

Suddenly a Yiga slammed to the floor next to him, a spear piercing through his chest and on top of his body was Boudi. She turned to Link. "I'll help you father, handle those two bastards."

Link nodded. She'd arrived just in time.

The two men in front of him were far larger than Link and moved with measured skill. Blademasters were easily the most ferocious of the Yiga. Link held his sword towards them and focused his breath.

"Who's first," he asked calmly.

One growled and came forward like hurtling rock. The blade came at him with brutal speed but it was too wild, too unrefined. His blade met with the Yiga and Link allowed it to move with the force of the attack, redirecting it to the ground where it rooted into the grass.

As the Yiga struggled to bring his blade up Link moved for the killer blow but his blade met the sword of the other Blademaster.

"Ha!" the Blademaster shoved into Link sending him into a stone pillar. The two advanced once again, this time in unison and Link readied his stance.

The Yiga on the left slashed in an upwards arch and Link danced to the side, feeling the rush of air as he sidestepped. He quickly ducked under the incoming slash of the other attacker and brought his sword around in a quick circular motion.

From the howl of the Yiga behind him, Link knew his blade had struck true. The other man before him was visibly enraged and no longer cared for Alfonzo's order. He thrust his blade at Link's throat and was pushed aside by the Link's sword making the blow barely scratch his cheek.

With another blow aimed at the throat Link was prepared for a counter attack. He stabbed downwards into the assailants leg and then as he clutched his leg defenceless, with all his strength Link pulled his sword out and around with a long stroke.

The Yiga fell silent and fell to the ground before him.

" **Enough!** " Alfonzo bellowed. "Is there nothing you fools can do?"

Link felt his face slam into the dirt as two firm hands grabbed his arms and pushed him down to the floor. No matter how much he struggled there was no getting free.

Bryne also had been slammed to the wall by two tall Yiga and squirmed beneath their firm grips.

Alfonzo brought his claymore down in an arch as Boudi brandished her spear.

"You bring dishonour to Hyrule with these actions," Boudi growled. She lunged forwards plunging her spear towards the man's heart. Alfonzo clutched his chest looking down at the shaft of the spear. It looked as though the spear had struck him.

But then Alfonzo looked up with a grin as he brought the point of the spear to one side. Boudi struggled for control over the weapon and as Alfonzo pulled the Knight towards himself her look turned from anger to horror.

"Dishonour? Do you know how many times Ganon has returned, in one form or another," he brought the full weight of his blade down on the shaft of the spear shattering it and then with a vicious speed he pushed forwards and grabbed the knight by the neck.

"We've actually lost count of how many times, how many manifestations that have plagued this land. My whole life I've been trying to find a way to end it all, end the cycle."

"Alfonzo don't, if there is any humanity left in you don't do it," Bryne called out before being hit in the gut.

"But I've found a way, a way to stop that ever turning wheel, there's just one problem," Boudi squirmed under the Knights tight grip as he lifted her in the air and he turned to Link with a grin.

"Most of us have to die."

With a single hand he cracked the woman's neck like a nut and threw her lifeless body to the side.

Bryne screamed out only to be completely silenced as one on the Yiga bashed him unconscious.

"You're the key Link, the princess, the goddess herself, it was all a lie told by the gods," Alfonzo had approached Link now, his face was unflinchingly serious.

"All you have to do is sacrifice yourself and Hyrule so that the world may begin a new age," he knelt down and looked up into Link's panting face. "I've always been there to help you with your power, to encourage you along in ways you cannot understand."

Link's panting ceased as the words slipped out of his mouth: "My mother."

"Nyssa was an unfortunate sacrifice, but she was holding back your development and we only have limited time. Now it is your father's turn, in time you will understand."

"You made them kill her…" Link breathed as he stared up into the unmoving eyes of the Knight. "She was innocent and you killed her."

"Sometimes there's no other way."

Link shook as rage exploded from within and he began to scream as he looked down. Energy began to course through him as the visions came flooding into his head, thrashing about wildly.

The sword lay before him as he climbed the steps. It hummed, calling to him, drawing to him. Link looked around at the lifeless dead faces littered around the forest.

With two hands he gripped the pummel of the sword and pulled upwards. Blinding blue light erupted from the pedestal as he forced it upwards until finally his vision was completely clouded by light.

When the light finally cleared all that was before him several dead bodies littering the grass of the courtyard, his father gripping him tightly.

"I did that?" Link murmured looking at the relative mountain of bodies.

"Yes…"

"Alfonzo?"

"He's gone Link."

* * *

A subdued energy surrounded the meeting room. The sun was beginning to rise and helped show the tired faces of all those surrounding the desk. At the window stood Rhoam, looking out over the forest in the far distance. The nasty shred of a shadow which was the Chancellor stood beside him.

Zelda leaned by the doorway just watching the back of Link's head. It crooked down in a hunch as he slumped in the chair beneath him. His clothes were torn and bloody it looked like he had rolled down a hill of thistles. All those bodies…he was like a powder keg ready to blow up. She had a feeling that no one knew that better than Link.

Something inside her screamed out to go and touch his deflated shoulders but she pushed that to the back of her mind. It was only by some miracle she was allowed in the room in the first place, she didn't want to get kicked out.

"I don't bloody believe it. Curse that man to the divine prison where he belongs." Bryne entered being followed closely by Impa.

It was clear the senior Knight was directing his rant at the King and he leant heavily on the desk trying to gain some sense of calm.

"We trusted him, we trusted him with everything and all this time, all our pain, it was because of him." His last words barely rasped out as he pushed further into the desk his hand rested on. "He was my friend…"

The King remained stood straight continuing to look out into the forest. "Impa is the Castle secure?"

"Yes your highness."

He nodded resolutely. "Good, I trust you to make the proper preparations. We have lost a good Knight today."

"Bryne I trust you to find a proper replacement as head of the academy, we must not allow the training of the new blood to cease."

Bryne bowed his head.

Link ears seemed to prick up as he heard the commotion around him, but he remained still and silent.

"Cole you must get the word out immediately, to all the villages all our allies. We must find that man as soon as we can. I trust you to put up the appropriate reward."

That smug look Zelda hated spread across the Chancellor's lips. "Of course your excellence."

 _Ass kisser_

The Chancellor practically danced out of the room, giving Zelda one of those truly irritating sideways triumphant glares.

Her father's eyes met hers. Every so often she would meet his gaze and see the eyes of a man she knew long ago, the one who taught her how to ride a horse, the one who would throw her up in the air so she could soar like a loft wing. That rare look was like a window into the past. But, as always his gaze hardened and he returned to his normal stern self. All Zelda could do was sigh.

"The boy…" Impa hissed between clenched teeth.

Rhoam looked down at the torn figure beneath him and scratched his beard. He would only do that when he was truly at a loss for words. Zelda knew he had trained his whole life to give nothing away in his body language but he could not hide it from her.

"The boy…" Rhoam murmured repeating the thought over.

Links ears twitched again though he remained still under the gazes of the room. They were talking about him as if he wasn't even there, like he was just some tool for them to use. Zelda knew all too well that feeling.

Impa turned to the senior Knight. "Bryne see reason, this has gone on for too long and there is no one else to take this burden. There is only one who is given the soul of the hero."

"He's…not…ready," Bryne said aggressively.

Rhoam turned back to the window, this time placing a hand on the windowsill. Looking out as though he wanted to spread wings and fly from the room, escape from it all.

The argument exploded between the Shieka and the Knight. "Not ready? Goddess, you're a brilliant knight but you're about as short-sighted as they come. Do I need to remind you what's at stake here? Protecting him now will do nothing for the boy."

They were in each other's faces now.

"You've never been in that position ever **monk**. Do you know what misery that life can bring a person? How it can change them? Only this time it's not like before, there's even more to lose," Bryne said, face but an inch away from Impa's.

Impa scowled at him. "You know nothing of my sacrifices so don't pretend to understand. You're not worried about the boy not really…you're scared about yourself about what will happen if you lose him."

" **Shut up!** " Link yelled.

Everyone, even the relaxed King turned to Link in shock at the sudden outburst. Link sat in the chair looking around him, panting desperately. That look on his face, he wasn't angry, or confused…he was scared.

"What's wrong with me?" Link whispered.

"It's time Bryne…I'm sorry," Rhoam said in a monotone voice.

Bryne looked around at all the faces staring at him expectantly and he twisted around in a defeated anger. "Do whatever you bloody want, but it's about time you actually tell him what he'll lose."

The Knight stormed out the room and slammed the door at the other end. Impa checked her stance uncomfortably, studying her shoes with great consideration.

"What does he mean?" Link asked looking rapidly between the King and Impa.

Impa exhaled a long breath. "You are bound with the soul of the hero. It passes down thousands of generations before it manifests itself. Part of this soul, it resides in the sword that seals the darkness, that is why you feel it calling out to you, it wants to be complete."

Link clenched his jaw at the words.

"The soul it gives you great power as we have already found out. But there is also another burden the soul pushes on its barer…"

"It kills the bearer's innocence…" Rhoam cut through as he placed his hands behind his back. "You will not be the same when you have achieved your true potential. All attachment to your past, it will be washed away and you will look at those you knew with no feeling at all."

Link looked directly up into the Kings eyes. "I don't care I'm ready."

A smile spread across the Kings face and his shoulders sagged slightly like a great weight had once sat there. He grabbed the bell on his desk and rang it. Immediately a servant rushed in bowing his head before rocking up like a board of wood.

"Tell Bryne to get his and Link's horse ready and get the Kitchen to prepare them enough provisions for a week's ride."

The Servants face scrunched in confusion. "I beg your pardon my liege but I thought you had already sent Master Bryne on a mission. He just left with his horse out of the East gate."

The Kings eyes widened and he slammed the desk in rage.

" **That damned fool**!

Impa looked to Link in horror. "Bryne has gone to retrieve the sword himself. If he tries he will with almost all certainty die."

Link immediately got up and headed towards the door leaving the room. Zelda rushed out after him.

As she left the door she noticed the grass on the courtyard had immediately brightened and the bodies had been cleared. Zelda couldn't believe the sheer amount of them. According to Impa most were because of Link.

Boudi's death weighed on here like the whole castle itself. She had been the one to tell her to help Link and Bryne. She couldn't just sit around feeling useless, not anymore. The woman had made a great sacrifice and saved Link from capture and Bryne from death. Still Zelda couldn't get it out of her head that it was her fault.

She had only remembered that face all too late, Alfonzo staring at her from the doorway, grinning hideously. If she had just realised it an hour sooner all of this wouldn't of happened. Once again she had failed everyone.

" **Link!** "

She ran after him. His tunic was even worse from the back and revealed deep gashes and bruises. Link did not stop for her and man that boy could walk quickly.

Grabbing his arm she finally managed to make him stop. He turned to her with a stoney expression.

"Are you sure about this Link? You heard what the sword will do," she looked up at him and cradled his cheek in her hand.

Link grabbed her hand making adrenalin rush through her. He brought it down but to her surprise did not let go.

"Zelda…" Link said in a quiet voice. "He's the only family I've got left. I can't just let him die. I can't have that feeling weigh on me anymore. I don't care if I lose part of myself I'm going to that forest."

They stood together for a moment just basking in each other's presence before Zelda found herself saying something unexpected.

"I'm going with you…"

"What?" Link's eyebrows rose. "Zelda you can't just-"

"It wasn't a question it's just what's going to happen."

Zelda could swear she could see a slight crinkle in Links eye and a pull upwards on the corner of his lips. "If you can keep up…"

* * *

Time was moving quickly and Link sure wasn't waiting up for Zelda. He rushed down the corridors at a ferocious pace. Zelda was glad she hadn't gotten changed back into her "appropriate" royal attire. The thought of trying to keep up with Link in a dress was a ghastly idea.

It didn't take long to reach the stables at by the gatehouse.

"He's taken Epona…" Link's face twisted in pain. "There's little chance we're going to catch up to him."

Link tightened the straps and reigns of Zelda's steed and she leapt up onto its back before he could offer her any help. She was more than desperate to show she wasn't some tourist on this trip.

"Link how about your horse?"

Link looked around. The line holding his steed Ciela was cut and the horse nowhere to be seen. Bryne had taken steps to ensure Link couldn't follow easily.

"There's not enough time," Link said hurriedly and to Zelda's shock he sprinted in front of her horse and with the same grace as a Zora in water grabbed the reigns and flipped himself onto its back, pushing her backwards so that her face hovered above his right shoulders. With the reigns now out of her hands Zelda was unsure what to do with them.

"You better hold on, this isn't going to be a gentle ride," Link called back.

Zelda had little chance to respond before Link cracked the reigns and the horse lurched forwards towards the gate. Her hands moved quickly to Link's hips to steady herself, before the inhibitions and fears could catch up.

The guards at the gate stood up immediately and waved their arms. "Master Link!" one called out. "Your father told us not to let you past the gate."

The guard had little time to even finish his sentence before realising Link was not going to stop. They galloped towards the exit as the guards dived to the side. With another crack of the reigns her horse leapt through the air and slammed onto the decline on the other side of the gate. The impact pushed Zelda a little further into Link but she put it to the back of her mind, there were more important things to think of now.

Link was a born rider that was for sure. She had thought that her bond with the horse had been good. Sure it got in a hissy fit every now and then but the white mare liked her. Link had been on its back for five minutes and already had her outclassed.

It was like he spoke the language of the animal. He whispered as he moved his hands through its mane and made strange soothing noises that seemed to work even on Zelda. The beast seemed to talk back chuffing and whinnying in response but moving faster and faster with each noise and motion Link made.

The horse was now moving at a breaking speed. It took little time for them to reach Hyrule Forest Park and escape from the stirring noise of the waking town behind them. This was the first time Zelda had been out of the Castle for a while. It was a shame that she was incapable of basking in Hyrule's wild beauty once again.

"There's a military training camp along the road to the forest, my father would've put up the barriers there. We'll have to take another route," Link yelled out over the hammering of hooves on the softening ground.

"Link there's only one entrance to the forest. There's water all the way around it. You're not suggesting we…"

"I don't know Princess it's just like I know where I need to go. We need to get up Rauru hillside." There was such conviction in Link's voice, a kind of certainty that seemed to surprise them both.

Though, sure enough as they advance up the hill and looked out at the stream below, a series of stepping stones lead to the deep darkness of the forest.

Strange, even stepping stones were recorded on Hyrule's maps. Zelda had studied them all for day and knew each one like the back of her hand. Not a single one showed such an entrance to the forest. There could be no doubt that the placement of the stones was not natural incident. They lead forwards in a perfectly straight line and each stone was perfectly flat and rounded. It had to have been made by one of the sentient races.

"C'mon!"

Link had already leapt off and his call shocked her back away from her busy mind. They rushed down the hill. Link sprinted across the stones, leaping across several at a time, legs no longer obeying the laws of physics.

Zelda tied up her horse and to the far east could see the gleaming white mane of Epona, tied to a tree, next to the walls of the training camp. Bryne had already arrived. They were running out of time.

She followed Link across the stones and the thick leaves of the forest the darkness consumed them whole, like the monster in her nightmares.

The forest was a strange place. Here there was such an abundance of life, the tree's leaves blanketed in a canopy overhead. Yet still the floor of the forest felt so cold and lifeless. Mist penetrated the air either side and Zelda struggled to keep up with Link yet again. If he was to move just another meter in front, she would be unable to see him.

They were called the lost woods for a reason. It had taken several lives to find the sword in the first place. Zelda imagined, with a shudder, wandering around the trees until you starved or, if you were lucky, went mad.

Maybe she was going mad already. The trees seemed to glare at her with hideous faces, the gaping holes of their eyes flowing her every move, gleaming as she went further into the depths of the forest.

"Did you see that?"

Zelda almost ran into Link's back as he stopped dead in his tracks. He was staring at a branch in the distance, hand hovering over the handle of his sword, fingers flexing in agitation.

"See what Link there's nothing there?" Zelda replied, squinting as she followed the path of Link's stare into the mist.

"Just on that branch I could've sworn there was a…" he looked back at her and sighed. "Let's just keep going, I think we're heading in the right direction."

Strange beads of light swam through the mist and seemed to flow one way and another. Link seemed to be in sync with them, only moving when they did and running in the same direction. His face was utterly relaxed in a strange trancelike state.

They arrived at a canyon, large sheets of sheer rock rising either side of them and Link's gaze hardened as he sped down the valley. Zelda began to hear the song of birds and the chirping of insects louder and louder as they descended further into the rocky corridor.

Light began to descend down on them in larger waves as the life began to spring up along the forest floor. Soon the grass began to light up in a brilliant green and the leaves overhead turned from greyish misery to vibrant colours overhead. White and red petals slowly floated down around them landing softly on the forest floor.

* * *

It was just how Link had seen in his dream there in the centre of the opening in the forest was a platform of stone. It rose rather gracefully from the green wildlife around it but it didn't totally stand out from its surroundings.

In the centre a pedestal stuck out of the ground and in its centre stood a proud sword gleaming in the beams of light. He could hear that humming now in such intensity it was difficult to notice anything else.

"Link…" Zelda whispered quietly. That was when he noticed him.

"No…" Link gasped

Link walked over to the collapsed body of the Knight and held him up in his arms. It had always been the reverse in the past and it felt strange to hold the once proud knight in such a way.

His eyes were as lifeless as they had been his dreams and he was hideously light and pale. His father's mouth moved but he did not have the strength to call out. All Link could hear were two words that repeated over and over again.

"I…promised."

Soon his mouth stopped moving all together and his body became utterly lifeless in Link's arms.

There had been too much loss recently. It felt like all they were doing was losing and not gaining a thing in the process. He turned to see Zelda looking down at him, unsure of what to do or say.

All of it was gone now, the thought of the emptiness of the house back at Hateno stirred a sickening feeling inside him which threatened to bubble up without hesitation. Link had trained for hours and hours each day and still he felt completely powerless. He had been unable to protect his own mother and unable to save his own father.

It was a strange feeling that he felt. He was oddly empty, like he had been left in the middle of the ocean, with no soul in sight, for several years.

"I tried to tell him…"

Zelda jumped up into the air as the voice boomed throughout the fores and they both looked up into the animated face of the tree in front of them.

"Yeah…I'm definitely going mad," Zelda said in awe.

The tree chuckled as softly as Link though was possible for a giant talking tree. "Sorry young one, I always forget that you Hylians don't know about me anymore. All these years, they seem like the blink of the eye for me, I'm rather good at sleeping."

Link was unfazed by the enormous life-sized tree, the sword had captured his gaze now and was refusing to let go. The humming continued to grow in his head. He could only assume that he was the only one who could hear it, as always.

Zelda rushed forwards a few steps as if it would help her study the enormous face ahead. "Of course you're the Deku tree of Legend. I had no idea you actually existed."

Her face was smiling now. In just a few moments she had found more of the legends to be true than in her whole life.

"It has been a long time since I have been blessed by the smile of a daughter of Hylia. I hope the forest wasn't too much hassle my Koroks can sometimes be…over-imaginative."

Strange creatures flew from the bushes and surrounded Zelda. They were funny things and Zelda watched them with wonder as they flew around her cheering in some strange language.

"I would watch your friend," the Deku tree exclaimed. "Or he will share the same fate as the fellow to your side."

Zelda looked sadly down at the fallen Knight. Link on the other hand was transfixed by the sword. His chest was filling slowly with guilt and he felt like water was rising around him, threatening to swallow him up. His father, his mother, Boudi, they were all because of him, all because he was too weak to save them, too slow. He approached the sword.

"Link wait!"

Links hand slacked on the handle but he did not look back to her.

"Just…just think for a second. Even if you survive you won't be the same."

Link met her eyes with steely conviction. "There's nothing for me anymore, the last thing I cared for just died in my arms."

The sword drew his gaze again. "If I don't accept my fate, people will suffer just like in my dreams. All those lifeless bodies will be the people of Hyrule… It's not a choice. I have to do it Princess."

Zelda looked down to the ground hoping to find some courage there, but the ground would yield her nothing. She could not even find the words to say goodbye to the part of Link that would be killed by the sword.

"I sense no fear or doubt in your words," the Great Deku Tree said as kindly as was possible. "Simply draw the sword from the pedestal with all your might and if it deems you worthy, you will survive."

Link did not hesitate. With a firm hand he gripped the hilt of the sword and began to pull. Just like in his dreams light began to burst from the pedestal. He could feel himself being drawn in, as though it was the sword that was pulling him rather than the reverse. His life was draining away into it as the sword's blinding blue light grew in greater and greater intensity.

The world around him was freezing in place. Energy suddenly erupted from the sword and blew into the sky with ferocious intent. On of Link's hands ripped of the sword and he barely held one with one hand as the air around him pulled him upwards into the air. His legs dangled helplessly above him, feeling the force that rippled around him.

Spirits began to surround him, faces he recognised, others he did not. Their legs faded away as the spirits struggled against the current of energy.

"Link!"

He turned to the side to look at the spirit. "Father…" he whimpered holding back the tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough again, I failed you."

"No Link," the rippling air battered away at the wispy face to Link's side. "It is I who failed you. I did not have the strength to pull the sword and now you will become exactly what your mother made me swear to prevent."

"Why did you do it?" Link choked. "You were all I had left and now you've gone too."

The spirit was struggling now against the winds and was slowly being drawn away from Link. "Partly I wanted to spare you of that burden but I was selfish. I didn't want you to look at me after you took up the sword and feel nothing. I didn't want our bond to become a memory of the past."

Link's grip was slipping and now he was barely holding onto the pommel. "What do I do now? Just wait for Ganon?"

"I'll make you promise me like she made me promise her. What you will lose find some way to get it back. Please Link try for us."

"I promise." Link yelled but already the familiarity in his father's face was reducing. He felt his heart growing colder along with the world around him, the trees and beauty that he once cherished becoming simple objects. Part of himself was being drawn into the sword."

"Link!" Bryne was fading away now as the wind dissipated his mist-like spirit. "The princess is important. Remember…Zelda is the key."

Link called out: "I don't understand," but his father had already dissipated into nothing along with the other spirits.

It would be so easy now, to just let go and allow himself to fly off into the sky and see what awaited him in that life. Would his parents be there to greet him, would his mother be happy to see him again?

Link looked over to Zelda. Her mouth was slightly agape and eyebrows arched in concern as she stretched a hand out towards where Link had originally stood.

He thought about the fields, the vibrant grass of Hyrule under the gleaming sun. The faces of those in the city, their amazement at seeing a knight walk through the streets. He thought about home in Hateno and all the farmers wandering about their daily business and the children playing happily in the street. All those things would be destroyed unless he took the sword. Losing part of himself was a small enough price when compared to that.

With his last remaining strength Link pulled his other arm up and gripped the sword with two hands. Slowly he felt the force of the wind slow around him as he slowly returned to the ground. He pulled further on the sword until eventually his feet touched the ground.

Finally the light and the energy rippling around him completely disappeared and time resumed around him. He looked down for one last time at the blade with trepidation and then with one final tug pulled the blade free.

* * *

Zelda looked in shock at the boy before her. He held the sword that seals the darkness skyward, closing his eyes peacefully in its glow as if he was finally at peace.

"The sword has chosen its new bearer. You and the blade are now one," the Deku tree said, no surprise was present in his voice

Link brought the sword down and held it upwards over his face. The Koroks flew out of the bushes once again, three of them holding an elaborate scabbard between them, which they attached to the Knight's back. He swung the sword several times and it glided through the air with unmeasurable elegance. Finally he drew it into its place on his back and turned towards Zelda.

"Link…?" Zelda breathed. She was unsure how much Link had lost in the battle to pull up the sword. "Are you…"

His eyebrows were arched in a way that made him look permanently angry. When he looked at her there was no warmth behind his stare, it was empty, it was as like he didn't even recognise her. For some reason that seemed to crush her down harder than anything else that had just happened. She felt quite uneasy under his glare.

Link didn't say a word. His face unmoving he turned and began to walk slowly and methodically towards the exit of the clearing, Koroks moving out of his way hurriedly.

"Link!" Zelda called out though Link did not stop or make any acknowledgement of his presence. "Hey wait up!"

Zelda sprinted after him as the Deku tree looked on and chuckled. A larger Korok flew up towards him and hovered beside the tree's right eye. "You're right Hylians are pretty strange…stupid too. I'm basically an animated sapling and I take more out of their social cues."

"Bah…" the Deku tree spat. "Hylian lives are much more complicated than ours. We just spend much of our time sleeping so I guess we can't talk Hestu." He looked a little more carefully at the Korok. "Have you gained weight you're looking a little fat."

Hestu blushed and immediately tried to change the conversation. "The other Koroks have made bets."

The Deku tree's eyebrows creaked as they arched upwards. Already flowers were blossoming from his branches, or had there always been flowers there? It was hard to remember.

"A bet…? What on earth are you betting on?"

"What the Hylians call it, which one is going to make the "first move". It's ten to one in favour of the girl."

The Deku tree let out yet enough laugh, this day was sure turning out to be a lively one. "I will never understand you children, things were a little simpler when you were just forest fairies. So…don't keep me in suspense which did you bet on."

"I'm team Link all the way!"

The Deku tree felt the wind gently blowing though his branches and smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. It had been an age but finally he felt that feeling he hadn't felt for quite some time. It was a truly wonderful feeling, one that filled his bark to the brim: hope.

* * *

 **That's the last part of this section of the story next chapter we'll be back to the future.**

 **Just want to let you all know I'm working on a new story (well several but writing another story). Not sure when I'll be publishing I want to take a less casual approach then I do with this one.**

 **I'll be calling it "A Land of Ice" and its shaping up better than expected. I have enough confidence now to utilize a friend as an editor so you may have to say goodbye to my terrible grammar in the next story.**

 **Anyways I'm excited to get onto the next and maybe final section.**

 **Thankyou for reading.**


	16. A Matter of Perspective (Post Calamity)

**Just a quick note I've changed the chapter titles to let you all know which ones are post Calamity.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and favorites since I uploaded the last chapter. I get all excited when I see it pop up in my email. It's really great to hear some feedback.**

 **Treeforest thanks for the support mate, glad you like the story and I'm sorry it just had to happen. The lesson is never trust an Alfonzo (I apologize to all Alfonzos offended).**

 **To the guest review on the last chapter thanks! I won't lie, I did have to think a little bit about your question. I guess they don't eat seeing as they're plants and it's a little difficult to eat when you have a leaf for a face. So I'm guessing he drank lots of water and laid outside in the sun for a little too long. (My high school knowledge of photosynthesis is serving me well)**

 **Andrew, counted it out probably another nine chapters, so I think I heavily overestimated how close I was to the end. Looks like you're stuck with my story for a little longer.**

* * *

Chapter 16- A Matter of Perspective (Post Calamity)

The two Hylians ripped from each other gasping. Link looked around the floor of the house in a blind panic. His mind was racing almost as fast as his heart, which seemed to be tearing him apart at the seams.

"Link…it's okay, calm down." Zelda held her hands out like she was trying to tame a horse but, it wasn't helping. Link's mind was swirling further and further down and the anger was bubbling up around it.

That sense of loss, which had plagued him over the past since waking up, he had thought it was over his memories or over those he had lost in the past. He understood now, why when he learned of his mother's death he felt nothing and why now he felt nothing over his father. Link felt that dreaded emptiness because part of himself had been taken.

"Tell me what's wrong please," Zelda urged.

She was trying to approach Link slowly but he was regarding her with large open eyes and backed away as fast as she could approach. His sword felt hot on his back, like it was about to burn through the fabric of his tunic.

"Link please…don't cut me out again. I don't think I can take it this time."

He couldn't take it anymore he unclipped the sword from his back and stared at it in his hands.

"Every memory, all the way from the beginning, I was being controlled. Every decision I ever had wasn't even mine to make." Link susurrated.

Zelda's lip was visibly trembling, he was hurting her again but Link couldn't stop, it was all hammering down on him too hard, filling up the enclosed space his mind was creating. He felt cornered and he didn't react well when he was cornered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Link said firmly. "How much more do I sacrifice, for a fight that I was drafted into before I could even walk?"

"I didn't know how you would react…" Zelda's voice had turned small and she was pulling in on herself now. "It's not like I was any different Link, do you think I chose to be the Princess, I'd do anything to have been given a normal life."

Link shrugged as his face began to scowl. "Part of me is still in there isn't it…?" The sword suddenly felt heavier than ever. "I thought remembering would make me feel more whole but I just feel more empty."

Zelda's eyes brimmed with tears. "You and the sword are one Link, you just need to remember, we found a way to-"

"No!" Link spat. "No more memories, I can't take a single one. I already know what happens next. I already know I die."

"There's more to it than that, I need you to see the rest Link, we can do it together I promise," She ran forward and gripped his free hand. "Please…"

Link hesitated and looked from Zelda to the sword. "I…I can't."

Their hands slipped from each other as Zelda took three hesitant steps back and looked to Link in disbelief. Link closed his eyes and allowed the swirling vortex of thoughts to come to a sudden stop. He had made up his mind, he knew what he had to next and he had to do it alone.

"I feel like I'm trapped. The cage I'm in is filling with water and no matter how hard I bang on the walls I can't get out. There's something I need to do and I'm not sure if I'm coming back."

He dropped the Shieka slate to the ground and walked out of the house as Zelda dropped to her knees hugging herself tightly. Link paused as he heard the sobs coming from the other side of the door but he did not go back inside. He pushed the sword onto his back and made his way out into the night.

* * *

Zelda returned to the camp early in the morning. Her eyes had been red from crying so she washed them in the river. All strength had deserted her but somehow she found her way into Impa's tent.

The monk was the only person she truly knew here. There were so few of them left from before. A virtual apocalypse and 100 years of time tend to do that.

"You're finally back. Don't worry it's not like there's a Kingdom to revitalise," Impa's expression immediately softened as she saw the state of Zelda.

With a slap of her thigh she growled, "That stupid boy… What did he do."

Zelda took a seat on one of the plush cushions in front. The room encapsulated the monk in the best possible way. The warm red fabrics that lined the tent were beautiful and yet not overly elaborate, and filled the room with a kind glow. It was the sort of place you felt safe in.

Impa's granddaughter Paya was stood to the side and looked like she would take being invisible over any power in this moment. But that feeling Zelda had been getting for the past few days overwhelmed her, she didn't care who saw her, quickly fat tears began to roll down her cheeks and Impa immediately looked to Paya.

"Comfort the poor girl!"

Paya let out a quick shriek and quickly Zelda felt warm arms around her. They helped a little, still that aching feeling of utter loss shrouded her in an inescapable shadow. She was wondering around her own lost woods, trapped there for an eternity.

"You got to the memory of the sword didn't you?" Impa asked.

Zelda nodded as a shaky sob hiccupped though her body. "I knew it would be bad but… He's angry Impa, he's angry at everything. That there was never any choice in his life."

"If I was half my age I'd have enough sense to grab the boy and shake some sense into him," Impa snorted. "But the boy does have a point. For you it was always obvious there would be no choice but Link was fooled from youth into thinking his life was free."

"He left Impa. Said there was something he had to do alone."

Impa looked to her side at the image of the field of destitute guardians, the place where Link had lost his life all those years ago. In a few years it would be a beautiful painting to the average collector, but to Zelda and Impa it was a haunting reminder of how far you can fall.

"That is regrettable… I'm afraid there's been a bit of a situation while you've been gone."

Zelda fumbled with her fingers Paya had released her now and her breathing had returned to normal. Though she had washed her face for nothing, it must've been just as puffy and red as it was this morning.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Relations between the Rito and Gerudo delegation have broken down since the Rito Elder has arrived. They want someone to mediate their discourse, someone with a little more elegance than me. All I want to do is slam their heads together and get them shove their pride up their behinds."

"Grandmother, please!" Paya cried. She had turned quite red from the statement.

"What?" Impa cackled.

Zelda knew exactly what they wanted: "Link, that's who they're looking for. That's the only reason why they're all here. They look up to him."

Impa slapped her leg again in outrage. "And yet we have no Link among us and it doesn't look like he's coming back anytime soon… But thank the goddesses we have the actual heir to the Hylian Throne."

Panic began to flood through Zelda. The delegates talking had been overwhelming enough, she wasn't suited to negotiations, she had never been taught. Any discussion over politics was immediately suspended in favour of praying.

"I can't mediate. They don't see me in the same way they do to Link, I can't replace him."

Impa let out a long and drawn out sigh. "Have some faith, you're singlehandedly the most stubborn person I've ever met in my life."

"Grandmother!" Impa yelped.

"What? She was a stubborn girl from birth never did what she was told, took years for us to get her to act somewhat like a princess, even then she was a right pain in the arse. But to top things all off she was stubborn enough to hold the incarnation of evil at bay for one hundred years, just so some lazy hero could wake up and take all the credit. Most of the time I'm not sure if I should kiss you for saving the world or slap you over the head for pretending you had nothing to do with it."

The room immediately went silent. Paya's mouth had dropped to the ground in outrage. Zelda half expected her to collapse there and then under the shame. She met the sparkling eyes of the Shieka monk and couldn't hold it anymore.

Both women erupted into laughter. Paya looked in horror between the two, any grasp she thought she had on the social arena was now utterly destroyed.

"I don't get it, what?"

Of course the statement only worsened the situation and soon Zelda had tears once again, only she didn't mind these ones.

Impa quirked up. "Speaking of trouble…looks like we have a visitor."

The flaps of the tent swirled as someone attempted to enter.

"Impa I can't stand that feathered freak anymore," Riju growled as she burst into the tent. She looked a little taken aback when she saw the princess there, most of the delegates seemed unsure of how to treat her. "I'm sorry princess, I'll come back later."

Zelda hesitated. _Bloody say something!_

"I'm sure you can share your grievances with the princess present, please sit," Impa said with that fake maturity she showed to those who didn't know her closely.

Riju looked hesitantly at the princess before relenting and sitting down.

"Kaneli has decided that the price of wheat is unfair under our current system and that if we are to become a Kingdom, his people must get a better deal."

"Not an outrageous request…" Impa mused.

Riju was having none of it and slammed her feet to the ground as she stood suddenly. "The price he's asking for is extortionate and my people rely on those supplies. What really got me though was that Teba just nodded along. He was meant to be leading everything on the Rito side. I accepted negotiating with him not this oversized owl."

There was a rustling from outside. Zelda could make out the voices of several of the Rito warriors from beyond the flaps of the tent.

 _Oh goddess this is not going to end well._

Sure enough Teba stormed into the tent.

"I can't take that stuck up brat," he quickly paused when his eyes fell on Riju who was stood up straight in defiance.

"Don't let me stop you," Riju growled. "Finish that _fascinating_ thought."

Impa let out a giant groan as Teba walked forwards, towering over the small girl, rage visible on his face. "If you weren't such a stuck up brat we'd all be well on our way out of here. Everything was going well before the rest of the Gerudo arrived. You're just trying to prove your strength. You can push over the other races but I'm standing firm."

"I bet your boss told you to say that puppet boy," Riju sneered.

"You just told **my** chief to go shove ten eggs up himself, so you can see why I'm jumping to his defence a little."

Suddenly they erupted into argument, both not even listening to the other. It had turned into a match of who could yell the loudest over the other.

Zelda sat there quietly. _Do something! You're the last of the dynasty, how are they going to respect you if you can't even stop a squabble._

" **Quiet!** " Impa yelled, shocking everyone in the room to silence. "I swear you two just make me want to prematurely let go of life. We will reconvene later with Zelda as a moderator. Okay…?"

Both nodded and looked to Zelda.

"Princess I'm sure you can see completely where I am coming from," Riju coaxed.

"She assumes the worst of you, I know you will make the right decision," Teba assured.

" **GET OUT!** "

Both immediately fled the tent, along with probably scaring most of the camp awake in the early hours of the morning.

"What in Hylia's good name was that? Speak up more child you have a voice of authority, use it!"

Zelda sighed and fumbled. Authority and confidence went hand in hand for her and she felt utterly drained of all confidence. Still it could be nice to drown out the overbearing images of Link that constantly popped into her mind. She couldn't escape from it at the moment.

"Look," Impa encouraged. "It's not complicated, you just have to understand each point of view, keep asking them questions and eventually these things just resolve themselves."

Zelda stood up. "I guess I have a meeting to prepare for."

She couldn't mistake the smiles of admiration from both Impa and Paya as she exited the tent. Sure she was going to go into a negotiation with two of the most shrew diplomats of this age and only Hyrule's future lay on the line. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Link's axe slammed into the tree. He didn't realise how much he had grown to rely on the Shieka slate, he was beginning to regret leaving it on the floor. Still tonight was going to be a cold one and there wasn't any wood left in the saddlebags.

"You know you can't ignore me forever…"

Link threw a rock at the apparition and it disintegrated only to reappear right next to him.

"You must hate it now knowing that the gleaming blue ball that's been following you was me this whole time." Alfonzo face gleamed across at him. "I was so tempted to show you but I didn't want to ruin the reveal and I must admit you didn't disappoint."

Link slammed the axe into the tree a little harder than normal. Splinters sprayed everywhere as the axe hit it with a loud thwack. The group outside the stable glanced over from the cooking pot and Link looked away nervously, hoping none of them recognised him. It was all too obvious no one else could see the spirit.

"I mean that reaction…it was just delicious. You pushed away the one person who's been by your side this whole time. And you think I'm the villain in this."

"Do you have an off button?" Link muttered quietly. If he could he'd bury the length of the axe in the forehead of that stupid smile he would but, in that form it would only cheer the thing on.

"Oh don't be like that Link, I know you wondering why I'm still with you. I just can't wait for the next load of memories."

Link growled: "There aren't going to be any more memories, Zelda isn't here to take me back."

Alfonzo shrieked with manic laughter and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I don't believe it! It just gets better and better. You actually think you can escape from your past, you still think you have control over your own life."

"Shut up…" Link murmured through bared teeth. His swings were getting more uncontrollable.

"Though you know what the funniest thing is?" Alfonzo pressed. His voice was like nails to a chalkboard, Link just wanted to rip his ears out. What made it worse was that smug face he permanently wore and how he leant all relaxed on the tree. "The fact that all your sacrifices were for nothing. Even if its years after you die Ganon will still return and still destroy all you built up. And anything you do now is meaningless. I was right the whole time."

Link let a loud yell fall off his tongue as he slammed the axe into the tree sending it to the ground with a crack. Even the people in the stable had come out to see the show, 'Hylian loses his mind over a tree'.

"Wow…you are really not in a great mood. I guess that's what happens when there's trouble in paradise. Just remember, I wasn't the one who made you lash out at your darling."

Alfonzo let out a quick yelp as an arrow slammed into the wood where his ghostly hand rested. He studied it for a second before realising he was no longer part of the physical realm. "That was rather rude you know…"

Link leant on the axe as he placed it to the ground. "Look what will make you shut up? I'd rather face Ganon all over again then listen to you for another second."

Alfonzo chuckled. "Wow look at you with your flashy personality. Let's start with where we're going. Don't worry I kept my calendar open for you."

Link pulled out the scrap of paper in his pocket. The map led to Hyrule Forest. It was strange to not be able to rely on teleportation, it almost seemed second nature to him now. He must've given half a dozen heart attacks when he forgot there were people around to witness him evaporate.

"We're going back to where it all started," Link stated. "To where I lost myself, I'm getting what I lost back. I don't care about the consequences.

"Sounds eerie…" Alfonzo cooed.

Link sighed slightly and looked out over the expanse of Hyrule field. It seemed darker than usual. Maybe it was just a change of perspective but, since he had woken up all the colours had seemed more muted.

The charm around Links neck began to glow again.

"No, not here not now..." Link groaned. Alfonzo wasn't lying there was no escaping the past. He was an idiot to not expect consequences when the strange man gave him the charm over nothing.

Alfonzo clapped his hands in glee. "Here we go, round four! Can you wait a minute? I need to find a snack."

Link collapsed to the ground as he began to lose his grip on reality. It was like he was being dragged away from his body. He shook harder than the leaves on the trees above him. He tried all he could but there was no preventing it. Soon his eyes rolled back as the kaleidoscope of images flashed into his mind.


	17. Silence

**So we're into the area of Link's memories in the games. I'm not going to be going over them because you can obviously just watch the scenes but I'll be structuring the story around them and making sure they fit with the timeline in the game.**

 **Of course I'm pretty sure in the game Link and Zelda don't know each other before his appointment as Knight and in my version they know each other since early childhood. Still I'm determined to keep as canon as possible even if this is a fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 17- Silence

The castle was alive. Servants rushed about in a wild frenzy as they prepared the lavish preparations for the ceremony. It had seemed a long time since the castle last opened its gates in celebration. Only this ceremony would have more ominous undertones. If the prophesy was to be assumed correct the Calamity would be upon them in the next few years.

"Are you sure you have everything under control? Did you make sure all the tunics would arrive at the proper time," Rhoam said in a panicked sort of manner. Zelda would've found it charming if he wasn't doubting her abilities to send a piece of cloth to five people.

"Yes father…Mipha and Urbosa are the only champions I am yet to ask but I'm certain they will accept. I will hand deliver the tunics to them myself," Zelda said coolly.

"Everything must go perfectly. In the end it's just a show. We need to prove to the people that they have nothing to fear, they need to think they have heroes watching over them…" He paused for a moment and looked Zelda over. "Do you really think you can lead them, these 'champions'?"

She had proposed the idea just over a month ago. It had been one of the few times she hadn't just been told to shut up and go back to praying. Zelda had chosen each pilot out individually. She suggested they go back to the traditions of old and make them into the Kingdom's chosen 'champions'. Her father loved the idea, of course the title would be merely symbolic but Zelda hoped that this new team, of the bravest and most skilled warriors, would be able to form a tight bond. Leading them would also give a front for here to make adjustments to the divine beasts.

"I have gotten to know each one personally, I don't think there'll be a problem," Zelda fumbled a little as her father's attention returned to one of the servants following him around with a scroll. There had been something nagging at the back of her mind. Recently their relationship had been good, or at least better, she didn't want to ruin it. But, now she finally found the voice.

"Father… Who was the fifth garment for?"

"I think you know already." Rhoam turned towards her slowly and looked at like he was trying to read her. "The Hylian with the sword that seals the darkness. I asked him but a week ago and he accepted without doubt. He will be your appointed Knight."

She knew it was coming but it still took away her breath a little. "Father I don't think it would be appropriate to-"

"Zelda…" he said firmly. "There will be no negotiation. He is the hope of this kingdom. Look around you everyone looks up to him. He belongs among the champions and I trust no man better than him to keep you safe. Just last week he destroyed a rogue guardian with nothing but a pot lid."

"Yes I heard," Zelda said miserably.

It was too much. When Link looked at her with that now blank stare it felt like his eyes bore into her, bring out her worst insecurities. It was impossible to tell what thoughts were behind them. With his only passion now being Ganon's demise he must hate her. Zelda was the last piece in the puzzle but, she could not fill the empty space and knew not why.

Worst of all though was they reminded her of the eyes that once lay there. They used to be so full of life and despite all the terror of his life experiences, they showed great kindness, no matter what. The ones that now lay in their place were a sad shadow of the former.

No one else saw it though. It felt like she was the only person who knew the boy before. Everyone else saw him as a hero, standing upright against an evil they could not even comprehend.

"If I talk to Impa maybe we might come to an understanding," Zelda pleaded.

"Zelda…" his voice had turned soft, it rarely did. Sometimes that hard exterior would break but now she hardly wanted to relish in it. "It was Impa who suggested it in the first place."

Zelda closed her eyes trying to imagine it wasn't happening. To have his gaze on her everyday was a thought almost unimaginable. What did the chosen swordsman think of his appointment? More importantly what did he think of her.

* * *

Link stared out over the domain from the silk curtains of Mipha's room. He had begun to grow restless in the Castle, there was almost nothing to do and too many prying eyes that seemed to weigh on him almost as heavily as the sword on his back. For once the princess was not the only beacon of hope in Hyrule. Link had no idea how she had been able to keep upright under all that pressure over the past few years. Just a few months and it already felt crushing to him.

"You know Bazz was very appreciative of the help you gave him…" Mipha called softly from the other side of the room. "Seggin believes if his skills continue to improve he will be sure to achieve the role of captain to the guard."

Link continued to look down on the gleaming town. "It was nothing."

His dirty blonde hair was let loose as he leaned heavily against the pillar to the side. It felt good to let it go wild once in a while, keeping up appearances could be exhausting. Mipha was the only person he felt able to keep his guard down around.

"You know I was almost surprised that you decided to come. It's been so long since I last saw you, even longer since you've been here in the domain."

Link turned to look at Mipha. She was very much just the same as she'd always been, unassumingly beautiful with an unmatched quiet grace that didn't shove itself in your face. He had noticed she could not meet his eyes for longer than a few seconds during this visit. Though it was not unusual, most people could not keep Link's now intense stare and even fewer could tolerate his extreme silence.

Still there was a strange sadness in Mipha's voice, like she was reminiscing over someone she had lost.

"So much has happened since you were last here," Mipha glanced up and down quickly. "I was so dreadfully sorry to hear about your father Link. I really was, he meant a lot to us here in the domain but I can only imagine how you felt."

Link returned to his post, looking out over the settling Zoras below. What his was looking out for, he had little clue. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"I see…" Mipha said awkwardly. They really didn't make the best pair for conversations but they both didn't seem to mind. There was a heavy silence between them, before Mipha edged her way across the room to the table to the right side of the window. There were two parcels on it one labled to her the other to Link.

"Do you mind?" she asked. Link shrugged in reply as Mipha unwrapped them delicately revealing the striking blue garments beneath.

"Oh wow!" she breathed. "They're beautiful. I heard they were made by the princess but I didn't know she had this much skill."

She managed to meet Link's eyes as her awe took control of her face. "She was rather adorable you know, all nervous to ask me to become a champion. Can you imagine…someone nervous around me…?" She giggled a little before looking down from Link's neutral face. "I don't know why you didn't say hello, she was here for two days..."

"She doesn't want to talk to me," Link assumed. Zelda looked at him as though he wasn't even human anymore. He had similar suspicions.

"The Appointed Knight… You will be spending a lot of time with her." There was that sad voice again. Link nodded tautly in reply. "How do you feel about it all, it must be a great honour for you."

Link scratched at the pillar as silk glided across his back in a wave under the wind. "I'm glad to be doing something but…"

"But what?"

Link sighed. "There will be even more eyes on me because of it and I feel as though I'll be more royal babysitter than elite Knight."

There was another long silence.

"Maybe it's wrong to look at it that way. You will be fighting with the princess. In the end your bond must be somewhat…strong. Plus from what I hear you will be helping with her preparations for Ganon, that not nothing right?"

"Right…" Link repeated unconvinced.

More than anything it just felt strange to be around Zelda. When she looked at him, Link felt incredibly uncomfortable, it was like his hard exterior was crumbling beneath her glare and he was afraid to see what was beneath. With so many eyes on him it was more important than ever to keep up the silent front. He had to look strong.

"Link…" Mipha whispered though a shakey voice. "When you first came here you were like a ray of sunshine for us all, yet now you do not smile and you speak so sparsely. Has something happened, is something wrong?"

 _Is something wrong?_ Link's face wavered a little, before he noticed an argument between the Demon Sergeant Seggin and a terrified guard.

He shook his head and Mipha looked to the side in defeat.

"Mipha! Mipha!" the tiny Zora prince Sidon waddled into the room carefully.

"What is it little one?" Mipha asked kindly as she took the small child into her outstretched arms.

"Another patrol got attack by the monster," Sidon was deadly serious though it was difficult to feel the urgency in his squeaky high pitched voice.

"The Lynel of Ploymus mountain?" Mipha asked. The name made Link's body tense.

Sidon nodded firmly in reply. "Uh-huh, father says we're not even allowed to go near the reservoir anymore."

Link silently tied his hair back, smoothing it back neatly over his head and clipping the sword on his back. His shoulder tingled a little. It was where his first scar lay, he remembered it a little better than all the others. That day was clear in his memory also, the feast, Bazz's boys, the bet and the fight with the Lynel. It had been the first day he had spoken to Zelda too. Things were more simple back then. Link wasn't one to hold grudges but well…he wasn't one to walk away from danger. He made his way for the door.

"Link?" Mipha called. "Where are you-" She realised immediately where Link was going and rushed after him lifting her trident from where it leant against the bed and followed him out towards Ploymus Mountain. She turned back to Sidon. "Go find your friends we'll be back later."

Sidon stuck out his bottom lip bravely as the strange silent Hylian and his sister disappeared off down the stairs.

* * *

A gentle haze descended from the mountains and filled the basin of the Lanayru area until the blue lights of the Zora domain became a faint glow from below. Mipha was surprisingly strong for her size and made light work of carrying Link up the waterfall. They paused for a moment at the top. Mipha was content with catching her breath until she noticed Link's expression.

"Link…?"

It was all how he remembered, every detail. The rocks, the trees, the lush wet green grass, all the same as they had been that day. Even the weather matched, rain fell lightly in a film over the landscape and the mist continued to shroud the area around them. But all those details they didn't even matter. Link didn't feel a thing.

All the emotions from that day, the fear, the excitement, he couldn't connect to them. It was a strange feeling, it was like he was looking at a past but, it was a past that didn't feel like it belonged to him. His childhood was a stranger to his own eyes.

He snapped out of it and allowed his face to harden again. "It's nothing, let's keep going."

Mipha scrambled after him as he set off once again at a heavy pace up the slope that would lead to the plateau on the peak of Ploymus.

Link strode forwards and the mist scattered before him, slithering away through the still air. The wet fog seemed to move around the flat plain making the air relatively clear, though still the trees shimmered gently.

He looked back to Mipha who held her trident firmly. He was surprised to see that there was no fear in her eyes, she was completely at ease. Larger men had been known to quiver when tracking a beast such as a Lynel. Link knew Mipha was proficient with a spear, just as much as she was with healing but he couldn't allow her to stay. He worked best alone.

"You'll find no honour here," Link said curtly. "It's best you turn back now, Lynels know only violence and can be ruthless in their fighting."

"I'm staying with you." Mipha stood firm.

"You got me here, that is enough. Turn back please, this isn't a game."

"Link…I can handle myself and I will feel better knowing that I can do something to help you. I will stand and fight with you…"

She noticed that Link's face had gone slack and his arms had tensed. His fighting instinct was kicking in as he felt blood pounding through his body, getting his muscles ready.

"Link…?" Mipha asked perplexed.

With explosive movement Link grabbed Mipha and dived to the side as the Lynel jumped from the rock behind them brandishing a sword and shield. Mipha lay on the floor in shock as Link withdrew the Master Sword and held it to his side. As the beast came to a grinding halt and spun round Link met its fiery green eyes. They were filled with undeniable hatred.

 _Remember me buddy?_

A scar remained where Link had stabbed the shock arrow into Old Ploymus, when he had first come to the domain. The beast glanced over to it and suddenly the green pits of its eyes glowed with greater intensity. Link's scar also seemed to itch slightly at the sight of its creator.

 _You do remember me._

They began to circle each other. Link swivelling his blade as he loosened his wrist. The Lynel rolled its shoulders and snorted at him. Their eyes did not leave each other. The duel had already begun in some form, their wills battled each other. They continued to circle until the Lynel's back was completely turned to Mipha, who sit sat by the rock in awe. Neither Link nor the Lynel paid her attention. This was a duel between them.

The Lynel broke. Bringing both arms swiftly to the side his head exploded forwards in a gut wrenching roar. The very ground shook beneath them, like yet another divine beast had been released from the mountain. Link stopped and stood grounded, now holding the Master Sword firmly between two hands.

It began to charge towards him winding its sword to the side as it galloped towards him screaming. Link kept steady as it came. He wasn't running from it this time. Its eyes gleamed with pure excitement as it neared him. No doubt no person had managed to survive its charge before.

The sword of the Lynel came down at him with a rush of wind and the Lynel shrieked in victory. Link danced to the left, gliding backwards and grinding to a halt with his right foot. Old Ploymus didn't like that one bit. It screamed yet again and made a grabbing motion towards Link. He flipped backwards over the lunge and landed softly as his focus intensified and the world slowed around him.

His sword felt light as he lunged forwards through the overextended guard of the Lynel. The blade rendered through tough flesh but it was not tough enough, as link dodged back from his attack, it bellowed in pain and staggered to the side a little.

Link let a half smirk form on his face as he brought his guard up again and prepared for the inevitable counter attack but the beast did not lunge forwards again. Instead it put its weapons away and bowed down low before him. Link was taken aback.

 _It's surrendering?_

It was too late that Link realised his mistake. He felt the full weight of its huge body slam into him as it charged forwards. With two huge hands it pushed Link forwards several meters and slammed him into the dirt. Link tasted that familiar metallic taste in his mouth. Old Ploymus was smarter than it looked.

He was pinned down with two of the beast's hands. One clasped his right hand, which held the Master Sword, and the other around his left leg. It snapped down towards him with its powerful jaws and Link held it at bay with his only free arm. It screamed out to him in pained strain as he struggled to battle against the creature's muscular neck. With each snap it got closer and closer, until Link could smell its rancid breath. With a bite coming but an inch from his nose, Link slammed his forehead into the snout of the creature and it backed off dazed.

Link rolled away from its grasp, trying to regain some of the grace and decorum he'd lost in his mistake. The creature cocked its head to the side almost as if to say: "fair play". Link swirled his sword and brought it to his side again, readying himself for the next charge.

Link's eyes widened as Mipha leaped onto the creatures back from behind, stabbing her trident into the beasts shoulder. It grabbed at her wildly but Mipha kept it at bay by pushing further into the shaft of her spear.

 _That's my Mipha…_

Now was a better opportunity than ever. The move was perfected now, it seemed to work perfectly with the Master Sword, as though it had been the missing ingredient this whole time. Link rushed forwards and as he reached Old Ploymus he kicked into the air. With all his might he brought his sword around with several spins as he rushed up the full front of the monster. He reached his highest point in the air and the Lynel crashed to the ground.

Link dived into Mipha and spun himself so that he cushioned her fall with his own body. Swiftly getting up he prepared his blade once again but the damage had been irreparable. It had l already reduced to a meagre black sludge. He turned towards Mipha who was panting heavily.

"I heard stories," Mipha breathed. "But that was…beautiful. I've never seen someone move like that in my life."

She was staring at him strangely. Link flicked any sludge off the blade and sheathed it onto his back and offered a hand which she took gladly.

"Link…I," she looked strained like there were words that just wanted to explode from her mouth. "I…" Mipha's mouth shut and she looked down in pain.

"We better get back," Link murmured. He wasn't really sure what else to say.


	18. Close Your Eyes

Chapter 18- Close Your Eyes

Malon rushed through the city streets. The town was practically bursting with people. Many had arrived from villages far away to see the champions with their own eyes. Most of the champions had already arrived earlier in the morning. The Gerudo Chief Urbosa strode in, flanked by her most elite warriors who towered over the town guards and were sheltered by lavishly decorated fabrics and wore some of the most ornately decorated weapons and armour the Hylians had ever seen.

Later the crowd marvelled at Revali, the pride of the Rito, as he flew through the air with incredible acrobatic skill. He moved through the space with such ease that it even seemed he controlled the very wind itself. His entrance was a show in itself and the proud warrior was more than happy to relish in the attention of the crowd.

Next came Daruk with his Goron entourage. They were far more casual than the past few displays and as they thundered through the street most of the Gorons moved off, getting distracted by something in the crowd. When Daruk finally made it to the bridge to the castle he was by himself. He didn't seem to mind though and proudly raised his mammoth like weapon into the air shocking the crowd with his sheer strength.

All that was left now was the Zora princess and whatever exuberant following she had travelled with. By the sound of the bell echoing through the streets and the exited buzz of the crowd they would be at the main gates in any moment.

She made her way to a flag post in the square and pulled herself up so she could see over the crowd. The guards had cleared a space in the centre and stood looking inwards, away from the crowd.

"They're coming," someone from within the masses yelled and the chatter of the crowd intensified as two horses immerged into the street.

It seemed the crowd was just as surprised as Malon, to see that the two horses were all that emerged. On one it was easy to see the elegant princess Mipha, sat straight in the saddle and smiling fondly at the people all around. The masses already loved her and cheered her name enthusiastically.

The other figure sat in the saddle of a brown horse with a black mane. He had a black hylian hood brought up loosely around his head but soon a hush descended on the crowd like no other. On the figures back laid the Master Sword. There was no mistaking it. The blade was just like the one from the drawings in the story books her father read her when she was a small girl. Underneath that hood was Link.

As they reached the bridge Link swiftly slid off his chestnut steed, as he did the hood fell back revealing his dark blonde hair and pointed ears. He perfectly encapsulated the figure of the hero and most of the crowd stared at him in sheer amazement.

He moved over to Mipha offering a hand which she accepted without hesitation. As she dismounted, Mipha waved to the crowd and the cheering returned to normal. One of the saddlebags on her horse fell to the ground and Link walked over to retrieve it. As he bent back up with the bag Malon found his eyes staring directly into hers.

Many didn't even know his name but Malon remembered. She remembered Link all too well, she had thought about that night consistently for the past month. What she was expecting, Malon wasn't sure but she hadn't seen him once since that night and in the short time since then he had already ascended into a legend.

She smiled bashfully at him as his eyes lingered on her. Malon could swear the hard eyebrows that peaked his eyes were beginning to soften. For a moment she saw a great sadness behind them, unlike any she had ever seen before, a sort of blind inescapable sorrow that latched itself to his very being, weighing him down like he was trying to hold the sky itself.

Quickly the gaze hardened to the point where he looked at her with no recognition and he returned to lead the horses across the bridge, now flanked by several of the royal guard. The sinking feeling in her heart was unmatched by a sympathy that had seemed to drown her. Something had happened to him, something had changed him.

* * *

Link looked down at the blue tunic. Yet another ceremony, it had seemed an age since the last and yet really it had only been a few months. He had been redirected to one of the honoured guest rooms. He expected the other champions were getting the same treatment. The room was far larger than the whole house at Hateno and he didn't even want to compare it to the room he used to have in the Castle.

 _Better get it over with_

His Hylian tunic was well worn and a little dirty, probably not appropriate for a ceremony. He began to unclamp the leather clasps, took off the cloth garment and then struggled for a little to get off the chainmail. It felt a little weird to have the extra weight off, he practically slept in the thing.

Following the undershirt everything was off and he felt his bare skin against the gentle warmth from the fireplace. Looking in the mirror Link was shocked at how many scars there were. It was easy to lose track of them all, forget where they came from and the experience that lay behind each one. He placed a hand on the scar on his shoulder. It was strange, he thought some satisfaction would've been gained by killing the Lynel but Link felt nothing.

"Sir Link, the ceremony will begin in-"

Link turned to see a maid in the doorway. She was staring at his shirtless body and turning a colour of red that was a couple of shades darker than the inside of Death Mountain. He found the attention a little awkward so he put his undershirt on again.

The maid gulped thickly. "The ceremony will begin in a moment the guards outside will escort you to the inner sanctum."

Link nodded in thanks. The maid stood still nervously and began to panic as Link tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"Also Sir Link… if you would be so kind Sir Link… The King and the chancellor have asked for you to demonstrate your skills at the tourney today."

Link nodded impatiently this time, causing the maid to practically sprint out of the room.

Today really was just an illusion put up by the king, a show for the masses to keep their minds off the incoming threat of the calamity. From the look of the crowd in the streets it was already working. Now he'd have to perform like a good guard dog and show they were safe under his watchful eye. Though they had no idea of the danger they really faced.

The tourney would take place after the ceremony in the Coliseum. His father had said the stones of the building were almost as old as the Temple of Time itself. It was a landmark from a more savage time, when slaves would risk their lives and battle for their very freedom. What would Link be fighting for?

He felt the tunic, its material was soft to the touch but yielded no ground when he pulled at it.

"The fabric is imbued with the magic of the goddess," Mipha stood by the doorway. "It is light and yet just as tough as the strongest plate armour."

She was wearing the champion's garment they had unwrapped in the domain. Unlike Link though, hers was not a tunic but a kind of toga. It suited her well.

Link grabbed the tunic and pulled it over his head. It slid easily over his undershirt and buckled the leather straps and gauntlet on. A round of his shoulders confirmed everything. It fit perfectly. Link was a little confused as to how Zelda had managed to get all his measurements so perfectly. As he turned to the mirror Mipha appeared in the reflection behind him.

"You look good…" she said. "Like the very image of the hero."

Link's face remained neutral as he stared into his own resolute glare.

"You know you should take a little more care, that maid looked like she was about to faint. You should realise you're… well you have a strong effect on…"

She realised Link was looking at her with a confused raised eyebrow. Now it was Mipha's turn to gulp thickly.

"Shall we be off?" she asked hurriedly.

With a nod Link grabbed his sword and followed Mipha out of the room. The ceremony was just about to begin.

* * *

The Coliseum rose high into the air and the roar of the crowd echoed around the ancient stones. If she could, Zelda would knock the place to the ground. It was like she could feel the history of savagery it contained. It was as though she could smell the blood from the past.

"I for one think very little of this 'Knight', it doesn't take much skill to just take a sword from a stone and yet we bow down to him like he's the damned King" Revali walked down the steps and took a seat next to Urbosa.

Urbosa turned to the side and rolled her eyes to the Zelda making her smile quietly.

"It must be difficult for you… being around people equal in skill," Urbosa said dryly. "Just watch maybe you'll learn something from this 'hero'."

"I'm yet to find someone who can match my skills in the sky," Revali preened. "This _Knight_ will be no different."

Daruk cut through with his unreflecting gruff voice: "I respected the little guy even before he had the sword. You'll see, he's quite something."

The ceremony had gone as expected, at least mostly. Daruk was confused by all the pomp and grandeur and Revali complained about the futility of the whole thing. Urbosa and Mipha kept her spirits up with encouraging words and Link… well Link didn't say a word.

Still despite all that as her father's words washed over her, the full weight of their task crushed down in a torrent. " _Defeat Calamity Ganon."_ The statement made her realise just how far they were from being prepared in any form. They had the divine beasts, their pilots and all the guardians. They even had the hero with the sword. It was her powers that were missing. In that moment when she stood in front of the kneeling champions she felt complete and unflinching dread.

"We'll see," Revali scoffed.

The crowd fell silent as her father in the stand to her right stood up and raised his hands in the air.

" **You have all been waiting patiently for this day, but now it is finally time to see what Ganon has to fear!** " Rhoam bellowed earning a quiet murmur from the crowd. " **I present the Hero who holds the Sword that Seals the Darkness**."

Link stepped out from the darkness of the arch and onto the stone and sand of the coliseum floor. Despite the roars of encouragement from the crowd, Link showed no interest in the audience. The look on his face was the same as it always was, since taking the sword.

As he stepped into the centre of the arena he bowed before the king and as he looked up Zelda felt herself staring into Link's eyes. She looked away quickly under the intense glare and Urbosa squeezed her shoulder sympathetically.

From the pillars of arena stepped out around twenty armed knights. They weren't using sparring swords and Link withdrew the Master Sword from his back. The Knights surrounded him all taking up ready stances. Link on the other hand stood quite casually looking at each one the Knights individually.

" **I name this tourney now open, each Knight is eliminated at first blood. Whoever defeats the hero will earn his or hers weight in gold."** Rhoam announced.

The Knights moved forwards a little more eagerly. As one edged a little too close to the Hero he suddenly erupted into a ready stance making the Knights take a step back in shock.

 _They're afraid of him._

" **In the name of the three do something. Someone hit him!** " Revali screamed out.

The knights swarmed in all at once and Link began to move. He was fast, faster than anything Zelda had ever seen. Sure Mipha could swim at a breakneck speed and Revali could break through the sky like he was shot from a rogue canon but Link was faster where it counted.

Five Knights managed to surround him and the Master Sword flew around Link glancing off each thrust and each swipe. It was like the blade was an extension of Link's own body. One slash managed to get through Link's guard but he ducked under the blade and kicked hard into the attacking Knights stomach.

Then Link began to strike back. Each strike from a Knight earned them a tiny cut on their left cheek, each slice in the exact place as the earlier one.

It took Link but five minutes of deadly elegance to send all the Knights walking defeated towards the exits of the arena. The crowd roared in ultimate approval. It had all gone perfectly for Rhoam who sat back in his chair with a relaxed smile on his face

"How completely… boring." Revali muttered.

"For once I agree with the bird," Urbosa stood and stepped on the barrier in their stand and looked back at the other shocked champions.

"Time we spice things up," With that Urbosa stepped off the balcony and slammed into the sand below sending out a shockwave of particles. Link stared at her curiously as Urbosa grabbed a longsword from a shocked Knight and swung it around hard in the air. The blade squealed through the air as if it were announcing the incoming fight.

Urbosa wasted no time and slammed her new blade into Link's

* * *

Link grit his teeth as he pushed back against Urbosa's sword with his own. She was strong, too strong for him. There was no way he could win here. As he looked back into her face she smiled at him and then with a short laugh pushed him back. As Link stumbled she swung her sword around in a wide arch. He ducked backwards under the blade, seeing it flash over his face and dodged to the side of the other upwards stroke.

Link attempted a high strike but Urbosa intercepted and a sharp kick that sent Link backwards. He recovered with a backwards roll.

The warrior chief advanced towards him again and Link focused his breath. As she attempted another swing Link parried the sword to the side, throwing her off guard and thrust his blade in a cut towards her cheek. She shrugged her head to the side just in time and then cut the Master Sword away from her face.

With another laugh Urbosa came forwards with another swipe and Link dropped to his knees sliding underneath it. He had her now. Bringing his blade around, he brought it up to her throat. They stared at each other panting gently as the crowd around them erupted into applause. Link heard the singing off the metal of Urbosa's blade beneath his throat and she glanced down at the sword at hers.

It was a draw.

With a bow she led Link into the champion's tunnel and paused. The excitement of the crowd continued to follow them into the darkness of the tunnel.

"I'll be honest I had my doubts but you're far better than your father," she said with her back to Link.

Link narrowed his eyes and called out: "My father managed to beat you when you fought in Kara Kara."

She turned with a grin. "Ah… but he didn't hold back."

Link grimaced, "How did you know?"

Urbosa through her head back and let loose a hearty laugh. "I've been on this world for far too long to be fooled by that hero." She turned fully towards him and her face suddenly turned more serious in tone. "You're the finest Knight I've ever seen and I can respect this front you put on for yourself. We've already got our fill of loud mouthed champions."

Link could only agree all too well. One conversation with Revali felt like he had heard enough boasting for a couple of lifetimes, though 'conversation' was a big word for Revali talking at Link about all his accomplishments. They had spoken for around two minutes and already Link felt the champions hate of him and it didn't go one way.

"But I see past that, this persona you have is all an illusion, no more real than this whole ceremony," Urbosa's voice was turning oddly soft and Link thought it strange that for the first time since meeting her, the champion was already showing her vulnerable side. "I need you to understand she doesn't need a protector, what she needs right now is someone to support her, someone to be her friend."

It was all too obvious who she was talking about. "She doesn't want to be friends with me, to be honest she's better off without me. This whole appointed Knight thing was a mistake."

Urbosa half grinned but there was no amusement in her voice. "It's funny you say that, ten years ago she barely smiled. Every year I came to visit my heart yearned more and more for the little bird, right up until a certain mischievous boy fell into her room one afternoon. Then suddenly for the first time in what felt like forever I felt the brilliant light of her smile once more."

Link's wall of composure broke.

"That's right I know."

She pushed the sword into the sand of the tunnel and looked towards Link once more. "I know you have not had a good life. No one can understand what it is like to fear your own past and the mistakes and regrets you have there. It would be all too easy for people like us to hide it away but that would be a mistake... There is so much evil in this world often I feel myself drowning in it, despairing in the fact I have the ability to do something but I am powerless to its sheer magnitude."

Urbosa closed her eyes and began to smile, like she was feeling the first breeze of spring on her face. "Then all I do is close my eyes and relive all the beauty I have seen, all the good things I've had the pleasure of experiencing. Try it sometime; you might be surprised by what you might see."

As Link took a moment to respond the princess entered the tunnel.

"Urbosa! That was-" Zelda paused when she saw Link.

Link thought about Urbosa's words and closed his eyes for a minute. He thought about the green trees and fields outside Hateno, his mother's singing, the smell of his father's pipe, Grandpa's stories, climbing and sneaking around the castle… her smile.

As Link opened his eyes he felt his stare go cold again as the screams and shouts filled his ears again. The hopeful look on Urbosa's face left away into the darkness of the tunnel.

"The others wanted to see the Shieka Slate," Zelda said with more caution than before. "If you would both like you can both meet us in the private gardens?"

"No…" Urbosa said as she glared across at Link. He made a mental note to not piss her off again.

"We're with you little bird."


	19. Keep Up

Chapter 19- Keep Up

Link galloped down the road. Sweat sticking to his skin underneath the rays of the hot mid-afternoon sun. His horse panted heavily and looked beyond desperate for a rest and a drink but there would be no breaks, not yet.

It had happened again. His morning had been going quite well, the weather had been perfect, he had gotten some training in and the royal chief had managed to sneak him some of the leftovers from the King's table. After all that Link finally got the chance to sit back and relax in what felt like forever. Then the familiar sound of the messenger's voice reached him and the day was ruined once again.

Just like the last time she had left unaccompanied and had gone without telling the king. Of course if she had, the King would've sent Link with her. It was all too obvious the Princess couldn't stand his company and the feeling was mutual. But, an order from the King was hardly something to refuse and once again Link found himself galloping after the princess in a frenzied manner. She was far too easy to track and seemed to be making her way towards the Rito village.

Link suddenly felt very sympathetic to all those who had suffered under his childhood mischief. The past week had felt more chaotic than the past two years of his life, and that was really saying something.

When he finally arrived at the stable by Tabantha Great Bridge the sun had already turned orange on the horizon. Sure enough the Princess' white mare stood there looking at him blankly. Link dropped off his own horse and fell to the ground exhausted. Ciela looked in a similarly awful state and immediately went over to the troughs. He was going have to get her a lot of apples to make up for that sudden trip.

"Master Link!" the stable master gasped falling over a bucket as he frantically scrambled to give Link a hand up.

"Tess!" he called back into the stable. "Get some stew on the flames… actually second thought get all lot on the flames; Link's here."

Link dusted off his trousers and replied with an earnest: "Thanks."

The Stable Master moved over to Link's horse and grabbed his reigns. He was a sturdy looking man, as broad and clumsy as a soldier.

"She's inside, we told her to go back but I don't think she's really one for listening."

"Tell me about it," Link muttered underneath his breath.

* * *

The stable's common area was empty, save for one slightly amused princess sat by one of the tables. Link moved over to the washing basin and cleaned the sweat off his face, putting the Master sword to one side. If acting like she wasn't there was petty, then Link was perfectly willing to be petty. It helped a little to subside the burning irritation.

"You're certainly dedicated," Zelda mused as Link shook the water from his face. It helped his sheer exhaustion a little.

He picked up the Master Sword and moved over to the table sitting down across from her, continuing to pay no attention. All he wanted was some food and a little quiet rest, was that really too much to ask?

"I appreciate the fact you take your duties seriously but I am in no need of babysitting," she said staring at him from across the table. The triumph in her voice had been overturned with a tone of annoyance at Link's lack of attention.

The stable master eagerly brought over a loaf and the pan filled with carrot stew. He looked down the bowl in front of Link nervously. Then with an embarrassed look towards the princess he took the bowl and placed the whole pan and loaf of bread next to Link. The good man knew Link's appetite well, and tonight it was ravenous.

"I know that we both don't want to travel together. Just go back. Say I got some other escort along the way, I'll back up whatever you say to my father."

Link took his anger out on the Hebran bread ripping a chunk off and dunking it in the stew. How could she be so foolish about all this? Sure Link wanted to be anywhere else but, with the Yiga at their height and more and more monster attacks, the roads of Hyrule were not in any way safe. The only person Link could really trust was himself now. He was unlikely to find a contingent of guards that would not be infiltrated in a matter of days and there was no way he was going to take any more chances with the other Knights. Not after Alfonzo.

"Of course you say what you always say," Zelda said arms shaking as she gripped the sides of her stool. "Nothing."

Link continued to eat the stew, emptying like he had pulled the plug at the bottom of the pan. Even without his new responsibilities there was nothing for him to say to the princess. She would eventually just have to accept his presence.

"This just clearly isn't working is it…" Zelda muttered as Link continued to pay her no attention. "It would serve both out interests for us to simply… simply…"

She stood up in rage. " **WILL YOU STOP EATING!** "

Link glanced up and met her furious eyes with his own cold stare. Then with the same sass that would make even Epona proud, he lifted the pan and finished the remaining food.

"That's it!" Zelda announced. "I'm going to bed. Watch me while I'm sleeping again and I swear I'll kick you with so much force that you won't be in a saddle for weeks."

With that the princess stormed out of the main room and towards the stairs leading to the premium rooms.

Link struggled not to smile as he placed a hefty pouch of rupees on the table. The owner clearly deserved it after that. The Stable Master was looking off at a blank wall, trying to pretend he hadn't heard a thing. Link nodded to him and made his way to his room.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Link shot awake as he heard the whinnying of Zelda's horse outside.

Grabbing his sword Link vaulted out the window and rolled across the grass. Zelda lay on the side of the dirt road rubbing her head. Her face turned sour as she saw Link running over to her.

"Leave me alone! Don't you get it, I-don't-need-your-help," Zelda pushed herself to her feet and sighed.

Link stared at her expectantly.

"Look I'm sorry, I know this is as annoying for you as it is for me and that I'll just have to accept that you'll be here from now on…" Zelda said. "Please, I've hurt my head, do you mind getting me some herbs from your saddlebags?"

Link nodded. It finally felt like they were getting somewhere and it was beyond mature for the princess to say that despite her frustrations.

He shuffled through Ciela's saddlebags and finally came across a bunch of Hylian herbs. They weren't an elixir of any kind but they would have to do.

Come to think of it her words were even more mature after Link's actions the previous night. His silence was important, but it was time to break it, as least for a little bit and apologize to the princess somewhat, it had to be difficult having an emotionless shadow following her. He now fully regretted acting in such a juvenile way.

" **Good luck keeping up!** " Zelda yelled as she flicked the reigns of her horse and galloped across the bridge.

As Link touched the saddle it came loose and fell off the horse: sabotaged.

Never mind those thoughts, she fully deserved the silent treatment, his actions last night were completely justified and she was about as mature as a renegade pup. Link had never met a more arrogant, annoying and brattier girl in his whole life.

"Sorry kid," the Stable Master rushed over to help with the saddle. "But she's got you there."

"Just give me a hand…" Link grumbled.

* * *

The nerve on that boy.

Zelda had spent days preparing to get out of the castle unnoticed. She had gotten old maps of the castle's paths and tunnels, recorded the guard's patrols and how to distract them, and managed to get her own boat to get around the walls of the city. All of it would have made the Link she used to know proud. After all, he had infiltrated the Castle enough times to get every guard removed from the forces.

Then he just had to come along and ruin it all. She had no clue how he had even managed to find her. Zelda had only told Revali of her trip and he was hardly fond of answering to the King. Yet Link had still managed to come trotting along, worst of all those eyes managed to find her. Zelda hated the fact they affected her so much.

What was worse was how unbalanced her emotions were around Link. She had spent years training like her father to give little to nothing away and had spent even longer trying to hide her own failures away, but when she was around Link she found it almost impossible to not lash out. She was so out of control around him.

Two Rito warriors glided down to where she waited near the first bridge to the Rito Village.

She'd never seen something quite like the village. It was a huge stone stack reaching into the sky and around it spiralled small quaint huts. Far above on the side of the giant pillar sat a large windmill slowly turning in the gentle breeze of the surrounding area.

"It really is beautiful isn't it?"

Zelda jumped as Revali appeared behind her with that pleased grin. Like always he was probably just pleased with himself. Zelda counted herself glad that she was one of the few he wanted to gratify rather than the many he looked down upon.

"I first came her when I was just a baby so I didn't remember but yes… it really is," Zelda smiled as she looked over the peaceful village.

It seemed so detached from the outside world and completely removed from the constant worries and fears that lay there. It was no wonder she began to feel envious of the Rito for being able to live in such a place.

"I hated it when I was younger," Revali murmured. "I hated all the people here and all the empty space around but now I see the beauty of it all. It's something I'm glad I'm protecting."

His soft gaze suddenly sharped and he added: "Though the people of Hyrule must feel beyond safe under my sharp eyes."

"I'm sure they are," Zelda agreed. She found it was better to just go along with it.

Revali flexed his wings out impatiently. "I'm surprised to not see that Knight with you, not doing a great job is he?"

"Actually Revali…" Zelda didn't really know how best to explain it. "He's not too far behind and I was hoping you might be able to-"

"Say no more," Revali gleamed. "I'll make sure he doesn't get into the village."

She smiled weakly. It felt exhausting having him around constantly, whenever she decided to even take a step outside her room. Any break from his presence was usually a godsend and she craved for time alone on the road. Yet in some strange way she felt oddly guilty for the way she had treated him.

Regardless she followed Revali as the Rito made an impenetrable wall on the bridge behind her. There was no way Link was getting in that way and it was hardly like he was going to fight through those who were considered part of Hyrule's armed forces.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to see the chief, he's fallen sick yet again," Revali said as he led her across the wooden bridges and up a set of stairs. "Obviously with old feathers in such bad shape, the people all look to me for leadership."

"That's fine," Zelda replied. "I'm only here to see Vah Medoh, when is the best time to get there?"

"I can fly up there at any time," Revali preened. "I could take you but, you are far too delicate and would freeze up there almost immediately."

"There must be some way for me to reach the divine beast perhaps you could just bring it-"

"Fear not," he exclaimed. "The genius of Rito crafts making has allowed us to make you a garment that will keep you warm in even the harshest climates. We'll just need to get you properly fitted first."

He gestured for her to move into the hut with the same sigma as the armourer back at home. As Zelda followed Revali's pointed wing she found herself immediately attacked by small balls of soft furred feathers. The Rito children squawked in happiness as they flapped around her in an adorable whirlwind, Zelda found herself laughing at the sheer energy of them all.

"Give the princess some room to breathe," their mother grabbed the two Rito children and plopped them back up on their perch. "Sorry your highness, they don't know about manners yet, let alone all the complexities of Hylian social conventions."

"It's quite alright," Zelda chuckled. "Believe me sometimes it's nice to get away with it."

The Rito smiled back at her and quickly looked to Revali questioningly. She was covered with beautiful light blue feathers, a colour that matched Zelda's own travelling clothes.

"Frey I need you to fit the snowquill armour for her," Revali said.

"Mhmm," Frey replied. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Thank you…?" Revali replied.

"Don't act dull with me, you know exactly what I mean."

"Frey this really isn't the time to-"

He paused as she raised her eyebrows.

"And… I Love you," he said in defeat.

Frey immediately brightened up and began to measure Zelda. Revali looked beyond embarrassed by the whole thing and quickly took his leave.

"I had no idea…" Zelda mused.

"Most don't," Frey grinned. "Like all men though he's all bark and no bite, all it takes is a little push and he's purring up to you."

"I wouldn't say that about all men…" Zelda muttered. She knew someone who was probably the direct opposite of that statement.

Zelda found herself relaxing immediately under the steady working hands of Frey. She really was a master of her work and moved with great skill as she fitted the warm furs to Zelda's body.

It was funny to see someone so at peace with their work, to the point where it felt like they weren't even taking in the world around them. Zelda knew exactly how that felt. Every time she managed to get into her research it was like escaping from all the terrible thoughts that constantly crowded her.

After about an hour of sitting in still surrender the Rito children suddenly erupted into excited dance, squawking: "Ma! Ma! Someone's climbing the pillar all the way up."

 _Uh goddess, it can't be._

"Don't be silly little ones there's no way…" Frey paused in shock as she looked out over the side of the hut. "Princess… do you happen to know a Hylian in a blue tunic?"

Zelda rolled her eyes and walked over to see exactly what she expected. Link was struggling to make his way up to the top of the stone pillar behind the shop which led to the village's shrine. He had a strained look on his face, as though he was completely enraptured with pain.

 _"_ That's my appointed Knight," She muttered. "I don't even know how that's possible."

Finally he made it to a ledge opposite and doubled over panting heavily. Zelda looked around at the small crowd of Rito that had gathered to watch him from the shop. Each of their faces was priceless and looked at Link in complete astonishment.

"I've never seen a Hylian do that…" Frey murmured.

Link finally recovered from his heavy panting and as he finally returned upright he clenched his hands in front and let out what Zelda could only consider a sigh of self-encouragement. What was most odd of it all though was the fact Link actually smiled when he had recovered, she hadn't seen that smile in some time. Just by looking at the complete unfounded determination on Link's face, Zelda found herself smiling along.

How could he be so irritating, that it wasn't even possible for her to stay mad at him, he was just so damn likeable. Even the other Rito were smiling in admiration and Zelda had no doubt Revali had already been telling them terrible stories about the Hero of the Sword.

Link looked across in shock as he saw Zelda and the whole Rito village, gathered in the tiny shop, staring directly at him. As he waved at them the entire whole village erupted into cheers.

One of the guards turned to Zelda, "Do you want us to remove him your highness."

Zelda looked down at the hopeful eyes of the village. It was the adorable little Rito children who broke her.

"No it's quite alright."

"Master Revali has asked for you to join him on the landing platform to make journey to the divine beast."

"Of course," Zelda nodded. As she followed the guard she already felt Link's presence behind her. Even if her and Link didn't get along it was important for there to be as little bad blood between the champions as possible.

"Link?" she turned slightly back to look at him. He looked a little surprised by her tone. "Please, I know Revali can be a little much, but try to not to get on his bad side too much while I'm up there?"

Link nodded at her. Chances were he was just going to be quiet and surely that was going to work, though it seemed unlikely that anything was going to purge Revali's jealousy. She just hoped nothing awful would happen between them on that landing pad while she was gone.

* * *

Link roasted away the fish in silence. Like always he felt at peace when he was cooking. He felt a little less annoyed at Revali's taunts to him earlier. The oversized bird had only performed his self-gratifying show to get under Link's skin and wouldn't have dreamed of saying those things in front of the princess. In that moment he was perfectly willing to show him just how worthy he was, by slamming his annoying beak into the wooden floor of the pad.

 _Nope, we're cooking now forget about that._

Of course Zelda was there at the back of his mind. She was safe and lying down on the floor just across the pot from him, scribbling something in her journal and staring at the strange slate. It looked like she was actually beginning to tolerate him. Instead of glaring at him she had looked up and smiled a few times, he had pretended not to notice but he had.

He made the final finishing touches. The chef had taught him the recipe after Link kept eating all the dishes, Salmon Meunier, the fish he caught earlier in Lake Totori would help take the dish even further than the castle cooks could manage. The marbling on the salmon was incredible.

He served up two plates, one admittedly quite a bit bigger than the other but he hadn't eaten all day. Neither had the princess, she had to be starving and it didn't look like the great Revali was doing anything about it.

She looked up at him as he handed the wooden plate to her.

"Oh Link I can't…" Zelda began, but quickly saw he wasn't going to take no for an answer and took the bowl.

She ate quickly, a little too quickly than normal. It seemed hunger had gotten the better of her royal etiquette. To be fair Link wasn't much better and like always he wolfed the plate down like it was nothing.

He sat back satisfied and looked curiously at the princess as she finished her meal.

"I got to admit I was a little worried. You looked so at peace while cooking I didn't want to ruin it by not liking your food, but…"

She seemed to enjoy the fact Link couldn't help but be drawn in. Food was something he just felt a little too passionate about. Even the Master Sword couldn't take that away.

"I loved it, where did you even learn to cook? With skills like those you probably could've been a chief instead of a knight."

Link shrugged. He couldn't even imagine ever pursuing another goal for himself. Ever since he could think he wanted to be a Knight. Even before he even knew what a Knight actually was, the word just sounded kinda nice to him.

"Look Link I'm sorry about running away from you all those times, I mean it this time, no tricks. It just frustrates me sometimes that-" she stopped dead in that sentence. "I'm just trying to say that I'll try to be more accommodating of you in the future."

Link wanted to smile so badly but something in his mind stopped him. He just nodded, grabbed the empty bowl and placed them on the side.

"Our next location will be Goron City, I've written ahead to Daruk. He doesn't know you're coming but I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you."

Link nodded again. Daruk was a good friend, one he had only met once, but still a good friend.

Zelda continued: "It seems an age since I last saw Rudania, I wonder what mysteries I'll uncover now we know so much more about the divine beasts. Of course we will need to make sure we gather the proper ingredients to be able to make some elixirs for Eldin, I'd hate to wear the huge protective armour."

Link paused and drank up the image of the village at night. He would have to catch up on the sights and sounds of Lake Totori some other time, yet again the princess had left him feeling exhausted and he would need his strength to keep an eye on her when they hit the road.

If he was to say one thing of the village, it was a complete opposite reflection of its champion.


	20. A Fiery Reception

**It's been a while...**

 **Main reason for that is I've been a little drained recently. I'm a sociable person but if I do too much I get super exhausted so after doing just that I've been moping around for the past week doing little more than play video games and watch awful TV.**

 **As for writing I've been pursuing a few other ideas I've had and not really been focusing on this story. I haven't really enjoyed writing this and the past two chapters as much as the rest of the story but I'm excited for what I've got planned next. My energy is all back so I'm ready to get through the next few chapters.**

 **That's all hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20- A Fiery Reception

Link was in a dream. He didn't get many of those anymore. Adrift in some strange void, he was no longer himself, no longer anything at all.

Orbs of blue flame bobbed and weaved around, not paying him a second thought, as though he was just another molecule of water in the sea, or another leaf on a tree. Whatever he was in this moment didn't matter; it was all an expanse of nothing.

There was a figure in the distance calling out to him, a blue aura shrouding him in an imperfect light. He couldn't hear him or move any closer. Link was not in control but deep inside himself he found a strange connection to whoever it was. He wanted to move forwards. He wanted…

Before he could think any further he felt the curtain of the dream slowly rise as the light of the world around him pushed in from either side.

* * *

"Wake up Link,"

Green eyes peered down at him as Link blinked several times to make sure he really was awake. There was a strange feeling in his body, some kind of uncertainty he couldn't get rid of.

Zelda shook him a little with one hand that gently gripped his tunic. It was rare for Link to be so groggy but he was waking up quickly.

"C'mon we're leaving. Revali said he would escort us past Kolami Bridge but I doubt he's going to wait patiently for us," Zelda shook him again and Link groaned in response.

"I don't get it… the past few weeks all it took was a single step from me and you'd jolt awake but now you sleep like a log," she muttered.

Finally Link got up and instinctively grabbed for the Master Sword, he immediately felt energy coursing through himself once again but still a yawn took over his body.

Zelda rolled her eyes, "I'm going to wait by the entrance with Revali, don't take too long."

Link snapped to attention as the princess left and grabbed his boots and began to wiggle them on, not bothering to undo the buckle. After walking over to the basin he began to regard it cautiously for a few seconds and plunged the whole of his head into the icy waters. He withdrew gasping as the real world fully realised itself around him, like he was watching it being created by the goddesses for the first time.

The village was as beautiful as ever. He would be sad to see it go but it would be stupid to keep the Princess waiting. They were on a good track. That was if you could consider her not sprinting away progress, and Link certainly did. Clipping the sword to his back Link made his way out of the cabin and down the looping stairs to the bottom.

"Ah the silent Knight returns," Revali greeted Link as he arrived in that same tone of arrogance he always seemed to use. "I was starting to think you didn't make a single noise but last night you proved me wrong. It would seem you put all that vocal energy into snoring."

Link caught the princess smirk a little as she looked down at the Shieka slate. He was embarrassed but didn't show it and the feathered champion looked a little annoyed at the lack of reaction.

"I swear I'll make you break someday 'chosen one'," he scowled.

As they walked over to the place where the horses had been tied both Zelda and Link started to frown. They weren't there anymore the tree was empty, save for a coil of cut rope at its feet.

"That's strange I swear we tied them here…" Zelda mumbled.

Revali smiled not meeting either of their eyes his next words were really beginning to rattle Link, "I beg your pardon Princess but I sent them off back to the castle with a stable hand. I thought it might be best to take in the true beauty of Hebra on foot."

 _More like he just wants to show the princess the fact he can fly better than me. I think she realises already thanks to the fact I don't look like a giant Cucco._

"Of course," Zelda pursed her lips and forced a taut smile, that sort of smiles she always seemed to do at the castle court. To Link they were clearly fake, he wasn't sure how he knew but of that much he was certain. It had been quite some time since he last witnessed her smiling.

They made their way up the road as the rocks and grass grew either side. The day was bright and sunny, like it had been since they had entered Hebra, though to the north it was clear a snowstorm was enveloping the white peaked mountains.

Revali made sure to whizz and loop above Link's head, making sure to give him the regular one minute reminder that he couldn't fly. Every time Link would just give him that stare which seemed to get to the bird even more, it was like the disinterested look drove him a little cucco.

The princess seemed in another world altogether tapping away at the slab of technology and making the occasional note in the journal. On the road she kept two of the books, one seemed to be a sort of diary she scribbled away in. Link had to admit he wanted desperately to take just a little peak but stopped himself each time. He guessed if she even did write anything about him at all, it certainly wasn't going to be positive.

As they reached the bridge Revali returned to the ground to say his goodbyes and Zelda turned to Link with some hesitation.

"Link, if it's okay I need to speak with Revali for a second… in private" she said, placing the slate carefully on a clip attached to her belt.

Asking for permission? That was a little strange but Link nodded anyway and began to make his way across the bridge. Revali gleefully stared at Link as he walked past. Link felt the hair on the length of his arms raise under the champion's gaze.

That was strange he never let Revali get to him with his words, let alone just by looking at him. Regardless Link kept walking until he had made it halfway across the bridge.

The air was calm around him, even this high up there was oddly no wind at all. The bridge's only movement came from the gentle swaying of the boards under Link's weight.

With a shudder Link realised the feeling wasn't going away. The hairs were still standing as straight as a man caught in a bolt of lightning. He whirled around, hand already reaching for the sword at his back. There was a strange ringing in his ears, one he recognised but couldn't seem to remember.

It was too late, already Bokoblins swarmed up from the sides of the cliff separating Link from Revali and Zelda. It was an ambush. He expected that from Yiga not monsters. They certainly didn't have the brains to plan something like this on their own.

They surprised him even more when, with a joyful cheer, two of the things took a knife and slashed through the ropes holding up the bridge. Link yelled in fury as his footing gave way beneath him and he made one final leap towards the cliff before him, the shocked faces of the princess and the Rito Confidence replaced by a sheer wall of rock.

His flailing hands landed on a tiny outcropping. One arm slipped and Link found himself staring at his dangling feet and outstretched hand still gripping to the Master Sword. Beneath him was the sickening drop to the floor. From here letting go would mean turning into a puddle of hylian sludge at the bottom. If he hadn't of left the castle in such a rush he'd have managed to grab his paraglider but even if he could return to the floor safety he had a job to do.

Link placed his hand and feat firmly on the rock surface in front and began to climb upwards, his normal precise movements turning into frantic leaps. Pebbles and rocks flew out from the summit. There was a struggle happening on the top.

The ringing in his head was intensifying but Link ignored it and continued to the top.

As he clambered over the edge Link saw the horns and fangs that littered the surface of the grass. Revali fired arrows from the sky with enough frequency to make the projectiles seem like rain. Each arrow found its home, but there were a lot of monsters, too many.

Link dodged on oncoming club aimed at his face and slashed through his cheering enemy. The humming was almost all Link could hear now. His hand exploded with pain like the sword he was holding was on fire. Link just grit his teeth and rushed onwards.

Three of the little creatures turned their bows on Link and fired. He slashed through each arrow with ease and began to dart forwards making the creatures panic. A quick spin attack sent them to the ground with a thump disintegrating before they could even realise what was happening.

"Link!" Revali shrieked. "The princess."

Link instinctively began to sprint towards her. Zelda had been corned and was on top of pillar of rocks that she had managed to climb. There were at least five of the creatures surrounding her but it would hardly be a challenge.

As Link brought his sword to the side the creatures advanced on him. He grit his teeth further and brought the sword into a ready mid stance, scowling at the monsters over the sharp edge of the blade. The humming was almost unbearable now. Suddenly its volume exploded along with the excruciating pain that shot up Link's sword arm. The pain forced Link to one knee and the monsters Bokoblins circled him cheering as though they had won a long fought battle.

Link plunged the Master Sword upright into the ground as pain continued to shoot through him. It had turned from its usual gleaming steel edge to a dull grey, as though all the life and light had been torn from it. He let out a howl of pain and frustration before his head was forced down like some invisible hand suddenly had a grip on him.

As the Bokoblins advanced arrows hit each one in quick succession, making each beast hit the floor with a plop. The pain began to die down and Link began to gasp for air, shoving lungfuls down as quickly as possible.

The figures of the Princess and Revali came into view as he blinked from behind his exhausted vision.

The ringing faded away and Link could hear the princess begin to speak, "Link are you okay?" A hand extended out to him.

" **I'M FINE,** " Link yelled, it shot out like one of Revali's arrows and seemed to shock them all equally. "I'm fine," he murmured.

What a way to break silence. Link was still a little dazed and didn't even want to begin to think about what just happened.

"It seems our 'great hero' might have some shortcomings after all," Revali thought out loud. Whilst there was still that same arrogance in his voice, there was also a tone of concern etched into his smooth words.

The look of concern was deeply engraved onto Zelda. "I don't understand what's wrong?"

Revali returned his bow to its place on his back and folded his wings. "The boy and the blade are not one, it seems one is not accepting the other."

Link's hands shook as he took the blade again. It seemed a little strange to hold it in his hands again. After he hoisted it onto his back he felt both their eyes burrowing into him, trying to make some sense of the situation.

"Princess, if you wish I can accompany you further to the nearest military camp?" Revali asked.

Zelda's eyes did not leave Link but she spoke straight back to Revali, "That's quite alright, thank you Revali."

There was no doubt that this changed everything. Link being able to wield the blade was central to their plan. It was probably the most important part of taking down Ganon. But now a colossal sized wrench had just been thrown at it all and Link didn't have a clue what he was going to next.

* * *

It had taken a few days to travel up to Eldin and by the time they reached the maw of Death Mountain Zelda's feet ached with pain. With their horses at Hyrule castle the journey had taken a little longer. She needed it but even all the hours of silent walking hadn't given her enough time to think about all her troubles.

It seemed their relationship had gotten a little better during their stay at the Rito Village but since the altercation on the bridge Link had become even more silent, if that was even possible. He walked a few feet behind her, she could feel his eyes on her at all times and with those eyes came forward her worst nightmares and fears.

Zelda would often just talk to him about her research on the divine beasts, not that he said anything back. Really it was just talking to herself, due to the lack of conversation on the other side but who knew, maybe he was taking it all in.

Really the divine beasts were the only means of defeating Ganon that felt in reach. Thinking about that helped keep at bay her doubts a little. There was that self-doubt that had been there ever since she had been a child but there was also that lingering feeling of uncertainty around Link that had grown over the past few days.

After asking him if he heard a voice in the blade it was clear she wasn't going to get a response. Though, in his silence it was as though she could see a machine behind his eyes, whirring, like he was trying to figure it out for himself.

Death Mountain dominated the landscape as they entered the village, casting its shadow in the evening light. After purchasing two separate rooms at the inn, Zelda made a b-line for her door and slammed it shut behind her. Leaning back heavily she could hear the clatter of noise from the mess hall on the other side. With her back sliding down the door she couldn't help a heavy sigh escape her lips..

It was so hard to get everything set straight in her mind. Okay, so she had gotten close to setting things straight with Link. That night in the Rito Village had been nice, maybe a little quiet but nice, a few more nights like that and Link might even start talking. The one good thing to come from his outburst was that she knew he was still capable of that much.

All she could feel was sympathetic about it all. Based on her own experiences of being refused a power she was meant to hold he was probably angry, confused and beyond frustrated. If it was her she would've wanted a little comforting.

 _Like he needs comforting, he's the strong headed hero._

Maybe even a seemingly stoic guy like Link might need a little. After all it was the whole of Hyrule at risk and she had nothing to lose from just talking to him.

Zelda took a deep breath, this petty feud had gone on for too long and she was being childish. It was time to iron things out and make sure he was okay. Grabbing the handle of the door she opened it cautiously.

The mess hall was full of Hylians of the rowdy sorts. The type of hardened travellers and traders you'd only be able to find this far away from the centre of Hyrule and in such a dangerous area of the Kingdom. Just a mile or so up the road and it quickly became the most uncomfortably hot place in the Kingdom.

She saw Link facing away from her on the nearest table. He was sat between two shady looking men. One on the left had a distinct scar on his cheek the other had a thick hood pulled up around him. As she opened her mouth to call out to Link suddenly the one of the men started talking.

"But you've heard the rumours about her right?"

Zelda froze and retreated back towards her door from the darkness, as Link said nothing.

The other man began to speak. "How do you even manage? We've heard she's just a spoiled brat who just runs around not even bothering to attempt to unlock her power. She'll be but an heir to nothing in the end."

Zelda felt her back against the door of her room. Link had still not said a word and was drinking from his tankard in front and eating some kind of stew.

"Haw haw, she was born for one thing and it seems she can't even do that."

Her hands began to clench around the wood of the door. She had heard the rumours from her handmaidens but to hear them in person was like finally staring back into the abyss. Link continued to say nothing but seemed indifferent to what the men were saying, as though their thoughts were nothing new to him.

"Yeah… well I can think of one other thing a princess was meant to do, but I bet she'd even be resistant to that."

They both stared at Link for a second.

"C'mon nothing to say hero?"

Link regarded them both and shrugged leading to both men bursting out into hearty laughter.

"You don't need to talk we know exactly how you feel kid. Man, nobles are just the worst especially the princesses. Giving that one the key to our survival… it's no wonder this kingdom is turning into a leviathan sized crap."

Zelda flew into her room and slammed the door behind her. Eyes already wet she made her way to the bed and crumpled into the blankets. As she hugged the pillow, trying to find some warm comfort there, the thoughts already rushed forwards.

All those things they said, all the things she thought Link now believed of her, they were all true. Those men tore her apart and he just shrugged along like they were common fact.

It felt like no one ever understood, from the age of six she had dedicated her life towards gaining the power and after over a decade she had come up with nothing. Sure she had all the wealth in the Kingdoms but all the luxuries and fame she was given meant nothing to her. All she had ever wanted was to not feel so lonely. She would throw it all away to just see her mother one last time or even to spend one more summer's day with that boy who fell into her window one afternoon.

Tears began to seep into the pillow. Zelda wished she was stronger, more than anything, but like always that foreboding feeling of loneliness crashed into every joint, every cell. More than anything she began to feel an anger to Link, or at least the Link that remained in that husk of a body. She wanted her bright and optimistic friend back and all that was left was a straight edged blank knight that treated everything like it was dry and absent of meaning.

She turned over to her side and looked at the mountain in the distance wishing she was anywhere else, or particularly with anyone else.

* * *

Daruk turned to his Goron brother with a grin as they thundered down the mountain. There had been some real good rocks this morning, they had eaten better than ever and the day was only looking up. It was time to see brother Link and the little Princess once again and thank the depths they wouldn't be arguing like last time.

"I never seen a Hylon before brother. Are they as squishy as they say?" his brother Gabbro wondered.

"Not all Hylians brother," Daruk scratched his head nervously, remembering the time Link had saved him from the Bokoblins. Hopefully the little guy wouldn't bring it up. "Link is the strongest guy I've met in my long life, he can really… handle monsters."

Gabbro leapt in the air in joy. "I cannot wait to meet a Hylon brother. Though I'm a little confused what male and female is," he frowned for a moment. "Are the male Hylons just the stronger ones?"

Daruk's eyes widened. "I wouldn't say that brother, the Princess is probably just as strong as Link, maybe even more so. Definitely don't say that to her or I'll be fishing you out of the pits of Death Mountain."

They could see the village now, they were supposed to meet them just outside on the rocks. It would be but a few moments until the princess' smiling face and Links slight smirk would be visible.

"Just you wait brother I know you'll get on with both of them for sure!" he grinned.

When he reached the rocks though the princess was not smiling, not in the slightest and already from this distance he could hear the yelling. Well… shrieking was probably the best term and it was most definitely a one sided argument.

"Uh-oh," Daruk murmured. "Not this again."

Daruk was glad there were no female, male issues with the Gorons. Sometimes it would cause problems with the Hylians. Though never in his life had he seen a pair quite like these two.

" **I SAID STOP FOLLOWING ME** ," Zelda yelled and threw another rock at Link as he attempted to follow her enraged stomping. " **Go crawl back into whatever void you sprang from.** "

Link had shown a sort of Goron like sternness during the ceremony and in true warrior fashion showed little emotion on his face. He reminded Daruk so much of the previous Boss, stone faced and ready to take on anything. Daruk had always been terrible at hiding what he was thinking and feeling, it was part of the reason the mantle as Boss of the Gorons still seemed too daunting.

Now in this moment though it was clear Link's confusion had smashed through him like a ten ton boulder. He followed rather timidly for the hero of the sword and looked as guilty as a misbehaving dog.

 _I hate dogs_

Gabbro looked at him in the sort of shock that rarely found its way to Goron faces. It was as though the mountain itself was shuddering under the rage of the princess.

Daruk had known the princess ever since she was a small little child, even more delicate and tiny than she was now. Never in all that time had he known her to act in such away. Sure he had known she definitely had a fiery personality but she almost never showed it in such a way and never would it be done in the open.

" **You act like you're some righteous hero when really you're just as bad as the others.** " This time it was a stick that flew towards Link. It cracked on his head and it seemed to be the least of the Knight's concerns. When Daruk talked about the princess being strong he didn't mean in this way.

As Zelda walked up to Daruk she greeted him with a taught nod. "Thank Hylia you're here Daruk. I'll be staying in the inn tonight, try to keep that _boy_ as far away from me as possible."

"Woah! Hold on what's going on?" Daruk asked holding his hands in some strange form of pre-emptive defence.

"Oh nothing!" Zelda exclaimed with an exaggerated smile. "We're fine, Link's just been having fun nodding along as people call me a spoiled brat who's causing the damnation of the whole kingdom."

With that she stormed off up the mountain leaving Daruk and his brother in a state of awe as Link finally managed to catch up panting desperately.

"So that's what Hylians are like…" Gabbro murmured.

Daruk scratched his head and shared a knowing look with Link.


	21. The Calm of the Desert

Chapter 21- The Calm of the Desert

Once again Link had been left exhausted, sweating and with the looming shame of having lost the Princess yet again. The Gerudo Canyon seemed to go on forever but onwards he pushed his horse.

It seemed like it was just yesterday that he stood on top of Rudania soaking in the view of the Kingdom below and the gleaming pools of lava beneath the Beasts feet. With the past few days being so hectic, time had seemed to move a little faster than normal.

It'd been nice to see Daruk, after only a few minutes alone with the champion Link felt completely comfortable to speak with him. He only really broke the silence barrier with those considered to be his closest of friends, the kind of people whose view of him wouldn't break if he acted a little off kilt to the strong silent type.

It seemed the big guy thought a similar way. Daruk was brave enough to admit that he was, unlike the other champions, having trouble with his guardian. Link wasn't sure what advice he could give, he was great at taming horses not giant mechanical beasts of mass destruction. Still he offered the same advice his father did when Link was learning how to fight in the field.

 _"Survey your battlefield. If you become one with arena itself then victory will be inevitable."_

It had seemed to work. After walking around the beast for a few hours, Daruk was roaming along the jagged peaks with ease.

Strange how the value of his father's words were the only part of his past that Link felt connected to anymore. It was like some far distant boom echoing through some valley in his head.

It had also been a nice break from the yelling Zelda, cold shoulder Zelda or if he was particularly unlucky, the furniture throwing Zelda. He had thought the hatred had died down a little but yet again she had slipped past him after their short stay at the Castle. The King really needed to review the helmet design; those guards were clearly seeing nothing.

Just outside a shrine on the edge of the Hebran border was where they had their worst argument yet. Well… 'argument' might be the wrong word seeing as Link didn't speak.

The whole thing left him feeling a little confused. He didn't know how to make things better. She wanted reassurance that she wasn't useless, that much he knew. Only thing was Link had no way to make it better, that ability was long gone. It was like a program that was missing in his head but one he could still frustratingly see.

He had lost her again just before the Kolomo. To be fair he wasn't paying attention, Link was still having trouble with the sword and it was bothering him, more than anything. He was good at hiding his feelings but it was only a matter of time before word spread that he was incapable of fighting.

There was no need to rush though. Zelda had gotten better at riding and even if she was still slower than him on horseback, it wouldn't matter when she met the desert. He'd be incapable from catching up before Gerudo Town and by then she'd be unreachable. There were no men, or as the Gerudo called them "Voe", allowed in the city and even though his fellow squires said the contrary, Link was clearly a male.

He had sent word ahead for Urbosa to meet him at the oasis at Kara Kara and from there Link would find a way to get back to Zelda. It wasn't like he didn't trust Urbosa to look after the princess but he definitely didn't trust the Zelda to not be her normal impulsive self, especially not in Gerudo.

Few Hylians made this journey and for good reason, Gerudo was almost as uninhabitable as Death Mountain. There were about a thousand ways for you to die out here. Link had travelled here on his trial and didn't yearn to go back into the heat. If it wasn't for the impeding atmosphere, he would feel more comfortable right where he was, rather than wandering around the hot sand.

The canyon was sheer rock either side, with no way of knowing what was lurking above in the platforms and behind the rocks. Worst of all Link didn't even know if he could fight anything off.

Link could feel their very presence in the air, covering everything like a thick impenetrable fog. The walls of the Gerudo Canyon seemed to move in, each falling pebble sending his pulse flying, each movement in the ledges above making him shiver a little. This was Yiga territory.

The sound of footsteps above was the last straw.

"Screw this,"

Link cracked the reigns and sent his horse galloping forwards at a breakneck pace. It was a little too late before he realised his mistake. Boulders hurtled down from above slamming into the ground. One crashed into the ground a few meters in front of Link's horse. It bucked wildly in terror sending the Knight flying.

He slammed into the dry red floor and watched his steed flee back towards central Hyrule. As Link looked up above where the rocks came from dread filled him instantly.

Ten Yiga stood there, bows placed on their backs, single painted eyes staring down eerily. The humming in his head let him know that he wouldn't even be able to fight off one let alone the whole horde.

They turned and walked from view the wall of rocks before him, serving as a silent reminder. Link let out a gasp of air like he was only beginning to appreciate the air in his lungs. Everyone said he was brave but, without the ability to fight Link suddenly felt very small for the first time.

It was a threat.

* * *

When he reached the oasis Link was already on verge of collapsing from heat exhaustion. His throat felt as though it had turned to sandpaper and each gulp burned down his throat like strong liquor.

With a primal instinct he threw a few rupees at a vendor and quickly guzzled down a whole hydromelon. The saleswoman regarded him with a bored look, it seemed that a foreigner dying of thirst wasn't uncommon around here.

Grabbing a length of fabric from a pile where no one would miss it, Link fashioned himself a headscarf to help keep off the sun. Around the cool waters of the oasis the heat seemed a little more tolerable but the sun had to be bearing down on him like an overbearing wave of death. A little protection would stop Link's light skin from turning a shade of red similar to Urbosa's hair.

Link began to look around Kara Kara for any signs of the champion. There were various empty stalls littered around the central pool each manned by a variety of bored looking Gerudo. All over the place on carpets, leant against posts and walls sat rather hot and frustrated looking hylian men. If Urbosa wasn't going to turn up there would be a high chance Link would join them.

With no sign of the desert warrior Link decided to make his way to the one largest building in the settlement, welcoming a cool blast of air as he entered the opening.

It was a shop filled with arrows and an assortment of rich garbs and exotic spices. Link became captivated by a green gem not unlike the one on his charm and reached out to touch it.

"Hands off Voe!" a grinding voice called with that same huskiness present in most of the older Gerudo. "That gem is worth more than five times your life."

Link walked up to the counter where the woman who called him out sat with her legs up on the side. She studied her nails and paid Link no attention.

Before Link could even clear his throat she spoke up, "The chief was here a moment ago, dropped off a package and a note."

"There must be some mistake," Link said. "Urbosa was supposed to get me into Gerudo Town."

The woman looked up slowly, a sly grin forming on her cracked lips, "You've never been here before, have you?"

There was little point in answering that. Link grimaced at her and then turned tail defeated, grabbing the package. He opened the note.

 _"Link,  
I hope this finds you in good health, the desert can be hard on those who are not prepared for it. I received your letter and I would be more than happy to host you at the palace."_

Link grinned.

 _"There is a small problem… If I was to bring you into the Town myself there would be uproar amongst my people and with Yiga activity growing further and further I cannot afford any mishap. As such there will be no chance you will make it into the city in your current state."_

Already the regret and an impeding sense of dread were setting into Link's mind. There was no way this was leading in a positive direction.

 _"Take a look in the package, there should be a secluded area to change on top of the shop. I'll look forward to seeing the new you! ~Urbosa"_

Protruding from the shop sprouted a tall rock that flattened into a natural platform at the top. It would make for an isolated location. Link climbed the stairs of the shop and began to step up on to the ladder.

Urbosa must have given him some ingenious disguise or some ancient stealth tech or even a garb like the Shieka warriors in the castle, something that would allow him to sneak into the Town, blending into the gentle night.

As he reached the top Link felt the cool evening air on his face. He closed his eyes as it pushed across his face and rustled gently through a stray strand of hair. In the far distance the lights of Gerudo Town were beginning to turn on. In the last remaining heat from the desert they shimmered slightly over the dunes.

The calmness of the desert did little to show the danger all around but Link couldn't help but feel at ease up here. Sometimes he would forget just how beautiful the Kingdom could be.

He unpacked the paper package to reveal the garment beneath.

"You've got to be kidding me…" he groaned aloud.

In his hands lay a rather elegant, albeit revealing, Gerudo vai clothing, all complete with a face mask. Urbosa had to be pulling his leg, there'd be no way any guard would fall for that and the minute a single person saw him, word would spread like wildfire. " _Breaking news, you won't believe what the chosen hero likes to do in his spare time!"_

Still there could be worse things to wear. The clothes were silky and luxuriously soft, they would be far more comfortable than the thick tunic he wore. Surely he'd even look quite beautiful in it.

"Damn Hylia…" Link moaned as he began to undress and change into his new look.

* * *

In the last remnants of the sun, the Gerudo Desert fell silent, save for the gentle whistle of wind and the rustle of the sand it carried with it. However the silence was soon cut through by a grumbling Hylian, who wore a nice set of Vai clothing that suited him a little too well.

The guards tensed up visibly as Link approached, holding their spears in a ready stance. He mirrored their unease as he approached the light, soon he would be in full view and he wasn't sure whether to expect anger or laughter from the two tall guards.

"Halt traveller, if you have nothing to fear step into the light," the one on the left growled.

Link obeyed even though he was starting to regret this whole thing.

Both guards stared at Link in shock, looked to each over with the same gaping expression and then back to Link again. He had thought his disguise was a little better than that. It had only taken them milliseconds to figure it out.

"You'll have to excuse us, we rarely get hylian vai here. We thought ourselves to lucky to see the beauty of the princess for ourselves but now this..."The guard's stern voice had now softened and she was looking at Link like he was a slab of gourmet meat.

The right guard grinned at her friend, "What she is saying is it is rare for us to see such beauty in a vai."

Link's face probably matched a confused dog. He closed his dropped jaw with his hand before he dribbled in front of them. It would be best not to test his luck.

Smiling at them both he entered into the town trying his best to not walk in his usual rigid way. The palace was just ahead, where a soft bed and hearty meal waited.

The guards let him through, no questions asked, in fact they actually offered him refreshments. Link couldn't lie he was already enjoying the princess treatment.

"The chief is waiting for you upstairs," a guard said gesturing away from the throne room, with a strange smile on her face.

Link had to stop himself from belting up the stairs and tried to walk as elegantly as possible. When he arrived on the landing, the full stretch of town and village was in view. That was when the thought hit him. This was it, he had now visited each of the big settlements of Hyrule, gone to each of the corners of the kingdom. Not bad for growing up in a small village on the outskirts of everything. He had come a long way and lost a lot but now was not the time for reflection.

As he turned into the champion's room he was met with the completely shocked face of Urbosa. Link had never seen the chief actually surprised before, she always seemed to have everything under control without even breaking a sweat, which in this climate was an achievement. Yet now she stood with her jaw nearly sinking into the rich carpets of the palace.

Without warning Urbosa threw her head back and began her slow but violent death from laughter. Tears ran down the warrior chief's face as she desperately flailed out for the support of her bed posts.

"Alright…" Link muttered. So this was what it took to break down the great chief Urbosa.

"I wasn't expecting to laugh but I'm just surprised how well you wear it…" Urbosa wiped the tears as she regained control of her body. "At least we know if the whole 'hero' thing doesn't work out, you still have other career options."

"That's enough…" Link said in a bored manner as he removed the veil and scarf from his head. "Don't tell me I have to wear this thing while I'm protecting her."

"The princess left Gerudo Town this morning without a word and without an escort. She may have returned home," Urbosa purred.

"Great so all this was for nothing…" Link motioned to the vai clothing and started to feel the humiliation set in.

"Something tells me you're enjoying playing dress up," Urbosa purred. "Perhaps the disguise was just a little morbid curiosity but I needed to speak with you hero, away from any prying ears."

Urbosa's face had turned to stone a far cry from the animated wreck it was a few moments ago. It felt like any moment of joy was soon caught up with a despair that followed Link wherever he went.

"I need you to be honest with me or this is pointless," she said clearly, each word rolling of her tongue like it was born there.

Link nodded firmly.

"I'm worried about her Link," Urbosa walked past Link and looked into the desert which was now a cool dark blue in the night air. "She's breaking, I can feel it day by day and it all leads back to the fact everyone doubts her power. All of them did back at that damned castle, all except you."

Link felt his chest twist a little. It was strange for him to feel guilt. It had been a feeling foreign to him since he first pulled the sword. He had thought it lost there.

"But now she doesn't even have that…" She trailed off, words being carried into the night wind. "I'm not going to quiz you on what happened back at Death Mountain or how you've been acting ever since that godforsaken sword came into our lives. I know not exactly what the sword did to you but I do know how you were and how you are now."

She turned back taking a steely glare. "Answer me now. Do you hate her for it… how she cannot find the power?"

"No." The word came out in an instant like it was something ingrained into his very being. The champion across from him looked immediately satisfied, brow creasing back into relaxed position and she raised an eyebrow inviting Link to elaborate further.

"It's hard to explain why I act this way," Link murmured. "Hard to put it into words, you know?"

It was Urbosa's turn to nod firmly.

"It's like I lost part of myself but not just to the sword, it's been draining from me ever since I entered Castletown for the first time. It all ended with the blade or at least that's what I thought for a while but... I feel as though I'm trapped in a plain between my past self and what I'm expected to become…"

He was stuttering through the words, discovering them for himself for the first time, the thoughts only finally formulating after he had studied them for so long.

"So I'm stuck in this limbo, and I don't know if I should hold on or let that part of me die forever."

Urbosa's face looked grim. "Your whole life has been absent of choice but this is your decision I cannot make it for you."

Link made his way to the window but froze at the champions last words.

"I made my choice long ago and I don't have any regrets to this day. I'll ask one last thing of you, what is it that you're really fighting for?"

Link climbed up and jumped down into the cool desert sand, Urbosa's words still floating around in his head.

* * *

The Chief of the Desert stood still staring as he rushed off and disappeared past a dune in the far distance. All around her the air had calmed significantly. She let out a sigh.

"You can come out, he's gone."

Zelda sheepishly walked out from behind a veil of curtains at the back of the chief's room.

"Thank you," the princess words sounded a little heavy with guilt. "What were you actually talking about? I couldn't hear."

Urbosa kept her gaze on the dune Link had ran over and said firmly, "You both need to talk…"

Zelda immediately tightened up her posture in a display of uncomfortable confidence. "Urbosa I can't, please understand."

Urbosa nodded and finally looked at the princess directly, "Then get whatever supplies you need. We'll board Naboris tonight."

Zelda's face came alive and she quickly rushed off towards her quarters. Drawing out a parchment Urbosa began to write a final note for the hero. It would be her last hope for the two of them.

 _"Link,_

 _The princess will be up on Vah Naboris tonight.  
I'm sure you'll find a way to get yourself up._

 _~Urbosa"_

* * *

It was in the dead of night when the note came to Link, all tied up nice and pretty. He had planned to stay at the Oasis, before finally making the long trip back to the castle without his horse. Shifting a little he stared down at the words, half expecting them to leap out and him. Dread was getting to him more and more and he was just getting tired of it all, tired of Zelda especially.

However, there would be no feeling in his actions, now was a time for duty. So Link packed the parchment in his back pocket and made his way towards the Sand Seal vendor.

Sometime had passed since he last tried to Sandseal surf and it certainly didn't go well the first time. Though it seemed all the scrapes and mouthfuls of sand had been worth it as Link flew through dunes of sand, Sand Seal snorting happily ahead as he glided across the waves of grit and dust.

It didn't take long for him to find the massive walking contraption and even less time to get close to it. Wind battered past him with its vicious biting cold and wore into the loose clothes, threatening to rip them from his body.

The Seal snorted as Link cracked the rope again, shooting forwards with another burst of speed. With no obvious route onto Naboris he was going to have to improvise.

 _Nothing new then_

With each foot of the beast landing into the ground, the earth shook slightly and sand sprayed out in puddles. The thing was unclimbable but it was hardly going to stop to let him on, Urbosa would never make things that easy for Link. Only thing he could reach from here were the hammer like feet. Link gulped a little, why did he always find himself in these stupidly dangerous situations.

Suddenly the seal struck rock and the grapple holding Link to the seal snapped free as Link's momentum carried him forwards. He hurtled down a dune as the seal squealed behind. This would be his only chance.

He struggled to keep balance. The shield shuddered and groaned beneath his feet. Naboris' back foot slammed down again. A stick sent the shield off to the right.

 _Damn the twilight_

Link looked at the hoof as he vied off course from it. There was another upwards dune just a few meters ahead. If he stayed on the board there would be no making it. Link twisted the board over to a slight lump in the ground using as much off his momentum to kick up in the air.

Flying through the air time seemed to slow just like he was fighting. The leg of the Beast grew larger and larger. He slammed into the solid shell.

The force of the metallic leg nearly knocked Link out and he tried desperately to keep hold of it's sheer surface in his dazed state. Trailing behind him was the grapple he used to hold onto the seal. Link desperately tugged at it looping every couple of feet by his side. The rope rushed towards him, slithering across the sand. Naboris roared as the leg he stood on began to shudder and lift into the air.

Link yelped as he struggled to keep balance. It was impossible to hold onto the smooth surface of Naboris, Link could almost climb anything, just not this. The grapple dangled uselessly beneath him as the leg began to lift. He pulled up the rope at twice the pace as a platform came into view. There was no way he could keep on the leg if returned to the ground with the same force.

Now or never. The foot reached is height as Link felt the cool metal of the grapple in his hands. The leg began to hurtle down as Link threw the full length of rope up on Naboris and leapt up into the air.

Air rushed around him and with a sudden dread Link felt himself slowly being to plummet. The ground leapt up towards him as he held the useless rope between his hands. There was no time to get the paraglider. Hopefully the sand would cushion the fall.

The floor froze and rope tightened and yanked between his hands. His feet almost brushed the sand as Naboris continued on. Link dangled there for a moment and let out a desperate gush of air.

 _I really need to find a new profession._

With any remaining energy left the Knight began to hoist himself upwards, curling his foot in the rope to give a leg up.

It was not an easy climb. The legs came at him as he swung precariously from the long length of rope. As he finally came to the last few meters the swing normalised and the rush of the desert came to a gentle stop as he lay down on the hard ground of the platform.

Never before had the ground felt so solid and stable.


	22. Hitting the Ground Running

**A/N: This one took me a while to write, I may come back to edit it a little if I have the time. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the support you've been giving, all the follows, favourites and reviews mean a lot.**

* * *

Chapter 22- Hitting the Ground Running

Link picked himself up finally and dusted off the sand that had caught in his clothes. The headscarf had been lost to the wind along with his water skin and enough rupees to make him die inside. With a groan he realised that could have used that money for food.

 _Focus Link there are more important things to think of now_. He checked the rest of his possessions and began to scan the beast for any guards or clues to where the Princess and Chief were.

Nothing. The whole platform he stood on was suspended in silence, a strange sort of silence that only broke under the far-off boom of Naboris' legs hitting the sand. A few moments ago the sound seemed to ripple through Link, hitting his heart like a boulder, both because each step was potentially life ending and also just really, really loud.

Looking out over Gerudo, the desert had returned to the same calm as before. This time Link was reluctant to trust it. Here danger seemed to whip up like a harsh storm in a matter of seconds and he wasn't surviving with skill. That was locked away in his sword. Link was just getting lucky, and it wouldn't last forever.

He had admired enough of the Gerudo desert for one evening. Link walked into the belly of the beast.

* * *

The moon had reached its full height in the sky and now cast a short shadow from the mountains of the highlands. Its reach just missed the feet of the divine beast which was bathed white light.

Naboris had come to a grinding stop and now finally the swirl of sand pulled with it had finally settled. The huge mechanical creature would've been a dominating figure over the desert if not for the looming rock walls of the Gerudo Highlands.

Just on the side of Naboris curled up on a balcony slept Princess Zelda, the Gerudo spirit Urbosa watching over her as Link approached. Only the slight sound of wind could be heard from up here. As such Urbosa's voice rang out and dominated the airspace. The Knight remained silent.

The conversation was cut short as a snap cleared the air. Lightning cracked down in a terrifying clash as the deep purple sky came alight in a flashing white light.

"Urbosa! What was that? Did you feel that? Wait, what—how did you—what are you doing here?!"

Link looked down at Zelda whose face of terror soon reverted back to the same resentment he was beginning to get used to. As the scowl continued to grow she turned to Urbosa.

"You promised!" she yelled and immediately sprang to her feet, cutting short the chief's booming laughter.

Both Urbosa and Link watched helplessly as she stormed out hitting into him hard as she left. With her absence Link found Urbosa's solemn eyes meeting his own.

"I won't allow this to carry on a moment longer, you need to make amends," she glanced down at the Thunder Helm and smoothed a finger over the golden metal surface. In the meagre light of the moon the artefact seemed to glow in its own strange light as though the lightning from before had become trapped inside.

"Make amends… I won't let this machine down till you do."

Link's instinctively sent his hands to the side bag and suddenly he felt a pang of panic in his heart. Urbosa's eyes darted up to his reading his expression instantly. They both rushed to the side of the balcony and glanced over the edge.

Sure enough a small figure could be seen gliding away to the nearest sand dune and disappearing over the edge.

"Curse the sands," Urbosa muttered. "That's the third time that's happened in the past week."

"You don't know the half of it," Link grinned. He had already lost count of how many times he had lost the Princess. He would've laughed if there weren't about a thousand ways to die out here, and if Zelda hadn't have managed to get the drop on him…again.

"You don't get it," Urbosa's voice had become laced with urgency. "There's a reason the air has been so calm. A storm is coming Link and the storms here bring more dangers than just sand. I feel we're being watched more closely than any of us could imagine."

Her panic was infectious and soon Link felt his body fill with dread. There was only one thing she could be referring to, and it wasn't the monsters beneath the sand. Link began to sprint away back where he entered.

"Link!" Urbosa yelled after him. "Don't even think about—"

The chief's voice cut off as Link leapt into the central room of Naboris hitting the hard stone ground with a roll. As he finally made it to the platform he noticed the rope was exactly where he had left it. Surely getting down was going to be easier than getting up.

Letting loose the rope it unfurled with a final crack. Link watched it dangle precariously beneath him. From here the height of the creature he was on became more apparent. For some reason without the paraglider in his possession Link really wasn't feeling good looking down.

He almost got thrown off balance as Naboris suddenly shuddered and began to move forwards again.

 _Damn Urbosa, she's only making it more difficult not deterring me._

The rope swung wildly as Link began to lower himself. With each foot he dropped the rope began to flail more intensely and his grip seemed to cry out in fatigue a little louder. All this climbing was really doing him in.

As Link reached the halfway point he realised his mistake too soon. He had been so focused on the rope and the ground beneath him that he had completely forgotten about the legs. As the stone pillar flew towards him, Link didn't even have time to yelp. He slammed into the stone appendage and the sand floor hurtled up towards him.

* * *

Link choked and gasped as he regained himself. Sand covered his clothes, and his bags and items lay strewn about the floor. Overhead the sandstorm was beginning to pick up and Link was only barely protected by a tall dune above him.

With a panic he gathered his items before they were ripped up by the wind. Snatching up his last bag, Link hastily ripped up a spare shirt to fashion another head scarf and tightened it around his bare head. Then with an all too familiar feeling, one of vulnerability, he realised that his sword had also been lost in the fall.

Scanning the sands his eyes locked onto the blue gold hilt buried into the sand. Link grabbed it firmly and with a sharp tug released the blade along with a bucketful of sand that washed over him like a wave.

Link struggled to keep his footing in the uneven ground and took a final sharp breath of clean air as he climbed up into the sandstorm.

The lack of oxygen hit him immediately. It seemed to cut at his lungs sharply causing a slight gasp to escape Link's lips. Then of course he felt the full force of the wind and the sand that seemed to ignore the clothes he wore, as it ripped between the gaps and bit into his skin. Link pushed through the sharp pain and kept moving forwards.

All intuition said to hunker down and wait out the storm but Zelda was somewhere in all of this and he had to find her. Only trouble was he was having difficult looking a few feet in front, there was about as much chance of stumbling on a jungle here as there was of finding the princess.

Finding a trail would be impossible in this too. Seconds after Link left a footprint the wind would immediately rip up the mark, completely obscuring any track. The only positive thing to come from this was that if the Yiga were looking for their chance to swoop in on the princess, they would be having similar difficulties in finding her.

A straight figure in the distance caught Link's eye. Its straight black silhouette stood out in the wild haze of the storm. He pushed an arm in front to shield his eyes and pushed forwards through the thick space between.

As Link got closer it soon became apparent that the silhouette was that some kind of post, likely a flagpole that was ripped of any identity.

It was when Link leant heavily on the post that he noticed the indistinguishable blue-gold fabric of the princess' travel clothes. Caught on a nail, the small section of fabric fluttered in the wind. Link pulled the patch off and began to look around.

Off in the distance there were several dark silhouettes, visible under the heavy storm, most of them were clearly rocks but one or two were for too distinguished to be any natural feature. Link squinted as the sand rattled around him and he focused on two just ahead.

Abruptly one of the figures glided to the side. Link's heart leapt and he sprinted towards the movement. The air was so thick with dust it felt like he was practically swimming through it.

The figure froze. As it turned slowly Link's stomach began to turn in knots. The way it moved was so smooth and deliberate. It was unnatural, a kind of slow and creeping slide through the rough weather. Whatever it was paused and looked towards him and Link's muscles seemed to freeze. Even if he couldn't see it one thing was for sure. It wasn't Zelda.

Slowly the figure began to silently approach and even through the violent noise of the storm Link could feel his heart begin to thump hard. This feeling was all too familiar, his body was preparing for a fight.

He reached and withdrew his sword as more dark figures began to appear from storm and they advanced forwards. Link began to back away. There were five now all moving, all watching, unease growing. His grip on the sword clenched, as if to gain the same reassurance from the blade as a hug from a mother.

Now there were other figures all around. Link twisted and turned as he tried to count them all but his mind was racing. Whatever the number, there were more than Link could handle and there was no running.

Looking forwards once again the first dark shape began more distinguished but there was little reassurance to be gained. The gleaming painted red eye of the Yiga mask revealed itself from the raging sand. It burrowed into Link like one of the ancient sand creatures and even in the absence of much light he could see the shinning vicious edge of the assassin's scythe.

The only hope would be to drive them off. It had worked in the past when he and his father had faced even worse odds against the Yiga. Link readied his stance and screamed out at the creeping figure. His voice was torn to shreds in the storm.

More eyes emerged preying on him, circling, staring. The first suddenly paused and for a moment Link managed to block the noise of the wind. The Yiga looked down at its curved blade and then to his direction. Link's ears began to ring.

Suddenly the figures exploded out from every direction swarming over the sand like ants from a kicked nest. Even through the noise Link could hear their shrill shrieks. As he prepared his blade pain once again erupted through his sword arm more intense than ever before. Ringing so intense that it forced Link to his knees, it felt like the sand was swallowing him up.

The eyes had returned to calm movements as they crowded around him in a circle. Link felt something hard hit the back of his head and his very vision seemed to be consumed by the storm. Only the red blur of the eyes above him remained.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Not sure but he'll want to hear about it."

"Don't tell us we're not killing him."

"Of course we're not killing him, the boss said so and I'd advise you not to cross the boss…"

"Who? Kohga?"

"Haw haw, if you think Kohga has power you're even dumber than I thought. No—we take him to the disgraced knight."

Soon all faded into black as Link felt his body lift into the air

* * *

The first thing Link noticed was the feeling of rope around his wrists. Next came the thumping pain in the back of his head.

There seemed to be a light behind the closed lids of his eyes, one that he wasn't quite ready to look directly into. Link's arms were held tied high above his head so that his body dangled uselessly like a draping banner. He felt his feet and legs lay slack, touching the uneven ground beneath. There was no energy inside them and Link could not bring himself to stand upright.

He was inside that much he could tell from the far distant screech of the wind that seemed to echo around the room like some distant calling voice, carrying the distant memory of what just happened. Other than that whatever room or cave he was inside was silent and Link could only pick out the scatter of some rodent or the crack of some torch's flame.

"You may as well look at me I know your awake—" The voice shattered through the silence and was all too resonant. Inside his chest Link could feel something burning, it felt small but far from insignificant.

Link pulled his head up with whatever false strength he could muster and looked into the eyes of the towering shadow before him.

Alfonzo had moved in front of the torches light and stood in the doorway of Link's open cell. In his hand he held a light of his own and he placed it gently but deliberately in the holder. As though about to have a friendly chat the man grabbed a chair and sat down quietly. His giant hulking body would've looked ridiculous on the small wooden chair if Link wasn't in such a precarious position.

That's when Link noticed it. His captor looked down and the elaborate scabbard of the Master Sword before he finally spoke again. "It's been sometime Link… we need to speak."

Link said nothing.

"You've gotten quite good at that haven't you? Staying silent, being unreadable. As all things go, despite all my setbacks you have become the very embodiment of the hero. I can almost imagine you in green tunic and tights, setting out into the world on some stupidly naive adventure. Wondering around killing monsters, until eventually you find some pathetic princess in some tall tower."

His head seemed to sink as though the sword itself was drawing the life from him and when slowly brought his head up to look at Link there was only sadness in his eyes.

"I would see you as my own you know that? If only I could show you how the world really is, only then would you truly understand everything I've done, and how we have ended up here, with you as my prisoner. I'm just so tired of it all Link."

Link wanted to avoid his eyes but could not bring himself to. There was something about the sincerity of his words, the lack of evil intent in his eyes and all the innocence that lay behind them.

Alfonzo stood and placed the point of the sword down into the ground. His back had straightened but there was still some strange sadness that remained in his posture.

"I was gifted with the sight from a young age, the same given to Impa and all those who would call themselves fortune tellers. From a young age I wanted to join them, to aid whoever would take up the fight against Ganon but, deep down I knew somehow I was different. It was only when I joined your father on our first Great Trial that I realised just how big that difference was."

Alfonzo's fist had become clenched in a ball, shaking slightly like they were keeping some explosive energy at bay. His face had clenched in the same sort of disgust you could get from eating Daruk's cooking and now his voice had become more harsh and edged like the great sword strung to his back.

"It's hard to put into words but one night as I left this world into the space of dreams, I began to see it all for the first time. The past and time itself opened up to me like a parchment that just went on and on but I could read every word of it, see every action made, every word said. Do you know what I saw Link?"

Link shook his head the words spoken had some strange magnetic quality. Though the man had lied for most of his life the words rang with a truth that could not be described.

"It's just a cycle Link, all the way from the beginning. Every decision we've all made was meaningless. We're confined to a kingdom defending against an evil that will rise again and again and again, we rebuild only to watch it all crumble down years later. All we'll ever amount to is pets locked away in a cage, for forces above us to poke at with sticks all day. We live to fight for forces we don't understand but when we cut the head of the pig it doesn't just lay down and die it just grows another head. When I opened my eyes for the first time I couldn't even look at another meaningless face."

Link's eyes became wide and he could keep silent no longer, "Your year had more deaths than any other... and the bodies were never recovered."

"Can't you see it? All of their lives were meaningless. Before they were born their whole lives had been planned out, they had no free will, no meaningful future."

"You killed them all…" Link breathed.

"Sure I acted irrationally but could you blame me? If they didn't matter and if they had no choice then what was the point of them even existing at all, what was the point of us all existing? I struggled with that for a long time and it took me even longer to find the answers I was looking for but now I know the endgame. I can get us all out of this perpetual loop but I need you Link and you're just not ready yet."

Alfonzo withdrew the master sword grimacing as his life was sucked away but the blade continued its path and cut the rope holding his prisoner up. Link fell to the ground and watched as his blade clattered to the ground in front.

"Go on…take it, strike me and take your revenge for all I've done."

All he had done. His mother, his father, the years of ruthless training and beatings, they were all him. Everything that had happened was down to this man. Link grabbed the sword.

Before he could evens stand the ringing penetrated his head and vision began to cloud as pain erupted, this time from every nerve.

"Remarkable…it's not the sword that's refusing you, you're refusing the sword," Alfonzo twittered. "After everything you're still haven't let go fully. You're still holding on."

Link looked up at the Knight as he felt fury flow through his body. All the memories of his childhood all the horrors of it bubbles beneath the surface. They were so within reach and all Link wanted was to reach out and feel them like he hadn't felt in a long time.

" **PATHETIC**!"

The back of Alfonzo's hand cracked down onto Link's face sending him sprawling. It was a blow that knocked the air from Link's lungs and took with it the anger and the memories.

"You were designed before time to be a vessel, even after all that's happened you still resist it like an arrogant child."

The anger began to rise again in Link's cheeks but a kick to his side sent Link rolling with a grunt. He was slipping back there again to the place in his dreams, that expanse of nothing and the figure in the distance. It called to him, and though Link could still not discern the words, its voice had become louder, ringing out like the bell on Castletown's temple.

Alfonzo's crushing hands gripped Link's limp body and brought him up as the Master Sword clattered to ground beside.

"Why won't you let go?" the knight stared firmly at him but deep within his glare Link noticed something the man was trying to hide. He was confused about something.

Link closed his eyes as he struggled with the lack of air. The figure in the distance called to him now, their name just evading his mind like a cautious rabbit. Its glow washed over him like the rays of a summer's sun, high up in the sky, and even in this danger the sight of it made him feel a strange comfort, the sort that was so unexplainably tangible. Their voice was now ringing out all around him and Link could see the outstretched hand from the now visibly blue spirit.

"Why won't you let go? What is it you're still holding onto?" Alfonzo whispered.

Link was screaming now though he was unsure whether it was in the cage or in the expanse of nothing. Bit by bit the nothingness began to bend to his will. With his hand reaching forwards Link tried anything to get closer to the spirit. All this time ever since he had first arrived at the academy the fear of not living up to his father, not living up the heroes of the past, that had been his driving force. For all his courage and bravado Link was terrified that all he was wasn't enough. The image of the spirit became clear before him.

" **WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING ONTO!** " Alfonzo screamed into his face frustration burning through any remaining self-control. His eyes fixated onto him like the rabid poise of a mad dog.

The answer washed over Link like a calm breeze, the sort that blew over him in those long evenings in Hateno and when the words came out they didn't fall out in a rasp or bellow but with gentle warmth.

" _Zelda_ …"

Just as Link began his decent into unconsciousness he felt the tight grip of Alfonzo's hands release him and Link fell to the ground like a heap of rags, his sword but a foot away. The knight took a step back in shock.

"This is quite unexpected…" Alfonzo murmured dazedly. "It doesn't make any sense, how could she be—"

The traitor regained his posture as his eyes began to narrow in on Link and the edges of his mouth began to move up in an all too sickeningly familiar grin. Grabbing the torch he moved from the doorway.

"If you won't take your true potential then I'll just have to give you a helping hand," his grin widened impossibly. "Sweet dreams hero."

Link felt his boot crack down on his face.

* * *

When Link woke up this time he awoke gasping for air and already scrambling for a footing. Without realising it his hands had already enclosed around the Master Sword, his sword. It glowed a bright blue as he stared into it. Link's body was wrecked with a mixture of emotions that threated to overwhelm him like an overwhelming tide but there was one thing he was latching onto.

"Shouldn't we do something?" one of the Yiga asked. He stood to the side of his much larger friend who held a sword strapped to his back. Unwavering, the Yiga Blademaster looked down at Link with utter contempt.

"Don't you listen to anything? The kid can't even swing the damn thing, there's no point in even closing the cell door."

Link looked down at the blade. There was one thing he could fight for.

The Blademaster folded his arms, "How many of our kind has he killed, I've lost count of the brothers and sisters he's laid into the dust. I want to see his face, see the anger in it when we've killed the princess he's sworn to protect."

Zelda… That's who Link was meant to protect. It's wasn't his duty or his prophesy, he never had to fight for her. He wanted to.

Link looked up with staunch glare as his eyebrows arched down violently. The blade wasn't ringing or screeching or filling him with pain, it was singing to him. For the first time in forever it just felt like nothing but a sword in his hands. Link lowered himself into a ready stance.

The smaller Yiga leapt back with a yelp, his friend didn't react before it was too late. Link came forwards like a whirlwind of fury slashing through the proud assassin like he was nothing. The other couldn't even draw his weapon as Link slammed him against the wall.

"Where is she?" Link asked his tone a calm type of menacing.

"How did—you're not supposed— **YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO FIGHT**."

"Where is she?" he repeated unwavering.

"You can't save her, the order was issued by Alfonzo himself and she's in our territory now," the Yiga had to be grinning under that stupid mask. "She'll be dead within the next hour."

"Where?" Link brought the sword up to the red throat and the Yiga glanced at the remains of his friend scrupulously.

"Kara Kara."

Link was already at the exit and rushed out of the clan hide out following the gentle gush of air that had to be coming from the entrance. This time he wasn't going to let anyone he cared about die. The thought was a little overwhelming. He cared about Zelda in spite of her tempers and all the many times she had found creative ways to ditch him. Link let that feeling drive him.

A rush of air hit him when he entered the hot midday air. Link had little time to wonder about the weather as an arrow whizzed past his head.

He looked in the direction of the firer and all around there seemed to be Yiga hemming the edges of the canyon. There wasn't enough time to fight them, but it wouldn't do him much good to just die out here. Something in the doused campsite next to the entrance caught his eye.

 _No way that's the worst plan yet_

Another arrow missed him by millimetres.

 _Okay never mind that's the plan_

Link rushed forwards and with a roll grabbed the pot lid, his forwards momentum carrying him into a roll. He had little time to think before the heads of two arrows slammed through the wood but an inch from his face.

He began to sprint forwards as more arrows slammed into the wood but his makeshift shield was holding up. Link had always hated shields, they seemed to always slow him down, but now he was looking at them in a different light.

The incline of the canyon had begun to slump down and the arrows were getting closer and closer to the edge of the small circle of the lid. Link brought his sword up cutting the shafts of the arrows clean off the lid and leapt onto its surface. He hurtled down the sand surfing down as the wind rushed past him faster and faster.

There was yelling behind him and arrows whished after him as he passed an overpass. The Yiga had reacted too late and now their arrows fell short behind Link's fleeing board.

He was making good time but eventually the slope of the canyon would level as it opened out into the desert and with no sand seal Link couldn't use his shield to get there. If he just ran he wasn't going to make it in time. The Yiga were ahead and he was going to have to find a better way to make good time.

The canyon began to open out and the wind was picking up more and more sand in the air. Link had little protection for another sandstorm and little energy either. Now only adrenaline was carrying him forwards. The board was beginning to slow down as it's scratching against the sand intensified. Link looked around frantically and noticed what was really bringing the sand in the air.

Over in the distance something was churning up the sand. There was only one monster of that size, Molduga. Link's head began to whir; a very stupid plan was beginning to take shape in his mind.

 _Is that even possible?_

Experimenting would take time and Link didn't have any to spare. He scrambled off his board and began to sprint over the sunken remains of some ruins. Screaming at the top of his lungs the giant blob of sand turned towards him. His legs carried him up one final fallen pillar.

 ** _Now_** _this will go down as the most stupid thing I've done_

As the beast erupted from the sand Link leapt to the side and threw his grapple onto its thick hide. The air rushed past him as he hit the sand hard.

Link lay on his back still holding the rope. Everything had gone silent. Had he missed? The rope tightened suddenly.

"Uh-oh…" was all Link could manage before he began to shoot through the sand.

He howled as the sand ripped through his exposed skin cutting him. Link flailed around trying to gain some control the floor zipped past him at a breakneck speed. After tumbling through the sand and swallowing enough of it to make a Goron proud, Link finally got a firm footing on the ground placing his makeshift shield beneath his feet.

As the air rushed past him Link couldn't help but yell in excitement. He was Molduga surfing. A shudder of the board dragged him back into concentration. With some strenuous effort Link directed the beast towards the walls of Gerudo Town. How this whole thing was working Link had little idea. The beast only worked through sound seeing as he moved with it, the monster probably didn't even notice him. He was certain of one thing, Zelda wasn't going to die.

The pot lid under Link's feet began to shudder and splinter, it probably wasn't going to hold out much longer. With the stone walls fast approaching Link thought it best not to bring a giant burrowing beast to the town. He didn't really fancy running from born warrior women for the rest of his life.

He unhooked the grapple and allowed the wooden slab beneath him to come to a grinding stop in the ground. From here the tall rock spire could be seen shimmering in the distance. Link began to sprint towards Kara Kara, ignoring the blistering heat of the sun.

* * *

Panic rushed through Zelda's body as she scrabbled through the sand and dry rocks. If she could make it to the oasis she might have a chance, though even if she did the people of Kara Kara were traders and travelling merchants not the types to take up arms against trained assassins.

Zelda made a rapid glance backwards as her legs continued to take her forwards. They were rushing after her but for some reason she got a dreaded feeling that they weren't really going as fast as they could. Unlike them she was not used to running on sand. It felt like the desert itself seemed to be drawing energy from her with each step. Were they toying with her?

They had pursued since she managed to escape the storm. It had taken a few seconds in that storm to regret leaving Naboris. When the air had cleared she had barely had the time to gather her breath before Zelda noticed the figures hemming a distant dune. It was clear even from there that they were Yiga. She had heard that Link had fought off hundreds of them and seen the dead bodies of the assassins left in the wake of Alfonzo's betrayal. It was the first time she had seen them alive and threatening her life.

Already her throat felt she had drunk a cup of sand and the heat was beginning to get to her head. The world itself seemed to spin like the calamity had already come and was breaking it up to swallow up in smaller and smaller chunks. Ahead she thought she could see the waters of the Kara Kara oasis but was she just hallucinating? Urbosa had said to watch out for the mirages and that they made men go mad from thirst. Regardless it was the only chance she had. No one was coming to save her.

As she peaked a dune and lost her footing, rolling and flailing to the bottom, this was hardly what Zelda meant when she said she wanted to get out of the Castle more.

She continued a few more meters past some rocks putting as much distance between her and the pursuers behind. Zelda turned back once again to check how far they really were and as she turned her head forwards she stumbled backwards in a blind panic. A Yiga moved in front cutting her off, brandishing a seethe. Zelda turned back but there to her other side were the other two assassins.

She felt the hot ground beneath her as she held up her hand in a pathetic defence. For all her efforts and struggles this was where she would die. A feeling began to draw upon her heart as her eyes closed tightly. Some accepted death gladly, she had heard about the brave Knights and heroes of old who gladly lay down their lives for the kingdom. She always thought herself the same but in the seconds where death was certain, Zelda only thought about all she had been unable to accomplish.

She had failed to adjust Ruta, failed to discover the secrets to controlling the guardians, failed to unite the champions. Despite all that and her failure to save the Kingdom and to reverse the disappointment of her father, Zelda found herself strangely thinking about Link. Maybe if they had more time they could've fixed things. Maybe they could've been close.

Zelda winced as she heard the whoosh and clang of a blade and then… nothing.

There was still a red darkness beneath her eyes and all around there was not a sound. Is this what death was, no sound, no pain.

Tentatively she opened her eyes. The dead body of her attacker lay before her and but a few feet ahead he stood sword drawn, held tightly between two hands. The other two assassins stumbled back shocked as he held a ready stance.

The blue fabric of his tunic rippled in the gentle desert wind and concentration was etched on his face.

Zelda let out a light breath of relief and wonder as she glance over her appointed Knight and then very gently and cautiously a smile began to wash over her.


	23. There Beneath the Trees (Post Calamity)

**Huge lack of uploads, sorry just been v busy.**

 **I'm moving into the last set of memories. For these I won't be going into what happens when the calamity hits because we already know what happens. There's nothing I can really add to that part of botw and it would just be adding unnecessary words into the story. I will be wrapping up a few storylines and it still should be just as satisfying.**

 **Uploads will be at least once a week from this point onwards.**

 **Thanks if you're still reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 23- There Beneath the Trees (post)

What a curious sight. Full grown lad, fit as anything you'd ever see, lying back to the world beneath him, surrounded by curious, awkward eyes. He'd attracted attention just coming in the first place, thundering in like a storm with a kind face. All the Hylians looked up from their fire pits, nefarious card games and several day old stew, in a state of awe.

On the surface he looked young, as unspoiled as those new spring flowers that seemed to be springing up all over. He leapt off his horse paying the stable owner handsomely and as he looked around nervously at them it became clear that there was something else behind it all. The kid was handsome and didn't know it but it wasn't just that the way he stood, the look he gave them all he looked…older.

Something was clearly wrong with him. He was whispering to himself, which to be fair wasn't uncommon around the average lonely traveller, but then there were the bursts of rage and the way he mercilessly slaughtered those logs. Something told them all he really wasn't someone you wanted bother.

When they looked in his eyes there were flames behind them, burning like the malice that could be seen from Hyrule Castle. For years it had felt like it dominated the land around them, stretching out its image like a creeping dark hand, but the strange purple fire and the beast that came with it had been gone for some weeks now. It had all started when the divine beasts had fired on the Castle, light exploding out of it like a bomb of divinity. Then came the even stranger lights coming from the forbidden field of Hyrule

It lasted several hours but eventually, one morning the flames, malice and beast were all gone and a great peace eased over them for what felt like the first time in years.

All the hunters and travellers looked down at the boy and when his eyes slowly blinked open, those striking blue pearls reminded them of just that. Once there were flames behind them and now there were not.

* * *

All the gentle murmurs fell silent as Link eased himself upwards. The faces were expectedly a little confused but strangely enough they were all smiling kindly at him and at an even bigger twist Link found himself unexplainably smiling back.

Going back into the past had not been easy before. Each time he had awoken in a crushing wave of consciousness, yet now despite the mixture of emotions that bubbled around him, Link felt rested.

Just like that his watchers got up and returned to their posts of lax work as though the disturbance had never happened, conversation immediately returning to the price of food and the dangers of the roads to the east.

Link needed to make a fire but he allowed himself a few moments to just sit and watch things pass by. He had hardly noticed just how peaceful it was around here, where the trees met the Hylia River and the hills could be seen rising into mountains in the distance. The rush of wildlife was now beginning to retreat for the night, as the chirp of crickets rang the bell for the days end.

Bringing himself to his feet Link paused as he noticed the spirit leaning by the tree. The blue shade of Alfonzo stood there watching, this time without that grinding wide grin but with a neutral almost mournful look.

Link gathered the firewood strewn around his feet and began to make up the camp. The spirit did not speak once.

* * *

He woke himself up in the early hours of the morning. The stables next to the river were illuminated in a gentle orange light, though the gentle noise from the campfires and cooking pots had died down to a sleepy silence.

In his past the road nights had been more than uncomfortable, Link had both had to watch out for the rising danger and any escape attempts made by Zelda. Most of the time the orange glow came from the flames of the fire, his duties never gave him time to look at a sunrise. He was happy the new set memories had ended on a nice note but he didn't envy the life of that Link.

Leaving a few rupees for the stable master Link mounted Epona and began to journey north. It wasn't long before she got grumpy from the heat and weight and began to shake her neck uncomfortably. Eventually the grumbling became too much and Link leapt off the horse.

"Alright I didn't know I weighed so much, I'll keep off the meat skewers for a while," Link said as he ran his light fingers through the white mane of the steed.

Epona huffed moodily and Link grabbed the reigns. It looked like he would have to lead her by the reigns for the full distance. Time seemed to slug by but eventually they made it above the line of hills that hemmed the north of Central Hyrule.

Just in the distance stretched the nest of tangled trees, Hyrule Forest. Already after Ganon's demise the previously dead canopy of the lost woods was beginning to spring leaves for the first time since the rise of Ganon. With the sword in Link's possession and evil kept at bay, there was little need for any major tricks or trials. The Koroks would have to deal with stray tourists in some other way.

Everything around was alive with a brilliant green and there beneath it all the buzz of life hummed from the various insects, each making a noise fifty times their own size. The walk to Hyrule Forest had been a strange one every time Link took it. Even now, after the collapse of much of the civilized kingdom it was like stepping slowly away from the world of people. The dusty path became less defined. The markings of feet, horses and carts fading away from existence, roots and shoots began to burst from the ground beneath, taking back the soil they used to own.

The sun came down with a kind of heat that seemed all around, like an invisible fog that clung to his exposed skin. It was an intense lazy heat that made the whole world mover a little slower.

His mood hadn't improved much from the walk over. Ever since he'd woken up from those visions Link had been stuck with a sickening mix of emotions down in his stomach. Every now and then an image would leak into his head causing a flood of feelings that he couldn't quite explain. It was like all this recollection had poked holes in whatever held his memories and now they seeped out like water in a broken bucket.

It all felt incredibly heavy and soon Link found himself overcome with fatigue and settled his legs of stone under a tall lone tree at the side of the slowly shrinking path. With the full weight of his body Link leant back against the tree and let his eyes close for just a moment. This was the sort of place he could see himself in another life, not a stress to speak of and just taking in the space around, like the air to his lungs.

"You need to take a good look at your work ethic kid its horrendous…" the spirit jived.

Link opened his eyes and with a lazy twist of his head, glanced over to the blue apparition. He was leant against the same tree to the side and looked down at him half in curiosity and half in that same smug narcissism. It was a look that got to Link but in a place like this it was hard to find issue with the world. So Link returned his head slowly to its resting position against the tree and closed his eyes again.

"Here was me thinking I could enjoy the peace for once," Link drawled. "You've been silent all day, which lets face isn't your strongpoint and you choose to break it now?"

There was a gentle chuckled from behind. "I almost felt too bad to break you out of your own self-delusions… almost."

"Don't tell me you're growing a conscience in your old age," Link murmured. "I wouldn't believe it if you did."

There was a long pause and for a moment Link almost checked over his shoulder to see if Alfonzo had disappeared altogether but like always the silence was broken by something.

"We're almost there Link. You've almost recovered all those precious memories. How do you feel? Exited? Nervous?" There was a strange tone to that normal gleeful voice. "I must say I'm a little sad myself."

Link kept quiet.

The spirit continued to poke: "After that string of memories you probably feel reborn, revitalised, a far cry from the others I'm sure. Though you know how this set ends and it's less pretty than you could ever imagine."

He felt his teeth bite down firmly on the inside of his cheeks which now felt hot under the sun.

"Let me ask this?" Alfonzo said gently. "What exactly are you expecting to happen when you go back to the resting place of the sword? You'll arrive, place the sword where it is and everything will be automatically better. You'll be at peace with all those horrific memories, begin to feel the same happiness you had as a child and return to Zelda and all your borderline boring friends a new man."

Suddenly the sound of the cicadas seemed to pierce his ear with the gentle buzz now becoming a sharp shriek. The bark beneath Link's head turned rough and dug into the top of his back awkwardly.

"Want me to tell you the truth?" the spirit asked. "I'm sure you already feel it bubbling at the bottom of your stomach, like a sea ready to erupt into a storm. There's a reason you chose to feel nothing about all those memories of the past. When you place that sword back and come into this world again you'll beg to go back to the way you were. That or you'll go mad with grief."

The insects cry was changing now and Link couldn't keep the images at bay for that room covered in blood. He shivered almost like he lay trembling in that room once again, so gripped by fear that he couldn't even move. The buzz had turned to the screams of his mother.

"When you return you will find a kingdom in tatters, all because when the princess depended on you the most, all you could do was run away and hide. Zelda will fail to bring them together because both of you were never capable of doing what was needed… You will always fail."

" **You're wrong**!" Link bit, as he shot up from his resting place. When he looked around he found the spirt was gone and he was alone with Epona again.

* * *

"Princess are you awake?"

To Zelda that was a question almost too obvious. She had spent too many nights like this, lying awake and staring at the celling like it was about to start moving down to crush her. For a moment she considered pretending to stay asleep but, closing her eyes and pretending to slip off into another world wasn't really working at the moment.

Zelda sat up and looked across drowsily at Paya and smiled, "What's up."

She had gotten up a little too quickly and startled Paya backwards a few steps but, the girl quickly regained her nerve and knelt down close to the furs of Zelda's bedroll. Soon she began to return the smile.

"I'm sorry princess I didn't mean to intrude it's just I can't sleep," Paya stumbled.

"Don't worry I've been much the same, tell me what's keeping you up?"

Zelda motioned for her to sit at the edge of her makeshift bed, which stood slightly above the ground. Paya complied hesitantly. She sat crossed legged, eyes fixated on her fingers that fumbled slowly, like she was weaving delicate embroidery. Often Zelda forgot just how strange it was for people to pull down their guard around her. It was something that came with the power to chop off anyone's head at a single order.

"When we heard you and Link had defeated Ganon everyone in Kakariko was overjoyed, I've never seen Kakariko so full of life and I don't think I've ever seen grandmother so happy and relaxed. When I saw you for the first time I almost cried, and to see Link safe I—" Paya paused and took a gulp. "Things were bad before, people were good at hiding it but, you could see the doubt on their faces. It was only a matter of time before our fragile lives were going to come crashing down and everyone knew it. I always try to stay positive but there's so little I can do in all of this. Often I feel so powerless from it all but I know this… You and Link give me hope and I know it's the same for everyone else here."

Her hands and formed balls as if she was squeezing the words out of herself. "I want you to know that I know you'll make things work with the council and that L—Link will be back—not that it's my business—I mean of course it isn't—I just you know—kinda see, stuff?" Paya shut her eyes tightly and cringed. "I'm rambling again aren't I? I should talk less."

Zelda's smile had only grown bigger through Paya's speech and when the girl looked up with trepidation, her eyes widened a little.

"Princess..?"

"Paya every time you talk it makes me reminds me of why I do all of this, if anything I wish you talked more."

"Princess I—"

Zelda moved forwards slightly and gripped Paya's two hands with her own and cutting her words short. Looking down at Paya's hands soon the happiness brought by her speech began to plummet in her chest and she felt the crushing despair begin to grow again.

"Paya there's so much riding on everything tomorrow and I know I can't look to Impa for help again. Even if they respect her I can't ride off that forever, I have to become what my father was when he held the reigns of the kingdom and I find myself doubting how I can even begin to command that kind of authority. You see I never learned how to lead I was always shoved into a temple to pray because, that was all my role was. Then for the past one hundred years all I've done is keep Ganon dormant which didn't give much space for learning the nuances of politics and ruling a kingdom."

Zelda let out a long sigh. It seemed Paya was unmoving holding onto her every word. The thought popped into her mind that saying her doubts aloud, might not be the best thing for someone trying to keep the whole world together. Still she was too deep into it now to stop.

"Then of course there's Link…" as Zelda said his name Paya shifted quickly like she had been hit with a jolt of electricity. "I've spent so long all alone trapped in battle with Ganon, that when I saw Link I guess I just expected that I—" the words caught in her throat but she bit through the sick feeling in her gut. "I thought that if he got his memories back that things would go back to the way they were… that I wouldn't have to face it all alone anymore. I forced all those terrible memories on him Paya, and to experience them all in a few days, it's just so undeniably cruel. I've been so selfish."

She wasn't going to cry. Though the tears rimmed her eyes she refused to let them drop there was no way she would shed another tear, not when there was so much in the balance.

When she looked up to her surprise Paya was crying for her but she was biting down hard on her lip and her eyebrows arched as harshly as they could in anger.

"Stop!" Paya's sharpness almost made Zelda jump from the bed. "Just stop… You're not cruel or selfish. So many terrible things have happened to you and the only way you can justify it is by saying 'I'm a bad person', but you're not. Bad things happen all the time to all sorts of people, it doesn't matter how nice you are. What sort of person would be evil enough to be punished with a one hundred year dungeon?"

Damn the twilight it seemed her tears weren't taking her best interests at heart as they began to fall freely. Zelda wanted to speak badly but by opening her mouth she was probably going to invite sobbing which was something she really didn't want to do in front of anyone.

"Link will come back," Paya said firmly squeezing Zelda's hand so hard she might crush it like a nutshell. "No matter how long you wait he always does."

Zelda sniffed and smiled. Paya smiled back.

* * *

"Don't tell me you're lost or I'll really lose it."

Link groaned as he spotted the tree he'd passed about six times. The forest had been easier to navigate when it was full of dead trees and fog. Now the floor was covered with lush plants, blooming bushes and the blinding rays of light that shot into your eyes like a dagger from every direction. Life burst out from all around as insects' hums and buzzes filled the air and birds could be heard from the canopy above.

From the undergrowth he heard the rustle and clattering of what had to be mischievous Koroks. Most of the time the little troublemakers were bored out of their minds, a hylian getting lost must be primetime entertainment for them.

"You _are_ lost, aren't you?" Alfonzo began to chuckle to himself.

The shadow of the canopy was doing little to keep away the sweltering heat. Link was already feeling the fatigue run down to his bones, seeping into every joint. He took another long drink from the water skin by his side which ran down him like a wave of relief.

"How different things would've been if Hyrule didn't have a child for a hero, if the one chosen by the sword had the stomach to do what was needed to save the most, to stop all the suffering."

"And you would do better," Link growled.

"You'll see soon enough boy! I had the vision to break us all out," Alfonzo returned with twice the bite. "As a child does you blindly looked at the people around you and the future of tomorrow. I looked at the Hyrule thousands of years from now, a kingdom that would not falter for an eternity and if it did it would not be or the games of Gods who know nothing of what they are doing."

Wrong turn again, Link had been in here for almost an hour now and had hardly made it a ways from the entrance to the grand forest. A moaning spirit sure didn't do wonders for the concentration. Link knew talking back would only worsen the situation but the frustration was drowning him.

"What about those children you killed or Boudi your damned friend, my father even my mother?" Link questioned.

"They were all going to die, in the end I gave their lives meaning by pushing them towards the greater good."

" **YOU MURDERED THEM IN COLD BLOOD**."

Alfonzo began to laugh manically with his arms folded. Whole body mocking links clenched fists and ready stance.

"That's the difference between me and you Link. You get caught up on the little things. They drag you down with their weight until you can't even move. All this built up empathy is good for nothing, it all drags you away from your goal and it's why in the end even in victory you've lost. Me? I keep going, all those names are just posts on the path to MY goal and I _never_ let them drag me down."

Link looked over the tall manifestation as Alfonzo pounded his chest in some sort of self-victory. There was a breeze flowing through the leaves of trees as though they were whispering, commenting on the verbal spat. All he had to do was turn around and keep going, conversations like these were pointless and Link had to get to the grove. As he looked over the man who had caused so much pain around him, he found his legs would not respond. They would not take another step.

"You know what?" Link said aloud surprising himself with his own voice.

The spirit looked at him confused but Link refused to humour him a second longer and turned his back.

"Maybe you were right all this time and that if I'd committed to my role in this world, fully committed, we might have been able to defeat Ganon. Maybe for good with your way," Link looked up through the leaves into the sunlight above. "There's one thing I'm sure of though— I know who I was— who I am. Even without all the memories, I know I put my all into the path that would save the most people."

"How noble of you…" Alfonzo mocked from behind.

"You talk about the greater good like there's no other way and that you have all the answers. That's all just a front though isn't it? Truth is you enjoyed killing all those people because, at the end of it all when you saw the future and past of Hyrule open up before you, it made you feel powerless. I know because I've felt it too— You created this world of absolutes, just to stop yourself from crumpling under it all and you relished in the pain and misery of all those around you."

Link sighed heavily looking down at his legs of stone.

"You're right though I've felt unable to carry these burdens for too long now, it's scary to be the person to hold up everyone's world but I know now. I'm ready to face it all, one last time."

The ambience of the woods remained but behind Link there was only silence. The blue apparition of Alfonzo was gone and Link was alone.

All that remained was the buzz of the forest and the whistle flowing through the leaves as they rustled like a gentle wave. Far in the distance there was another spirit, one that Link couldn't even make out. With a beckoning hand it turned and began to walk away.

Link followed transfixed by the distancing blue glow.

" _Link…"_

The words flowed with the breeze. Soon Link found the ground beginning to slope down and walls of rock moving upwards either side. Even with the more crowded forest Link knew this place, where the noise and air only pushed you in one direction, the atmosphere itself drawing you in like a vortex of water.

Link noticed an onlooker who disappeared quickly behind a rock in a squeal of panic. The rattle and giggles and squeaking of Koroks could be heard all around. Koroks had always been curious creatures to Link. They were as old as the forest but still managed to hold a sort of pure childlike innocence for so long.

The spirit disappeared into a large hollowed out tree which was now overcome with creeping vines and bursting vibrant mushrooms.

"Hey wait!" Link called and began to run after the spirit.

There was no chance he could make out who the spirit was and curiosity gripped him tightly. His pace slowed to a walk as he continued through the tunnel of wood. The sounds of the forest echoed around the long passage and beyond the gleaming light of the glade could be seen. The opening exploded with vibrancy and at its centre the empty pedestal.

Link withdrew the Master Sword with some unknowing want. It gleamed a solid blue just like in that cave all those years ago. The sword had more history than he could ever imagine and it went well beyond the days of his trouble past. Looking at it now Link wondered if those chosen before him ever got second thoughts, ever looked at what was before them and felt that dreaded fear take over. Maybe all the legends and tales were right about them. They all ran headlong into their destiny with some kind of otherworldly lack of fear.

No doubt in a few hundred years when Link's body lay cold in the ground people would make up the same legends about him, perhaps to let their kids sleep a little easier at night. Those tales would say little of his family, his doubts and his failures. Zelda would just be another princess among all the others, the stories would tell nothing of the overwhelming courage that would've put all the other heroes to shame.

Link jarred away from his thoughts as a familiar voice called to him

"Back already?" the booming gentle tones of the tree filled the open space. "And this time with even more questions than when you had no memory."

The branches of the tree began to shake slowly awake forcing the birds and insects to burst out of the leaves only to return moments later. All over red blossoms burst from the Deku Tree's branches now overwhelming the clearing with a warm sunset glow. It's lazy giant eyes blinked slowly at him with questioning intent.

"All those tales were wrong weren't they?" Link asked staring up at the tree.

"Well… I do add embellishments here or there. I might have overplayed just how young _some_ of the heroes were and maybe Ganondorf's nose wasn't quite so big."

Link shook his head, "I mean the stories about the sword, how it brings out the soul of the hero and kills the past of that person."

The tree's eyebrows creaked upwards in a comical fashion displacing a few more rather annoyed birds. "Oh I see… Perhaps it's best you ignore the whole nose thing—"

"Deku Tree…"

"Right! Sorry…" The branches rustled from side to side like the tree was shifting in a seat to get comfortable. Eventually the branches settled down and the large warm eyes blinked slowly during the thoughtful silence.

When the tree began again its voice had an older more melancholic tone. "Every tale and legend has some truth to it, no matter how ludicrous it may sound and I can see how the Legend of the Sword came to be. After all you are not so different to the others that came before you. Some were younger, some were far more dark and serious but, you all share one quality."

The Deku shivered through the wind but his face remained perfectly still, enough to almost shock Link when it reanimated once again.

"You all have this need buried deep inside, an obsessive desperate need. For each the need was different but the result was always the same. Each of you saw the act of showing emotion to be weakness and committed yourselves to that perfect heroic image. Though the sword may bring this out in you all—"

"What your saying is…" Link began.

"It's just a sword," a gentle voice from behind made Link whizz around. "Nothing more than a piece of metal."

The full image of the spirit smiled at Link. Now it was all too obvious who he'd been chasing and who had lead him here. Glowing an ethereal blue, just like Alfonzo, she walked forwards, the grass moving only slightly with each step. As her head tilted to the side mischievously Link could not help but let out a happy gasp of air.

He looked back to the Deku Tree, who had been quiet for a little too long. His eyes were closed in a heavy sleep like Link had never even arrived.

"I don't understand," Link murmured. "You're not dead yet… right?"

There was a soft laugh as easy as the breeze ruffling the grass before Zelda spoke again, "No Link I'm not dead and I'm not really Zelda just like the last spirit wasn't really Alfonzo."

"So you're saying I've gone mad?" Link was beginning to get confused.

"Haven't you always been a little?" she jabbed. "Getting all those memories is a lot to process, it's like getting a thousand dreams in one sitting, of course there was going to be a little fallout."

"Then I am mad…" Link groaned.

"Look at it this way. You got flooded with all the memories of your last life and with that came all the emotions of that lifetime. It's no surprise you push it all down. Those things Alfonzo said were what you believed but now you know they're not true. He was the very image of your dread and anguish."

Link had forgotten he still had the sword in his hand. He didn't get that strange feeling when he looked at it anymore and did it feel a hell of a lot lighter in his hands.

"So if Alfonzo's my dread, what does that make you?" he asked.

"Oh Link," Zelda eyed him like he was telling the same joke for the thousandth time. "One hundred years, you think you'd be a little better at reading between the lines. Enough of that though, remember what you were here to do…"

Link looked down at the pedestal behind her with unease. That thing was either sucking the life from him body or, sending him into trials so harsh that he had blocked them out just to sleep a little better at night. Those were some memories he didn't want to relive. This was where it had all change though and the shinning green from his charm told him that he had one last trip to take.

"What you're about to see—it will help you understand," Zelda stretched a hand out towards him.

Link tentatively edged his hand to hers and to his surprise found his hands not to just vanish into the apparition. Instead his hands found warmth and a gentle grip clasped around his fingers. The warmth spread over her, turning the blue shimmering skin into the gleaming pale colour of skin. It continued to move over her shoulders and the golden clasp of the dress came to life, the white ceremonial dress beginning to crease and rustle in the wind. Finally colour returned to that smile which delivered a rush to his head like a punch to the gut.

Now Link stared into the green eyes that batted gently at him. It was the sort of eye contact you could drink up. She pulled him forwards a little though his eyes did not leave hers. For a moment they moved in a kind of trance until they both stood opposite ends to the pedestal. Her fingers brushed his as she released his hand and looked to the Master Sword.

Link held the sword up with both his hands and rasied it up above the pedestal. He looked down into the hole the blade had once rested and it called up like an outstretched hand. He began to hesitate but when he looked back to Zelda his nerves quickly eased. Her fingers clasped around his giving him a strength he never felt he had.

"One last time," she said smoothly. "Get back what you lost and come back to me, the real me."

Link nodded and as they both raised the blade in the air. With one swift plunge it cut through the air and implanted itself in stone.

Blue light exploded everywhere dragging Link up and for just this once Link put his fear and dread to one side. He let go.


	24. The Way to a Glutton's Heart

**This needs a little more editing but I thought I'd get it out anyway.**

 **I had fun writing this one.**

* * *

Chapter 24- The Way to a Gluttons Heart

As Zelda fell into her bed the only thing she could say was, "I'm a moron Sari _._ "

Ten days, it had felt like almost a year of nothing and still she couldn't even muster one word, a single word of thanks. It wasn't like she had any trouble spending time with him. The whole way back Zelda had stayed practically next to his side, talking about whatever random thing popped into her head.

It just felt so strange. He was certainly just as quiet as ever, eyes alert and watching out for any sign of danger and shoulders always rolled back ready to explode into action. Something was different about him though. Every time she spoke his eyes fixated on her like he was holding on to her every word, like precious china, and there was this constant sense of calm as he walked around.

At night she would wake to find him sitting there sword across his lap meditating, ears twitching out at any sound. Zelda wasn't exactly sure if he slept anymore. There was something about the way he held the sword that had changed too. He wasn't holding it like hot coals but more like a treasured family heirloom.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think princess," Sari said in that gentle quiet voice. The maid fussed over Zelda's bags which were filled with creased clothes, almost all of them shoved in at force.

"It looks like you were packing whilst being attacked," Sari held up a blouse that looked closer to a foot that had been in water for too long than some kind of cloth. She sent Zelda a knowing smirk. If it wasn't for Sari, people would've found out Zelda was a mess long ago.

Zelda sat up and said, "Okay… it's not my fault this time, Link said we had to pack up before sunrise to get to the Castle as fast as possible. I'm pretty sure people aren't meant to be up before the birds are singing and definitely not before the sun is awake."

Sari' raised her brows conspicuously.

Zelda gave in, "I overslept and had to pack in a hurry. I didn't want to you know… get in his way," She shrugged and fell back onto the bed.

"Just to think a few weeks ago you couldn't even stand looking at him now you're worried about what's the right way to apologise."

Zelda groaned and grabbed at her face as if she was trying to pull off all the mixed emotions. "I stand by all the stuff I said. The way he was acting, you could get more emotion out of one of those guardians. It's just ever since he saved me he's—I don't know changed?"

"Both of you are different from when you first knew each other, maybe he just needed a little time to warm up," Sari suggested as she picked up Zelda's travel boots and wrinkled her nose. "I know most knights are the surly types not like Beckle or the twins, not usually the best for a conversation."

"Maybe…" Zelda said in a voice that didn't even convince her. "If you can believe it, I was close to getting a full smile out of him. I swear I saw those lips twitching. That's one thing though; I have no clue how I'm ever going to get anything close to a sentence out of him."

"If there's anything I learned princess, you always find a way to break someone out of silence. Before I entered your service I hardly even spoke to my parents. All I used to do was go out into the courtyard and watch the birds. It was the only thing that really brought me any peace and comfort."

Zelda nodded. She remembered just how quiet the maid was when she first came into her service, Sari had gotten so nervous that she hadn't even remembered her name. Zelda had seen radishes less red than that girls face, she had practically avoided Zelda for several days, once even squealing when the princess caught her off guard.

After several attempts at making conversation Zelda had almost given up. But one day, after getting bored from testing if she could introduce an invasive ant species to the chancellor's chambers, Zelda had taken a stroll through one of the gardens. She had been surprised to see Sari there staring up at a tree and wearing a peaceful smile. The girl looked almost ready to die there and then, and Zelda couldn't resist but find out just what it was she was looking at.

Turns out asking that question was all it took to find a way to break the ice. After that she became one of the few friends she could rely on in this shady castle.

"You spoke to me just when my guard was down, I don't know what it'd be like here if you didn't," Sari shrugged happily and went back to unpacking the saddle bags.

Zelda's eyes fixated onto a spot on the wall and very slowly her eyes began to narrow as though she was about to pounce onto the celling. Suddenly they shot wide open. "That's it! Sari you're amazing."

She leapt to her feet making Sari throw up several shirts with a yelp. Zelda was already at the door before she could speak and cut her maid off with a quick thought, "I don't know why I didn't see it earlier."

"Princess, what do you mean?" Sari yelled after her but the Zelda had already slammed the door shut hard behind her.

The guards also jumped as she rushed down the hall but, they had already learned better than to shout after her. Their efforts at keeping her in one place had and would always be futile. As she made it to the end she almost ran into the Knight Beckle. He had always been the easiest to talk to since Link's father had gone.

Beckle had a shine in his eyes that made her envy his bright mood. His face wasn't red which probably meant he was sober, which was a rarity. Though it might be harder to get the info, at least she wouldn't end up with some bizarre directions towards Hebra.

"Woah! Slow down we don't want a repeat of the gravy crisis, it took weeks to clean off that poor server and he still stinks."

Zelda ignored that, "Any idea where Link is, it's kinda important."

"'Kinda' important you say," Beckle scratched his head and looked her over suspiciously. "I wouldn't know the kid hasn't spoken to any of us since his father—you know."

She nodded tautly.

"If I was to guess it'd either his father's old courtyard or…" he paused and leaned in slightly, as though he was about to bring forward the sort of nasty rumour that could topple a kingdom. "I've heard he spends quite a bit of time around the kitchens, though I wouldn't know what for."

Zelda grinned widely so much so that she surprised the knight and before he could utter another word she had yelled thanks and ran down the hallway towards the east of the Castle.

* * *

Every corner was taken like a demon out of twilight as Zelda's feet slammed against the carpets of the castle floor. Most of the guards she passed were used to her as a child running through the castle grounds and hardly batted an eye. It was the overly pretentious servants and nobles, who she didn't know but should, that stared in awe and whispered.

When entered the guards' quarters she began to slow her pace to a walk. Rows of tables and benches lined the side of the large room and all the men stared at her like she was some kind of new and strange creature they'd only just come across.

Link definitely wasn't here, it was too loud and crowded. She was glad none of the guards said a word and continued on towards the corridor running out.

Finally she emerged into natural light and despite the bad memories of a courtyard of bodies and blood Zelda could not shake the fact it looked quite beautiful.

Either out of fear or respect the whole of the rested Knight's quarters had been left alone. Before the whole opening had been uniform, not a stray plant in sight and the grass cut to the correct length, all the makings of Bryne's order to his life.

Now though vines had spread everywhere, clinging to the hardy stone walls and now finally beginning to display their first flowers. The grass grew a little wildly and wild flowers spotted the green with colour. At the centre of all the mad wild excellence sat Link, eyes closed and sword across his lap. It seemed his natural position.

Zelda was surprised to see the two Knight twins standing over him. She kept her distance and strained her ears a little.

"We don't get it all mate," Maude grumbled with boredom and irritation. Zelda knew how that felt, Link's lack of response could be infuriating and they had clearly been at it for some time.

"You were close with your old man, we gave you weeks of notice and yet," Claude motioned with his hand like he had just performed a genius trick that needed recognition. "Even if you didn't have the courage to face it with others around, which is terrifying if you're the 'chosen one', you still haven't been once to pay respects."

"I've given you the answer," Link said calmly.

"You're answer is a load of crap," Claude snapped.

Link opened his eyes and stared at the brother hard making him shift a little. Soon it became clear that was the final answer Link would provide and the brothers turned away. They both seemed a little startled to see Zelda in this area of the castle but they didn't say a word. She could hear them arguing from further down the corridor and watched them disappear into the darkness.

When she turned back to Link he was stood up and holding the sword casually downwards with two hands.

"Princess?"

"Hey—I mean Sir Link—I didn't mean to disturb…" Zelda stopped herself from visibly cringing and hoped deep down that she wasn't flushing up.

"I don't mind—I mean it's fine," Link scratched the back of his head. He always used to do that as a child when he didn't know what to say, she was glad to see it back. The main thing that surprised her was why he was uncomfortable too, even before she had said her request, for some reason that gave her a boost confidence.

"I was planning to do some studies in Hyrule Forest Park, would you mind accompanying me?" It wasn't how she wanted to say it but it would have to do. The poor boy had little clue this was all part of her plan to ruthlessly crack his social side out like an egg, or more like a rock.

Link took a few moments before he realised Zelda was waiting for a response. "Oh… Well I am you're appointed knight."

"You know, that's not what I asked…" Zelda looked down and up, easing on a smile.

Link looked as comfortable as a Zora in the desert and again took enough time to decide what to say and how to say it in every language in the known world. "No… I don't mind."

She smiled. "I'll get someone to get the horses ready. Meet me at the stables?"

"You want me to get a few more guards too?" Link asked desperately.

"I wouldn't think so…" Zelda's smile turned into a smirk. "I just thought since it's so close, and you are a master in swordsmanship. That is unless you feel uncomfortable with it just being us?"

Link's breath seemed to catch in his throat quickly but he let a deep breath out closed his eyes for a quick moment and said, "I'm fine with that."

"See you in a bit," she said cheerfully and walked away, thinking to herself whether that had gone better or weirder than she had expected. She decided on both.

* * *

The saddle bags were packed with food, more than any normal Hylian could eat and certainly more than Zelda could manage. Link was already on his brown steed when she arrived, looking as certain as he always did in the saddle, only he looked more ready for battle than for a trip to a park. All she could hope was that she hadn't given him enough time to eat already.

He didn't look towards her as she approached the horse. This would have to be the first time they had left the Castle together since his appointment as knight. Before… well she had been a few hours ahead before he realised they were actually leaving.

Her white mare still didn't like her and eyed her on approach. It stirred a little as she grabbed the reigns and she repeated " _please don't throw me off,"_ in her head around a million times as she pulled her body up and onto the leather saddle.

It was only when she was looking around that Zelda noticed the slightly peaky look on all the servants faces. That had gone much better than the usual.

Not wanting her luck to run out Zelda chirped, "Shall we be off?" and cracked the reigns gently enough.

Link caught her smile but kept that angry look that seemed to be his resting face. Both horses eased out of the castle gates and it wasn't long before Zelda felt a little lighter from the overbearing weight out all the eyes inside that place.

As they moved with the escort through the town they turned a few heads and made only a bit of a commotion. Strangely enough it was one of the few times the attention had been away from her. All the townsfolk seemed fixated on Link. It was rare for him to make public appearances and there was something about him that created an aura of mystery. It was that or the fact he had the fate of the world in his hands.

The gates opened on approach and Zelda had to rack her mind to the last time they'd been shut, especially during the day. A look on the rough looking guards above told her not to bother asking.

As they passed through the walls it was just them. Link kept his horse a little behind as usual with the impossible look of both calm and alert about him. It was the sort of position that killed any small talk before it had any chance of blooming.

Was it even possible to small talk him anyway? "How's your meditating going Link? Sword still there Link? Feeling up for defeating the manifestation of evil and darkness today Link?" Shrugging all doubts to the side Zelda prepared herself for the plan. It was a simple enough plan but if it didn't work this was going to be one awkward outing.

* * *

The path was barren of Hylians when they arrived. Even from in front Zelda could almost feel Link relax a little. It was the only sort of message she could get from his body language, just a feeling from all those micro movements that'd mean nothing to anyone else. He did better in the outside even if it was just a park.

Zelda jumped down from the horse and began to tie it to the tree with whatever strange knot she could think up. As she felt Link next to her she gave the lead a quick tug and was happy to see it not unravel immediately. Looking to Link for some kind of appreciation, all she found was a knot that she understood about as well as how those guardians were still running even after 10,000 years. As for Link, she understood him even worse.

After testing his knot and giving his horse a little pat and whisper, he hooked his thumbs in his belt and looked silently at Zelda. She looked back, grabbed the sack of food he didn't know about and began to walk up towards the tallest tree she could see. It didn't take a sixth sense to know Link was following her behind.

It was after what must've been ten minutes that Zelda realised she was just stalling and should just spill everything that had been bothering her over the past few weeks, so she turned around and looked at the boy she used to know. He looked back innocently. It was hard to imagine those eyes being able to kill anything.

"Link… is it okay if we talk, there is much I want to say."

Link eyes widened a tad but he nodded and mumbled something.

"I never said thank you for all you did for me back in Gerudo, in fact I don't remember saying anything after you saved me. I'd say I was surprised but for some reason I knew you'd be there at the last minute." Link looked a little confused at that so she kept going, "I've been pretty rotten to you over the past few months and there isn't much I can do to reverse that so—" she opened the bag to show the contents to hungry eyes. "—I was hoping I could say sorry for everything and that maybe we could start things over. Will you eat with me?"

It was an impossible request. So much had happened in the past few years, especially to Link and all of it was part of them now. Eventually he wiped the surprise of his face and looked down with one of those smiles she didn't realise she missed. He thought for a few moments and looked up again with shining eyes.

"Got cured meat in there?"

Zelda grinned.

The whole studying thing had been a complete lie and Zelda was almost certain Link already knew that but for some reason taking pictures and assessing the life around her had almost become a second nature.

As for Link whether he knew or not mattered little already he was eyeing the bread, fresh fruit and cakes. After watching him torture himself for a few moments Zelda told him to just get it over with and begin to eat.

She watched him take the first mouse bite and almost stopped herself from laughing, "Link I already know you eat like a wormhole. You made it pretty clear at the stable before Hebra."

He blushed a nice colour and then started to eat the food like five armies were attacking it. It didn't take long for Zelda to realise that if she didn't start up a conversation soon the food would disappear into the vanishing cabinet that was Link's stomach.

"How did you find me?"

Link paused at the question and his face turned a little serious again. Zelda cursed herself for ruining the calm state he was in. To her surprise he answered in more than three words, "I followed you out into the storm, it didn't take long for me to run into them," he shrugged. "Yiga aren't really that coy with their secrets it didn't take long to find out where you were."

Zelda looked at him thoughtfully as they got back to eating but something was still nagging at her mind.

"I just don't get it…" Zelda said.

"Get what?"

"I treated you like dirt for months. Ran away, called your names, basically made your life pretty miserable. And maybe I believe how you managed to find me but I don't know what made you jump off a giant camel into a sandstorm, escape a Yiga hideout and risk your own skin for someone who didn't even look at you like you were human," the apple shook a little in her hand.

"Princess…"

"Just please, don't feed me a lie about you duty or your fate. If I hear those two words in a sentence again I'll scream." She took a big chunk out of the apple and screwed her face as she felt it fill her mouth with tart dryness.

Link didn't speak for a while, when he did he stared into the distance, "I won't lie I thought that way for a while. That it was all just my duty," He grinned as though whatever he was looking at through the trees was hilarious. "You're right you sure did make my job just a little bit harder than it was supposed to be but I didn't make things easy for you either."

He looked at her and looked surprised at how just how intently Zelda was listening. She ushered him on gently hoping he wasn't going to back out of his thought.

Link's eyes moved away from her again and continued, "I thought there was nothing left of me and that all there was left to do was to just keep going. Impa's talk of destiny and all that was the only thing left keeping me going. It took me a few minutes in a room with our friend Al' to figure out it wasn't the only thing."

"What was it?" Zelda asked.

Link shrugged, "It's not important. Main thing is you can rely on me… no matter how many times you run away."

Zelda laughed at the cheeky look on his face, "Hey! I didn't do it that much right?"

Link widened his eyes comically and looked to the side.

"Oh come on, how many times?" she complained.

"You really want me to go through them all? I hope you brought firewood because we're going to be here for a while," he said dryly but with just an edge of humour in his voice, more subtle then most would notice.

Her eyes narrowed in on him, if he was going to play this game there was no way he was winning. "Oh yeah? You know it says more about your skills as a bodyguard then it does about me…"

"I always found you didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes "Please, I let you find me."

"You really need to work on your lying I'm not as dumb as the guards you have outside your door." Link dusted off his hands to show he was finished eating.

"That'd be a problem if what I just said was a lie," Zelda looked over to the horses and an idea pinged into her head.

She turned back to him with a mischievous glint, "Alright, if you're so confident all of a sudden then surely you'd beat me to the Great Plateau."

Link's eyebrows raised, "A horseback race? You sure?"

"Positive." Zelda grinned and leapt to her feet and began to run to the horses.

As she called back she realised her voice was practically laughing with glee.

"Be sure to pick up the rest of the food."


	25. Digression of the Best Kind

**I want to say thanks to all then reviews and favourites I've gotten. I know I say it a lot but I do actually mean it. This was my first story for quite some time and I do feel I have improved hugely. Still some way to go though. So I'll see you all in the next chapter whenever that is :)**

* * *

Chapter 25- Digression of the Best Kind

Days had passed since Link had won that race. She had expected him to go a little easier on her like most people but it seemed the Knight had an unexpected competitive edge. That smug look on his face, whilst lurched on his horse, was too good for this world. She'd be competitive too if Link wasn't too damn good at horse-riding to allow it. It was almost certain now that he spoke whatever languages horses did.

"You're doing it again I'm starting to think you're not the princess but some rouse by Ganon," Purah said shocking Zelda back into the lab.

Purah looked across from the other side of the desk drinking up the sight of Zelda's state and Zelda looked back questioningly not knowing what it was she'd done this time to warrant such a close inspection.

"You know I didn't even realise you could smile without being told to," Purah grinned showing all her white pearls.

Zelda annoyingly flushed up and said, "Sorry, I'll get back to work."

"DOOOON'T STOP," Purah wailed. "This is the happiest I've seen you in years and your research hasn't been getting any worse, we're making more progress than ever."

Purah was right just in the last week they had managed to get the guardians not just operational but actually controllable and the divine beasts were all running beautifully, now that all the adjustments had been made. Daruk had needed some extra help with Rudania, which she had fixed in record time and for the first time when she looked at herself in the mirror each morning, she saw a glimpse of a hope in her eyes that she hadn't seen for a long time.

Link agreed that they did seem to be on top of everything, in the usual pent up way that she had grown to love over the past few weeks. There was just that one nagging feeling at the back of her head.

Though there had been a definite change in Link too. The obvious was that he was talking more, even without her having to put plates of food in front of him. But, even without the talking, just sharing a look with him was like having a conversation in itself. It was becoming a joy to travel with him, to the point where she couldn't even bear being out in the wild without him anymore.

There were still the obvious practical reasons for the too. Without Link any life outside the castle would be short lived for Zelda. Both Yiga and monster attacks had been getting more and more frequent and the enemies more ferocious then Zelda could ever imagine.

Rhoam especially had gotten spooked after Link's run in with Alfonzo, and the order to assassinate her. He had suggested she should take more guards with her and for the first time she had said "I don't need them," truthfully.

With Link she was quite safe. He tore through any enemy like they were nothing but a pile of twigs waiting to be cracked. He wasn't immortal though, as their run in at Death Mountain had taught them both. There had been so many of them crawling from behind rocks and clawing at their retreating feet. Link had shred through them like a cannon dragging Zelda along almost faster than she could take. It was just one sudden wild blow that had given Link a nasty gash on his arm. It had warranted a lecture from Zelda, one which she hoped had gone into his stubborn head.

Medicines in the Castle had seemed ineffective on the cut so Link had gone to visit Mipha for help. Zelda would've gone with him if not for the massive breakthroughs they were making.

Yesterday when she heard of his arrival back into Hyrule she had forgotten how much she had missed his constant presence and he had been gone for a full week. Like always it was easy to get out of the castle when the guards couldn't be bothered to chase you anymore.

Bombing it across Hyrule, dark storm clouds rolling overhead reminded her that she could be a klutz and forget the most basic travel equipment. It was already raining when she had gotten to the village Deya where Link was resting.

The locals had just pointed up at a small hillock with a tree when she had asked about a boy in blue. Even before she reached the top, the sound of the shimmering shriek of the blade had reached her ears, a noise she was all too comfortable with now.

Link broke his solid focus with a single open eye as she arrived and calmly watched her walk over and sit at the sheltered base of the tree. It was where there had spent the day hidden from the weather, isolated from everything.

It was always funny she had thought Link was the one who had changed so much but there beneath the trees Zelda found herself saying things she'd never really expected to think, let alone confide with in Link. Often she felt nervous about how much she was telling him but it was too late to go back on things now, she had opened a door that was never going to close again.

It had been where that one dreaded feeling she had always had finally burst up in its full terrifying form. Stating it aloud for the first time dragged her down, like the earth dragging water from the clouds.

Link had stopped mid movement, he never stopped during practice. She couldn't even meet his intense stare as he looked over. He was a blur in the corners of her vision and as it got bigger she soon felt the heat from his body beside her. They looked at each other with one of those imperceptible silent conversations. Link's big concerned eyes saying more in a few seconds than Purah could say in an hour. Finally she gave into the feeling and rested her heavy head on his shoulder, realising just how much everything had gotten to her.

That feeling would never let her go, especially now. Her father looked more frustrated than she had ever seen him. Yiga attacks were at an all-time high and it was getting to the point where not even Central Hyrule could be properly protected. It was obvious that Link's run in with Alfonzo had gotten to Rhoam too but, at the core of it all was the prophesy and the looming approach of Zelda's next spring visit.

"You're doing it again," Purah said.

Zelda murmured something like "Huh?" before snapping her attention back onto the shieka.

"The whole spacing out thing," Purah said. "I know what you're thinking about I know you too well. You never know maybe this time will be different."

Zelda stared vacantly at her. "Purah… if I think like that and it doesn't—I just can't."

For once Purah didn't have anything to say for some time.

"Link's back right?" Purah's voice perked up.

"Yeah…?"

"If there's one thing that'll take you mind off it, showing Link our progress would be just the ticket!" Purah suggested, leaning so far across the desk it would've been easier for her just to lie across it.

Zelda looked back down at her work briskly pretending to look at something she really wasn't. "He's busy, I wouldn't want to—"

"Don't even try to give me that, we both know it's not true," she urged. "Take the day off I'll be fine manning the fort myself."

Zelda hesitated.

" _Go on_ ," Purah cooed. "You've done more than enough this week you should be proud."

Zelda tried to pretend to get up unenthusiastically, shuffling towards the door like a tired stal, but as soon as her legs made it through the door she had already broke out into a run. At least if you could call trying to run in a stupid dress running at all.

It was only halfway down the hallway before she hurtled into someone. Whoever it was would've fallen over if they didn't have such good balance. Her hands were gripped onto their tunic anyways, on the blue tunic.

"Princess?"

She looked up carefully and sure enough Link's blue eyes blinked down at her in what looked to be shock.

"Oh—Link," Her hands released the ball of fabric quickly and she took a few steps back laughing, "Sorry I guess I just never learned not to run in the corridor."

He laughed with her. Goddesses that laugh, how many people had he let hear it, she may have been the only one to hear it since he gained a certain glowing object. The laughter died down and then they were looking at each other awkwardly again. It was like they were in some battle to not say the first word. Like always Link soundly destroyed her.

Creasing down the length of dress she began to wonder just what Link was doing down here. He almost never came to the sheika area of the castle. They were the only people he trusted to keep Zelda safe. His eyebrows were screwed awkwardly in some kind of pained expression but no matter how long she waited Link did not manage to force his words out.

 _Fine I'll get it out of at some point you stubborn idiot_

"They're testing the guardian down by my courtyard," she said as casually as she could pull off. "Come with?"

Link smiled, "Yeah sure."

"Did you… want to say something to me?"

He sighed, "It's fine don't worry about it."

* * *

Link wanted to tell her whatever it was that was bothering him recently, she could tell by his tensed posture as he walked. But Zelda knew better than to pry, that would just make him retract more and she was getting more and more out of him, she had to be getting close to a breakthrough.

"Back here huh?"

Link's sudden voice startled her as they entered into the sunlight, before them the length of the bridge to her study. The very place they used to meet as children.

"It hasn't changed at all…" Link murmured thoughtfully.

"Don't act like you haven't been here climbing," she smirked.

"I haven't… not for some time," Link wandered out in front looking at the top of the tower, remembering everything that had happened there for the first time. How in just a few years he had looked into the mind of a girl most didn't even see in their lives.

"Do you ever wish we could've stayed like that," Zelda asked. It was like she could almost see the bright child leap up from the tower, covered in bruises, cuts, scrapes and torn clothes. Her waiting, smiling by the door trying to hold back how relieving it was to feel the gnawing loneliness finally melt away.

"Since we got back from Gerudo," Link was looking in the same spot as her now. "I haven't stopped thinking about it all. It's like I'm seeing it all for the first time again."

Link's voice was breaking a little and his posture had sagged making him look almost completely different to the staunch Knight everyone knew.

"I don't understand," Zelda replied. "What do you mean?"

A whir from below made Zelda's ears prick up in excitement and she lunged towards the sides of the bridge staring down. The very sight of it was still managing to fill her with unbearable joy but she kept herself under control for Link's sake.

"Incredible… We're at a point now where we can actually control them. At the current rate we'll soon know all we need to know about the Guardians and the Divine Beasts!" She whirled back to look at Link's happily relaxed expression. "And should Ganon ever show itself again, we'll be well positioned to defend ourselves."

* * *

"What are doing out here Zelda?"

The voice jolted through Link like he was a child back on Ploymus Mountain, falling through the air down to the icy cold waters of the lake below. Dread began to grow in his throat until its weight became unbearable and the rolling stone of a plummeting horror dropped through his body and hit his legs hard. Link dropped to his knees instantly and his head went with it, drooping low in submission.

All noise began to fade away. All that remained was the feeling of escalating tension between father and daughter that Link felt in his very core. Thoughts fired around Link's head shattering and rational further and further.

From the corner of his blurred vision he saw Zelda's shaking hand clench into a fist.

Mind solidifying, he knew the emotion he was feeling now: overwhelming guilt. Why? He had played his duties to the T. Dedicating his mind, body and soul to the self-creation of the ultimate knight. He had kept the King's daughter from harm and often death more than he could count with all his fingers and toes. Despite the strange patch with the sword, now it was a part of him and day by day Link felt completely prepared to face Ganon, whatever form the thing would take.

Back in the world, back on the bridge, vision clearing. At the edges of his vision, the tiny figure of Zelda standing tall as possible beneath the bulk of Rhoam.

 **"When will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?"**

 **"I'm doing all I can."**

Back now again, into the inner depths of his mind and conscience.

He was lying to himself. Link knew the exact root of this feeling. Ever since he returned from Gerudo life had been good, better than it had been for a long time, or at least as far back as he could remember. His duties had not changed. His commitment to his goal neither. He did not regret repairing the hostilities with Zelda, nor did he feel that his time spent with her had brought her away from her studies. But one thing was wrong.

 _Selfish, unproffesional, totally out of proper etiquette_

They had grown closer than most in the Kingdom would see as proper and Link agreed with them. A whole night camped beneath the storm, listening to the sound of rain. Her head leant gently on his shoulder. The feeling of warm, gentle breath against his neck but worst of all the mixture of emotions he had felt whilst there. It had been nice.

 _Scandalous_

King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule had always been a protective man, of his kingdom and especially his daughter. This had all gone too far, recovery or not from the dregs of being a hero, Link had overstepped the boundaries. He was in servitude to the King and this had all been a betrayal.

And Link's feelings…

" **No more excuses Zelda!"**

Back again how much had he missed this time. Somehow Link felt it was all about to reach climax.

" **Stop running away from your duty. As the King, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training**."

Zelda's whole figure had crumpled like the stacks of paper she buried her nose in when Link wasn't around.

"Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you? They are out there at this moment whispering amongst themselves… that you are the heir to a throne of nothing… nothing but failure. It is woven into you destiny that you prove them wrong. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand." All emotion had been sucked from her voice, leaving something tender and vulnerable.

Rhoam turned and walked away leaving Zelda and Link alone, and leaving Link with the lingering feeling of guilt deep within his chest.

 _This whole thing has to stop. Take your leave and go back to your chambers wake up tomorrow and train. Travel with the princess if she requires to go to the shrine. Do not speak unless it concerns her safety. Always keep a meter's distance behind her to respect her higher rank._

Link realised his body was already stood up and he was staring directly at the back of Zelda's dipped head.

 _Take leave, return to your chambers. Proceed with the knightly protocol. Prepare yourself for Ganon._

"It's not fair Link…" there were tears glimmering in her eyes as she turned and stared at him.

 _Take leave, return to your chambers._

Link walked forwards slowly but with clear purpose and wrapped his arms around the Princess' back bringing her in to a tight embrace.

"It's not fair." She repeated.

"I know," Link replied.

Tears seeped into Link's shirt but he didn't care. All that guilt and all those noisy voices had gone and all that mattered was making his friend feel better.

"You need to get out the Castle," Link said firmly.

"My father—"

"I don't care," Link's tone remained brazened.

What was he saying? That was his ruler he was talking about, the person he had sworn an oath to be in service to. If anyone even saw them like this he'd be exiled from Castletown, chosen by the sword or not.

Zelda withdrew a little sniffling a little but a happy smile on her face. "Doctor's order's right?"

Link chuffed, "Right... You got it princess."

"One condition," mischief glinted in her eye, it was nice to see that come out. "You call me Zelda from now on, no more 'princess'."

"Deal…" Link said, feeling like he was signing his soul to some sort of demon. "…Zelda?"

She laughed, "You sound like you've forgotten my name." She paused for a moment. "Wait you haven't actually forgotten it right?"

"Let's go before the King decides you need a study rota."

* * *

It was a short trip out of the castle. It was more of a breeze for the two of them, they were better at escaping the Hyrule Castle than Zora were at swimming. The root sure was nostalgic too, it always seemed a little more exciting when they were children but Zelda still found herself filled with that same joy she had felt in those younger years.

"What's the plan big guy."

Link stared back at her with a look that could cut stone. "Big guy...? I call you Zelda once and now this? I didn't agree to nicknames."

She rolled her eyes and brushed past him, looking back with the best bored expression she could muster, "What's the plan, _Link._ "

"I've got something to show you," Link said. "Or at least I hope I still do."

The sun was beginning to run low and time was running out. Soon she would have to be back in the castle, so as not to incur the wrath of her father. The spacious field around them seemed pretty empty. Long ago even at this time caravans and returning farmers could be seem littering the road. Now there was not a soul in sight. Everyone was likely tucked away in some locked house, or if they were clever and wealthy, in somewhere as far away from Hyrule Castle as possible.

"Wait here," Link grinned. Walking out into the centre of the field he lifted two fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle.

A few moments passed and nothing happened. Link whistled again… nothing. Soon he was beginning to look a little annoyed.

"I hope you didn't take me out here to show me your whistling," Zelda laughed before getting cut off by a sharp whinnying.

Out from the trees galloped the most magnificent steed Zelda had even seen. Mane the same white as her horse but coat a beautiful chestnut brown. It shot across the field at a speed Zelda didn't think was possible, before coming to a stop before Link.

"Took you long enough," Link growled.

The horse tilted its head to the side expectantly.

"Yeah I brought your favourite," Link moved through his bags lifting out a bundle of gigantic carrots.

After another neigh the two met and Link began to run his fingers with a gentleness Zelda would never have even realise was possible for the knight. Like always Link was talking to the horse, whispering and making strange noises of his own.

Link turned back and looked at Zelda. "She's amazing huh? Don't you recognise her?"

Zelda's memory came back in a flash. This was the legendary horse Epona. She had run circles around the guards and all the horse tamers of Hyrule, evading capture time and time again. All up until Link's father had managed to tame the horse.

"Bryne…" Zelda murmured moving up to touch the horse.

Epona shifted her head back nervously on Zelda's approach but, a few more nonsense words from Link and the horse had moved into her hand, breathing gently. Zelda stared into its dark eyes which seemed to hold an understanding and awareness unlike any horse she'd ever seen.

"When I left the forest after my father attempted to lift the sword, the cord had been severed and Epona was gone," Link smiled fondly. "I thought I had lost her, at that point I probably didn't even care."

The words prompted a snort from the horse.

Link patted her again, "It was the first week back from Gerudo. I was sick of all the meetings, the questioning and prying into what had happened with my meeting with our guardian angel, the Yiga Knight himself. I needed to get back into the outside again, so I escaped into the field and watched all the life around me. Then she just appeared out of nowhere, wandering across the field towards me and then stopping in front as if to say, 'what you waiting for'. I could hardly believe it… it was like—like seeing a ghost for the first time"

Zelda glided her hand up into the soft white mane gaining a huff of approval from Epona. "Why didn't you take her back to the stables? I haven't seen you ride her once on any trip since then."

"I don't know," Link mumbled. "It just felt wrong, like I was taking her away from her natural habitat. Epona is a wild horse to her core one that is completely untameable. Locking her up in a stable… it would make her go even more crazy than she is. Some horses just belong in the wild."

He shrugged, "And it's not like I don't make enough time for her normally."

"How do you do it?" Zelda breathed.

"Huh?"

"You have like some weird power over horses," Zelda said looking at the calm eye of the horse. "You can make even the wildest of them all feel comfortable, push them beyond the limits of anyone I've ever known. And when you ride it's like you and the horse are one."

"Before we even managed to tame them, horses were prey animals. It's pretty natural for them to distrust you. All you have to do is make them feel at ease with you."

"Not everyone can speak horse like you Link," Zelda said getting another treasured smile from him.

"Look, just be sure to take the time to soothe your mount…" he pushed his hand up into Epona's mane making Zelda's breath shorten a little. His hand was but an inch from hers. "That's the only way will it know how you feel."

"Sound advice," Zelda retracted her hand, her mind racing. She just had to get rid of some excess energy that was all. When Zelda looked at Epona's eye again she realised what people meant by the glint of mischief she had as a child. Was the horse inviting her?

She looked at Link who was lost in thought and then back to the horse. It definitely was inviting her. Zelda smiled back at it and then in Link style, she swung herself onto Epona's back.

" **ZELDA!** " Link yelled as Epona exploded into a gallop.

She laughed as the wind hit her like a block, the speed itself coursing through her veins. Link was not going to be happy but it would be good to leave him in the dirt for once.

" **STOP!** "

Link sure could be loud when he wanted to be. This volume could even present a challenge to her father. She began to wander just what it was that caused it to come out. It wasn't like the horse was trying to kill her.

" **STOP—THE—DAMN—HORSE—FOR—HYLIA'S—SAKE!** "

Zelda shrieked as Link nudged her leg, voice just as loud as the beginning. Head turned back she saw the Knight. His arm and belt tangled in the hair of Epona and other arm holding on for dear life.

"Link?!"

Zelda pulled hard on the reigns. A decision which in hindsight had not been the best of her life, as the sudden stop in speed launched a terrified knight tumbling across the floor, rolling hard down a slope and into the trees.

Zelda jumped from the horse in a panicked state, " **LINK! MY GOD I'M SORRY.** "

She followed the long track of churned mud into the bushes which looked like they had been blown up. There at the base of a tree lay a crumpled Link.

Well his tunic sure was immaculate but as for the rest of him… Twigs and leaves tangled up his now loose hair which now was just as messy as it had been when he was a boy. His Hylian trousers were ripped and beneath them cuts and friction burns were clearly visible. On his face his eyes were half closed in a dazed expression.

"Link! Are you okay?" Zelda rushed down and kneeled beside him grabbing his shoulder firmly. Link groaned, encouraging Zelda to immediately loosen the grip and apologize

"I—" Link began. "I am going to kill… that stupid horse."

Zelda made sure there weren't any proper cuts.

"Zelda?" Link murmured still clearly dazed.

"It's okay Link try not to move too much…" Zelda said as she propped him up properly with great effort. Link was way heavier than he looked and she had to pull him upwards with both arms.

"Zelda I need to—" Link mumbled.

The words caught Zelda off guard who without realising it grabbed a handful of his tunic with the hand that had ended up on his chest. "Need to what Link?" she asked hurriedly.

" **—** need to ask you **."**

Her heart fluttered a little and her voice became a little more urgent. "Ask me what…" Maybe this was an unethical way of getting what Link had been trying to say out but Zelda couldn't wait any longer.

Link's eyes blinked slowly and widened a little and he murmured a slow, "Ugh."

"Tell me what Link?" Zelda grabbed his tunic a little tighter.

"Huh?"

"You were going to tell me something, tell me what?" Zelda said firmly.

Link shifted a little but was now making direct eye contact with her. Zelda could practically see a machine stirring behind those eyes.

"It's nothing…" Link whispered.

Zelda realised just how close their faces were but she didn't care he was going to tell her what he was going to say one way or another.

"Oh c'mon Link you've told me that the past five times I've asked since you got back from Zora's domain," the thought entered her head of what it could possibly be about. "Is this… about Mipha?"

It became difficult to swallow and they stared at each other for what felt like hours. All noise faded away for both save for the sounds of the breath, heavy in the air.

Link closed his eyes for a moment, when they opened again there was a strange sincerity to them. "I lied to you about how long I was stayed in Zora's domain and I lied about the fact I need Mipha to heal my cut."

"Oh…" Zelda said, trying to ignore the sinking of air in her lungs. She knew what was coming next, there was no other reason why Link would be visiting the Zora capital. Even if it was coming, why did she have to care so much?

"I spent a day there and then I travelled to Hateno."

The air lifted again bringing relief but also questions and she started to murmur something like "I don't understand—"

Link's eyes were unwavering. "Ever since he died I never visited my father's grave. I thought it was because it didn't matter to me but that wasn't the case. I've just been hiding away from my own emotional pain my whole life. After all I have to be the hero. Pain and sadness only make you weak, they make you fail.

"I wanted to kill it all, everything that made myself Link. In the end all I was really fighting for was survival, a way to get myself through this damn mess and that seemed to be the only answer. It was in that cell where I realised that without the negative emotions you cannot have happiness, you cannot know joy, I realised there was beauty in my weakness… in my greatest weakness, in what I really should be fighting for."

He looked across Zelda's face for her reaction, though she wasn't sure which one to really give him.

"I took his body to Hateno where I'll bury him next to my mother. It's time for me to finally move on from it all. After all I've kept everything pent up for years; I have a lot a grieving to do." He smiled sadly.

"Your greatest weakness, the thing that made you break out of that cage and find me… what was it?" she asked.

He paused for a moment longer. "It's time we get back, as you said we don't want to upset the King himself." Link tried to lift his body up but winced with pain.

Zelda stood up and offered him a hand which he reach out and took firmly.

He stared at her again, "Come with me to Hateno. I don't want to face this alone anymore."

And with that, for the first time in the years Zelda had known Link; it was her who was the speechless one.


	26. A Hill Above Hateno

Chapter 26- A Hill Above Hateno

Zelda sulked ahead, Link staying some feet behind just in case she collapse backwards from the invisible weight that seemed to be pushing down on her. The trip was never going to be easy for him but, quickly they had both realised that the world had little care for Zelda either.

To even manage to get the okay from Rhoam, they had to pretend the trip was a journey to the Spring of Courage. They were used to going slightly off the normal plan but this time Zelda had actually wanted to go. It wasn't a short detour for sure, but this trip had gained a heavier effect on the both of them than just physical labour from travel.

When they arrived at the spring and the weather in favourable weather, Link had thought them actually lucky for once. How wrong he had been.

Hours had passed with Zelda stood eyes closed in intense focus, only occasionally looking up to the goddess like a pleading child. Above her knees in water making the ceremonial dress she was wearing cling to skin.

As tradition dictated Link was not allowed to look at her while she was in such sacred prayer, so he turned his back to the princess only hearing a slight murmur from behind. Then the sun had gone down, with it came a cloud of cold sweeping over the waters and Zelda's voice, soft and vulnerable, began to beg the inanimate object before her.

Immediately Link's muscles had begun to tense, his mind fighting against his body, trying to force it into submission. Hours and hours of deep meditation and training had barely prepared him for such a thing. There was always that inclining of duty and responsibility that always helped him stay true to his path but, Zelda always was good at getting under that.

" _Please just tell me… What is it…?"_ She called out softly in that vulnerable voice.

With those words Link had found his body turning to look at the shivering girl in the waters and held in himself a final moment of consideration.

* * *

Zelda slinked forwards in the saddle.

After everything, time after time of stepping into the waters and staring up at the unmoving smiling face of the goddess, Zelda had thought it would've gotten better. She had been wrong, just like every other prayer it had ended in despair. This time the feeling was almost unbearable. She splashed the waters like a small frustrated child. In the end that's all she would ever amount to, no amount of reading or research would change that.

Finally relenting from the hours of praying that day, she realised how late it had become. The spring around was only visible in the low light of the moon. It was time to finally go back and turned towards the steps leading out of the now icy cold water.

A small gasp had escaped her when she saw Link stood staring at her, lips slightly parted, brow furrowed, and his knuckles white from holding the scabbard of the sword. With a shuddering realisation Zelda knew that she had voiced her frustrations aloud. Embarrassment rushed up in a wave. She averted her eyes from his and waded back to the steps.

She remembered attempting to walk, as casually as possible past Link, pretending everything wasn't affecting her. It had been a futile attempt. Each step made her draw more into herself and soon she was practically hunched over. Even before she reached the stone of the steps a splash made her look up as Link waded into the waters and they crashed into each other.

It all happened so quickly, like some sort of reflex. His warm arms wrapped around her and her head curled into his shoulder feeling that safe feeling once again. If she had anywhere to hide away from the world it would have to be here.

The thought of the court or her father seeing her like this, being cradled by her appointed knight made her smile. There would be mass uproar over the scandal, of course none of them would know or understand why they were acting in such a way. They did not understand the bond they would always have over their hefty duty or the unspeakable pressure they were under. Of course Link would be banished but, there was still part of her who wanted to get to the Hylian elite, show them that she didn't belong to them for once.

Still even in the calm of his steady arms, there were still so many questions about him. What was happening with Link? Every time she queried about the change in his behaviour since Gerudo, he would always be enigmatic. Impa had told them both that part of Link would be gone when the sword was taken up and to replace it would be something cold and unmoving. Now it seemed like that cold side was gone. Sure he was less open then he was as a bright cheerful child and it was only her who he showed this new side to. Still she wondered what could've possibly brought it out.

More importantly though what did this all mean to him…? She quickly locked that thought away. No matter how rebellious she was feeling, there were some things that went too far to even consider.

Since that night they had travelled in silence. Zelda knew what they were facing soon would be particularly hard on Link. She had to be there for him, even if there was this weight crushing down on her. It wasn't just that she owed him for all the times he risked his life over her for nothing, there was something else there, willing her forwards, that she just couldn't get her head around.

Absentmindedly she passed though the stone walls of Hateno Fort, the guards staring but not saying a word. It was as though the world around her was reflecting her mood.

Both steep rocky cliffs rose from either side. The Cliffs of Quince had always been her favourite on her trip to Hateno. They dominated the path with their grandness and yet through the holes in the formation, the brilliant night sky burst through.

This time she found her eyes glued to them for a different reason. She knew that it would be there in the distance, presiding over her like the darkest of shadows. It was the physical manifestation of her fate. Mount Lanayru, even the name terrified her now. The date was looming of her seventeenth birthday; soon she would be travelling there to pray for one last time. All her dreams and nightmares were all about that day, it had to be significant.

"Hey…" Link said.

Zelda was lost in thought she didn't see his silhouette ride up beside her and almost fell out of the saddle.

He waited patiently before saying, "You okay?"

Link was leant forwards casually, arms folded and delicately holding the reigns in one hand. For such a comfortable stance, his face sure was concerned. Did Zelda really make her feelings that obvious, in the castle she had gotten good at hiding it but with Link here in the wild, it was almost impossible to hide anything from him.

"We should just keep going," she said and shrugged shoulders sagging back even further. "I'm not sure there's a thing in the world that can make me feel better about it all."

The words only seemed to make Link think harder, as his eyes fixated in the distance, towards her nightmare. His concern was touching but, not even Link had the power to make this feeling go away. If Zelda had known of anything that could relive the insurmountable pressure, she would've found it by now.

"It's okay Link. Sometimes people just get down, all we can do is accept the feeling and carry on," Zelda said putting on a smile that faded away almost instantly.

Link stared back at her, "We're not most people though are we?"

Zelda looked at him clueless; making Link's eyes flicker a bit in what she could only presume was anticipation. He had picked up a habit of leaving her without words in her mouth, it was quite annoying.

"Look just follow me…" Link said before steering his horse to the left of the track and up onto the Oval Plains.

"Link…?" Zelda called but he did not reply and subconsciously found herself moving her white steed after him.

They trotted up the hill until, Link yelled jarringly, making his horse burst into gallop. _Really? He wants to race,_ Zelda thought but found herself snapping into full speed. Immediately, the invigorating feeling of wind ruffling through her hair, hit her. Thank the Goddess that it would be night by the time they arrived in Hateno, the thing on her head would be more comparable to an unkempt wild animal than locks.

Soon it became obvious Link wasn't aiming for a race to Hateno, instead he made for the flowing waterfall in the distance. Not once did he look back at Zelda, an oddity for their horse races. Half the fun was seeing his face grin back at her, truly alive.

"Where are we going?" Zelda called ahead.

Just as though he had read her mind Link turned back and just grinned. Goddesses that boy sure could be annoying sometimes, what in the earth was he planning? Zelda found herself intrigued by the whole thing. When Link was like this she was almost completely and unequivocally certain he was himself. Not the Knightly hard exterior he put on for the masses or the reserved and often quiet front he put on around her. That excitement in his eyes and the ease of his very presence even meters away on a horse showed a person totally at peace.

Reaching a clump of trees the Knight leapt off with that annoying grace and tied his horse quickly. As Zelda arrived he rushed over offering her a hand off and tying her steed to the same tree.

"Link mind telling me—"

"C'mon we'll miss it," Link grinned again and began to sprint off up the hill.

All Zelda could think was, _Thank the Goddess I changed out of that horrible dress,_ as she ran after him calling him to stave off the pace. She scrabbled through the dirt until eventually the ground plateaued out. Link was stood at the edge of the field looking directly at the waterfall in the distance.

She walked up beside him slowly getting her heavy breaths under control. When she looked over the lake however, the breath only caught in her throat. The lake was almost shinning in a green ethereal light and the moonlight bounced across it like skimming stones.

Link tugged on her sleeve and she obliged moving over towards him and looking at the waterfall in the distance, light shimmering off it in an over worldly fashion.

"It's…" Zelda breathed.

"I know," Link said quietly. "You are now one of the few people to know this exists, let alone see it."

"What is it? How did you even—"

Link cut her off again, "Once my father took me up here to see it for the first time. I was just ten years old and already completely committed towards becoming a knight."

"Except for all the climbing," Zelda smiled watching the green dance in the centre of Link's eyes before turning back.

Link laughed for a moment, "Yeah, except for that. He said I was about to learn the most important lesson of my life but I would only understand it years later."

Zelda was completely focused with her ears but that view had seemed to grab up the attention of her eyes and refuse to let go.

"He told me that to fight for nothing but glory, honour and pride was meaningless. The notion that these principles matter is a lie all knights tell themselves to throw their bodies into battle for nothing. It is only when their service comes to end that they will realise just how pointless all the work had been. A long time ago even my father believed it, so many of us did…

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't fight it just means you can't just spend your whole life fighting and throwing your life aside for nothing. To him there was only one thing that was worth fighting for… Something that captivated you by its beauty, not just in its appearance but in the fact you just couldn't begin to understand how anything like it could exist in this world. You see he fought not just because he had finally seen the beauty in the land around him but, more that he loved the woman who made him finally see it."

"Your mother…" Zelda whispered.

She turned to Link to say more. All the things she wanted to tell him, the feelings and emotions she wanted to convey in this one perfect moment. But before she could even open her mouth Link's whole front suddenly became illuminated in an ever growing light. When she turned towards the source her whole body seemed to spin around at a blinding speed.

Across the lake the green light had come alive, millions of orbs of fantastical light. All of them flowing, shimmering, moving through the air like water that come alive and escaped the boundaries of the earth. It swirled all around the lake moving at with a calm sway that made Zelda question whether she should howl with excitement or sit and relax. Her legs were drawn towards the edge of the tiny plateau.

All the orbs gathered into one flowing stream and then began to move towards her, brushing occasionally across the surface of the water. As it reached Zelda it parted around her, the rock in a sea of beauty. Just as soon as one light captured her attention, it was gone only for her to be captivated by another, until eventually she found herself lost in it all. She reached up with an arm and to watch the stream brush past. Soon she was laughing and dancing through the light which surrounded her. In this moment she wasn't the chosen princess or the decedent of Hylia, she was just a girl and what a feeling it was.

When she looked back to Link he was not lost in the sea of light. Instead he simply was looking at her with a peaceful gaze. Involuntarily she found her legs walking over to him.

He kept his eyes on her, "I'm proud of them you know… my parents. When I was in that cave with Alfonzo he called them both weak, that their lives were meaningless and that all had mattered was his goal. There was part of me that believed him in there. But when I let myself free from whatever prison I hid myself in I realised just how wrong he was. Letting all this emotion out, it's terrifying; it scares me more than the Yiga or Ganon. I've come so far through it all but, to tell you what made me break out of that cave it's… almost too hard."

Zelda just stood and watched motionless as the light waved across his face in dazzling beauty, forcing emotion inside her churn up and mix. Breath came from her mouth evenly even though she could practically feel her heart thumping away in her throat. He was getting closer but she had no idea whether it was him or herself who was moving forwards.

"Zelda…" Link breathed in a dry voice. "I understand now, everything he said. I have something I want to fight for more than anything."

"You're father seemed to know more than he let on. I know exactly what he means too, someone who helps you see the beauty in everything. Makes you want to keep fighting," her speech ended as his hand found its way to hers. Zelda looked up and smiled forgetting about the lights around them.

"It's you…"

Her lips parted slightly, the words already buzzing around her head sending off pulses of joy. "I don't—"

"I— I love you. Goddess save me, I know it's wrong but I— "

Link almost looked different now he said it. Those angry eyebrows now eased in comfort and his posture no longer ready for a fight. "I just can't—"

"Shut up."

His face contorted with surprise, it was payback for before but not enough. Zelda reached up with both hands and cradled his face, his eyes closing gently with her touch. Then with all the strength she could muster she brought down his lips on hers.

His hands landed on her hips lightly and she felt his chest tighten. But as he kissed her back Zelda felt like her brain was melting in her body. How long she had wanted this without even realising.

Even before all the questions and inhibitions could circle through her mind they both relaxed into the embrace, Link's arms wrapped around her waist and Zelda's around his neck. It was just them and the dazzling lights around them. Tightening their arms around each other each pause for breath was only a moment before they were drawn in again.

"We shouldn't be…" Link began before immediately breaking and bringing her in again. The force sent them to the ground, where she lay on top of him bringing him in as close as she could only pausing to explore the dancing light in his eyes.

From Kakariko to Hateno to the far towns and villages, to the farthest parts of the kingdom, there could be seen a dazzling green light in the sky of which no one had ever seen.

* * *

It was strange to go to such a perfect night to standing by a tree shrouding three gravestones. Link looked down sombrely. In the far distance stretched the ocean and whatever lay beyond and below the sleepy houses of Hateno began to stir for the day.

It was a short funeral. Link didn't say any words. His father didn't like that sort of thing.

He stared trying to just remember the good things. It still felt like the pain was raw, maybe it would never heal but in time he would move on. He never even considered that he'd be confident of that much. That in spite of everything and in the face of unspeakable darkness, he felt more ready than ever.

With a hand he held up the green charm his mother had given him as a child. It was the only thing he had left of them save for the empty house. Link considered leaving it by the graves but decided against it, putting it back where it belonged around his neck.

It had been so long since he had been here. Link had not visited his mother's grave once since that night. His father had given him a way to take away the pain but Link had never known it was a temporary solution. It felt right to be here again but there was a sickening feeling that it would be the last he would see it for some time.

Zelda gripped his arm letting him know she was there. He could see her looking up as though she was afraid he was going to disappear.

When the sun had fully emerged from the horizon Link looked to Zelda and smiled. He could barely believe the night before, or should he say this morning. As all things go for those his age he had still kept things pretty respectable or at least what he could manage with his now ruined discipline.

She gave his hand a quick squeeze before turning and walking back down to the horses, the sun lighting up her hair golden as she left.

Link gave the stones one last look and followed her down towards the empty house.

* * *

 **I might come back to this and do some edits. I've spent the past few days writing parts of it over and over again, nothing really felt right. It was either too cliché or I was being too prude. Still not sure if I'm totally happy but it got the point where I was just like "c'mon just get it out man, it's fine".**

 **There'll be another four chapters after this so look out for them. Nearly at the end!**

 **Thanks for reading and doing all the reviewing, favouriting and following makes me a happy guy.**


	27. Fury

**Hi all, this chapter is kinda a long so hopefully its worth the wait.**

 **I've been pretty busy at the moment so I haven't been replying to reviews so I'll just get it out of the way.**

 **Thanks James Birdsong for continuing to read and I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far.**

 **AriTheDoggo that's awesome I didn't seem myself as that inspirational. I'm going through your story at the moment (upto chapter 15) I'll review when I get up to date. So far so good though man :)**

 **Andrew you've review like every chapter so I'm super thankful. If you ever get round to writing a little more you'll be sure to get my support. I'm not sure whether to be sad or happy I'm coming to the end of this. It's weirdly been a part of my life for the past few months. Dw though after its over I do have other plans for Zelda fanfic.**

 **RSBCS that's one long review friend, I really enjoyed reading it. I'm glad you liked all the elements. I was a little worried about it being all over the place too with the back and forth from the present, and I feel it might be sometimes but I really glad you enjoy it. Alfonzo turning was something I had in mind from the beginning and I had to try very hard not to put too many hints. But thankyou so much for leaving such a thoughtful review.**

* * *

Chapter 27- Fury

The mornings were the same as always. Link got up like a machine coming to life, the unchanging buzz of the first hour of the morning drilled into his skull. He packed their bags and prepared some breakfast. Or at least all he could make from what they had got in the early morning Hateno rush.

Just has he attached the bags to the horses the routine was broken for the first time in so long. He looked towards the sleeping figure of Zelda, hair spread wide like wings across the grass, now glowing with a golden light in the emerging sun.

It was one of the few sights that could leave a person as disciplined as him breathless, and confused about what he was doing in the first place.

She was one of the few people he trusted and probably the only person who could bring Link out. Not Link the knight or the blank figure looking on emotionless. Just Link.

* * *

Only thirty minutes on horseback and Zelda's tired ramblings had reached their summit. Link had never met another person so reliant on their beauty sleep. Most people got quiet and slow when they fatigued, but not Zelda. No, she was a whole different beast. If they didn't spend so much time together Link would've thought her drunk, something he really didn't want to see again.

"…so if you think about it all the legends and stories don't really fit together chronologically. There's just no way they can exist in the same timeline."

Link groaned. There was no way he could endure a whole day of this. Last night when they had agreed under the stars to share their thoughts and feelings freely, he didn't mean this.

"…let's say the hero really did go back in time in the end. Does that world really just disappear? I personally don't buy it for a second."

 _I've changed my mind. I never thought I'd think this but Al' was right; at least I wouldn't have to endure this as an empty husk._

"I mean what do you think?" Zelda jabbed her finger at him.

Link jolted with panic, "Yeah… I mean yeah…"

Zelda narrowed her eyes in on him as Link began to play with the reigns. Just from a stare he could feel his body shivering in the best of ways.

"You were thinking about food again weren't you," she said.

Link laughed lightly, "You got me."

"Link! We just had breakfast. If you spent all that brain capacity towards something useful, not food, you'd probably be the most intelligent person in the kingdom."

"Food is important," Link said nonchalantly creating a slight giggle from Zelda which stopped dead when she realised he wasn't joking in the slightest.

"Well you certainly did better this morning to cook something that isn't meat on a skewer," she said relishing in Link's slight smile.

Of course Link's cooking would never be on par with the castle kitchens but he sure was getting better at it. He was getting good at adding various foods and ingredients he'd gathered along the way. Zelda was of course a help in making sure he didn't cook something toxic. Who knew maybe one day even she could manage conjuring up something edible.

Link looked to the side trying to lean casually on the saddle like he normally did it was somehow more difficult after that wonderful night. "We're going to have to stop off at a stable tonight. There aren't enough supplies to last us until Castletown."

"The inn near the Duelling Peaks…? Hey, since we're you know, more comfortable with each other, maybe we can…"

"No way," Link cut her off tautly. "If the people there even guess it's us I can say farewell to my head being attached to the rest of my body."

"You know it's okay to just say you're nervous Link," Zelda teased. "You don't have to come up with all these elaborate excuses. I mean two nights ago you seemed to handle yourself quite well… it was a pleasant surprise to find out you could—"

"Agh!" Link flushed up and turned his head back towards the road. She was way too good at that now it was getting worrying. He could almost feel her mischievous eyes looking for the weak spots. "You know how Hylians are. They'd lap up any sort of gossip like this. We could just look at each other too long and the story would be heard from every street in Castletown."

"What if we disguise ourselves enter the inn as a newly married couple? I think you could pull a farmer look off."

"Zelda…" Link grumbled trying to give her the hint to move on.

"You know… You get kind of grumpy when you're tired." Zelda said. "I've never met someone so reliant on their beauty sleep."

"Fine tomorrow you can be the one to wake up early and make breakfast" Link said jokingly, though he held himself off from launching across at the jibbing girl next to him. It was exactly what she wanted and he did want to make it to the stable eventually.

"You and I both know me making food is the last thing we want," Zelda laughed.

They rode in silence for a while. The gentle hillocks of the Oval plains stretched out beside them and Link couldn't help but remember the madness that had come over him as he led Zelda across up to the lake. If madness was ever helpful that had to be an example. It was almost like all that noise in his head had finally been drowned out.

Still, since that night Link had felt something strange. Something that was bubbling just beneath the surface of whatever messed up mind he had inside that thick skull.

Link could almost hear Zelda's mind whir away beside him. Just from her retreating posture he could tell she was thinking of the calamity again.

"Link—"

"No we're not going to fall to the calamity. Your power will show itself eventually and even if it doesn't there's no sign that Ganon is even going to be coming anytime soon. We'll be well prepared for it when it does show its face. We've been over this before… what's really bothering you?"

Zelda shrugged down with a deflated smile, "That obvious huh?"

Link smiled back as reassuringly as he could, being supportive was still a little alien to him. When she was like this he just wanted to take her up and do whatever it took to just make those thoughts go away.

They both listened to the gentle clop of their horses along the dirt path and the gentle ambience of humming wildlife. Zelda had now begun to play with her horse's mane as she leaned forwards in the saddle, hugging the mare's neck.

"We've thought so much about the calamity, we've never even considered what's going to happen after. It didn't even enter my mind until a few nights ago but now it feels like, for the first time, there's something to look forward to, something to actually hope for. Would it be too crass to ask, where do you see yourself after the calamity?"

She was right. Link had spent most of his waking life dedicated to defeating the calamity, willing or not. Not once had he considered what he would be doing after it was all over or what it would cost him to get there. They all seemed like such small questions in the face of something so apocalyptic but maybe it was time to hope, like he had barely allowed himself to do before.

"I don't know… I wanted to be a knight as far as I even remember having memories. Nothing sounded more exciting than a life of battling and adventuring, discovering the world for yourself. My life was always so obviously planned out," He touched the green charm hung around his neck. "I'm not sure if that's what I want anymore."

"I thought you loved being a knight, you're good at it too. What are you trying to say?" Zelda straightened and stared quizzically.

"I guess I'm just saying I'm starting to understand why my father wanted to go back to Hateno so badly and why he found peace in the country. It's almost too hard to think about what I'll be like after the calamity hits but these past few months travelling with you... I've been happy and I don't want that to end."

"Mhmm," Zelda was using those playful eyes again, making Link roll his own. "What exactly is it about travelling that makes you so happy?"

"Well I mean have you seen the country… It just looks amazing this time of year."

"Link…"

"You mean the villages, aren't they so full of life?"

"Really…?"

"And camping under the stars—"

"Come on really?" Zelda extended her arms to the heavens mockingly as though to token some divine intervention.

"Oh and there's you too," Link smiled forgetting about his cheeks flushing for once. "You definitely help."

"Was that really so hard to do?"

"Eh," Link shrugged and moved off a little faster from the girl eyeballing him. "Maybe I just don't want to inflate that ego any further."

"Linklon Hateno don't you dare…" She tried her hardest to put on a tough voice but Link could practically hear the smile behind him. "Get back here now!"

Link cracked the reigns and set off at a gallop quietly hoping that just for today they could have the day off. Just for one day that they wouldn't have to deal with a whole host of monsters or Yiga or the impeding unknown deadline of the calamity.

* * *

They arrived at the inn, just as the weather turned nasty.

Bang, bang, bang. Link slammed on the wooden door as he lifted the hood of his coat up. They had arrived late, which of course was completely Link's fault. The owner had probably locked up for the night.

Bang, bang, bang. Link looked around checking for a bell or secret door that he didn't know about

Zelda shivered slightly. She was thankful for the warm cloaks Link had managed to get them. They were thick, warm and lined with rito feathers that were so comfortable, they made her just want to lie down and snuggle up under the elements. Still, even a cloak this thick could only keep her dry so long and already she could feel the rain coming through at the top of her hood.

Link looked at her with that precious concerned look that she couldn't even remember hating. It felt strange to even imagine her feelings towards the boy just after being assigned her appointed knight. Back then Link could be polarising at best. Now her feelings were so… different.

Even though he'd protested in Hateno Zelda brushed up against his arm trying to get some warmth and comfort from him. Her heart leapt as Link moved into her too. It seemed the cold weather was overriding his loyalties and fears of being discovered.

Zelda looked across the field towards the walls of Fort Hateno. Rain lashed across the ground until the ground could not hold more water and the lush green grass turned to marshland. A slick film seemed to cover everything making the whole landscape look shined like armour.

The Inn itself used to be a simple stable that specialised in the taming of wild horses. Most of the herds in the area had been tamed long ago, and so instead the owner had turned to housing those travelling to and from Kakariko or Hateno. Money had come in gradually and the Inn had expanded bit by bit, sprawling out with new rooms and halls that only just looked like they belonged to the rest of the place.

Bang, bang, bang. A third time, Link looked restless now, his body shifting side to side nervously.

Finally the door opened and a wall of noise came with it. A clatter and chatter from within ringing out into the night so loud that not even the hammering of the rain and wind could mask it.

"Travellers!" the beaming owner exclaimed as though he greeting his long lost family. "Sorry to keep you waiting. The rain has its way of masking the knocks, and we haven't exactly been the quietest inside either."

Link looked almost shocked, he wasn't expecting anyone to answer and certainly not with such enthusiasm. He stood there looking blank making Zelda realise she would have to take over.

"If it's not any trouble, we just need a room," she said repeating it again louder to cut through the noise.

The owner stepped to the side smile unmoving and waved his hands inwards. "No trouble at all. Get in and get yourselves dry, I'm sure it's been a tiring journey."

Zelda followed him in, hearing Link close the door firmly behind, immediately shutting of the wind and rain. The place was packed to the roof with people, each table full of Hylians chatting and laughing away. Most were drunk and paid the two new strangers little attention as the owner led them to the bar.

She noticed a group of Hylian guards in the corner and pulled her hood a little further forward. They were Fort Hateno garrison and chances were they'd never seen Link or Zelda before. No chances could be taken though, if word got to her father about the Hateno visit only more questions would come with it. With those questions would go even more of her freedoms and privileges and risk being locked away in that tower again.

The owner made it to the bar and leaned across, smile widening to show a missing front tooth. "What can I do for ya?"

A burst of laughter from the guard table made Zelda speak in a more muted voice, "We just need a bed for the night. We should be out of your hair by morning."

Link had brought his hood down and was staring at all the patrons one by one. His whole body had tensed up as he transformed from Link the person to Link the Knight, the pages of his book being slammed shut just as she was getting to the good part of the story. His fingers flexed in the way they normally did for a fight. Something was bothering him.

"No trouble at all," he began to shuffle through a ledger and Zelda felt the wave of small talk come. "So are you travelling to Castletown? It's the princess' birthday in a few weeks."

Zelda tapped a finger on the bar and lied, "I'm afraid not we're travelling to Hebra to see my uncle."

Link glanced sideways signalling to " _wrap this up"._

"I can see your partner isn't the chatty type." The barkeep stared at the Knight and Zelda watched his smile crumble a little. "Young romance warms my heart, for such a lovely couple I can do forty rupees for our best suite. It really adds to the romance."

"Two rooms," Link leaned across the bar making the owner jump. "And we're not a couple I'm just here to protect her."

"I didn't mean nothing by it," the owner protested his darkened expression was made a little lighter when Link pushed across three red rupees, which he quickly pocketed. "One room is first door on the left; the other is at the end of the corridor."

"Still doing food?" Link asked.

"There's should be a little stew left in the pot. It's best you get at it quickly before the King's men have their way with it."

Link nodded to him and led Zelda to a table in the corner. He sat down back to the wall and continued to scan the rest of the room. Something was definitely up with him.

"What's with you tonight?" Zelda asked. "You've been acting strange the minute we got to the door."

He continued to scan and said mutedly, "We shouldn't have come here it was stupid."

She continued to scan over his face and said, "Link, there's no need to be so worried about my father—"

"It's not that," Link said firmly. "Things got personal down in Gerudo and the Yiga want blood. Al' kept them off me for a while, probably the best thing he ever did for me, but they don't care about the rules anymore. If they find out I'm outside the capital they'll send their best to kill me, chances are they won't think twice about killing you either."

"That why we've been keeping away from civilization this whole trip…?"

Link nodded, still not even meeting her eyes.

"Fine… maybe you're right but we're here anyway and I don't see any scythes flying our direction," Zelda showed her hands up finally getting Link to look at her. "But that doesn't give you the right to act curt with the owner, he was just trying to be nice and—"

"He just wants your money."

"What's with you?" Zelda said.

Link sighed. "Look I'm sorry, just something doesn't feel right. It's like all my senses are firing off right now like I'm getting ready for a…" he trailed off.

"Fight?" Zelda finished.

"Right." He felt his back to see if the sword was still there, took a deep breath and sagged his shoulders a little.

When Link was worried it almost always meant trouble. She knew it was stupid to mistake it for fear, he was known as being fearless for a reason. Often Zelda wandered if that part of his brain was missing. Something had to help him charge headlong into some of the most feared beasts in the kingdom with not even a second thought. Still the storm wasn't letting up and there weren't any obvious threats.

"Those rooms are ready if you wanna take a look," the owner called from the bar.

After a few seconds Link had seemed to calm himself a little and got up from the table, shifting his coat back a little. "You coming?" he asked.

Zelda smiled at him, "I'm fine just please try not to make too much of a mess when you're searching the place."

Link faked a smile back even though he knew Zelda could tell and followed the owner into an open door.

* * *

Zelda looked back to the table and towards the pot of stew in the centre of the hall. Her stomach gurgled a little and she understood what it was like to be Link around food. Stretching her sore legs she got ready to get up.

"You mind if we join you?" Zelda looked up in surprise at the two guards stood in front of her table. "Don't worry we ain't selling anything, just curious is all."

Both men looked pretty rough but had faces she didn't recognise. The one on the right had a well-groomed thick moustache that had to be several years out of date, and the other a little grizzle. Moustache-man was tanned and had to be from the south, either Lurelin or part of the merchant tribes in Gerudo. The other looked more like Link, probably a local boy. Both had the colours of the Hateno garrison and if they had seen Zelda before they would've recognised her already.

"Sure, we could always use a little company," she said in the Hebran accent Link got her to learn. It had taken a while now but it seemed Zelda could pull it off pretty convincingly now, so long as neither of the guards were actually Hebran.

"Great!" the southerner replied. "L get some drinks for our new friend here."

The gruff Hateno man grunted and turned towards the bar.

"That's kind of you," Zelda smiled, the one she had practiced a thousand times in the mirror.

The guard smiled back. The silence seemed to drag on infinitely but eventually "L" made it back from the bar with four tankards.

"Here...we…are." The guard said slowly taking the drinks from his friend and handing to Zelda. "This is some of the best ale in the Kingdom, though they don't make booze quite like they do back in Gerudo."

Part of the merchant tribes it was. They were hardy people; the sorts who never stayed in one place for longer than a week and in such a hard environment life would constantly be a struggle to survive. Still Zelda found them to be quite pleasant or maybe that was just a show to get you to buy.

He opened his mouth again and said in a purring voice. "My apologies I forgot to get your names, you and your friend."

"Mine is Tetra and my friend is… Bryne," Zelda cursed herself silently as she stumbled over the last name. She was better than that, using his father's name it was like asking for the guy to figure it out.

"Bryne huh." the guards thought for a moment. "Funny we know a guy called Bryne he died a few years back unfortunate stuff. Your friend there doesn't look to different to him now I think about it."

Zelda changed the direction quickly, "So what exactly are your names…? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Certainly my dear," he smiled. "As you already know we call my friend here is L and me, my name is Asser."

Asser paused as a sudden burst of noise came from a table by the door. A drunkard had climbed up onto the table and began to give an impassioned speech to his companions. The rest of the hall seemed to find it amusing enough to pause their conversations. The Gerudan Hylian did not.

"Now Tetra… You both look well-travelled, I know Hebran coats when I see them I come to think of it I did see your friend there Fort Hateno with a cloaked figure not too long ago. So tell me, what brought you to this fair region of ours," his voice continued to purr.

Zelda swallowed, "My uncle has a farm here we were just—"

"You hear that friend her uncle has a farm," Asser turned to L with a smirk and as he turned back Zelda watched as the goodwill faded from his face. "Now I'm sorry to listen in because I'm a little nosey but I just overheard you telling the bartender you was travelling to Hebra to see an uncle."

"Yeah I did—"

"That's a lot of uncles you got there."

Zelda felt the atmosphere bomb and narrowed her eyes, "What? Can't people can have family all over."

"I meant nothing by it," He held his hands back the smile looking more artificial by the second. "... As I said, just curious is all."

The large room began to close in but Zelda kept her breath steady. There was no way she was giving them any information, whether it be from talking or anything they could gage from her body language. She glanced over to the door for a moment wishing Link would just wrap up and come down those stares.

Asser took a swig and zoned in, "Say your friend there sure is a curious figure, come to think there's just something about him I recognise and I just can't get my head around it."

"He's here to protect me," Zelda said as a calm threat only making Asser grin a little wider. She was playing right into his hands.

"Of course it's dangerous anywhere outside of central Hyrule and of course—" he held a hand to his chest. "—we are in the business of protecting folks. In fact there have been sightings of Yiga in the area. They hide in plain sight disguising themselves as normal Hylians. Of course they try to keep out of the way a little. There's only one thing that helps us find them… they travel in pairs."

Zelda's stomach plummeted. The guard thought she was a Yiga assassin. That meant more prying and it would only be so long until her put the real picture together and that meant more danger here, and a storm when they got back home.

"So what did you say your family does?"

"I didn't," Zelda said quickly and then continued as the guard raised his eyebrows. "My family are just ranchers."

Asser spat to the side and took another swig, his face was getting nasty and his friend's wasn't much better. "Now Miss Tetra you better not be lying to me."

"Of course not."

"Then tell me why in the twilight a rancher family would hire some goon to protect their daughter and how in Hyrule they can even afford it on a farming wage? Come to think about it how do they afford coats lined with Rito feathers?"

Zelda hesitated.

" **There a problem here?** " Link slammed his hands on the table his stern voice making the two men jump a little.

"Maybe there—" Asser paused as he glanced to Link's blue earrings.

His friend grunted at him waking him back up out of whatever weird trance he was in.

"We'll take our leave," Asser announced standing up to his friends surprise. "Have a good night."

They watched the two guards take their leave and return to the table stacked with the Hateno Garrison. Link's eyes lingered on them for a while until finally he unclenched his fists and brought his hands up off the table.

"What's going on," he growled.

Zelda swallowed even with them on the other side of the room the tension was palpable. Link himself looked poised to leap across at them.

"They think we're Yiga," Zelda whispered. "There's no need to worry Link they're not going to hurt me. They're my father's men if they knew who I was, all it would do is cause a row with him."

Link nodded but still kept his eyes on them, "Let's get to our rooms, food will have to wait until tomorrow."

Zelda's protests lasted only a few seconds when she realised Link wasn't shifting. In fact, it was probably better to put as many doors between the knight and the two men as possible; Link looked ready to kick off. He led her up the stairs and to the right, opening the door into a short corridor with four hefty doors.

"Lock the door and don't open it unless you're sure it's me," he said firmly in a tone that did not invite a reply.

Zelda slipped into the room and felt it close heavily behind her.

* * *

The celling seemed to swirl above him. Link stared at it wide open, his eyes barely even blinking. The spread of the comfortable bed felt like rocks beneath him as he tried to calm his body down.

They were just guards after all. They didn't even know who they were and they wouldn't just attack Hylians at random, under suspicion of being a Yiga agent. Zelda was right even if they did figure it out, the most that would happen would just be an argument with her father about wasting time. Since the King himself was fond of Link there would be few consequences for him. That was even if the garrison bothered to report to the King anyway, Link's father had headed it when he was much younger and had complained to Link many times of their idleness.

The only thing Link had to worry about was the King finding out how close he and Zelda had gotten over the past few weeks. He had practically taken a dump on the rules, regulations and common etiquette of an honourable Knight.

Even that did little to explain the surge of adrenalin passing through him. Why was he so hopped up all of a sudden? Ever since the owner had opened the door his body had been on overdrive, and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

He shifted to one side and then to the other before sitting up. Nothing was working. Maybe this was a consequence of letting more emotion in. He had dialled all his instincts to eleven, all because he was terrified of something happening to Zelda. Was this what Al' was talking about when he told him to kill that side of himself.

There was a clatter from outside and Link was already on his feet ready. His sword had already found its way to its hand. The dark silhouette of the door seemed to come closer, getting larger but Link blinked away the illusion. Maybe he was just tired and hearing things, he had gotten a lack of sleep over the past few days; his head had been particularly busy.

Never mind, he had already slipped through the door, one hand on the hilt of the Mastersword, the other around its sheath. The corridor stretched out before him and the darkness and silence dragged out the seconds into eternities. Link crept across the floor shifting his weight slowly from one for to the other, making no sound at all. There were no sounds only the blood pounding away beneath his ears.

"Hey…" Zelda threw her arms around Link's side warming him up instantly. "I was going to sneak into your room but it looks like you had the same idea. Pretty risky huh? If my father knew what was going on we'd be—"

She looked at Link for a moment. Link's body was ready to lash out at something, even the slightest micro movement in the corner of his eyes. Something was wrong, he could just feel it. Though, all through there the darkness there wasn't a sight or sound, only Zelda there beside him.

Zelda placed a palm on his chest and felt Link heart beating madly beneath.

"Hey you know it's okay to be a little nervous," she whispered her hand trailing up towards his face.

Normally it would've been enough to send Link crazy but instead he ignored her and homed in on the curtains towards the end of the corridor. He stared over them, arms itching to move at anything.

"Link what's—"

A rustle of the fabric and Link lunged forwards in a wide slash slicing through the curtains and whatever lay beneath them. The rustic fabric fell to the ground flat revealing nothing but a window looking out over the dark road.

Zelda laughed a little, "Well done sir Link if I ever I need protecting from curtains I'll be sure to ask for your courageous services. Now will you please calm down and—"

Link saw a light in the distance, far out along the road. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. His senses had to be doing this for a reason. There had to be a reason. He turned and ran down the corridor still keeping his feet a light as possible.

"Will you tell me what the—"

Her voice faded as Link rushed into the main hall leaving the door wide open behind him. His legs flew down the stairs as he came into the light of the hallway.

The two guards from before, Asser and L sat on the tables, still drinking. Link's hand clasped tight around the sword. Zelda rushed behind him fear wild in her eyes.

"Ah good to see you again friend!" Asser swayed a little but his voice remained unaffected by the alcohol. "Care to have a drink? The barkeep said to just pay when we're done."

Something was wrong, just looking at the guard sent his senses crazy. His sword arm was itching like crazy now.

"Link!" Zelda called out. "Don't they're just guards. I don't know what's happening but it's okay, they're just guards."

Asser looked at Link now with extra caution. "It's you? Look I'm sorry about before we had no idea. The lads are just a little rustled about the Yiga infiltrating everywhere, can never be too careful you know…"

Link stared at him hard. It wasn't helping, the Mastersword was calling to him to strike now, strike hard. It was him, it had to be him. Without the element of surprise he'd be nothing and they'd be one less Yiga down.

"If he was a Yiga he'd have attacked already, Link please calm down," Zelda was moving forwards to him slowly treating him like Link treated horses, soft voice gradual movements.

There was no calming down. They were in danger, his senses never lied, and they never came alive unless something was wrong. Worst of all though, the fight focus had left and all that remained was a raw unmoving anger.

Asser opened his mouth again and Link was on him in a second, slamming him against the wall and waiting for the Yiga cards to fall and that red painted eye to stare back at him.

"Link…" Zelda called.

He wasn't changing. They always changed at this point. Instead of a red eye two fearful dark brown pearls stared back at him. With dread Link realised he was wrong. His senses had betrayed him. The only remaining question was what was making him be like this. Was he going crazy?

"Link…" Zelda croaked.

Asser's fearful eyes weren't looking at him and Link let him fall to the ground and turned. L had gone and now all that remained was the skin-tight red painted garb and that ever gleaming eye staring at him. Scythe curled around the princess' neck.

"Drop the sword," the Yiga hissed.

Link held the sword in front and brought it down calmly. Asser was gasping for air beside him, Link had shoved him hard. The sword was almost on the floor now.

"I thought I was done for, you were close boy just not close enough," he laughed hideously beneath the mask. "I can't believe I've actually got you."

Link glided his hand up his leg, slowly removing the knife strapped to his leg and bringing it up out of view.

He shifted from one foot to another, he was a rookie, likely just came across them by chance.

He loosened his grip on Zelda, "Don't worry we won't be here for long. They'll be here soon. Call for help and I won't hesitate to paint the floor with a lovely new red. I know you won't though, even if it means you'll just both be dead in a few minutes."

Link paused cocked his head to the side and smiled. _Be ready._ Zelda smiled back. With a rapid motion the knife flew and lodged into his shoulder. Zelda slammed her elbow into the Yiga's stomach and he crouched over with a choke and splutter.

He barely had a chance to recover as Link ran into him sending him barrelling across the floor thumping at the base of the stairs.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, kicking the Mastersword over.

He grabbed the blade with a roll and sliced through the Yiga watching him dissolve into a mist of black magic and cards.

Link stood there, frozen in position panting. Finally the sounds of the room flooded in around him. Asser was sitting by the wall head in his hands, wondering how he had fallen for the lies of his friend for almost a year.

"What did he mean 'they'll be here soon'?" Zelda asked.

Link's blood still wasn't settled. Everything was in overdrive. The assassin's words, that light in the distance and finally he remembered the last time he'd been like this before. Finally that emotion, the one bubbling beneath the surface showed its face, plummeting through his body like a falling rock.

" **OUT HERE KIDDO** "

It dropped to the bottom and exploded out in pure rage.

" **DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T MISS ME** "

Link wiped off his sword, hands physically shaking. The hammering of the rain seemed to increase in intensity.

"He wants you to follow him. If you go you'll be handing the control over to him," Zelda breathed her breath going almost as heavy as Link's.

Link wasn't going to listen though and Zelda knew it. He barged through the front door and into the night, rain quickly reducing Zelda's calls to nothing. All that mattered were the riders in front.


	28. The Temple of the Forgotten

***Obligatory comment about being very busy this week***

 **Jokes aside I've rushed to get this out before I go do some competitions at another university, so there might be some mistakes. I'll be back to correct them Monday.**

 **RSBCS I'm glad I could surprise you. I did kinda want to make things a little awkward between the two because Link obviously still hasn't sorted out everything. It was meant to not be obvious who the real Yiga was, I feel like that's the appeal of them, so I'm happy it worked. And yeah of course I enjoy reviews it makes me feel like I'm really sharing this story I've half created.**

 **Andrew tbh I got a little stressed writing it lol**

 **That's all!**

* * *

Chapter 28- The Temple of the Forgotten

Mind racing, heart racing, blood racing. Nothing was slowing down. All that was left in his body was a fury that Link just couldn't contain anymore. Everything that had happened in his life, regardless of fate and Link's own terrible decisions was down to that man. All the pain of his life was because of him.

Al' had always been there in the background for the whole of Link's life, pulling the strings, making Link into whatever he wanted. The worst part of it all was that the rogue knight would always be a part of him, no matter how much Link wanted to cut it out.

He had chased him through the duelling peaks and through Hyrule fields, and for the full two days straight of riding Link had felt himself gaining on him. As he thundered past Lake Illumeni he could see the tracks clearly before him.

Even now Alfonzo was pulling his same old tricks. The tracks were so obvious even a child playing in the mud would be able to follow them three days later. The knight wanted him to follow; he was leading him towards something.

It didn't matter though. Link knew this had to end now; he had to face him one last time. No matter what the grounds were Link would finish this; even if the man surrounded himself with a thousand Yiga or the Calamity itself, it wouldn't be enough. Somewhere deep inside he was sure of that.

Finally he made his way to the mouth of Tanagar canyon that cut its way through the ground deeper and deeper. The tracks led further down into the shadows of the orange stone walls.

 _Just think for a moment, just think._

He brought his horse to a stop.

"Woah Ciela,"

Link had allowed himself to become overemotional and play right into the enemies hands. He wasn't in control of his actions, just acting out of a primal desire for revenge. Of all the good things to come out of his acceptance of who he was back in Gerudo, Link hadn't realised just how unprepared he was for this.

There would always be a flipside to all the happiness of the last few days. There was always a payment to anything good in his life. This was it. Raw and painful like the day he had first turned it away. That desperate grief that he now clung to just to feel normal again, it was flaring up, dictating his actions.

He needed to let it go. Closure was the best he could hope for and even if putting a sword in Al' couldn't give that to him, at least he would be saying goodbye to the strings that had controlled his life for so long.

Link grit his teeth again as a renewed rush of anger swelled and he propelled his horse forwards, leaving a thick cloud of orange dust behind. The stone walls either side climbed higher and higher until it was indistinguishable what was at the top of them.

At least he was thinking a little clearer through the red mist. His mind began to sharpen, looking out for ambushes, looking up at spots perfect for the hidden Yiga assassin. It reminded him of riding with Zelda, quietly and constantly looking at everything around them.

Of course he had shoved all thoughts of her to the back of his mind. This was the mission and he couldn't have her get in the way or even worse put herself into danger.

Still he hoped that she had found her way back to Castletown okay. It was but a day's ride and she would be easily picked up by a patrol of guards. Link on the other hand dreaded both hers and the King's wrath on his return. Though he had broken almost every rule of honour and etiquette, one more wouldn't make much of a difference. This was something he had to do.

As he rode the shadows from either side grew dimmer as sunlight retreated away. Link strained his eyes out into the murky canyon. It was even worse than the path to Gerudo, maybe it was the knowledge that the most dangerous man in all the kingdoms was somewhere down here with him.

Two pillars burst through the darkness, standing tall above Link. They looked ancient, far older than anything Link had ever seen in his life. It was like their very presence emanated a world far away that had been and passed. Vines crawled up desperately and looked shrivelled, straining for sun.

Then through the fog of darkness came a colossal wall of ancient stone. Wooden excavation boards and tools laid strewn about revealing the remnants of a temple so old the stone itself had swallowed it up whole.

Ciela whinnied quietly as Link brought her to a stop. He kept his eyes on the entrance as he dismounted, almost scared it would transform into something even more unsettling.

Link had travelled around Tanagar canyon more times than he could count and this had been there in the crack in the earth this whole time? Nets filled with stone littered the sides of the canyon, piled up high along the orange walls. The Yiga must've been working solidly for years, picking away at the rock with whatever tools or perverse magic they could conjure.

But, why? They must've wasted half their manpower unearthing this. If sent against Hyrule, Link's life would've been more difficult than it had already been. If this meant more to Al' than punishing Link… it meant that whatever waited in there was something he wasn't going to enjoy.

Dust swirled around Link's ankles as he climber the makeshift wooden steps to the looming archway. The mixture of crushed rock and dirt slithered out of the entrance escaping from the darkness.

The sword began to ring intensely as soon as he stepped within. Link drew it off his back and watched its glow shine off and on several times before finally settling.

" _Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet…hero?"_

Link had never heard a thing, nothing but that ringing. For a moment in the darkness he quietly wondered if it had been trying to talk to him this whole time. Perhaps he just wasn't listening or maybe the voice just didn't need to speak yet. He hoped for the latter.

He was in a temple of some kind. Link had never heard of such a place but there were mysteries all over Hyrule. Like the supposed labyrinths that no one ever came out of or, the colossal skeletons that scholars fretted over talking of a race of "Leviathans".

Still there was something about this place that resonated deep inside him. The whole area seemed so intangibly familiar. It was almost impossible Link had been here before but it felt as though he recognised the corridor stretching outwards, like he had some connection to it.

Link leapt down onto another pile of stones that had erupted from the floor. The walls of the temple looked buckled, like they were only just barely keeping away the crushing jaws of the growing rock.

Along the crooked floor there were the last remnants of a campsite. He walked over, sword still drawn. Mats unrolled around the campsite and a skewer of meat was held high above what must've been a fire. Link poked at the glowing embers. It was fresh, Al' and his cronies had been here.

Just the side of the camp was a round hole, cutting off from the main chamber and had the rough workings of the other excavation. It was pitch black inside; the light from his blade seemed to go a few centimetres before being cut off. Still they had to have been down there.

Link held the sword a little tighter and walked into the mouth of the tunnel

* * *

He walked and walked through the darkness, barely seeing a few feet in front even when his eyes had adjusted. It felt like an hour had passed before Link began to wonder just how in Hyrule the Yiga had managed to dig so far.

Finally at the end light, glowing orange light was visible. Link softened his footsteps as he began to hear voices echoing.

"I still don't see how this helps us brother," one said. "Maybe the others are right. This knight doesn't seem all together up there."

"I know brother but it's him or Kohga," there was a long sigh. "Stuck between two lunatics how did we get here?"

"We just need faith that Hyrule will fall. Besides it's not all bad, that stupid 'hero' followed us all this way, our scouts saw him near Lake Illumeni."

"The boss really has him riled. I don't know what over though."

There was a snicker, "Who cares? For all the brothers and sisters he's slain I hope he burns up in his own rage."

Link rushed out of the darkness and disposed them in two clean slashes. Even now it was too easy, why had Al' left them there to guard; he knew two Yiga would do little to stand against him.

The jagged rock retreated into the ancient stone once again, as Link looked before him. As he extinguished the torch a blue glow emanated from the archway in front.

He walked through and found himself climbing stairs upwards, the glow getting more intense until the walls almost shined as brightly as Link's sword.

The stairs stopped as Link emerged into a tall room. Its walls seemed resistant to the powerful blue light and remained dark. Four pillars rose up around the pedestal at its centre from which erupted the light upwards, climbing like a geyser of pure energy.

A figure stood before the light that Link could barely make out as he shielded his eyes waiting for them to adjust once again. Before he knew it the figure moved into the light leaving nothing but its fierce blaze in the room with Link.

He stepped up to the central platform and circled the light. From within the pillar Link could hear whispers, like a thousand voice were trapped inside, all trying to call out to him. Keeping a hand steady he reached out and touched the vortex. Wisps of light reached out and touched him, making his fingers tingle a little. It was calling to him, or at least a part of whatever he was.

Link stifled a breath and stepped in. Images and voices washed over him. A crimson bird with a green boy on its back flying through the clouds into a storm; a temple where a blonde girl stood high on an alter; a child fighting through time itself. Then Link found himself being dragged down as the two orange mad eyes of a spiked mask stared at him. They made the wood seem almost alive.

Among it all Link felt between time, like "now" and "then" didn't exist anymore. Time was fragmented but only one thing stayed the same across it all, destruction and redemption, again and again and again. Ganon a force that could not be stopped, finally finding a way back time after time.

Eventually much time passed and everything merged into one again and Link found himself dragged into a reality not far from his own.

Rain poured from the sky as Link looked over Castletown. Fire was everywhere. Corpses littered the ground. Almost nothing was even left of the town; most of the walls were merely darkened marks in the mud.

The very soil itself could not hold the destruction and a mixture of rain, tar and soot turned the once joyous landscape into a wasteland. Everything was gone apart from as crushing sense of loss and grief in Link's soul.

He walked to the centre where the town square fountain now lay in ruins, the triforce at its base chipped and undiscernible. Laid battered and scotched at its feet lay the four champions. Revali, Urbosa, Daruk… even Mipha. All had looks of shock and horror on their faces.

 _No…_ His voice seemed to dissolve in the air around him. Only visible to himself and only comprehended by a feeling of intense grief. They had failed, Link had failed them.

Link found himself adrift for another moment. He found his footing on a marsh overlooking Fort Hateno. The Blatchery Plain once so lush and green had now descended into a swamp of mud and more ash. Guardians littered the plain and at its centre knelt Zelda. A shinned statue like spirit stood over her, gleaming in the wet rain. The Mastersword glowed and rung out and Zelda looked towards it.

When he looked in her eyes Link saw them brimmed with tears. In her arms he lay, battered and beaten. Link didn't understand how he could look so weak. Zelda began to talk to the sword but Link could not hear her words.

 _I'm not dead, I'm not dead, we can't have lost, how have we lost?_

He rushed forwards on his spiritual legs. As he neared the distraught girl the glossy blue spirit snapped to his direction.

" _Master?"_ it said. " _You can see me again?_ "

Link's footing fell away and he found himself descending into the abyss again, hands reaching out to Zelda and to his broken corpse.

All of the terrors he dreamed of in his worst nightmares, the ones he shoved to the back of his mind as unbelievable had come true. As he fell further and further into the void Link denied what he saw over and over again as visions, a reality that could be but, was not set in stone. Though in his heart Link knew… that was his future.

* * *

Finally he felt his feet his real feet touch stone. His arms back and the cold handle of the Mastersword in his hand once again. The image of the chipped and blunt sword flashed into his mind but he quickly put it to one side.

"You've seen it now Link," Alfonzo voice echoed around the stone walls. "What has been and what is to come. Those visions have been enough to drive men mad… but we are not ordinary men, are we?"

They were in some kind of temple. Pillars reaching up high extended around the chamber. Tall windows seemed to tower above and though Link could hear rain thundering against the window, no raindrops were visible and only a golden light shinned through. The light cast lines of dark shadows as the pillars shielded the golden glow. It was like the room Link had come from only falling apart.

At the centre of stood a pedestal were all the fingers of light convulsed into one place. A dark figure stood on top shrouded in the darkness.

"Thanks for killing those two fools," that voice rang. "I couldn't stand them and the Yiga finished their purpose months ago. All that was left was to—"

His face turned slightly into the light and Link's eyes focused in on his smile. Behind him at the centre of the pedestal a golden glowing orb floated.

"—draw you out."

Link swirled his sword and began to circle around the pedestal checking there weren't any hidden surprises. "Well I'm here. This madness ends now."

Alfonzo followed not taking his eyes away, smile not shifting.

"Finally you have something right," he held his arms wide in gesture. "This is it Link, the culmination of years of work and planning. It's almost unreal to imagine myself actually here, ready to end the cycle."

Link looked him over. Al' had his sword and would be ready to withdraw it in a second. That would remove any chance of leaping up at him, catching him by surprise. He could engage him on the stairs, but his height and reach would put Link at the disadvantage. The only chance would be to make it past his attacks to the platform or draw him down.

"Oh don't worry Link. We're going to fight if there's anything I know it's that." Alfonzo sneered. "I'm just going to tell you exactly what's about to happen. I've been dying to tell someone and you're probably one of the few people who can even understand what I'm about to say."

Al' was too prepared. Best to antagonise him draw him down, from there it would be an equal battle. It was the best possible position. Draw him out, or at least buy enough time to find a more favourable plan of attack.

"What is this place?" Link asked, unable to keep the curiosity from his voice.

"This place had many names once, now it lives between two worlds, in the spaces between time itself. Once it was called the sealed temple, once they called it the temple of time, in our world it is but a few crumbling ruins. This…" Al' gestured to the temple. "This is the threshold to another world, the sacred realm, where Ganon has been sealed time and time again, and where the first hero fought the first manifestation of evil.

"It's just never enough though Link. It's not strong enough to keep him sealed no matter how strong the goddess' magic is. You've seen it too Link, you must understand how tiring this battle is. All the destruction and death of a war we should never been a part of, it has to end.

"All we have to do is control the forces of both good and evil, contain the fight to the sacred realm where they can't do anything! This way the war we were never a part of will remain. All I need is you to enter the sacred realm with me and we can save this world from repeated destruction."

Link walked a little closer and began to eye Al' a little more cautiously, "What do you mean Al' why would you be in there?"

"Don't come closer!" Al' shrunk away, back to the light but Link could not mistake the gleaming bright purple in his eyes.

"Al' what have you done?" Link tried to control the tremble in his voice.

"Link, there's not much time. Put our differences aside you can save everyone if you just come with me. We've seen it already. You cannot win against the calamity. Zelda will not be ready and you will fail. All you love will be destroyed, all you sacrificed will be for nothing," Alfonzo retched and contorted his body.

He was right. All those horrible things Link had seen, the loss of everything he held dear, Zelda knelt crying in the mud and the constant death and destruction of Ganon. This really was the only way to survive, they only way to save her.

"I'll do it," he said hoarsely, "Just swear on all your worth this is all true."

Alfonzo retched again, "I swear it. Though she has to come too Link… The daughter of Hylia."

"Zelda," Link breathed.

"Yes," Alfonzo whispered in a broken voice. "We cannot risk either of us escaping the realm so we must sever its connection to this world completely. This place was created by Hylia and so we must remove the one person who has the power to access it."

"You mean kill her," Link readied his sword again.

Alfonzo's voice was changing as though it was echoing within his own throat, "It's for the greater good Link. Think of all the people you'd be saving."

"I won't let you kill her," Link said firmly. "We can beat the calamity."

Alfonzo laughed again mockingly, "You stupid boy. You _know_ what happens next in this story. Your kingdom will be in ruin but in a few days. We have no choice. Let's end this now."

"You won't have her," Link swore. "I won't let you, she's safe. There's still time to prepare we can defeat Ganon, nothing is set in stone."

Alfonzo's laugh began to turn crazed, he only barely managed to get out between bursts of manic cackles, "You—think—she's—home."

Link stomach took a nosedive.

"Don't worry I ordered the Yiga to allow her to follow. They won't harm her, though she'll be here soon enough," Alfonzo drew his sword and placed it by his side, watching the golden light gleam off it. Even from here Link could hear the whispers.

Link readied his sword, "I won't help you."

"My boy," Alfonzo's face turned serious. "Since when did you think you'd have a choice?"

He leapt bringing his sword in a frenzied arc. Link rolled away just in time. He was fast, faster than should've been possible for a man of his size.

Al' slammed his great sword into the Mastersword. Link held the blow away through gritted teeth as he began to lose ground to the corrupted knight. His blade was glowing more intensely than Link thought possible. When Link finally looked up into Al's eyes, they were the eyes of pure madness and chaos. They seemed to burn with their own raging fire.

"If you will not agree," Alfonzo screamed. "Then I'll kill her myself and drag your beaten body in there with me. I will make you kill the last of your Hylian soul. It will die with her."

"No!" Link shouted and pushed up against the sword dodging to the side as Al crushed through one of the pillars.

The knight slashed horizontally. He was getting clumsy in the rage. Link ducked under the hungry sword and stabbed into his exposed leg.

Al' howled out in pain and stumbled to his knees. Link stood ready watching him. Blood oozed from the wound. Link had gotten him well, the fight was already as good as won.

The blood began to clot almost immediately, faster than was possible for a normal hylian. It turned to a strange slime that moulded to the leg. Instead of turning a deeper red it turned a bright purple, pulsating as though it was alive itself.

He stood and turned towards Link again, eyes still burning. "You think I don't know why you squander this opportunity?" he tilted his head mockingly. "You've gotten soft my boy. I wonder if it felt good to love again. Soon you'll realize why men like us can't have such niceties. I'll be sure to show you as I tear her body apart."

Link howled in rage and whirled into him; slashing into his blade and knocking it to the left, stabbing into his shoulder; stepping back to keeping his stance ready for a counter attack. Al' didn't let him. He recovered too fast and his arm lashed out grabbing Link in a crushing grip.

More blood oozed from Al's shoulder and slithered over his left arm. As it consumed his hand in malice Link felt the purple slop burn into his shoulder. He winced as it tore through his tunic and began to eat into his flesh.

"He's—" Link panted hard. "He's in you isn't he?"

"I—Control—Him." Alfonzo yelled as he threw Link into the pillar like a useless ragdoll.

Link hit it hard and felt the stone crack behind him. There wasn't enough time to feel the pain, he pushed himself out of the way of Al's lunge. Link counter attacked but Alfonzo just grabbed the blade from the air in his corrupted hand, like it was a stick he'd found by the side of the road.

Link pulled back cutting clean through his hand, as he rushed up the steps he could hear Alfonzo's enraged calls behind him.

"Don't run away from me now Link. You can't hide from your destiny any longer. Face me like the man your pathetic mother needed you to be."

As Link made it to the top of the stair he noticed the orb of sacred light had gotten larger. From it leaked wisps of energy, not even visible to the eye but Link could feel the primal hatred.

"You failed everyone, your mother, your father, me, the other knights. You could never stand up to how you were supposed to be. You're soft, overemotional and even now after you've come all this way, you still won't face me."

Link calmed his breath and held his body in mid-stance. Maybe he was right, maybe Link had failed, not prevented the deaths of those he had held so close. He had let his emotions cloud him for so long. And Al' was right Link couldn't stop the calamity even if he won this battle, but Link wouldn't let him take another life from him, he couldn't live with that anymore.

Alfonzo pounced from below the stairs and Link stabbed into the air and rolled out of the way. The writhing knight hit the floor and scraped to a stop in front of the dais. This time he wasn't recovering. Link leapt through the air and brought his sword down. Blue light from the sword erupted.

He fell to the ground losing the handle of the sword. There was a gurgle from behind. Link turned to see Alfonzo kneeling, eyes absent looking forwards, the Mastersword skewered through him.

The malice had retracted for now and some of the madness in Al's eyes had shrunk away. Link withdrew the sword making the fallen knight wince. Almost no blood came from the wound.

"You think you've won?" Alfonzo coughed. "Finish it then."

He could end it all now, kill both Al' and Ganon but he couldn't. Ganon was now a part of Al'. Just from the look in his eyes the knight could barely contain the essence, his soul was probably splitting apart of the seams. Killing him now would mean letting the spirit of the calamity out into the world.

Alfonzo began a laugh sapped of all energy, "I didn't even have to fight you, I just wanted to. The second you entered this place was the second you lost."

Without Zelda's power there was no way of sending him back. Perhaps Link could keep him here, fight the vessel until it tired and then meditate to recover his own energy. He could keep that up for several years, give the others enough time to prepare.

Alfonzo spat blood. Already the malice was beginning to bind the gashes all over his body. He was recovering in a matter of seconds.

Staying was out of the question. Zelda would arrive and without her power or any form of defence Ganon would kill her immediately taking away any chance of defeating the monster. Even if he could defend her for a few moments, Link didn't know if she would leave him here. He couldn't risk her getting hurt.

"For all your, strength and all your skill, you are nothing," Al' spat. "You know what will happen if you kill me and release Ganon. Its better we just get this over with, we're going to be spending a lot of time together Link. We have all eternity to go over our differences."

Link moved behind him. Alfonzo was right he did have no choice, from the moment he walked in to the start of his whole life. He knew what was going to happen next but perhaps now was the time to put his faith in something.

"It's time," Link said.

"Too right now all we have to—"

The snap echoed through the temple, as Link twisted Al's neck to the side. He flopped to the stones limp, the last remnants of Ganon leaving his eyes. That feeling of anger flowed around him before dissipating. The calamity was free in the world.

No thoughts moved through Link's head as he wiped the sword on the stones and walked towards the golden light at the centre.

"Take me home," Link asked.

* * *

As his feet hit the ground again, Link realised how much he took solid ground for granted. His wish to keep it that way was short lived as the floor itself began to grumble almost as loudly as his stomach after a day of travel. Stones cracked and fell from above filling the crumbled temple with dust.

He wasted no time finding his way back, picking up the torch from the two fallen Yiga and running back through the cavern.

The ground itself seemed to swallow up the trail Link left behind, like it was trying to cover up an ancient mistake. Link tried to keep the one dreadful thought from his mind and travelled up the stairs immerging into the central chamber, light now visible from the outside.

"LINK!"

Zelda hit into him as the last few feet of the tunnel caved in, completely cutting the sealed temple from the rest of the world.

He closed his arms around her, trying to forget the light, those images and the primal insanity in Alfonzo's eyes. Zelda made it all go away as she nuzzled into him, sighing with either contempt or relief. Link didn't want it to end but eventually Zelda withdrew looking him over.

"Good Hylia," Zelda muttered.

Link's tunic was almost torn to shreds. Beneath each cut lay a deep cut, burn or bruise. The place where Alfonzo had held him with his maliced hand was almost totally reddened. No skin remained just a raw wound. Zelda looked over each one touching them and Link realised just how exhausted he was.

He found himself leaning into her a little, "We should probably get going this isn't the most stable of places."

"Is it over?" Zelda asked her green eyes widening slightly.

Link just nodded. In a way it was.

* * *

They crossed past Satori Mountain. The weather had been rather favourable over the past few days, something Link could hardly complain about. So he closed his eyes feeling the sun's rays on his face as though it had been years since he last felt its gaze.

Zelda rode beside him chatting absentmindedly. Of course Link was listening… well half listening.

"—You know it wasn't easy to fix that tunic, we're just lucky to be in a land which gives us so many useful ingredients…"

The tunic was fixed along with most of Link's wounds, the nasty one on his shoulder still had a few days to recover but with Zelda, Hyrule was just one big apothecary. Link just hoped the herbs she used weren't experimental; he always got suspicious when she took out that journal.

His eyes opened involuntarily and he looked over the road as the thought clouded him again, like it had done so many times.

The calamity is free in this world.

He wasn't sure just what to feel. Dread over what was coming, guilt over not telling Zelda or even grief over all he was about to lose. There was no way they could win and he knew it. From the little he had seen from the future that was what had stuck.

Several times he had thought about telling her. Sure she had asked about what had happened but something told him she already knew. Normally Zelda would pry but this time she seemed content with just leaving it at "It's over".

All he knew was he had been trapped so long in the dealings of fate and the future he hadn't had the time to appreciate what was right in front of him. So for the next few moments, or however long they had, Link just wanted to enjoy the time he had with her.

Link smiled to himself as Zelda began to speak again.

"'Be sure to take the time to soothe your mount… That's the only way it will know how you truly feel.'"

* * *

 **Here we end the memories at the games "To Mount Lanayru" cut scene. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you for the next two chapters, as the story wraps up in the present.**


	29. Acceptance

**Thanks for all the responses over the past few weeks, though I only respond to the reviews (when I remember to) all the favourites and follows are so great to see.**

 **Andrew I'm so mixed about it tbh. I think I'll be happy to see it finished but its weirdly been part of my life over the past few months. It'll be weird to not have to think about it anymore. Thanks, with fight sequences I leave out anything that bores me when I'm writing it. Don't worry about the stress I'm pretty good at coping with it and writing can be pretty therapeutic, I took your advice and spent a little more time on this one but I do want to keep to a little bit of a scheduled with my writing so I don't get** _too_ **lazy.**

 **RSBCS thanks I've had this final chapter in my mind through pretty much since I started writing this. I considered having Al be possessed by Ganon way earlier but I think he works better as a villain in his own right. I like how he can challenge Link in a way that isn't completely physical. I'm glad you liked the fight it was a little longer in a previous draft but it ended up being really dull, so I cut all the unnecessary parts out. I like your comparison to the Force Awakens, I didn't even think about that when i was writing but now you mention it there are some parallels. And to your last questions... please read on...**

 **Thank you all.**

* * *

Chapter 29- Acceptance

Link woke with a warm breeze across his face. He held a hand up to his brow, expecting it to burst open. Looking himself over, he looked fine, save for a small headache.

"Is he going to lie there all day?" one Korok clattered away.

"Maybe we should move him to the bed. I didn't make it for nothing you know," another whispered.

He groaned sitting up, sending the Koroks scattering in alarm, stopping to peer out from the trees and brushes curiously.

His muscles seized up a little from the sudden movement and Link stretched himself out. There was no way of knowing how long he'd been lying across the stones for. After this he was really going to have to sort out his sleeping schedule.

A faint light caught his eye. He lifted up the charm, the culprit of all the chaos. Link quietly hoped it didn't mean another wave of memories was approaching.

He stared at it hard but nothing happened. The light within the crystal wasn't fading and it didn't look like it was going to. Link shrugged and put it back beneath his tunic. It felt warm against his chest, comforting him a little.

"You're finally awake," the voice of the Deku Tree echoed. "I thought I slept heavy, but you my child are certainly something else."

Realization hit Link and he turned around to the pedestal. The Mastersword stood tall, just where he had put it. He remembered arriving here with so many questions and, with that image of Zelda he had placed the sword deeply within the stone.

Those visions when he entered the portal to the sacred realm sure were strange. That resonance he felt within him to those green-clad figures was something he'd experienced before. How the whole of time had opened up before him like a drawn curtain, showing the repeated exhausting cycle, the hero and the daughter of Hyrule.

And Ganon, an evil that could not, would not be destroyed. Through pure primal hatred, time and time again, it would return in one form or another. Even if it was defeated eventually Hyrule would always fall. Oddly enough Link was okay with that.

He'd known days before the calamity hit their efforts would be futile, and was completely ignorant that they'd ever get a second chance. Strange that even in the face of that totality Link had still managed to keep going and act like nothing was wrong. Now he finally knew what it was that had kept him going this long.

"Did you get what you came for?" the tree shuffled its branches a little to peer down at Link.

"Yeah…" Link replied, eyes still a little glossed. "Yeah I think I did."

"You recovered your memories?"

Link chuckled, "Not exactly."

The tree had the same look on its face that Link probably did when he returned after one hundred years. Branches were arched tightly upwards above what were probably its eyes. It was hard to tell with the Deku tree being a tree and all.

He was right though there were still some memories left. Along this whole journey Link had been quietly dreading them. The fall of the kingdom, his and Zelda's attempted escape, and his death, they were hard to think about, even with only a few scraps of memory. Now with the full context he could only imagine how unbearable they'd be to relive.

Of course Link had considered not remembering at all. To avoid that pain like he had done for so long but now he didn't want to for a different reason. He didn't need to.

It was hard to remember exactly why he wanted to get back his memories in the first place. Link had forged a new life here, with new friends and great purpose. He'd recalled a few fragments during his journey to defeat Ganon but with each one it was like looking into the life of a different person. It was like spectating a boy's life from long ago.

All those memories didn't feel like his, and with the threat of Ganon overtaking everything he didn't really have time to consider much else.

That changed pretty quickly when he'd woken up in that camp roughed up after his final battle. When he had looked across the campfire into those shining green eyes and felt something stir inside him that had been buried long ago. A mixture of emotions that felt so hard to define, but there was something there, that had been undeniable.

There was no doubting it now he'd known from the beginning.

"There is a great peace to you, the kind I do not see in many Hylians."

"More than I had before at least," Link grinned staring wistfully out to where she'd stood long ago. "I've been such a fool, when I look back over the past few weeks I can hardly believe what I've done. I was so caught up in the past I didn't even bother to look at what was right in front of me, what I was actually feeling… though I never was good at that."

"It's not uncommon for your kind. You creatures always seemed so busy to me, rushing about constantly, so concerned with so many things. All of you are so caught up in your lives. Sometimes taking a step back and looking at it all makes us see the truth in things."

Link's memories had eluded him constantly since he woke up. Over the past few days he'd chased them continuously, he hadn't realised that some feelings never change, no matter what. In the end those images and thoughts did little to stand up to that.

Link laughed a little again causing more Koroks to stare from the bushes. "I'd love to stay I really would but I've wasted so much time already."

The Deku tree stared down confused. Even all-seeing trees could get a little confused sometimes.

"I miss her, I really do."

"Oh…?" the Deku tree mumbled, leaves ruffling in an uncomfortable fluster.

"100 years is a long time, I hope it's just not too long. There's just one more thing I need to ask…"

"What is it my child?"

* * *

Riju sat down let out a short huff after her tirade.

Kaneli sat tall, chest puffed out but beak kept firmly shut.

Sidon looked from one side to the other in a fascination and horror.

The other various delegates from the Hylian villages whispered to each other, watching the shambles from the side-lines.

And Yunobo and Bludo just looked a little confused.

It was Zelda though who felt more than ever like everything she had fought for was crumbling like wet sand through her fingers. They all sat at around a crude rounded table each race occupying a different edge, a design made to promote unity, so much for that. Zelda was at the helm of her own personal nightmare.

She desperately looked around for Impa for guidance but as she already knew her kind face was nowhere to be seen. The Elder had fallen ill in her tent and was unable to attend the final day of the conference. Not even Paya was here. Both of the raised cushions next to her were terrifyingly empty.

Zelda was completely surrounded with people she barely knew and who only knew her from wives tales. There was no respect here; they would not listen to a girl with little to no experience with anything like this.

Teba stood up, feathers bristling, "I don't know why we ever came. You Gerudo keep yourselves isolated from the world, thinking somehow you're better than the rest of us when all you do is lie in the sun and drink all day. While we all fish, mine and work ourselves to death you reap the benefits. Now you complain that you aren't getting a good price for your idleness. We could never work with people like you; this whole thing was a mistake."

"Too right it is, I won't make the same mistake again," Riju remarked, folding her arms.

"Friends… friends… there's no need for this," Sidon smiled waving his hands as though he was trying to waft the tension from the room. "I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement. Link wouldn't have wanted us to fight. He would've wanted us to work together."

"And where is Link?" Riju demanded.

"Yeah," Teba said, looking slightly confused at the fact he was now agreeing with the fiery child.

"I, Uh—" Sidon flustered going a nice salmon colour and looked directly at Zelda.

Then they all looked at Zelda, probably for the first time in the past hour. Her heart began to twist as the panic boiled up. It seemed she couldn't go a day without thinking about him.

"Link is…" Zelda's voice trailed off.

"We need to talk to him, **I** need to talk to him," Riju placed a flat palm on the table leaning forwards.

This was all wrong this had to be a bad dream. All she had worked towards falling apart before it had even begun.

Her fists began to clench, "Link has gone off on some… personal errands and he won't be back for some time."

It was a lie. Chances were he was putting himself as far away from the hells he'd endured over his life. I didn't even matter if she lied, without Link she had no authority she was weak.

"Well until he does I think it's fair to say we're done here," Riju called around the table, gaining an answer from no one.

The worst nightmare of this day looked like it was coming true. Her head sagged downwards for a moment and using all her willpower she managed to keep her hands from shaking too much.

 _This can't be happening_

All she had worked for, all she had sacrificed, everyone she had lost. To watch it all end before it had even begun was not something she could allow.

"No," Zelda said firmly. "If you have something to say you'll say it to me."

Riju stared back at her blankly and slowly began to sit down. The room was silent save for a few whispers from the Hylians as they looked her over with great interest.

Zelda looked across the faces of ever delegate and took a shaky breath, "Ganon is defeated and the Yiga run tail back to whatever hovels they can find in the Gerudo Highlands. Soon the roads will open up again and for the first time in over one hundred years people will be able to walk through Hyrule fields without the threat of being decimated."

Sidon grinned at her, waving a fin to usher her on.

 _There's my support I guess._

Voice getting stronger words resonating around the tent, all eyes on her, "Years ago we worked together in a kingdom of peace, where hostilities came over fishing contests or tournaments. If we need Link to solve all of this for us when all we have to do is sit down and _listen_ to each other, what kind of leaders are we?"

The slimy fish creature next to Sidon called Muzu began to speak up, "Princess we appreciate your words but these matters are more delicate than you—"

"I know these matters are delicate," Zelda snapped, quieting the fish down quickly and leaving her wondering where any of this was coming from. She sure as hell wasn't stopping now though. "Sorting through them will take time, but we must get through this no matter the difficulty... I still see their faces in my dreams. Mipha, Daruk, Revali… Urbosa—"

Even now saying their names felt like hot raw pain. All the other delegates looked down in shame.

"—my father," her eyes closed a little before snapping firmly open. "After all this time and everything I've been through, everything we've all been through. I can't let it all be for nothing. I won't let it be for nothing."

A breeze flickered through the tent Zelda's eyes flicked over to the flaps leading out. He was stood there smiling, her Link, leaning against a barrel arms folded completely at ease. Everything else died out as she stared at him in disbelief, but those eyes were undeniable. It took every sense in her body not to choke on her own happiness as tears began to form around her eyes.

He nodded to her. _Go get 'em._ Turned and lifted the flap back.

She wanted so desperately to rush out after him, it took almost every ounce of reason to keep her feet planted. There was something about that smile which said he wasn't going anywhere. So Zelda finally caught her breath as she sat down with a steely determination. They were going to get through this.

"Perhaps, I can make a few concessions here and there," Riju said trying to get some form of eye contact from the Rito delegation.

They all looked to the ground before Teba said, "And so can we, without your trade we would not have many of the luxuries we have grown to love."

Teba coughed awkwardly, "And also… Princess… I apologize for making your job so difficult. Without your sacrifice— well none of us would be here."

"I think that's something we can all agree on," Riju nodded respectfully and finally managed to lock eyes with the Rito and then to the Gorons and finally Sidon.

"It's about time."

Everyone snapped to the entrance as Impa hobbled through; making the Shieka monk's eyes go wild with panic. They had all learned the hard way to not fuss too much over the monk.

Impa eventually made it to the centre of the room, watchfully looking from person to person before finally settling on Zelda. Finally she shared with Zelda a slight smile that had more sincerity in it than all the long speeches that had come to dominate the day.

"Now we're all finally getting along I'd like to put forwards a new motion," Impa's face hardened again to not entertain disagreement.

A murmur lay beneath the room for a few moments, until each of the leading delegates nodded.

"The princess is right we are looking at the beginning of a new age in Hyrule. That peaceful kingdom some of us dreamed of and some of us experienced first-hand a long time ago, it's finally possible again. None of it is going to be possible though unless we have someone to unify us, someone to lead us." Impa looked back to Zelda who knew exactly what was coming next.

"There is no one I deem better than the girl who sits before me."

More murmuring, more nodding until finally…

"I accept," Teba said brightly.

"Of course," Riju smiled.

"Count us in!" Sidon winked at Zelda.

The Goron delegate remained silent for a few moments until Bludo hit Yunobo so hard on the head Zelda heard something crack.

"Y—Yeah…" he slurred in a slight daze.

"It's decided then," Impa sat in her raised cushion next to Zelda and closed her eyes peacefully. "Now let's get through all the boring stuff, this day has gone on long enough as it is."

Throughout all the proceedings, through the advice and questions and little bursts of shouting, Zelda had a smile that she could not supress. Not that she even wanted to.

* * *

Hours passed and finally with each delegate exhausted and some already snoring, Zelda called it a day. They had actually managed to get through most things and it actually looked like in a few months they might be looking at the rebirth of the kingdom of Hyrule. Of course there were so many things to worry about and so many pains to bear. For one the thought of going back to Hyrule castle made her feel a little sick. With time she could only hope it would one day resemble her home, not the prison she had existed in for so many years.

Soon the tent became filled with laughter and song, as those from all races began to celebrate what had been achieved for the first time.

Despite numerous requests by Sidon for a dance, Zelda stayed sat at the head of the main table, blinking every now and then to check this was all really happening. The rest of the tent was alive with joy and she found herself alone at the table with the monk.

She had spent most of night already trying to shrug off people looking for a little political favour. With Impa by her side she didn't need to, one look from the woman could send anyone sane scurrying.

"I don't know how you didn't end up screaming at them," Impa muttered.

Zelda laughed as quietly as she could manage, "I'm pretty sure I came close to that, but it all worked out okay in the end."

"Okay?" Impa sighed. "My child, give yourself a little credit sometimes. All of this means the world. It means we can finally undo at least some of the damage the calamity has caused to our lives."

"I know you lied to me Impa," Zelda said. "Pretending you were ill? What if I didn't calm things down, the whole kingdom would've fallen apart.

Impa rolled her eyes, "It worked in the end didn't it. A little tough love to make you stop being so timid was all we needed."

"I don't think I have the energy to hear another argument so I'll just stop there," Zelda smirked.

She glanced back towards where he'd stood a few moments ago.

The last few hours of the meeting were particularly painful, Zelda wanted to find him. She'd thought several times in sudden bursts of panic that it was just an illusion, that the smile she had loved so long ago wasn't coming back. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened.

"You'll have to get better at this part though my girl," Impa grinned.

"Wha…?" Zelda snapped out of it and flushed up. "I'm sorry I just—"

"Agh," Impa waved her hand dismissively. "No ruler enjoys this part, being respectable at a party sucks all the fun out of it."

"Impa… it's not that I just," Zelda fumbled with her hands.

The monk stared at her for a moment, reading her quickly, "It's the boy isn't it."

"I saw him Impa," Zelda looked back to the flap wondering why she hadn't just chased after him there and then.

"Are you sure it wasn't—"

"No," Zelda said firmly. She knew it had to be him, it had to.

"You disappoint me my girl," Impa said blankly.

"Huh…?" Zelda turned in a shock.

Impa grinned with a mischief that shouldn't have been possible with her age. "What are you doing waiting around here? Sneak out and find him."

"I—" Zelda looked to the exit at the back of the tent. When she looked back to the monk she had already gone, most of the Hylian delegates and Shieka drawing to her like insects around a flame.

When Zelda was sure no one was looking she slinked to the back of the tent and felt its rich fabric drop behind her back.

A sigh of relief escaped her immediately. The evening wind rustled through the grass and in the distance she could hear the gentle ringing from the Shieka tents from the wind chimes. Normally she felt uncomfortable in dresses but after being cooped up in that tent for hours the wind against her legs was more than comforting. There was no sign of Link, but there was no chance she was go back inside.

She grabbed a length of fabric and put the tent as far behind her she felt the chatter and music from the tent slowly fade away, until eventually she made it to the northern edge of the camp. The grass across the field was bathed in a rich gold and the wind swirled through it, flowing like rolling waves.

It was too inviting and already she found herself taking her shoes off and laying them to the side before walking down the slope. The feeling of the cool blades of grass was as freeing as it had always been.

She wondered down the field letting her mind wonder a little but no lingering on one thing for too long. Over in the distance the lights of Hateno were just beginning to turn on, no doubt they had been sleeping easier of the past few weeks then they had done for many years.

A little chill crept over her and she wrapped the fabric around herself a little tighter rubbing her arms. The wind had picked up a little. Through it a sound caught her ear. It was a horse, but that sound didn't come from any beast.

She rushed through the grasses before finally, tied to a tree Epona greeted her with a chuff. Zelda brushed her hands through the steed's hair before seeing the saddle bags and the elaborate blue gold designs of Link's sword.

Crouching down she glided her hands over the length of the Mastersword, wondering if it would ever speak to her again. Since they had defeated Ganon it had fallen silent. In those desperate hours after Link's death the sword had been her only source of comfort and hope. Now it looked so plain.

When she stood back up her eyes were drawn to a figure sat on top of a hill overlooking the camp. He sat there, a dark silhouette only visible thanks to the shining evening light behind him. She grabbed her skirts and walked at her own pace up to where he lay. He wasn't going anywhere this time.

The hill was gentle, and the warm light of the sun felt good against her skin. In these summer days it was always the evenings Zelda enjoyed the most, there was just something in the air that relaxed her.

Link had his eyes closed and was tapping a gentle rhythm with his foot.

"So you came back," Zelda nudged his foot with hers a little.

Link's eyes eased open and he smiled, "Don't you have a party to be at."

It was him, it was really him.

Zelda leapt at him crushing into his arms, feeling that familiar rush as Link wrapped his own arms around her in a warm embrace and snuggled into the top of her head.

When she retracted a little still holding him tightly her vision was blurred with tears, "I'm sorry Link, I wanted to explain everything I really did. I was just so scared, I thought it would push you away. In the end I succeeded in that."

"I'm here aren't I?" Link brushed the tears from her eyes so she could see his shining brilliant blue eyes. "I'm the one who should say sorry. I was afraid too about all the feelings I got when I saw you. I was lost but it was wrong for me to run away. Based on my track record of how I deal with things I'm pretty good at running."

Zelda laughed a little through the tears, "We've both not great at this."

Link's fingers wrapped around hers and he watched her for a while, "I don't think we're doing too badly, all things considered."

When she breathed it felt like she had been holding in air for years. Moving a hand upto his chest she felt the steady boom of his heart beneath the tunic she'd made so long ago, choking again as she reminded herself this was real.

"Sit with me?" Link asked. "Just for a while."

So they sat, talking about nothing in particular, as the lights in the camp come to life wobbling in the distance and watched as the grass peacefully waved over the Opal fields. Even as the sun began to disappear, there was so much life whizzing all around them faster than Zelda could ever hope to keep up with.

As Link talked about his adventures and the strange things he'd come across ever since he'd emerged into a new world, Zelda could only smile. For in what seemed like the first time in forever, that spectre that had clouded over Link for so long was no nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **Next will be the final chapter/epilogue and it looks like its going to be a shortish one. So look out for it over the next few days**


	30. Epilogue: The Collector

Epilogue- The Collector

It was a hot midday in Hateno and the air was thick with heat and hope. Link stood at the centre of his house, eyes closed watching his thoughts fly by. The peace of his mind was a welcome sight, or at least the absence of non-existent screaming. It was definitely and improvement from the last time he was here.

The itching edge of the broadsword looked up at him and Link hid it away under a layer of cloth before stowing it back in the cupboard. There was no chance of him keeping the prying hands of Bolson out; the builder had already shown that many times. It was best to just keep all sharp objects out of the way.

With the last vulnerable item away and all the furniture under covers, Link finally grabbed the saddle bags and hoisted them onto his back. It hunched like a camel under the weight before finally straightening.

"You ready to go?" Zelda asked.

He turned to see her silhouette in the doorway, shinning with the sun behind her. When she finally moved into the faint light of the room, her green eyes stared across at him blinking curiously.

"This was only part of the battle," Link shuffled the bag across his shoulder. "I've got to get these on Epona now."

They both laughed but it definitely wasn't a joke. Epona would always be a little different to the average horse. Fighting with her was like trying the control the wind movements. Each action was as futile and frustrating as the last. Still at least the mare was one of the few that could handle the fear of battle, sometimes better than Link could. She would always bring comfort to him along the road.

"You know…" Zelda fumbled with the sleeve of her travel clothes, knowing nothing about how cute Link found her needless insecurity. "It's not like you have to come. I'd understand if you wanted to stay. If there's anyone who deserves a rest it's you."

"I've never really been the resting type," Link shrugged, quickly remembering the heavy weight on his shoulder as it cried out to him. "Besides I'd miss you too much."

Zelda smiled at the floor like there was a pair of cuddling kittens there. Then she looked back around the house her smile fading as she took two tentative steps into what she probably considered a graveyard.

"You feeling okay?" she asked, eyes calling to him like a foghorn.

"Yeah," Link said honestly. "It feels like ever since it became my own personal hell that I just couldn't escape from the noise of this place."

"But that's all gone now? Right?" Zelda asked.

Link kicked through the air lightly watching the dust in the air moving under the force. "I don't think it will go. All of this will be part of me, I can't stop that. It's just it doesn't hurt so bad anymore. For the first time in forever it feels like it's just a house again…"

Zelda didn't say a word and she didn't need to. Silence hung around, swirling through the dust and fading lanterns. The two of them watched it for a few moments. Link knew that his bond to the place would never fade, but when he sealed the door behind them he felt a sudden ease in his heart.

Zelda walked over to the tree and gestured for Link to follow, "C'mon we still have an hour to kill and there's no way I'm going back down there."

Link knew exactly what she meant. He had gotten tired from just hearing all the questions thrown at Zelda as they milled through the town. It had been difficult to keep within a few meters of the princess as she was swarmed with people.

He dumped the bags by the tree and eased down, leaning back against the tree. Zelda gently lay down head on his lap and staring up at him with wild interest.

"The others were looking for you before," Zelda drawled lazily. "I think they want to say goodbye before you go."

Link shuddered realizing goodbyes included Sidon and the Gorons, "You know I still like having my arm attached and my ribs not cracked."

Zelda laughed in the most unregal way possible and Link loved it..

"I don't think you have a choice. Sidon will make it his personal quest to find you and thank you."

"I wouldn't laugh," Link said. "He's warming to you now. Soon it'll be your hand he's shaking too."

Zelda smiled and looked at the windmill rising high above the other town houses. It spun slowly in the low wind just as relaxed as the rest of the town, axles blocking then releasing the light gently.

"I can't believe it's all happening," Zelda murmured dreamily. "Everything I wanted for the kingdom is coming true. Each of the leaders will go back to their homes and start putting the plans into action to open the roads up, rebuild all that has fallen into ruin."

"And us?" Link asked. "Where are we going?"

"Well we need to make sure the people from all the major settlements support the idea of the Kingdom and of course having me as its ruler. But most of all we need to give all those travelling Hylians, lost on the road a place to call home. After everything I wasn't sure if I'd be able to go back to Castletown but Ganon took so much from us Link, and I won't let my home stay the cage he made it."

"You'll be busy," Link said. "I might have to fight off the politicians for some alone time with you."

Zelda laughed, "Goddesses I forgot how awful court was. I guess we'll be seeing more of the ambitious type hylians as everything starts to rebuild. You _have_ to save me if I get into any extended chat on politics with one of those men."

"Looks like the enemies are getting more vicious," Link grinned imagining him fighting of hordes of greedy advisors. Just after his appointment he'd have done almost anything to stop their constant cacophony of meaningless blabber and of course the passive aggressive attacks.

"It's been so long I can't even imagine where I fit into all of this. I've been in the wild for so long and asleep for even longer," Link said resting his head back on the bark of the tree.

Zelda squeezed his hand, "I need you Link. I want you to know that more than anything."

A Hylian waved frantically from across the bridge and Zelda rose quickly, the moment ruined just as it was getting good.

"Looks like they're heading off, c'mon sleepyhead you've got some goodbye's to say." She pushed his head back a little and Link let it flop, the exhaustion of the past few weeks beginning to settle in.

"I'll be with you in a minute I just need to make sure everything's looked up," he grumbled, still annoyed he couldn't have just one free day with the queen-to-be.

Zelda rolled her eyes and set off towards the bridge to town.

Link stared back at the house for another few moments, listening to the echoes of voices from the village, the rush of the nearby waterfall and the rustle of leaves from the trees. He had spent his whole life fighting. A life of peace was something completely foreign to him. Strangely enough it felt like something he could get used to.

Then he noticed one more noise, one he hadn't expected to hear for some time. There was a gentle clinking of metal.

Turning towards the noise Link hoped he wasn't seeing reality again. That strange smile stared across at Link as the collector walked towards him. He looked even more pleased than he had done before, which was somehow even more unsettling.

"Our deal is finally at an end," the collector said.

Link stared unease spreading over him like cold in a blizzard. His mind had been so preoccupied he had hardly even thought about that strange night and the strange man. The deal had been pushed to the back of his mind.

Suddenly he felt a tingle on his chest and with a tentative hand he lifted the gleaming green charm up.

The slender figure before him suddenly burrowed his intense eyes into its light, grin widening impossibly. A small laugh clearly not meant for Link's clear ears rattled through his meek lips.

"I must say I'm a little curious, are you satisfied with our arrangement?" he asked eagerly, his eyes returning to Link.

"I don't understand…" Link murmured.

For a moment his smile faltered before snapping back rapidly with a chuckle, "Were your memories what you had hoped for?"

"I…" Link faltered for a moment slightly confused. "Well they weren't what I expected. I didn't realise just how much I had forgotten… how much I'd lost. I had to go through all that pain all over again but I'm glad I did."

"There are many I know who would love nothing more than to run from their pasts," he said an unusual sincerity flowing through their voice. "Some would kill to have it all wiped away clean but they never understand. We don't hide our past to get rid of it; we do it because we cannot bring ourselves to let it go."

"What do you mean?" Link asked the extra space freed in his head now filling with an impossible list of questions. "Who are you?"

"I said before, I'm a collector," he placed a feeble hand on his chest. "Much like my brother I collect things. He was always more interested in physical things, masks were always his favourite, but me… I was more interested in the stories, the ones we never really hear."

His eyes narrowed suddenly, "Now. For the business at hand, I didn't come here for nothing you know."

His bony hand stretched outwards towards the charm, calling desperately.

Link snapped it off from around his neck, watching its glow. Before he could even find the energy to hand it across he hesitated quickly, something fluttering throughout his body. It felt so unexplainably like he was saying goodbye.

With one last gulp of air he pushed it away into the claw-like hand taking a step backwards with a sigh of relief.

The man took an over exaggerated bow and began to walk up the steep slope he had presumably come down. Link watched him and realised the cover that the bag had once had was off. His green charm had been placed among countless others that hung off in random fashion. Each had its own distinct glow. Each one seemed to call to him just like his own, like he could feel the same mess of emotions in each one.

Link kept his feet and breath steady, and for one final time looked back towards the house.

Back at a time when Hateno was as full of life at it was today a child ran through the grass chased by his father. Eventually the boy charged at him only to be lifted into the air squealing. Both of them began to laugh until the man fell to the ground, the joy rocking through his body.

From the edge of the house a dirt blonde haired woman watched smiling and humming gently to herself, as the whole charade restarted for what must've been the thousandth time that day. It was the perfect type of boring life.

Link didn't realise the smile that had spread across his face until he heard Zelda's voice calling from across the bridge.

He stared at the scene for just a few seconds longer, knowing that in time the memory of their faces and the sound of their voices would fade. That one day he would forget the sound of his mother's singing and even some of the memories of that happy Hateno home.

When he finally turned his back to the house to Zelda impatiently waving him forwards, he knew that he was finally leaving the past behind. Above it all though, for the first time in his chaotic life, he was glad to not be running away.

The End

* * *

 **That's it! So what is there to expect from me for the future? I've been working on a fanfic on and off for the past 2 months and I'm excited to see how its received. It'll be another Zelda-Link fanfic but it's a lot more planned and I'm giving myself a lot more freedom than the current one. So if you enjoyed this fic and want to see more be sure to follow me. I should be releasing it over Christmas and it'll have a proper schedule of uploads.**

 **I just want to say first off, God this was difficult to finish. In the end I decided to just keep it short and sweet because man I was writing full stories worth of epilogues.**

 **I never really expected to finish writing something of this size and to just finish the damn thing is a massive achievement for me. Of course there are a huge amount of things I'm not happy about and even more things I've learned but I am happy with it overall. Most of all though I want to thank those of you who've read it to the end. I'm a little too insecure to show my writing to people in my real life currently so to have all the support I got on this site was amazing.**

 **So for a final time I'll answer your reviews :)**

 **Guest review: your wish is my (belated) command.**

 **RSBCS thanks I've had a lot of fun exploring a quiet character like Link and how someone would react reliving years of a difficult life in a few weeks. But as always you hit the nail on the head with what I was going for. With Zelda I was kinda meant to do a little of the meeting in the last post-calamity chapter but I decided to focus on Link. I did have other versions of a grand reunion between the two but it didn't feel right. Thanks so much for all the reviews btw its been really interesting to see your perspective on my writing.**

 **Name'sTatch I'm glad I surprised you. I was honestly the same when I first came onto the site but after reading a couple of the fanfics I was proved miserably wrong and I know I would not have the passion for writing I currently have, if I hadn't decided to start reading the stories on this site. If you want to start writing go for it man, I can't recommend it enough. If you want me to read through it and give some advice just shoot me a PM, that story sounds interesting I'd love to read it regardless.**

 **Andrew thanks man I can't lie I'm proud of getting through it all. You've been here from the beginning and the constant support has been super appreciated. I'd love to read a draft if you want to send it my way. I'm currently reading quite a bit on how to write and I think I have some good advice that really improved my own writing.**

 **Ari looks like you may have to burn my lawn because this took a while to write. I think I just didn't want it to end. Still good luck burning my lawn, it's tiny and I live in Britain which means almost constant rain. Yeah I'm kinda the same with the flow thing I do need to be a little better with my planning though. Thanks for the support though I'll make sure to catch up on your chapters in the next week.**

 **Any reviews on this chapter I'll just reply via PM**

 **That's all till the next time cya!**


End file.
